The Flower FOUR
by Rainezeik
Summary: Brittany live a simple life. But when her parents enrolled her in an exclusive school for rich girls in her senior year, and meet the F4 her life will drastically change. F4 means Flower Four. Four girls who are more beautiful than flowers. Gorgeous, Sexy, hot, and most importantly multi-millionaire girls who have different personalities. Question is, Who are the members of F4?
1. Meeting the F4

**AUTHOR's NOTES: Hey there. For those who watched the asian dramas (Meteor Garden, Boys over Flowers, Hana Yori Dango), I borrowed ideas from that series, and so I have come up with this new fanfic. This is my version of course. Hope you like it. This is short, coz its only an introduction. About my other two fanfics, I will update them soon, I decided to not end them even though I started writing another fanfic. So yehey right? =)**

**FLOWER FOUR**

CHAPTER 1

I don't want to be here, I don't want to be in this goddamn school for rich kids. First, I'm not rich. I just got in here because my father borrowed large sum of money from his boss just to finance my tuition in this school. I know the fucking reason why he did that. He wants me to be involve with rich kids, no erase that, he wants me to MARRY an heiress. Yes, that's right. An heiress.

Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I'm gay. I'm attracted to girls, but honestly, I never had a girlfriend. I just know that I'm attracted to them. Anyway, I'm just so glad that my parents are supportive of me. But they have rules though, and sometimes I hate them for setting those rules.

* * *

_"Mom, I'm gay. I'm not attracted with your boss' son so stop pushing me to like him coz I'm just NOT interested." I told them once, eventually outing myself to them._

_ Their response shocked me a bit. _

_ My father said, "Oh. I'm sorry Britt, why you didn't say so? Well, we can change our plans right honey?" he glanced to my mom and I freaked out a little. _

_ My mom looked at me with that smile on her face, "We have plan B."_

_ "What is plan B?" I glared at them._

_ "Well, your father borrowed a large sum of money from his boss to enroll you in a perfect school." she said._

_ I widen my eyes in shock. "What? Why will I transfer school? I'm graduating next school year mom! I don't need to transfer school! That's crazy!"_

_ "Don't be hard-headed Britty… We want you to transfer in Lopez Academy. An exclusive school for rich, gorgeous, and multi-millionaire girls." my mom jumped in excitement._

* * *

I know right, my parents are a bit crazy sometimes, well actually they are crazy. They want me to find myself a girlfriend, a rich girlfriend, that's why they made me switched school from public to private.

As I was making my way to my locker, a girl bumped me right into my shoulder.

"Oh sorry" she said, adjusting her eyeglasses.

I smiled. "It's okay."

"Your new here? Coz I think this is the first time I saw your face." she said.

"Yeah. The newcomer. That's me."I laughed bitterly.

She extended her hand. "Oh, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. You are?"

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"Nice to meet you, Brittany." she said.

"Nice to meet…" but then I was interrupted by the sound of students running in the corridor. "What was that?"

I noticed Tina smiled shyly. "The F4 are coming."

"F4?" I asked.

"Flower 4. F4. It's forgivable that you don't know them because you're a new student. But the rules in this school are: one, get to know them. second, stay out of their way. They rule the school, and if they don't like you, they can kicked you out." Tina explained.

"How?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, she tugged my hand and she pulled me to join the crowd.

* * *

That's the moment when I saw them. The F4. Three sports cars parked in the middle of the school premises. Tires screeching very loudly and it looks like they were racing with each other.

As the first car door opened, a pretty girl comes out with straight auburn hair. She smiled widely into the crowd, waving her hand to the students watching including us.

Tina whispered next to me, "That's Sugar Motta. Her family is one of the richest families here in the States. She's the nicest of the F4 but she likes college women more. Older, hot women to be exact."

I snorted. She's pretty but definitely not my type.

Then the second car, the black one, opens and a very beautiful blonde girl comes out. The corner of her lips smiled as she looked at the screaming crowd.

Tina whispered again to me, "That's Quinn Fabray. She's definitely the biggest player in the group. There's this saying that if Quinn looks at you directly into your eyes, you can get pregnant." My eyes wide in shock as I turned to Tina, she giggled. "Not literally, silly. I mean she can get your virginity in an instant. So don't lock eyes with her." I snorted. Definitely not my type either.

Lastly, the red Ferrari car in the middle, both driver's seat and passenger's seat door opened. I thought I'm seeing double as I saw two pretty gorgeous women stepped out of the car. The one in the passenger side, have this straight black hair, she looks sleepy though. She glanced at the crowd and she didn't look interested unlike the first two. She didn't even smile. She looked bored.

And then my eyes flew at the other side, they looked exactly alike, but there's still something different. Her black hair has this large wavy curls at the end, that looks good on her. She removed her aviator shades and put it on top of her head, she glanced at the crowd wearing an arrogant face. She smirked a little that made the girls at my back swoon.

"Those two are Santina Lopez and Santana Lopez. The two gorgeous twins. They're family is one of the richest families in the whole world not only here. The one with the straight hair is Santina. She's the quiet in the group, while the other is Santana Lopez. The leader of the F4. Four words that you have to remember when it comes to her, 'Don't mess with her'."

"Why?"

"See for yourself." Tina said.

* * *

I watched as the F4 walked towards us, and the crowd split into half making way for them. One student at my side pushed another student directly just in front of Santana Lopez. The girl bumped into Santana's shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm very sorry." she said, begging on her knees as Santana touched her shoulder. The crowd went quiet. Everybody waits for Santana to speak at the girl.

"Sorry? If Saying Sorry is legal, then why do we need cops for?" she said with that arrogant tone of hers.

"I'm so sorry…" the girl continued to begged.

"Stop saying sorry!" Santana said in a high tone. But the girl continued to apologize. "I said, shut the fuck up!" she screamed as she kicked the trash bin at the girl's side. The girl shivered at Santana's wrath.

I want to go near the girl to stopped her from crying, but then Tina held me in place. She whispered. "Don't mess with her." `

So I just watched as the poor girl cry in front of this arrogant Santana.

"I don't want to see girls crying. So stop it!" the girl stopped, still eyes on the floor. "Now get the hell out of my sight!" she said and the girl immediately stands up and ran towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Easy San." Quinn said as she touched Santana's shoulders.

"Do you know how expensive this dress is? And that girl just ruined it by leaning into me." Santana countered.

"I know. I know. Just ignore her. Anyway, It's the first day of school, don't let her ruined your good mood." Quinn said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah. Just ignore that girl. You probably scared the poor girl. I might as well comfort her later." Sugar said and gave Santana a devious smile.

"Don't you have taste?" Santana asked.

"Hmmm… I have. But…" Sugar smiled again.

"Stop it. Perv." Santana smirk.

The three started to walked upstairs when the quiet one, Santina Lopez stopped and fixed the trash bin in place.

"Sanny! Come on!" Santana called at her twin sister.

I watched as the whole incident happened right before my eyes. One thing for sure though, I'm not going to involve myself with 'THE F4'.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys say? Hope you like the two Santana. As I've said, this is my own version, so it depends if I'm gonna follow the TV series or not, but definitely I have my own way. So, tell me if you want me to continue. xoxo**


	2. F4 Red Tag

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know, Santina's name is funny. It's not good. but I can't change her, I need to show you different types of Santana here. The arrogant one and the calm one. After u read this chapter, you will understand why I didn't change her name. And Santana's name is San. While Santina's is Sanny. So basically you have to see that there's two Santanas here in this fanfic. =)**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Why are they doing that? It's like they own the school?" I hissed at Tina and she stared at me wide-eyed. I can tell that she was afraid that somebody heard me.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the crowd. "Don't ever say that. If somebody heard you, you will be in big trouble."

"Why?"

"You see. If you offended one of the F4, especially Santana. Next thing you knew, you will receive an F4 Red Tag."

"Red Tag?" I asked.

Tina was about to say anything when a girl started crying on the far end side of the locker. We both looked at her. Then somebody shouted, "She got a Red Tag!"

I looked at the girl who was staring at her locker, then I saw the F4 Red Tag Tina referred to. It says 'You are Dead. -F4'.

Next thing I knew, everyone slushied the girl. And someone dragged her hand away from her locker. I heard them saying, "This is for offending our goddesses the F4."

"What was that?" I asked Tina.

"That's the one I've been explaining you right from the very beginning. If you received an F4 red tag. You're doomed. Everybody will bully you, physically and emotionally. Until you can't take it anymore that it's better to have you drop out of school." Tina explained.

That can't happen to me. My father borrowed a large sum of money just to get me to enter in this hell of a school. I can't waste that. And the tuition in this school is very much expensive especially this school uniform. I can't waste it either.

Which got me thinking, "Why are they not wearing uniform? The F4?" I asked.

Tina laughed at me. "As I've said, they rule the school. The Lopez own the school. And they can dress whatever they want. It's their call. And it's better to see them like that. I loved their choice of clothes." Tina tried to hide her blush but I already noticed.

"You have a thing on them too? Ugh." I snorted. How can everybody like the F4 if they're practically doing shit with other student?

Tina blushed profusely. "No. I don't."

"Come on. You can tell me." I encouraged her.

But then the bell rang. And I'm really thankful for it. All I'm gonna do is stay out of F4's way and graduate. That would be easy.

* * *

I have to say, the education in this school is excellent. No wonder the tuition fee was so expensive. And the school's cafeteria looked like a mall with different booths: chinese foods, japanese foods, italian, spanish, and lots of different choices that made my mouth watered just by looking at it.

But the sad thing is, I don't have money to buy all of my favorites so I settled for the cheaper one.

"You're only having that for lunch?" Tina asked beside me.

"I'm not that hungry at all. And these are so expensive." I whispered at her. I can't pretend to her that I'm rich coz I'm really not.

"Why didn't you say so? I'm going to buy your lunch right now." Tina said to me.

"No, you don't have to." I said shyly.

"No buts." she countered and she chose different kind of cuisine that made my mouth watered again. I can't wait to eat all of it.

* * *

We chose to sit near the entrance door of the cafeteria coz that's the only one vacant at this time. I wanted to go on the second floor part but Tina said that place is for the F4 exclusively. And as I've said, I don't want to be involve with them.

I enjoyed talking with Tina, she's so nice. Well, at least I have one friend here in this school. But still, I miss my best friend Rachel. I wonder what she's doing right now. I have to meet her after class.

We were talking endlessly when Tina stands up, cup on her hand, "I'm going to get a refill." she said, I nodded.

But then the unexpected happened, as she stands up, the entrance door of the cafeteria opened and it bumped Tina. The remaining juice in her cup spilled on her uniform, and she fell down on the floor in front of the F4, who just arrived at the scene. The room felt silent as the spilled juice on Tina's cup touched Santana's high-heeled boots.

Oh my god! Fucking trouble. I immediately rushed at Tina's side, trying to stand her up but she just knelt down on her knees, eyes lowered down.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

I stared at her in wide shock. She don't have to say sorry with them. She was the one who fell down because Santana opened the door ruthlessly.

"It's my fault. I'm so clumsy." she said again. I patted her shoulder, soothing her back as she began to cry.

"Stop saying sorry!" Santana hissed. "I fucking hate clumsy people!" she said in a loud voice making students shivered at the intensity of her voice. Ugh. I hate this she-devil right now! "Now, now. Do you know how expensive this boots are?"

"I know. Miss Santana. I'll buy you a new one." Tina said that made Santana laugh.

"I bought these in Paris. And they're one of a kind. They are the only ones in this world. How can you buy me a new one?" she said again.

Tina didn't answer, and I took a glance at her so-called on of a kind boots. And I didn't notice any major spill. Only a tiny bit, and that made my blood boil. This Santana is so fucking exaggerating!

"Lick it." she said to Tina. "Lick it and I'll forget this ever happened."

I stared at her in wide shock, that's the time Santana's eyes met mine. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. She was staring back at me. I didn't felt scared. She was not that terrifying.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Tina bent down to lick Santana's boots. I stopped her. "Don't do that, Tina!" I said in a higher tone that matched Santana's. I can feel students staring at my back. I don't fucking care anymore. I stand up, facing directly to Santana. I am taller than her, but with her wearing heels, my height matched hers. So I leaned closer at her, but not too close. "Listen, you Satan!" I heard Sugar and Quinn at the back started to chuckle as I purposely mistaken Santana's name for Satan. "Don't be such a baby exaggerating things. That was just a tiny little spill compared to what happened with Tina here. And it's all because of you, you pushed the door not minding everyone that you might bump upon entering!"

"Who the fuck is this girl?" she shouted then she turned to me, "Who do you think you are? Don't you know me? Don't you know my name?"

I laughed at her, "Oh I know exactly your name is! You're Santana Lopez! The F4 leader! So what?" I spatted out.

She gave me that devilishly smirk then she touched my cheek, caressing it at first that I shivered at her smooth touch, then her hands went down on my neck, she roughly held my neck forcing me to face her. We were literally staring at each other, and she whispered, "You just saved your friend. Congratulations. Hope you won't regret it." With that she let go of me and then, she went straight to the second floor lounge together with the other three.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? I did that for you." I said.

"You should have let me lick her boots!" she said, upset.

"There's no way I'm letting you do that!"

"You're dead, Brittany. You offended Santana Lopez!"

"So what?" I said, unafraid. Actually come to think of it, I just made myself involved with F4. I'm doomed.

"We can't hang out anymore. I'm sorry." she ran away from me.

Oh god! I am really in fucking trouble!

* * *

When I went back in my classroom. I noticed that my classmates aren't talking to me, even Tina and even my teacher. When I talked to them, they were just looking at me, not speaking a word. So, I felt like an outsider.

After class, I went straight to my locker and as I opened it, I saw the F4 Red Tag hanging inside my locker. I'm literally doomed. I felt students crowding my back so I prepared myself. I know what they're planning to do. And so, I closed my locker very slowly and then without turning at my back, I ran as fast as I can.

I'm so exhausted when I arrived at my house. I was running endlessly. I can't believe the students were very serious to get me slushied. My mom and dad were in the kitchen discussing financial matters. And so I tiptoed so they can't hear me.

"Oh Britty, you're here. How's school? Did you met someone rich and beautiful?" my mom asked.

"Seriously mom? That's the first thing you're going to ask me?" I said, irritated.

"Of course honey. That is the reason why we enrolled you in that expensive private school." my dad said.

Oh god, why do I have these kind of parents. I went straight to my room and shut the door.

* * *

Next morning, I ate full breakfast to prepare my body for this day. I'm not going to let F4 wins. I'm gonna survived the day and I'm not going to drop out of school just because of them.

When I opened my locker, I saw the F4 red tag still hanging there. I ignored it. I went straight to my classroom, and just like yesterday, they practically ignored me like I didn't even exist. Even in the cafeteria, they refused to give me food. Good thing, I'm not hungry.

As I went out of the cafeteria, three girls slushied me and they laughed at my face. "That's for offending the F4." they said and I ran straight into the restroom but it was locked. I cursed under my breath. So, with my face and hair covered with slushy, I ran into the fire exit door, and went straight into the rooftop.

I screamed at the top of my voice. "F4! You fucking idiots! I'm not going to let you win! I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I'm gonna survive every single day of it! I'm not going to back down at all of you! You started war and I'm going to end it!"

I pant heavily after I screamed, well, that made me relaxed a little bit.

"You just disturbed my sleep."

I turned to see Santina sitting on the floor staring at me. I just know that it's Santina and not Santana coz even though they looked exactly alike, Santina looked calm than Santana's arrogant expression.

"I'm sorry." I said. "For disturbing your sleep."

"It's okay." she stands up and walked closer to me, "Don't worry I'm not going to tell my sister what you screamed just now." she smiled at me, and I have to admit, she's really pretty.

She took out her handkerchief and wiped my slushied face. "You're cute. You shouldn't let yourself be slushied next time." she said and my heart skipped a beat. She's so nice. She's different from her evil twin sister.

"Err. Thanks." I said as I took her handkerchief from her.

"Wait." She didn't give it to me at first, "Let me."

So while she wiped my face, I had the chance to studied her face, she's really pretty and her face looks innocent unlike her sister. They have the same plump lips, and gorgeous brown eyes but there's something about her that made my heart beats faster.

"It's rude to stare, you know." she whispered that made me blushed.

"Oh… Uhm… I'm not…"

She handed me her handkerchief, "Here, wipe the remaining off your cute face. I have to go now." she said as she walked away.

I watched her and then I said in a higher tone for her to hear me, "Thanks. I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep."

She didn't say anything as she opened the exit door.

* * *

I was already fed up with the bullying I received. I can't concentrate with my studies anymore and so I made up my mind. I'm going to get this over with. So I went straight to the F4 classroom. They have an exclusive classroom, and the room is extraordinary. It looks like a hotel room than a classroom to be exact.

I didn't knock as I opened the room, I saw Sugar sitting at the far end of the room, talking dirty to someone as I've heard.

She said something like, "Yeah baby. I'm going to make you come at my mouth and we can…"

I snorted in disgust.

Quinn takes a picture at herself, making different seductive poses on her iPhone.

Santina is sleeping on the couch, with her right hand above her head.

And Santana, the one I'm looking for, is sitting beside her sister with a magazine in her hand.

"Hey Santana!"

I know my voice went louder than it should coz Santina lazily sits up while she rubbed her eyes. For the second time around, I disturbed again her sleep.

I noticed Sugar, too stopped talking on her phone, and Quinn stopped taking pictures of herself.

"What are you doing here?" Santana glared at me, she stands up. "Don't you know that you're not allowed to enter here? Who do you think you are?" she snapped at me.

"Stop your childishness Satan! And fight me face to face!" I spat out!

I can see she's fuming in anger. Well I don't care!

She grabbed my arm so tightly that I winced in pain. But I'm a flexible person and I'm also a badass in my school. I knew how to fight. So I grabbed her arm that held mine, twisted it, to make her let go of me. I stepped back, position myself at her, I jumped a little, spin and kick her right in the side of her neck. She fell down. I laughed at her. She stared at me with wide eyes. She didn't s stand up. She just stared at me that I laughed at her. "Oh don't be such a baby, Santana. Don't cry." I mocked at her. I noticed Sugar and Quinn widened their eyes in shock. They're speechless too, I can tell. Santina smiled at me and I felt my heart sank. "If you ever stand up there and fight me face to face, I'm just waiting for you outside!"

Then I left the room with a victory smile on my face.

* * *

The fourth day of school, nothing's changed but no one dared to slushied me again. I went straight to my locker room, ready to see again the F4 red tag, but when I opened it, the tag was gone. I furrowed my eyebrows. And then Tina approached me and started talking to me again. "Hey. Your F4 tag was gone. Congratulations. You're the first girl who survived."

"I don't understand."

"F4 removed your tag, so it just means, you can live a normal life again in this school. I'm so sorry for not talking to you. I really felt bad but I can't…" she said, lowering her head.

"Don't worry Tina. I'm not mad at you." I said and I patted her shoulder.

Tina and I were together again in the cafeteria, when the F4 arrived again in the scene. To my surprised, Sugar wrapped her arm on my shoulders and pulled me with her. "What the hell?" I hissed at her. I know I shouldn't be disrespectful to any member of the F4 but I just can't help myself. I looked at Santana, and she's not looking at me, she's staring at her well-manicured fingernails like they were the most important thing in the world.

"Hey miss feisty! I want you to come have lunch with us. And I don't take no for an answer." Sugar said to me behind my ear.

"Why?" I hissed. Am I in trouble again? I asked myself.

"If she doesn't want to, let her." Santana said in a bored tone. "She's not that special."

Quinn giggled and leaned into me closer, then whispered in my other ear, "That's her way of convincing you to come with us." I gave her an unbelievable look.

They didn't gave me time to answer as Quinn and Sugar dragged me with them. Santina following behind us.

When we were upstairs, I can't help but be amazed at the place there, it looks like an expensive coffee shop. Sugar motioned me to sit down on the comfortable couch but I insist to stand up. "What do you want from me?" I said directly at Santana. "You want to fight me here? Come on! Take a shot!" I gave her my right cheek, motioning her to punch me in my face. Well, I'm not going to let her win, actually I know how to counter that attack.

Santana just looked at me and said nothing. She sits on the other couch, in front of me, cross legged, and I can't help but notice her exposed legs right in front of me that I literally swallowed. Well, I can't let her know that the sight of her affected me.

Thankfully, no one noticed my leering as Sugar pushed me gently on the couch and then she sat beside me, "What's your name? I'm Sugar Motta. I'm usually attracted to older women, but I still find you very pretty."

Did she just complimented me? Hmmm. Maybe The F4 aren't that bad after all, well except for one. And her name is Santana Lopez.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce." I answered, well if they're getting friendly at me, then I can be nice too. Except for one. As I have previously mentioned.

"Nice name." Quinn sat beside me too. "I'm Quinn Fabray."

I was about to turned to face her when Sugar stopped me, "Don't locked eyes with her. She might get you pregnant." she said and Quinn giggled.

"Oh please. She's not even my type. She's blonde like me." Quinn said smiling, "And besides she's not here for us. She's here for Santana."

"Wait, what?" I said, my eyes widen in shock as I stared at Santana who refused to look at me. I looked at Santina who's now sitting on the couch beside the window. She looks so lonely though. I want to ask her why is she always lonely? But then I have matters to focused on to. "Why am I here for Santana?"

Santana stands up, "Oh please. Don't ever think that I like you." she said as she walked towards the window besides Santina.

"I'm not thinking about that! And I don't even like you too!" I said in a higher tone that she stared back at me.

"How dare you to tell me that you don't like me? You're even lucky that I'm talking to you right now, right this moment!" she walked towards me and leaned closer to me, and I have to admit that her scent is intoxicating. "Do you know how many girls are practically begging for my attention? So, don't expect me to give you my attention!"

I laughed at her. "Oh! That's good! Coz I'm not expecting anything!" I growled at her. "I don't even like your hair. I don't like your eyes. I don't like your dress. I don't like your manicured fingernails. I don't like the WHOLE you!" I said screaming at her. How dare her? She's so fucking arrogant!

Santana is about to say something when Quinn interrupted her. "Oh please. Both of you. Can you just stop making out right now?"

I blushed at what Quinn said, I noticed Santana blushed too. I back away from her, I didn't notice that we're standing so close with each other. We avoided each other's gaze afterwards.

"Eat." Santina said as she presented the food in front of my face.

I turned to face her. "Thanks." I fought hard not to blush in front of her when she gave me the sweetest smile.

I heard Santana mumbled something but I didn't understand any of it. I took a deep breath and start to eat the food Santina gave me.

* * *

**Well, I hope you noticed why I didn't change her name. Coz at first, Brittany likes Santina more than Santana. In the original series, these are two different people but I don't want to imagine Brittany liking another person in the beginning. That's why I made Santana's twin sister. Well at least, it's still Santana right? got it? Hope u give it a chance. **

**And to my other stories: 'Straight or Not' and 'Now Showing' I'll try to update one of them on my day off, that's Tuesday… =)**


	3. Fighting Santana

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Before you read this chapter, I recommend you to read Chapter 2 again coz I made changes on the last part. I watched the japanese series of this story and so, I made a few changes. As I've said, I have my own version of this story and I hope you will like my version as much as you like the original series. So after you read the last part of chapter 2, you can read this chapter… Enjoy! =)**

**CHAPTER 3**

"The F4, are they really gorgeous and hot?" Rachel asked me as I finished my rant about F4. I went to the coffee shop she worked part-time just to release my anger at Santana Lopez. I'm really so irritated at her. No, not irritated, I'm really mad and pissed at her. She's so arrogant. I don't even like her. Just seeing her, made my blood boils.

After having lunch with the F4 this afternoon, I noticed everybody became nice to me. The 3 girls who slushied me, asked for my forgiveness. My teacher didn't even get angry when I answered her question incorrectly. Everybody wants to be my friends. And It's totally weird.

"Hey. I'm asking you. Are the F4 girls real Hot in person?" she asked me again.

I growled at her. "Are you even paying attention to what I just said?"

"Yeah. I know. You're pissed at Santana Lopez. But I'm asking you, are they really pretty and hot?"

I stopped for a second, then answered, "Well, I have to admit, they're gorgeous and hot."

"Are they single? Who's your type?" Rachel asked me.

I blushed at her question as I remembered Santina Lopez. I smiled just by thinking about her. "Well, there's this girl. She's so nice. She's the twin sister of the evil Santana Lopez actually. But she's different. I think I have a crush on her." I giggled as I felt butterflies in my stomach as I remembered her wiping my slushied face in the rooftop.

"Santana's twin sister? Hmmm. So you're admitting to yourself that Santana Lopez is very much gorgeous herself?"

I hate to admit it but it's true. They're twins after all. "Well, yeah. But Santina is different. She's sweet and nice unlike Santana."

"So you think that this Santina likes you?" Rachel asked and I blushed.

"That's not even possible. I'm way out of her league." I said as I avoided Rachel's eyes. I don't want her to see the small hope in my eyes.

* * *

It's getting late and I have to go home, I waved goodbye to my best friend Rachel promising her that I'll come back tomorrow to visit her again.

As I was walking on my way home, the coffee shop where Rachel worked is just a few blocks from my house, someone grabbed me by my waist and covered my mouth that I passed out.

* * *

I woke up at an unfamiliar place. I felt the pounding of my head as I stared at the people around me, discussing something about my… my hair? and my dress? What the hell am I doing in this huge place with lots of closets and mirrors? What are they doing to me? They're fixing my hair that I don't even know why. "What am I doing here? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Our princess wants to see you." she answered.

"Who?" I asked, confused. Princess? Am I dreaming?

"Just don't ask questions please. Just let us do our thing" she said again.

When the make-over is finished, I stared at myself in the full-sized mirror. I looked like a disney princess and I'm not even exaggerating.

"Miss Pierce. Our princess wants to see you now."

I asked again, "Who?"

But then he didn't answer me as I followed her. He opened the door, and I was amazed my the room itself, it is so elegant. I stepped inside and the door closed behind me.

* * *

"Did you like it?"

I knew that voice. I knew that full-of-confidence voice. I turned around to see her sitting like a princess at the far end of the room.

"Santana." I spat.

She stands up though, and walked towards me, "I have to say, you amazed me. You never mistaken me for my twin sister."

"Oh, I will never have mistaken you for your sister, Santana."

She chuckled, "Is that a compliment for me or what?"

"Too bad, it's not!" I hissed.

She just ignored my comment, she walked around me, studying me. "Money really makes a woman beautiful. I'm impressed."

"I don't need this!" I shouted at her.

She stopped in front of me, and pulled me against her, my lips inches away from her face. "Don't you ever talked to me like that!"

I pushed her, "Then stop being an arrogant spoiled princess!"

She pushed me against the wall, and pressed her body against mine. "We have to settle this fight once and for all." she whispered in my ear as she leaned closer to me, "In bed."

I gasped. "What are you talking about?"

I can feel her breathe in my ears that I shivered a little, "I'll give you everything you want. Everything. Money, Fame, name it! Just for one night with me."

What? One night with her? Have sex with her? I was speechless. I'm so mad that I can't even speak.

She started to kiss my neck, her tongue licking my bare skin, my mind went blank as I felt her thigh between my legs. Oh no! This is not happening!

Her lips were on my chin when I pushed her so hard. I slapped her face. "I am not a fucking toy, Santana! You can't buy me!" As I've said that, I ran out of the door but then I stopped. I turned around at her. "Give me back my clothes! I don't need your money, your gifts and lastly I don't need you!"

With her hand on her cheek that I previously slapped, she reached out on her phone and said in a very calm manner, "Give the girl her clothes now." she said staring at me.

With that, I opened the door and get out of her room, hoping I could meet the person handling my clothes. The Lopez Mansion is so big that if I didn't stay in front of Santana's room, I might get lost.

* * *

As I opened my locker, I prepared myself on what to come. I know that I will receive another F4 red tag because of what I did to Santana yesterday. But when I opened my locker, there's no red tag present. I took a deep breath. Thank God!

As I entered the classroom, my classmates were busy reading magazines. Tina called me and I walked towards her. "What are you all reading?"

"Look. Emily Fields, the famous model and actress will come back from Paris after 2 years, she graduated here and we're expecting to see her. I can't wait to see her in person. She's 4 years older than us. I can't wait to meet her. She's so pretty!" Tina said as I looked at the picture. "She continued her studies there even though she's famous here in the States."

I read the article. And I have to admit, she's really very pretty. I admired her instantly.

But then I heard Mercedes voice at the back, "I heard Santina and her have a thing before. I wonder if she came back for our goddess Santina. They looked perfectly together."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Santina and this gorgeous girl? I felt my heart ache. So, this is Santina's type. Very different from me. She has raven, black hair and I'm blonde. I'm white and she has this amazing tan skin just like Santina. I can never be Santina's type, I thought sadly.

Good thing the teacher came that I need to distract myself. But still, before Tina closed the magazine, I glanced sadly at the picture of the beautiful girl who captured Santina's heart.

* * *

I went to the rooftop hoping to find Santina there, and I wasn't disappointed. Looking beautiful as ever, Santina smiled at me when I walked towards her.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Hi Brittany. Come here."

I walked towards her. I can't help but smile at her serene face. She looks so happy. And I know the reason why.

"You seem happy?" I asked her.

"Yes. I am." she said, then she looked above the sky. "She's coming. I can't wait to see her."

"Who?" I asked. I don't want her to think that I heard from other people the story about the girl she loved.

"Emily." she leaned towards me and she gave me quick kiss on my forehead. "Wish me luck." she whispered and then walked away.

I smiled even though I'm hurting inside. "Good luck." I said softly.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"What's taking her so long?" I asked my friends impatiently. I'm so excited to see her. But my excitement doesn't matched my twin sister's excitement to see her first love. Santina is in love with Emily since we were kids. Emily is four years older than us but that didn't stop Santina from developing her feelings towards Emily.

I glanced at my sister who I noticed was fidgeting with her nails. I sat beside her and grabbed her shoulder, "It's okay, Sanny. Don't be nervous. She loves you. She's just waiting for you to say it. So you don't have to chickened out now. This is your only chance."

Santina smiled at me and wrapped me in her arms. "Thanks San. Wish me luck."

I nodded.

But then Sugar walked towards us with an older woman beside her, well the woman still looks fucking hot. "Hey girls. I want you to meet Jenny Schechter."

I growled at her, "Sugar, I thought I told you, no girls right of this moment? This is Emily's day of arrival!"

Sugar giggled, "Oh sorry. I just can't help myself, I just met her in the restroom. And she's so fucking hot." I rolled my eyes at her, and then she turned to face Jenny, "Sorry honey. I have to be with my friends right now. I'll just call you."

"But you don't even know my number." Jenny pouted.

"I have my ways sweetie. I'll call you okay?" she gave Jenny a full-mouthed kiss. Sugar smacked Jenny's ass before the girl walked away.

"What was that?" I asked her. "Don't tell me you made out in the restroom?"

Sugar chuckled, "Of course we were, silly. What else would I do in the restroom with that hot woman?"

"God, you're unbelievable!" I exclaimed.

"Well, at least I'm not a fucking virgin just like you!" she countered.

I glared at her. Quinn laughed. They were always like that, making fun of me coz I'm still a virgin. It's not my fault that I haven't met the right girl for me. Well actually I met her already but she's…

Quinn interrupted my thoughts. "How about Brittany? I bet Santana's going to lose her virginity with that girl."

"No way!" I said defensively, "She's not my type!" I said again.

Sugar joined in the conversation, "What to bet? Hmmm. I have an idea. Two of my brunette girlfriends will have sex with you with my permission, if Santana didn't lose her virginity to Brittany."

I widened my eyes in shock.

Quinn laughed. "Game on." she said.

"Wait, what's in it for me?" Sugar asked.

"Hmmm. Same bet. My two hot girlfriends will have sex with you, with my permission too." Quinn said.

"Deal!" Sugar agreed.

"Goddamnit! I don't even like Brittany!" I shouted at them but I can feel myself blushing at the thought.

Quinn and Sugar just laughed at me.

But then Santina stands up and ran gracefully. We watched her as Emily dropped her luggage and wrapped Santina in her arms. They stood like that for a moment that we decided to not interrupt.

* * *

**Hope you like this story. =)**

**As you see, I combined characters from the L word, Pretty Little Liars and more soon to come which will definitely surprise you.**

**So, can I now ask your favorite scene, and favorite lines? (just like when I ask my readers on my two stories)**

**Hope u can tell me your favorites in this story.. =)**

**Updates for Straight or Not and Now showing will be on Tuesday. =)**


	4. The Planet

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for reading and liking, and loving this story. The original series (taiwanese, japanese and korean), they have limited sexy scenes,some even had none, but knowing me as a writer? there's definitely lots of sexy scenes here, haha. So with the readers who reviewed this story, I'm going to give u a shoutouts now:**

**LARA: Thanks for liking this story, hope u can tell me ur personal fav scenes nxt time.**

**FONTES2100: Definitely Santana will have sex with Brittany but that scene may take long though.**

**ELIZITRO: you have read my other stories but this is the first time you reviewed ryt? I love writing Sugar's character here, I don't know why. haha Anyway, as the title itself, The Flower Four, there will be a lot of Sugar and Quinn too. So I hope u will like it. And yeah, the crossover is amazing, don't you think? haha Hmmm. I updated fast enough, so u can tell me ur fav lines and scenes on a daily basis now. haha fair enough ryt?**

**FERNANDA16: Thanks for loving this. Hope u can give me ur fav scenes nxt time. =)**

**EURASIAN2005: Hmmm. u read my other fic too ryt? hope u can give ur reviews there too. haha and yeah, thanks for telling me that i'm brilliant coz i wrote two Santana's. If u watched the series i was talking about, Santina's character is a major one too. And I can't imagine Brittany falling for another girl, so I need to have two Santana's to double the fun ryt?**

**LATINA008: thanks for considering this as one of ur fav.**

**HAKU-CHAN3: U watched the show? which one? korean, taiwanese or the japanese? I love them all actually. And thanks for reading this and giving it a chance.**

**SUENiVERSAL: hmmm. u watched boys over flowers? nice. I hope u like this version too. =)**

**ANON69: Sorry for changing the last part of chap2 coz I noticed u gave ur reviews there. Hope u like the changes.**

**MEG8099: Awww. My favorite-ever-loyal-hot-yummy-facebook friend that I constantly have private message to, Thanks for giving this story a chance. and rereading my two fanfics over and over. thanks for telling me I'm smart and sexy. Oh! you made me blushed again. haha my profile pic in Facebook is especially for you by the way, hahaha **

**ASDF: Yeah. Hate is a strong word, but eventually it will turn out to Love. i just love the love-hate relship. haha its not boring ryt?**

**ICHOUEE: SAntina is really sweet and kind, a girl with the few words, while Santana is very arrogant, possessive but romantic in ways that u will def see in the succeeding chapters. **

**JANE: Thanks thanks! ur one of my constant reader now ryt? also with my other fanfic, ryt?**

**AKKIN101: haha! i got you hooked? well, I'm flattered! hope u continue reviewing!**

**PANDA.L: I will update the other two fanfics of mine. Don't worry. Keep reading this new one. =)**

**LARA: Hope u like the twin sister now, haha**

**PIGFARTSPIGFARTS: Really? u love the idea? thanks!**

**INOUEORIHIME20: hope u continue reading and reviewing. =)**

**And for my friend BI_ENEG: well, thanks, as u said u really really love me for making this story coz its been like how many years since we watched meteor garden? It's been 9 years ryt? I think we're 1st year college at that time? Am i correct? haha! anyway, just give me reviews on Voxer!**

CHAPTER 4

_**SANTANA**_

"Hey!"I said as I approached the two lovebirds in the middle of the airport, "Sanny is not the only one who missed you." They parted apart but Santina's hand remained on Emily's waist possessively.

"Can I get a hug too?" I grinned. "I looked exactly like Santina. You can imagine me as her just for a second." I teased and Emily smiled widely. She ran into my open arms.

I wrapped her in my arms and I noticed her giggling in my ears. Then she pulled away smiling, "Defintely not her ." then she whispered to me, "my heart doesn't beat faster like it did with Sanny. Don't tell her I told you that."

I smiled at her, "Your secret is safe with me." My arms still wrapped around hers.

"Hey hey! How about us? Didn't you miss us too?" Quinn interrupted pouting her lips.

Emily walked towards her and gave Quinn a tight embrace. "Are you still the playgirl Quinny who doesn't like to be in a relationship?" she asked.

"I have girlfriends, okay?" she pouted again at Emily.

"Yeah. One day girlfriend. Right San?" she glanced at me that I nod my head exaggeratedly.

"Yeah. That's right Em. She's still a player." I said.

"I'm not the only one. Sugar too." Quinn said defensively.

"I guess it's my turn Em. You know how I like older women." Sugar winked at her that Emily smacked her in her arm before hugging her tightly.

"I'm not old!" Emily said.

"Well, your older than me." Sugar said giggling.

Emily quickly ran on Santina's side and said in a very cute voice, "Look Sanny. Sugar is teasing me." she said winking at Sugar.

Santina, being so crazily in love with Emily, glared at Sugar, "Stop it Sugar. You can't tease Em in front of me."

Sugar laughed as Emily stuck her tongue out directly at her. Then Sugar mumbled smiling. "Totally whipped."

* * *

We celebrate Emily's comeback in 'THE PLANET'. It's a very cozy bar located here in L.A. We usually spend time here as we are members of this exclusive bar.

Marina Ferrer, a tall attractive female who owns THE PLANET, greeted us with so much enthusiasm. "Hey girls!" she said seductively with that bedroom voice of hers. "I'm so glad you're here. There are lots of women looking for all of you."

I just nodded, they know how arrogant I am when it comes to ladies.

On my left, Sugar wrapped her arms on Marina's waist. They hooked together once. "Hey sweetie. Did you miss me already? Coz I miss you like everyday." She said to Marina. Then she whispered something like, "Do you want to make out on your office later?"

Marina giggled and nodded, then she gave Sugar a peck on her lips before she left us.

"God, Sugar! Haven't you had enough on the airport already? You're like a 'walking sex object'!" I exclaimed at her. Sometimes I'm kindda fed up with her sexcapades. Because to be honest, Sugar can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to sex. She absolutely love teasing me coz I'm still a virgin.

"Well, at least I'm not a virgin." she countered at me. See, the topic still ends with my virginity.

I scoffed at her in response.

Emily laughed. "You're still a virgin Santana? Oh my god!" she said and I blushed in embarrassment.

Well, I have to admit. I'm the only one virgin in the group coz Santina loss her v-card to Emily two years ago. Yes, they had sex. They were acting like a couple but Santina still didn't say the words 'I love you' to Emily. I don't know the reason why though, I think she's afraid, afraid of what, I don't know.

I avoided their eyes, "Well, I just haven't met the right person. I'm not like you, Quinn and I'm definitely not like you Sugar. So stop pestering me around about me being a virgin."

Emily continued laughing. "Is she serious, Sanny?"

Sanny smiled at her. "Yeah she is."

"I can't believe it!" Emily chuckled. "So, until now? You haven't had any girlfriend, San?"

Quinn answered, "Yeah. No girlfriend since birth. That's Santana 'F4 Leader' Lopez."

I glared at Quinn but I haven't had any effect on her as she just laughed continuously. But then something caught my eyes. A tall blonde dressed as one of the waitress in the bar. The girl who kicked, slapped and refused to be captured by my charms. Brittany S. Pierce. I smiled at the corner of my mouth. Now this night would be so fucking awesome.

I didn't notice that Sugar and Quinn followed my gaze until Sugar exclaimed. "Is that Brittany? I didn't know she's working here. I haven't seen her before."

Quinn said, "Me too. I should have noticed her before but this is the first time I've seen her here."

I gave them my devil smirk. "Sugar, can you call Marina. I need to talk to her."

Sugar looked at me confused, "Why?" she didn't wait for my answer though as she waved her hand in the right corner of the bar and seconds later Marina approached us again on our table.

"What can I do for you?" she said.

"Oh sweetheart. Santana here wants to talk to you." Sugar said caressing Marina's hand.

"Yes?" Marina turned to face me.

"Is that blonde waitress new? Coz I haven't seen him before." I asked formally. At the corner of my eye, I saw Quinn and Sugar smiling.

"Oh Brittany? Yeah she applied part-time today. You see, we have lots of customers this night so I told her that I want to see her performance. If she survived this day, then she's hired."

"Uhm okay. Can I ask you a favor though?" I asked again smiling. It's very rare that I smile with other people so with me smiling at her, I knew that Marina won't be able to refuse any favor from me.

"Anything Miss Santana. You can ask me anything."

"I want that blonde girl to served us, only us, within the night." I said in a serious tone.

"Oh. No problem." then she called Brittany. "Brittany! Come here."

Brittany walked towards us, she didn't notice us as she was looking directly to Marina, "Yes Miss Ferrer?"

"You'll be the F4's personal waitress the whole night."

She turned to face me then she stared at me wide-eyed and I just gave her my famous smirk with left eyebrow rising. "Hi Brittany. It's good to see you." I said sweetly, but still mocking her. "I hope you will be a very good waitress"

She can't fight me now, not with her boss present in the scene.

"Feel free to order anything to Brittany." then Marina turned to Sugar, "Later in my office, sweetie." then she winked at Sugar.

"What do you want?" she said focusing on her pad.

"Is that a nice way to ask your customers?" I said mockingly. "I can tell Marina to…"

I saw panicked in her eyes, "No please. I need this job." she said to me pleadingly. I looked at her. So Kurt, my personal assistant, is true about his research on Brittany's life. They are poor and badly needs money, as her father borrowed a huge sum of money to his employer. That is the reason why I asked her to have sex with me coz I know her family needs money and I can give it to her, besides she's the only girl who refused me. I am Santana Lopez and no one refuse me.

"Okay. Well, then. I want my usual order." I said.

"What's your usual order?" she asked.

"Well then you should know it. You should know your customer's preferences if you want to work here."

"But I'm new here!" she yelled at me.

"She wants Spaghetti with meatball sauce. Two slices of pepperoni pizza. Tacos with lots of cheese on top. And mango juice." Santina said calmly as she enumerated my usual order.

Brittany didn't say anything, she just stared at my sister whose sitting beside Emily whose arms were securely wrapped around Santina.

"You got all of it?" Santina smiled at her.

"Oh… Uh… Yeah. I got it." she stuttered then she started to write on her notepad. I frowned a little. I'm just starting the game.

"What can I get for you, Santina?" she asked politely to my twin sister that made me rolled my eyes.

"Hmmm. What do you like, Em?" Santina asked at Emily.

"Whatever you like." Emily said sweetly.

Santina smiled at her and gave her a peck on her lips, I noticed Brittany lowered her gaze. I wonder why.

"I want seafood pasta with white sauce. Chicken wings and two pineapple juice." Santina said smiling at Brittany.

"Okay, got it." Brittany said weakly. "And both of you?" she asked Quinn and Sugar. They both tell Brittany their orders. Then she walked away.

"Wait." I stand up and called her.

"Yes? Is there anything else?" she turned around to face me, her expression weak. There's sadness in her blue eyes that made me distracted.

"Err… Uhm.. Forget it." I said then turned my back at her.

"What was that?" Emily teased me as soon as I sat down, "You like that girl!" she exclaimed.

"What? No!" I denied.

"You obviously like her." she said accusingly to me, "You've never given a girl so much attention. Just her. Right Quinn?"

Quinn chuckled, "She's totally hooked. We can tell."

"No. I'm not!" I said again.

"Tell me, what about her? What did she do to capture your heart, San?" Emily teasingly asked. I glared at her.

"Oh. That's an easy question, Em. That girl, Brittany gave her a spin kick directly into her neck. Similar to her older sister's super kick that she give to her whenever they fight."

Emily laughed, "Really? Woah! That girl just made an impression with our very own Santana. Bravo." she said, applauding.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Which got me thinking, where in the world is your Hot elder sister?" Sugar gave me a knowing smile.

Santina and I glared at her, then we both said in unison, "Not our sister, Sugar. Not her!"

Sugar laughed. "Relax, relax! Although I have a huge crush on Carmen Dela Pica Morales Lopez, I know that she's off limits to me. So relax twin S. Nothing to worry about."

"That's good!" I glared at Sugar once again.

"Well, I need to go to the restroom girls. I'll be here in a minute."

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I can't concentrate on my work anymore. I needed this job so badly but my mind and heart is with someone else. That someone else is happily sitting with Emily Fields in her arms which makes my heart bleeds in agony.

Why did she had to be so nice to me? Why?

So, I've decided to talk to Miss Ferrer in her office and ask her politely if she can pull me up in serving the F4. Coz I swear my heart couldn't take it anymore just seeing Santina with Emily.

I was about to knocked on Miss Ferrer's office when I heard sounds, no, moaning. So my curiosity wins as I took a peek on the slightly opened door.

_"Oh sweetie. You're so good at this." Marina is sitting on the table while an auburn-hair girl is going down on her. Her boss' pants is lying on the floor while her long-sleeve top is opened exposing her bra. "Sugar. Oh god! Make it fast baby. Oh god!"_

_ I blushed profusely, I wanted to get out of there but my feet was planted on the floor. I can't move coz I might create a sound and they shouldn't see me. _

_ It was Sugar's voice. "Marina, you're so fucking hot. I love your taste." she said almost inaudibly coz she's still doing something down there. _

_ "Oh… Ah… Oh my… Fuck. Faster. I'm coming…" _

_ "Come on my mouth sweetie." Sugar said as she reached out for Marina's boobs. _

_ "Oh… Oh… Fuck… Fuck…" Marina moaned loudly._

I'm literally sweating. I can feel the sweat dripping on the side of my head. Quietly, I turned and tiptoed away from the door and ran as fast as I can eventually bumping to someone that we both fell on the floor, me on top of her. Her arms around my waist.

To my surprise, my lips were pressed right into the stranger's lips. I was in shocked as I felt soft lips moving against mine. My eyes wide open as I pulled away, and oh my fucking shit!

"Santana!"

Shit! Shit! Shit!

* * *

**Hmmmmm… what do you guys think? hope u give me some reviews if u still want me to continue this story. Coz I'm getting inspired reading ur reviews, on how u like the story? How u reacted in every scene? hope u take time to give reviews… **

**i really want to know ur fav scenes, and fav lines? **

**please please… tell me… =)**

**And oh, i want to know who among my readers are Filipinos? and I also want to know with other readers (who are not Filipinos) if they watched the series or not, =)**


	5. Twin 'S'

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Before my day off, which is tomorrow (in Saudi Arabia's time), I wrote chapter 5. This is because I've got lots of reviews last chapter that I think that you all deserved another chapter. Tomorrow update is for my other two fanfics; so I hope I will get lots of reviews in this chapter so I can include this story for tomorrow's update. =) Anyway on with the shoutouts: (I'm really kindda sleepy coz I'm from night shift but I know that I need to give u this shoutouts.)**

**ELIZITRO: i told u, so u have to promise to keep ur part of the deal. haha Carmen Dela Pica Morales Lopez will certainly appear in the later chapters. Hmm. Yeah, bitchy but virgin Santana,? I like that. haha She's an anti-hero ryt now but u will certainly love her.**

**MEG8099: Haha, as always, thanks for rereading my 2 stories. Bcoz of you, i feel the urge to read them again on my pocket fiction app. And yeah. Twin S are the best. Hope u will love both Santana's. They're still hot as hell. **

**LARA: Yeah. I love making Santana embarrassed so there will be lots of it, I promised.**

**ICHOUEE: Haha! I love Sugar too and her dirty mouth. It's kindda cute ryt? Oh, you've watched boys over flowers? So u have an idea in this story ryt?**

**COOKIEMONSTER: There will be a Faberry scene, of corz. And Santina and Brittany? Hmmm. they will be friends eventually but if u watched the series, u will know what will happen nxt. But i promise u, u will still gonna love it. I don't like too much drama, so i promise to keep this light. =)**

**ANON69: so happy that u like the changes. Coz I'm beginning to worry if u will like it or not coz u already reviewed on that scene.**

**DEADGIRL101: Hmm. thanks for telling this is awesome.**

**ANON: new reader? so u've watched the series? Hmm. Thanks for supporting this fanfic too. I hope u like all the changes i made.**

**ANONYMOUS: Hmm. sadly yes, in the first part, Brittany's really into Santina. hope u still continue reading coz Brit will end up with Santana. that is certain.**

**BRITTANAHEYAENDGAME: Hmmm. I'm surprised that I got lots of reviews in a short span of short chapters. Thanks. And ur A filipino. Thanks for reading this fanfic. Where are u from?**

**WTFHEYAFTW: oo naman si Brittany at Santana syempre ang magkakatuluyan. Sure na sure yan. haha**

**SHAYNAYA: Hmmm. Filipino reader again. woah! thanks! Yup, mangyayari ung sinabi mo, at meron akong naisip na guest na magpoportray doon. But don't worry, I will keep it light. Hndi ko maxadong dadramahin. =) Hmmm. I watched meteor garden 1st, then hana yori dango then lastly boys over flowers. Gusto ko slang lahat actually. Ayoko lang ung girl sa korean version. gusto ko ung girl sa japanese version. Pero xempre mas naadik ako sa F4 ng taiwanese version. Back in the philippines, May mga collection ako ng dvds at dahil nasa Saudi pako ngayon, dinownload ko na lang sa torrent. kaya lang di ko mahanap ing meteor garden kaya ing dalawang version lang ang mga basis ko as of now. **

**FONTES2100: Hmmm. hope u like what Brittany did here, =)**

**EURASIAN2005: Yup, there will be Britt-Carmen interaction in the future. Haha, I like Emily in PLL. So, i think she's the best choice ryt? And yeah Twin S are the best. Ur a filipino too? wow! it's meteor garden by the way, hehe Santina is the quiet guy indeed.**

**JANE: I love you too for loving my stories. Hope i get long reviews from u next time. =)**

**ALITTLETOOPERFECT: hmmm. faults with the language? u mean the dirty talk?\**

**LOVELOVEGLEEPLL: Woah! i am ur favorite person ryt now? I'm flattered! haha! Thanks so much that u liked the characters i chose. And I love you too! for reading my stories! **

**AKKIN101: Thanks! Filipino too? hmmm.**

**HAKU-CHAN3: As I've said, i love all the series. I love the girl in the japanese, i don't like the korean girl though. But i like the korean F4 more than the japanese one but I still like them. But my first favorite is the Taiwanese F4. But they're all good. **

**LOL: uhmmm. yeah. Britt is in trouble. haha **

**ADORKABLEDEVIL: Hmmm heaven? that was so nice of u to say that, haha**

**NAYALOVE: Hmm. yeah definitely u will see Santana's soft side. I'm certain of that. **

**DMG: wow! ur from Germany? Thanks. I;m flattered that I have a reader from Germany. Yeah right now I update fast bcoz of ur reviews (even though I'm so sleepy) I just want my readers to be happy and bombard me with reviews. hope u continue reviewing.**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: Yeah, certainly I will have another version of this story but still there's similarities. Anyway, coffee prince? Hmmm. Maybe I'll try 'he's beautiful' more. I am not a huge coffee prince fan though but I've watched that series. anyway, i promise that there will be light drama here. **

**and to my friend Bi_ENEG: thanks for ur wonderful comments in voxer. and as i promised. another update! anyway, I'm so sleepy ryt now. ehehe**

**here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_**BRITTANY**_

We stared at each other with wide eyes as my arms, on either side of my head, support my weight. I can feel her arms on my waist pressing me closer to the lower part of her body. But then someone grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me to stand up, away from Santana.

The guy in a formal black suit approach Santana and helped her to stand up, "Are you okay, señorita Santana?" his arms on Santana's shoulders.

"I'm okay Puckerman." she said. "And what are you doing here with Hudson?" she said irritated pointing at the guy behind me.

"We are your bodyguards, Señorita. Its our duty to follow you wherever you go." the guy Puckerman reasoned out.

I can see that she looks irritated. "What did I tell you before? I don't need bodyguards."

"It's Señora Isabel's orders." Puckerman said simply.

"Fine!" she said then she looked at me, with the Hudson guy holding me like a prisoner in both arms. "Hudson! Get your hands off her!"

"She attacked you. She might do it again." Hudson said that I rolled my eyes. He still didn't release me.

"That was an accident! I didn't attack her nor intentionally k-ki…." I trailed off coz I felt my cheeks red as I recalled what happen moments ago. That was my first kiss! And it's not even special coz I accidentally kiss the person I hate most.

"Hudson. I ordered you to let go of her." she said calmly but still with authority in her voice. Hudson followed her orders and released me. "Now get the hell out of here. If you insist on following me, make sure I won't see your face."

"Yes Señorita Santana." the two man said in unison then immediately they left.

Santana's eyes are pinned at me that I felt guilty of knocking her on the ground. I can't help myself as my eyes went on her plump lips and it only made me blushed profusely as I saw the smudge of my pink lip gloss on the corner of her mouth.

Neither of us said a word as we just stared at each other for like 30 seconds until someone cleared her throat at my back. I saw Santana's gaze shifted from me to that person.

"San, what are you doing here with Brittany? Are you making out?" Sugar said that made me turned around to face her.

"No, we're not!" Santana and I said in unison that made Sugar burst in laughter.

She walked towards Santana and pressed her right thumb on the corner of Santana's mouth wiping the smudge. Wordlessly, she walked towards me and pressed her left thumb on my bottom lip. Then she licked her right thumb first, tasting it, then her left thumb. "The lipgloss on the corner of your mouth, San, is the same lipgloss on Brittany's lips." then she walked away, laughing as the realization of what had happened crashed on both of our faces.

"Fuck!" I said as I felt my cheeks reddened again. I saw Santana wiped her lips with her pointing finger, well, I have to admit, it kindda look sexy when she did that.

I saw Santana's expression, and I can't pinpoint if she's embarrassed or angry, "You just stole my first kiss!" she said accusingly.

"What? Are you serious?" I am Santana's first kiss? That is unbelievable!

"Yeah. You just did! And you have to pay for it!" she said grudgingly.

"This was just an accident! I didn't mean to kiss you!" I screamed at her.

"Oh come on! You've been wanting to kiss me from the first time we met!" she said, walking towards me, I stepped back, she continued walking towards me that I felt my back against the wall.

"You're crazy! I don't even like you!" I shouted back again. God, I can't believe this woman.

"Oh really? You've been playing hard-to-get ever since. Is this your tactic to get me to become interested in you?" she said that I rolled my eyes. That's it! She already pushed my buttons. So I walked towards her and pointed at her chest, I continued moving forward to her while she moved backward until her back is pressed against the other side of the wall.

"I don't need your fucking attention, you…" I'm trying to figure out words from my head, "you arrogant, spoiled brat, unbearable, evil, daughter of Satan! I hate you with all my heart and soul that I can't bear to see your face like everyday!" She just stood staring at me, speechless, as I continued pointing at her chest that I swear it hurts coz I'm using force in it. "If you're the only girl in this planet, I rather marry a fat, old man with lots of pimples on his face than to be with you!" then I stopped myself from pointing at her and think of her twin sister, Santina. "Besides, I'm in love with someone else. And that someone is hundred times much nicer than you!" I said and walked away from her. I hope she got my message. I hope she'd stop pestering me.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I stare blankly at the window in my room, my chin rested on my hand, my mind is drifting on a certain blonde that really got me interested. There's nothing extraordinary about her looks, I've met hundreds of beautiful woman in all over the world ever since I grew up, I even met princesses of different countries but I never find myself getting interested with any of them. Usually, I find them bored as they consistently tried to get my attention. There's nothing interesting in them. I know they just wanted to get me in bed. And that turned me off.

The other girls I met, tried a different tactics with me, they pretended to be shy at first but when Quinn forced me to talk to them, or even smiled at them, their shyness disappeared in an instant as they started to touched me in different places I refused to be touched, like my hand, I don't want them to touch my hand. Touching hands is very intimate for me. I know I sound weird but It's just me. I only let my friends touched me, like what Sugar did yesterday as she touched the corner of my mouth to remove the smudge of Brittany's pink lip gloss on me.

Which reminds me again to the blonde that kissed me accidentally. Well, it was an accident, I know, but I can't stop thinking about it. Her lips were so soft against mine, her breath is minty fresh, her body is so perfect against my own body too as we laid there on the floor. I can't help it so I moved my lips against her and nipped on her bottom lip. But then she realized what position we were in, so she pulled away from me. I certainly want to kiss her again right there.

She is different from the others. I thought she's just putting another tactics at me, I even tried to get her in my bed just to test her, but she refused all of it. She's the only girl who refused Santana Lopez and that kept me intrigue about her.

"Penny for your thoughts, my princess?" Kurt, my gay personal assistant asked me.

I looked at him. I smiled. Kurt is one of the few people I smiled at. "I'm thinking about this certain girl…"

"Hmmm. The blonde girl named Brittany?" he asked. He knew already coz I ordered him to give Brittany a make-over one day.

"Yes." I smiled shyly, "But she said she didn't like me, she said I'm evil." I remembered the things she said yesterday at me. "She's in love with someone else." I felt my chest tighten. Am I hurting as I heard Brittany's words over and over again in my head.

"There, there, my princess. She doesn't even know your good side. You just have to show her that." Kurt said.

"She's just not into me." I mumbled.

"I bet she likes you too. She doesn't even know yet. And besides, who wouldn't like Santana Lopez? You're gorgeous and sexy!"

I laughed at Kurt, "Well apparently, Brittany don't. I wonder whose the person she's in love with…"

"I have to tell you a secret. Blaine and I don't like each other when we first met. He certainly hated me before." Blaine is Santina's personal assistant. "But then I've found out, he's just fighting his feelings over me coz he knew at that time, he's straight." I continuously stared at him, "There's the logic. It doesn't mean that if someone told you that they're in love with someone else, it really doesn't mean that that person they're referring to is not you. You get my point?"

I nodded. Well he might be right. I smiled at him and gave him my thanks.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I decided to eat my packed lunch in the rooftop so that no one will see me. Being the only poor girl in this school makes me an outsider. Yes, I have Tina but she has different group of friends too. Besides I don't have money to spend in the cafeteria. My family is broke right now, and I need to have another job apart from The Planet. That's why I need to spend my remaining money wisely.

"Can I have some?" It was Santina's calm voice that made me turned my head. I didn't expect to see her here.

I smiled at her and she gave me her sweetest smile. "Don't you have money to spend food in the cafeteria?" I joked.

She ignored my question as she took a glanced at my lunch box. "Home-made food. Nice. I miss this."

"Your mom doesn't cook food for you?" I asked as I gave her my fork and stared at her while she eats. She's so cute.

"She's usually not home. She travels a lot." then she took a bite again, "This is nice. Your mom made it for you?"

"Yes." I answered, she's really so nice. I sighed dreamily. "I'm full. You can have it all." I said, offering her. She took my lunch box and eat my remaining food as she smiled.

After she finished eating, she took a gulp at my bottle of water that I felt butterflies in my stomach as we just shared an 'indirect kiss'. "Thanks." she mumbled.

I nod my head smiling at her.

After a long pause, she began talking again, "When I was a child, I'm always being bullied by my playmates. I'm always a loner" I listened attentively, "Santana and I were different in so many ways. She always fights for me, never letting me cry. She studied different fighting techniques as we grew old so she can protect me. One day, Santana got sick and I really want to play outside, so I went outside without her, Quinn and Sugar were out of the country at that time with their parents. So I was alone. The kids who bullied me that Santana kicked ass, took the chance to get even with me. I was bruised and wounded when Emily came to my rescue."

I sighed, so this is about Emily.

Santina continued, Em hugged me and let me cry on her shoulders. I felt weak at that time, body and soul. I can never be strong like my twin sister. I can never be friendly like Quinn. I can never have Sugar's charisma. But Emily told me that I am different than them. And one day, she's going to help me discover it." she turned to face me then smiled. "I grew up falling in love with her, but I'm afraid that if I tell her that, she'd ran away from me."

I shook my head, "She would never ran away from you, Santina."

"I hope you're right. Coz I'm planning to tell her my true feelings in her party the day after tomorrow." she patted me in my head, "Come to the party. Emily is inviting you." then she gave me an invitation card. "Please be there. I would really appreciate it."

She gave me a kiss on my cheek before she stands up and walked away.

* * *

I glanced up at the clock. I grabbed my backpack and hurriedly ran outside the classroom. I need to to meet Rachel in 10 minutes.

But then someone called my name. I turned around just to see the F4 walking towards me minus Santina.

"Hey! Why are you running so fast?" Sugar asked. Santana is at the back, her hands on her pocket as she looked at the surroundings avoiding my gaze.

I frowned. "I need to go. What do you want?"

"Come with us." Quinn said.

"Where to?" but then I remembered Rachel. "I can't. I have job to do."

"In The Planet?" Santana asked, still avoiding my gaze. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Us, poor people needs job for our daily living. I need to help my friend sell some pastries. So if you'll excuse me, I really have to go." I said.

"Oh come on. We can, in fact, help you with it." Sugar offered, looking at Santana.

"What do I need your help for?" I asked.

"Well, we're the best when it comes to selling, so… We'll help you if you agree to come with us after you sell all of your pastries." Quinn said that got me thinking. I really need to sell all of the pastries Rachel and I did. We need money.

"Okay. Deal." but then I asked Quinn, "Is she coming?" pointing my finger to Santana.

"Of course she is." Quinn chuckled. "So let's go."

* * *

"Oh my god! Are they the F4?" Rachel whispered at me as we went inside the coffee shop. I can see Santana looking around her surroundings with a frown on her face. Quinn is interacting with the other customers. And Sugar hitting on Rachel's boss Alice Pieszecki.

"Yup. That's Quinn," pointing at Quinn, "That's Sugar hitting on your boss. and that's…" I pointed at Santana. "That's Santana, the evil twin sister of my crush Santina."

Rachel giggled, "They're HOT!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Let's start working."

Quinn walked towards us, "Where are the pastries you baked?"

I handed them the first batch of pastries. I smiled. There's no way they're gonna sell all of that in one day. "That's just the first batch, you know."

Quinn smiled and pinched Rachel's cheeks. "You're Rachel, right? You're cute."

Oh my god! I tugged Rachel's arm and forced her to face me. "Don't! Don't interlocked eyes with her! She can get you pregnant!"

Quinn laughed hard. then she said loudly for everyone to hear. "Hey ladies. If you buy one of these, you can have one kiss from me, Quinn Fabray. and one from Sugar Motta." Sugar joined in with her. "So, are you interested? One pastry, one kiss. You can choose where you want to be kissed."

My eyes wide in shock as the customers ran to buy pastry from us. Unbelievable!

* * *

**I Know ur getting confused with the characters here so I'm going to describe as they appeared on every chapters. (taiwanese, korean n japanese)**

**SANTANA LOPEZ = Dao Ming Si, Jun Pyo, Domyouji Tsukasa**

**SANTINA LOPEZ = Hua Ze Lei, Ji Hoo, Hanazawa Rui**

**QUINN FABRAY = Xi men, So Yi Jung, Nishikado Soujiro**

**SUGAR MOTTA = Mei Zuo, Song Woo Bin, Mimasaka Akira**

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE = San Chai, Geum Jan Di, Makino Tsukushi**

**these are the main cast. if you get confused with other minor characters, feel free to ask me.**

**I think not everyone likes Santina Lopez. (Hmmm. I think u can portray her as Naya Rivera in real life. Coz i think she' so sweet. When I write Santina, I think of Naya.) and well Santana is Santana 'queen bee' Lopez in glee. so there.**

**So, readers, its your turn. Review review and review! **

**On with ur favorite lines, favorite scene and favorite character? =)**

**love u all.. I'm gonna get my sleep on now. =)**


	6. The Lopez Mansion

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for the wonderful, long reviews that u gave me last chapter. I really wanted to update soon but I got really busy, and sometimes I need to get out of my fan fiction world and face the real world, haha Thanks for reading my other 2 fanfics too, (sorry for not updating 'straight or not', writing a chapter really made me exhausted that's why I can write one story at a time only, so u have to wait a little for that story but i promise that i will update that too, in the succeeding days.)**

**Anyway, on with the shoutouts: **

**STRAIGHTSHARK: sorry for not updating yesterday, i'm really sleepy after my duty, so I didn't update yesterday. Thanks for reading all of my stories. Really really appreciate it. And the one u suggested? you will see a lot of it in this chapter and the succeeding chapters. =)**

**ELIZITRO: woah? delicious? me? haha, u just made me blushed! Hmmm. thanks for advertising my other fanfic 'now showing' in this review. and ur ryt? that was HOT ryt? haha Anyway, yeah. I like Sugar too, and her dirty mouth, haha but i don't have a love interest for her, so u will enjoy seeing her hooking up with different gorgeous women. hmmm. U love santina? thanks! i thought no one loved our quiet Santina, glad that u love her character.**

**EURASIAN2005: i haven't watch secret garden so I don't know what's that about. But i kindda love the love-hate thing. It's really fun to write that actually. hmm. i thought no one noticed Sugar's touching and tasting Britt's lip gloss on Santana. haha. I love that part! hmmm. there's faberry, but i'm more focused on brittana. **

**IGOTTASECRETTOKEEP: tnx for loving this story too. at oo, si Naya ang napoportray ko as Santina kaya nageenjoy din akong isulat ang character niya. And tnx din kasi nagustuhan mo ung twist na ginawa ko sa story.**

**PANDA L: Hmmm. u've watched the series too? so I'm glad u like this story, and Brittana playing these characters are good, as u say? thanks!**

**SOSPE: Hmmm. glad that u imagined Naya as Santina too. thanks for love love loving this story!**

**FONTES2100: here's an update. =) and ur fav is Santana? hmm. i love her in this fic.**

**EFFY: U made my day when u reviewed all of the 5 chapters! really really thank you! love that u stated ur fav scenes on every chapters! totally made my day! hope u continue reviewing it and write longer reviews coz i really love reading all of it!**

**TIANNA: Hmmm. I already knew that ur a filipina. I don't easily forget my avid readers. haha and i'm glad u took time to read this story. hope u could be an avid reader on this story too. **

**LORETO: glad that u read and love all of my three fanfics! so so happy with readers who supports all of my 3 stories. =)**

**DMG: hmmm. bcoz u haven't watched the series, u'r gonna be surprised on how Britt will fall in love with San, and u might fall in love with San too. Mark my words. haha **

**ANON: me too, its been long long ago since I've watched the three different version of the series but as I've said, i will do my own version, so it excites me that i kindda make my readers exctd too. **

**LARA: hmmm. its okay that u haven't watched that series, at least this will be a surprise story for u, ryt?**

**DOGSROCK7699: can't wait for more? hmmm. i wonder what will u say in this chap. haha**

**FRAGAR1991: I love 'THE L WORD" so, there will be L word characters coming here in this fanfic. haha **

**ANON: hmmm. alam ko ing scene na un, definitely isusulat ko un. i'm a girl, 25 years old. registered nurse.**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: hmmm. yeah, the evil witch? of corz she will appear here too. i've watched 'fated to love you' and i really like that series apart from 'full house' and the three versions (taiw, jap, korean) and about 'he's beautiful'. kapag may naisip na ako kung paano ko maaapply ung Brittana sa 'he's beautiful' like what i did here in this fanfic, I will definitely write that. **

**NAOMS06: ur from france? that's awesome! and don't be sad that u haven't watched that series, coz I'm going to give u a surprise in this fanfic. i hope u continue reviewing this. Britt will be into santina in the beginning but later on, it will change, u will be surprised coz u haven't watched any of the series. so enjoy! =)**

**JANE: hmmm happy that I update? haha, ur becoming one of my avid reader now, thanks!**

**WTFHEYAFTW: hahaha, naninigurado ka tlga? haha natawa naman ako dun, ehe**

**BRITTANAHEYAENDGAME: hmmm. ur from new york? nice! I'm working in saudi as a nurse ryt now, but i really want to go back in the philippines. If i would go there, i hope i can meet some of my readers in person. =)**

**ANON: hmmm. you were surprised that Santana has a twin? haha! coz in the series, Santina's character play a major role and I don't want Britt falling in love with someone else so i decided to make two santana. that was my purpose. =)**

**LATINA008: i hope this fic will surprised u in a good way! =)**

**NAYALOVE: BritTANA is end game here not britTINA, so no need to worry, =)**

**ADORKABLEDEVIL: haha, dorkself? that's funny. and yeah, an update! yehey!**

**and to my friend BI_ENEG: of corz! as u requested, an update! and u told me not to reply on voxer so i can finish this chapter, and u even demanded for long chapters, haha very demanding, haha =)  
**

**whew! so many shoutouts! haha thanks for all the wonderful reviews! hope u will bombard me again with lots, lots of reviews! anyway, here's chap6, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_**BRITTANY**_

Quinn and Sugar really knows how to sell things coz right now, they've nearly sold the whole pastries and it surprised me that the customers asked for more. Even though I know that they're just using this tactic to kiss lots of women. Actually, our customers seems to be enjoying it. The girls swoon endlessly when they're chance of kissing the two gorgeous F4 are getting near.

They've sold the pastries and we gain a lot of profit. That is the most important thing. Thanks to them.

"That was amazing." Rachel said dreamily, her eyes staring at Quinn.

"Stop staring at Quinn." I slapped her in her arm to distract her. But then as I turned to Rachel I took a glance at Santana sitting at the corner of the coffee shop sipping her iced coffee. She immediately avoided my gaze when she noticed that I looked at her. She is really gorgeous especially with those long eyelashes of hers. And the way she dressed? It's really sexy, different from Santina actually. Santina dressed nice too, but more conservative than Santana.

"You're staring at Santana." Rachel teased.

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, I'm not." I denied.

"Why isn't she joining Quinn and Sugar?" Rachel asked.

"She's too arrogant for this." I said as I turned to look at Quinn and Sugar again who enjoyed flirting with different girls.

But then Rachel handed me one box of pastry, "Here. Give it to her."

I shook my head, "No way! I don't want to." Rachel insisted on giving me the box, she forced me to take it.

"Don't be rude, Britt. Even though she's not joining her two friends, she participated just by being here. Look at the group of girls who seats next to her. They were secretly taking pictures of her already without her knowing it."

I saw the group of girls Rachel was referring to, they were giggling and staring at Santana. One girl stood up and walked towards Santana. I saw how Santana's left eyebrow raised up at the sight of the girl.

I walked towards them knowing that she might scare the girl off.

"Hi, Miss Santana. Can I take a picture of you?" the girl said.

"No." Santana responded, taking her eyes away from the girl.

I frowned. Why does she have to be like this?

"Come on, Santana. It's just a picture." I said. Then she turned to look at me, I can see that she didn't notice that I came, coz she's surprised to see me.

"No." she said firmly.

I turned to the girl beside me, "Look, I'm sorry. She's always grumpy. Too bad that her twin sister is not here, she might grant your request, she's much nicer than her, believe me."

The girl just nod her head. She began to walked away but then…

"Fine! Just one picture!" Santana said in a higher tone which made the girl turned to face her.

I tried to hide my smile, "Sit beside her. I'll take your picture. Give me your phone." the girl handed her phone to me and she sits beside Santana. "Move closer to each other." Santana frowned. "Just a little, okay." then the girl moved closer to Santana. "Okay. 1… 2… Wait Santana, could you please smile a little bit?" Santana gave me a death glare. "Come on. Smile for me." I said. "Come on…" I encouraged. "Please." then at last, she smiled, CLICK! "Woah! you both look cute! Here." I gave the girl her phone.

"Thank you." she said smiling at Santana. Santana just nods her head.

Then I sat at the chair across her table. "Here." I gave her the box of pastry. "This is for granting that girl's request." I said smiling.

"Yeah. By forcing me to grant it." she said giving me that annoying look.

I shrugged. Then I lowered my head, "Thanks." I whispered. "Thanks for this. For you and your friends' help." I looked back at her, and she avoided my eyes.

"You don't have to work like this." she said. "I can lend you money if you badly needed it." I looked at her, we stared at each other's eyes. Is this really Santana? Of course she is, but I can feel she's different now, is this her softer side? then she avoided my eyes, "Besides, my offer still stands." she gave me a look-over, up and down, and I know exactly what she's referring to.

I glared at her, then stood up, "You're such a bitch. I would never sell myself to you, Santana!" I walked away, hating myself in believing that Santana can change.

* * *

"So, are the pastries really sold out? Coz there's still a lot of customers who wants more." Sugar said, smiling. "Who would have thought that kissing younger girls made my day? They're all cute."

I smiled, "Thanks for the help."

Then Quinn leaned closer to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "That's it? You owe us, right? Now, you have to come out with us."

Ugh. I forgot. I agreed to go out with them. "O-okay." I said.

"Then Sugar leaned closer to my other side, "Let's go. We're going to the Lopez mansion."

Ugh! Lopez mansion? What do I gotten myself into? Damn!

* * *

The Lopez mansion is really huge, it's like a palace. I'm not even exaggerating about it. When I came here first, I didn't notice the surroundings coz I'm so mad at Santana. I didn't even notice that they have this huge garden with lots of flowers and an olympic-sized swimming pool. They're really super rich. And I really felt that I don't belong here.

"Good afternoon, my princess." the man greeted Santana as we entered the mansion, "Good to see you again, Ms. Fabray, Ms. Motta." then he looked at me and smiled. He knew me already coz he's the same guy who give me back my clothes before when Santana kidnapped me. I smiled at him.

"Is Sanny here?" Santana asked.

"No. I think she's still with Emily." the man said which made my heart aches a little bit. Of course she's with Emily. They love each other. I don't have the right to be upset.

"Okay. They're probably preparing for the party. Anyway, Kurt could you please prepare the 4-wheel? We're going to go target shooting." Santana said.

"Target shooting?" I asked Quinn.

"You're going to enjoy it, I promise." she said, grinning.

"I'm going to change." Santana said, looking at me then she immediately averted her gaze then she went upstairs.

"We have our own rooms here, so is it okay if we changed too?" Quinn asked me.

"Yeah. No problem." I smiled.

"Are you going to be okay here? Or you can come with us?" Sugar offered with that teasing smile of hers. Quinn slapped her arm and glared at her. Sugar laughed.

I shook my head, "I'm okay. I'll be fine here."

* * *

Kurt called me and motioned me to follow him outside. My eyes widen in surprise when I saw the three 4-wheel motorcycle Santana was referring to. Woah! These are amazing! "What do we need these for?" I asked Kurt.

"You're going to the shooting range located at the far end place of the Lopez property. You're going to need these to get there."

I nod my head. I noticed that the motorcycles are of different colors, the red one, the green one and the pink one. I think the red one is Santana's. I noticed that she loves red and red looks good on her.

"I missed my baby." Sugar came out of the door and hugged her pink 4-wheel caressing it.

"Where's San?" Quinn asked.

"She's coming." Kurt said then looked at the door. I followed his gaze and there I saw Santana and my jaw dropped. She's so pretty wearing a white long sleeved polo with both sleeves folded in her arms, a very-fitted black leather pants and black 2 inches high-heeled boots. She looked at me and I immediately looked away. I can't show her that I'm impressed with her looks. I don't want her to think that I'm beginning to like her coz I don't.

"You don't have to hide your leering." Quinn whispered into my ear, "She already noticed you seconds ago." she said giggling in my ears.

"No, I didn't!" I denied immediately.

"Okay." she said, then she jumped on her green 4-wheel and started the engine. "See you there. Let's go Sugar!" she said and then Sugar laughed and started her own engine.

I just watched them go, so they left me here with Santana. Ugh.

Santana jumped on her red 4-wheel and called my attention, "Let's go." she said to me.

I frowned. There's no way I want to ride with her.

But then Kurt pulled me, "Come on. She's waiting for you." he pushed me at the back of Santana's motorbike. "Ride on." he said.

I don't have a choice but to ride with her. "Okay, okay. You don't have to push me." I told Kurt. He just smiled at me.

"Hold me tight." Santana said. I can smell Santana's scent and she really smells good.

"I don't want to." I said stubbornly.

"You need to hold me tight coz you might fall." she said, turning her head to look at me.

"Okay. Okay. Just…" I put my arms around her loosely but then she held the back of my hand to motioned me to hold her tighter. I shivered a little when our hands touched. I ignored it coz I think that's just nothing. "You can start the engine now." I said, trying to ignore her hand touching my hand.

She let go of my hand as she started the engine and I have to hold onto her tighter to prevent myself from falling down.

* * *

"It's about time!" Sugar yelled at us, "I thought you're not going to finish making out."

Santana glared at her. "Stop with the teasing, okay?" she said, "I'm not interested with her."

I scowled at her, "Like I'm interested in you? Coz I'm not!" I countered back. Who does she think she is? I'm not interested in her either.

"Yeah. Sure." Quinn gave a hearty laugh that I frowned at her.

I noticed the surroundings. So, these are all Lopez's Property. Really amazing.

I didn't notice that Santana went to my side and gave me a pistol, a small type of gun. "Here. Try shooting that one." She pointed at the target. "Shoot the center." Then she put the ear-muffs on me to protect my ears. "There. Now try shooting that one." she put on her own ear-muffs and motioned me to fire the gun.

I fired. But then I failed to shoot the target she was referring to.

"I don't know how." I frowned at my unsuccessful attempt.

"That's okay." Quinn said. "Santana will going to teach you. She's a champion when it comes to this."

I looked at Santana expectantly, so I don't have a choice, I want her to teach me.

"Turn around." she ordered me, "Look at the target." she said, then she touched my arm softly that I lost my senses, she put her hands on top of mine then I can feel her breathe against my ear, "You aim for the center. then…" she put her other hand on top of my other hand, and she guided me in firing the gun.

I was surprised that we hit the center of the target. "That was amazing!" I exclaimed. "Thanks." I said and turned my head on the side that my lips brushed on her cheeks, I immediately pulled away as I felt my cheeks reddened. She was shocked too that she was speechless as she stared back at me.

"Hey! Can I join?" My eyes flew open at the sound of that cheerful voice.

"Santina?" I said.

She smiled at me, "Hey Brittany."

I blushed. She's really pretty when she smile like that. Although I know the reason why she smile this days. Two words. Emily Fields.

Santana walked towards her and put her arms around her twin sister's shoulders. "How's Emily?" she asked.

"The usual. She's excited for her party." Santina answered.

Quinn and Sugar walked towards Santina too.

"So, did you get laid?" Sugar asked which made Santina blushed. "Come on. You can tell us."

Santina just smiled and walked towards me. "So, my sister taught you well?"

"Yeah." I nod my head.

"You have the dress for the party?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Good. Coz I bought you one." she handed me the paper bag.

"You don't have to." I said.

"I insist. Emily wants you to be there. She told me to give you this dress."

"Oh. Thanks. Tell her I said thanks." So, this is Emily's idea. Okay. It hurts but Emily is a pretty nice girl, and they're perfectly made for each other. And she makes Santina happy. If she's happy then I can be happy too. I smiled at her.

"I can't believe Emily invited her." Santana said, going back to her evil self. I glared at her. "What dress did you buy for her?" she asked Santina then turned to look at me, "Can I see it?" she said pulling the paper bag from me.

I pushed her hand, "I don't want to."

She snorted, "Fine. You don't have to show me, I'm not interested anyway." she said then she put her ear-muffs again and prepared to shoot. She fired three bullets and they all landed bull's eye. I was amazed but I didn't show it to her.

* * *

"Brittany! Come here!"

"What?" I yelled in annoyance. I'm not yet finish preparing myself and my mother was already shouting at me. I looked at myself in the mirror. The long white silk dress that Santina gave to me fits perfectly. I looked elegant and pretty. I hoped that Santina would looked at me differently if she sees me like this, but then I know I can never make her like me coz she's in love with Emily.

"Brittany! What's taking you so long? Come out of your room now!" my father yelled.

"Okay!" I shouted.

I went out of my room and was surprised to see a blonde guy and an asian guy in black suit waiting for me. "Who are you?" I asked.

The blonde guy answered, "We're here to pick you and drive you to the party, as ordered by Señorita Lopez. I'm Sam Evans, one of the Lopez's bodyguards."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Santina ordered you to pick me up?"

"Señorita Santana gave us the order." the asian guy said. "I'm Mike Chang. If you're ready then we have to go now."

Santana? Why would Santana offered to pick me up?

Then my mother came at my side and whispered to me, "Lopez? As in Lopez Group of Companies? As in Santana and Santina Lopez? The two heiress twins?"

"Yes mom." I said in a bored tone. See, that's why I don't want to tell them that I'm going to this special party.

My father yelled in excitement. "What are you still doing here? You have to go now! Miss Santana must be waiting for you!" he pushed me that I want to yell at him but decided not to coz it will just ruin my mood, I'll deal with them later.

* * *

I gasped in surprise as I saw the shiny black limousine parked at the front of my house.

Sam opened the door, "Let's go Miss Pierce." he said.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: EMILY FIELD'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! **

**so, did u like this chapter? hope that u like it!**

**anyway, ON with ur favorite lines?**

**favorite scenes?**

**hope i can have lots of reviews in this chapter too just like the previous one! thanks in advance! **

**by the way, to those who wants to be my friend in Facebook or Twitter, u can add me up. just PM me if you want to know my account. But one thing though, I'm still in the closet so don't OUT me on Facebook, okay? hahaha =)**


	7. Emily Fields' Party

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the late update, I'm just too busy. I can't even talk with my friends and family. Being a nurse is a tough job, sometimes I'm wondering I should have taken a different course. I really want to become a writer or a scriptwriter. Anyway, sorry for not updating 'straight or not', but I will… soon… I promise. I've updated this story first coz I have lots and lots of ideas coming inside my head that I need to write it and share it to you, so here it is. But first, on with the shoutouts! Thanks for all the reviews I've got last chapter, hope I could have lots and lots of reviews on this one…**

**ANON: hmmm. u will see lots of sweet Santana here in this chap. curious of me? or my works?**

**BROOKLYN OOKLYN: there will be a faberry coming up. u love the personal assistant Kurt here? there will be lots of kurt also. wow! thanks, u should read 'straight or not' too if u read 'now showing' well.. thanks for the support ur all giving me by reading my three stories. Hope u can start reviewing every chapter. =)**

**HEYABRITTANASNIX: WOW? Just WOW? hahaha i rendered u speechless? haha**

**MEG 8099: hmmm. of course, thanks for the reviews, and the fav scene and fav line u shared each and every review. And yeah, u told me a million times that I'm amazing, can't thank u well enough. haha ur so amazing too! you know what i mean,haha**

**EFFY: yeah, all girls here are gay, so it is a wonderful indeed. hahaha. Santana is really rude in the beginning, I love writing her like this. And i love the love-hate thing going on. Hmm. Yeah. Red 4-wheel motorbike, u can google it, it's super cool. Hmmm. my age is not a secret. I'm 25 years old. =) TE QUIERO MI AMOR… =)**

**HEYAADDICT: haha,, yeah, it's so cute when a bad guy gone good or softy for just one person ryt? **

**TIANNA: hmmm. I love it if u have a pix of urself that I can look at to, u know. =) it's not wrong to like Santina than Santana coz they are twins. And as I've said, i write Santina thinking of Naya, and Santana, well, Santana HBIC Lopez. So its's still the same, haha I thought no one like the part where the girl wanted a photo of Santana, at least u've noticed that one. haha**

**ELMO021: yeah… mooooreee. heeeerrre it is! haha =)**

**SLEEPINGISDUMB: ahaha, obsessed ka sa story ko? wow! what a compliment! love it! haha gusto mo din pala ing scene na picture taking with the girl, nice, hehe hmmm. my Facebook? u can PM me if u want to know it. =)**

**ROSETOAST: wow! new writer! thanks thanks! this is ur first review? hope it won't be the last. =)**

**AL-EMIRATEE: Hi ef! U can PM if u really want to know me better. I would love to know more about you too. And I welcome everyone who wants to know me. I would like to give it a try. =) **

**FRAGAR1991: yeah,, nice one for the fav part. thanks for sharing ur fav scene.**

**FONTES2100: I'm a bisexual too. I had one ex-gf. and I'm single right now. the nice thing about being single is you can mingle with everyone. ryt? =)**

**FERNANDA16: wow! Ecuador? hmmm! i'm impressed. haha. Thanks for telling me that this is one of ur favorites. and yeah, there will be a lot of sweet Santana on the succeeding chapters. **

**DEADGIRL101: hmmm. there would be a lot of tension, I tell you, so stay tuned.! **

**JANE: Hmmm, yeah, u can see here that Brit is starting to fall for San but there's still Sanny on the way. **

**ASDF: Hahaha! wow! i love the way u said that Brittany selling herself to Santana was appealing to u,, hahaha i laughed so hard at ur comment. i love it. haha**

**ADORKABLEDEVIL: Hmmm. Big sister Lopez? U mean CARMEN DELA PICA MORALES LOPEZ? hahaha,, soon, i tell u… soon.. =)**

**KNOWTHESCORE: Yay! It's not ridiculous that ur xctd for the party coz I am too. And hope i succeeded ur expectations on this chapter. hope u could review this chap too. **

**NAYALOVE: Haha, yeah, jealous Santana is so cute. there will be lots of it, i tell u,, **

**and to my friend BI_ENEG: You can't wait for the party? so here it is! and yeah, i love 4 wheel motorbike actually, hope we can also have like that, don't you think? I want a black one, and what's ur fav color? blue? how about the other 'Sang'gres'? haha i wish we had one too. that would be so hot! and i want to wear an helmet then I would removed it revealing my super long straight black hair! woah! hahaha hot ryt? hahaha anyway, yeah, the gun scene is hot, i know. u know i love guns too, i love playing counter strike and psp games which involved guns. so you know that i write what i like. haha anyway, i know ur xctd for the party so here it is… **

**Nearly 100 reviews for only 7 chapters? hmmm. I love it! Hope i could have lots of reviews too, (it really inspired me to update fast u know) By the way, can anyone help me with the image for my 3 fanfics? I saw 'clockwork' image and i was so impressed. I want one too for my 3 fanfics, hope u could give me ideas on how to. =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_**SANTANA**_

I can't help but to check my watch every passing minute. What's taking her so damn long? I send Sam and Mike to pick up Brittany but until now they're still not here. I can't help but to worry. I should have come there personally.

"Hey San. Are you even listening?" Sugar poked my arm to get my attention.

"What?" I said, irritated.

"You're not listening." she said then gave me a knowing smile. "Are you waiting for Brittany?"

"No! Why would I?" I answered immediately.

"I can see that you are. Right Quinn?" she said again.

Quinn sipped her wine in an elegant manner before turning her eyes to look at me, "There are a lot of pretty girls in this party, San. You should look around." then she smiled at me.

"Not interested." I looked around seeing all of the pretty girls invited at the party, but no one catches my attention.

"Hmmm. Really? How about her?" Sugar pointed her hand at the entrance door.

While drinking my wine, I followed Sugar's pointed direction, and there I saw Brittany in her elegant white silk dress. Her long blonde hair curled up in big waves at the end, even in a simple make-up, she looked pretty gorgeous. I can't take my eyes off of her.

She looked at my direction and she might have noticed me staring at her, so immediately I avoided her gaze.

"She looks absolutely gorgeous!" Sugar exclaimed that I frowned.

"You're exaggerating." I mumbled.

"Oh really?" Quinn told me then she quirked her eyebrow. "She really looks pretty and I can see lots of girls here are checking her out."

Immediately, I turned around to look at the girls who were checking out on Brittany then I heard Quinn laugh. I crossed my arms. "No one's checking her out." I said.

"I just want to see your reaction. So stop being so stubborn and walk towards her before someone catches her first." Quinn said, smiling at me. I know they're only teasing me.

"I told you, I don't like her." I said, still not making a move, but then I took a quick glance at Brittany who looks confused and out of place in the party.

"Fine." Sugar said, standing up. "I'll get her."

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I don't know anyone here, I shouldn't have come. Where is Santina? I know she's not the one sitting there with Quinn and Sugar. That's Santana. Even if they looked exactly alike, I just know how to differentiate them from the other.

I was lost in my thoughts trying to look for someone I know, which I doubt I would coz this party is for the rich and famous, and I'm neither any of it.

"Hey gorgeous."

I turned to face the owner of the voice, Sugar. "Hey. Have you seen Santina?"

"She's probably with Emily. Why are you looking for her?" Sugar asked.

"Well, she invited me. And i don't know anyone here."

Sugar smiled and grabbed my arm. "You can sit with us. Come." She dragged me towards their table, which is at the center of the hall.

* * *

And here I was, standing face to face with Santana. I know she's avoiding my gaze ever since I came here.

"So, you look really pretty with that dress, Brittany." Quinn said, obviously checking me out as she stared at me from top to bottom. I winced.

"Thanks." I said, awkwardly. "You look pretty too, Quinn." I said honestly. Well, she's pretty too with that green venus-strap dress she wore. Actually, my dress looks plain simple compared to the F4. Even though it's a signature dress, coz Santina bought it, I think I still look odd with it. I don't have the confidence to wear such an expensive dress unlike the rich and famous F4.

Sugar lifted the chair beside me and motioned me to sit down, so I was sitting now across Santana with Sugar at my left, and Quinn at my right.

Sugar leaned into me, "You're just in time, the party will just about to start."

"I thought it started already." I said.

"Emily still didn't come out." Quinn said. As I turned to face Quinn, I noticed Santana staring at me, but then she take her eyes away from me in a matter of second.

I was about to ask Santana what the fuck is her problem when the background music changed.

Sugar stood up, "It's Emily."

Everyone stood up too, even me.

And there I saw Emily in her dark blue V-neck long gown that showed right amount of cleavage. Her long shiny black hair is hanging loose, making her more beautiful and perfect. She wore a diamond necklace that really looks good on her matched with diamond earrings and gold bracelet on her right arm. She looks stunningly perfect.

But what made my heart bleed was Santina escorting her. Santina looks pretty and gorgeous herself, standing next to Emily. She wore a simple but elegant black dress showing curves in the right places. Emily's hand was around Santina's arm and you can see that they really look like a perfect couple.

"They looked good together." Quinn said in a serious tone. "I never seen Santina smiling like that ever since Emily left."

I looked at Santina, I can tell that she's really happy around Emily. If she's happy, then I would be happy too. Even if it hurts.

The music changed again, it was replaced by an heart-warming slow music, Emily wrapped her arms around Santina in the middle of the dance floor and Santina's arms wrapped around Emily's waist. I just stood there watching them intimately close.

"Well, I need to find hot and sexy woman to dance with. See you later." Sugar said, waving goodbye.

"That brunette in the corner catches my attention, so I've got to go." Quinn said leaving me and Santana.

I sat awkwardly, I shouldn't have come here. This wasn't my crowd. I should have stayed home.

"You want to dance?" I lifted my eyes to see Santana standing beside me, offering her hand for me to take. "Err. Well. i don't have a dancing partner. So, maybe… just maybe, you like to dance with me?"

I just stared at her, with confusion written on my face. Santana Lopez asking me to dance with her? Is this a dream?

"Sure." I said, standing up, taking her hand.

* * *

We were in the middle of the dance floor when Santana stopped and turned to face me. She placed my hand on her shoulders and her hands wrapped around my waist. We were staring at each other for a couple of seconds. She have a pretty gorgeous brown eyes and I must admit, those long eyelashes are to die for. My gaze go down on her plump lips and I immediately take my eyes off her face when I realized I was actually staring at those lips whom I accidentally kissed before.

It felt good in her arms, to be honest, but I can't help but to wonder what if the woman I am dancing right now is Santina, not Santana. Is it wrong to imagine Santana as Santina right of this perfect moment? A girl can dream right? I can't help but to leaned closer to her right into her ear, I can smell the scent of her hair and all I could imagine is, this is Santina. Santina, the girl I am in love with. Not the stubborn, arrogant and most of all rude Santana Lopez.

"Thank you." I whispered. I want to thank her for this dress she gave me. I want to thank her for being so nice to me. I want to thank her for making me smile. I want to thank her that I had the chance to meet her. I want to thank Santina.

"You don't have to thank me for picking you up. It's the least I can do to Emily who invited you to her party." she said.

I pulled away from her. Right this is Santana, not Santina. Santina gave me this dress and Santana picked me up from my house. "Thanks for the ride." I said, giving her a fake smile.

"Don't mention it. I can be nice too if I wanted to." she said in a confident voice matched by a smirk which made me frown.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

Santana was about to say something back when Santina and Emily danced their way on our side.

"Em requested to dance with you, San. It's her birthday so you should grant her request." Santina said smiling at her sister.

"Sure." Santana said, dropping her hands off me.

"Would you mind if I dance with Brittany too?" Santina said that made my heart stopped. Oh god!

Santana looked at me for a second before she agreed to her sister. "Sure." she said.

Emily smiled at me, "Thanks for coming to my party, Brittany. Take care of Sanny for me, will you? Don't make her look around with girls other than me okay?" she said jokingly that made me guilty.

But then I manage to smile at her, coz she's nice to me even if I'm out of her league. "Sure. I will guard her for you." I said, smiling that made Santina chuckle. "Happy birthday Emily."

"Thanks." then she smiled at me and pulled Santana away from us.

That left me and Santina on the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I felt that this is a dream come true. I placed my hands on her shoulders. Santina's scent is different from Santana. They both smell good anyway.

"You look very pretty with that dress, Brittany."

I can feel my cheeks reddened. "Thanks for the dress by the way."

"How did you get here? I'm afraid you'll get lost. I wanted to tell Quinn to pick you up but Emily occupied most of my time by helping her in preparing for this party."

"Your sister picked me up." I said.

"Santana?" her eyebrows looked confused, "Are you dating?"

I shook my head exaggeratedly, "No! Of course not!"

She chuckled, "you don't have to deny it. I can keep secrets."

"The thought of Santana and I dating is sickening. I don't like her, I don't like her attitude. "To be honest, I don't like your sister. She's so rude, stubborn and arrogant. I won't date someone like her." I said that made Santina's smile widened.

"If you say so." she said.

"I'm serious. I don't like her."

"Okay."

"You're not believing me."

"I believe you." her eyes smiling. I smacked her shoulder gently.

"Stop teasing me." I said, pouting.

"I'm not." she said, smiling again.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Happy birthday Em." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thank you San." she said.

"Isn't it weird that you want to dance with me all of a sudden?" I said frowning at her. "So, what do you want?"

"What?" she said laughing, "It's my birthday. I just want to dance with you."

I'm still not convinced. I know she's up to something. "What is it, Em?"

"Okay. Okay. God, you're so mean." She said laughing.

"On with it. Is it about Sanny?" I asked.

"No. Promise me you'd say yes?"

"No."

"Please." she begged. "It's my birthday, you know."

"What is it?"

"Say yes first."

I nod my head. Emily is stubborn too just like me. "Okay." I smiled. "This better be good."

"Well…" she started, "I have this friend…" Oh no! I know where this is going, "She has a huge crush on you…" I knew it! I frowned. "And I was hoping if you just… just one… just one dance. Please." I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance. "Please, San… Please…" she said, staring deeply into my eyes.

"You know I don't like being…" I said, Emily knows I don't want other people touching me, it's just who I am. I don't want to become intimate with someone other than my friends and my sisters. Even my mother, I don't want her touching me too. We're not close. Seems like, I grew up having no mother coz she was always out of the country taking care of our businesses.

"I know. I know. But please. Could you just do this for me? I don't want her to be upset knowing she haven't had the chance to know you or dance with you. She will go back to Paris after my party and this is just her only chance to meet you." she said, trying to convince me. "For me? Please San. Please." she said smiling at me, she gets what she wants, that's just her. Same like me actually so I know that she will not stop until I agree.

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"You don't have to like her. I'm not forcing you to like her. I just want you to dance with her." she said, smiling.

"Okay. What's her name?"

"Aria. Aria Montgomery. She's the girl dancing with Quinn right now."

I looked at Quinn's direction, and I saw the cute, petite girl looking back at me. I turned to face Emily again. "She doesn't like Quinn?" I asked. No one refused Quinn Fabray. If Sugar is F4's 'walking sex object'. Quinn is F4's 'notorious playgirl and heartbreaker.'

"She's not into Quinn. She likes you. Actually, at first when I showed her Santina's picture, she developed a crush on Sanny, but of course, I won't allow that. So I told her that Sanny is off limits to her and lucky for her, she has a twin sister which is you. So I showed her your pictures and she became interested in you."

"You just want her out of Sanny's way." I said, teasing her.

"Well, yes. i have to admit that." she chuckled.

"Just one dance. Okay? I don't want her to be clingy or something. I'm not interested, I'm telling you." I said and glared at her.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Besides you can make Brittany jealous. Use that to your advantage." She said to me, giggling.

"I'm not interested with Brittany, okay?" I denied immediately.

"Whatever." she said laughing. Then she pulled my hand and we walked towards Quinn and this Aria girl. "Q, Can I dance with you?"

Quinn smiled at Emily. "Sure. Birthday Girl. It's my pleasure." then she handed me her partner, Aria. "Babe, Santana is going to take care of you for a while." I can see Aria blushed.

"Hi. I'm Santana Lopez. Would you like to dance with me?" I said respectfully. I can be rude most of the time but I love Emily as a sister and I can't be rude to her friends.

"Sure. I'm Aria Montgomery. Nice to finally meet you, Santana." she said as she put her arms on my shoulders.

* * *

_**BRITTANY **_

After Santina and I danced, I went straight to the restroom. I saw Santana dancing with another girl and I can't help but feel annoyed. So much for keeping me company.

Sugar is missing in action, I bet she's making out with someone again. Quinn is dancing with another good-looking girl. Santina is chatting with Emily's visitors. And I can't help but feel out of place.

I was reapplying my lipstick inside the restroom when I noticed three girls at my back staring at me in the mirror.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're not beautiful. You're just a plain, odd blonde." the one with the short red hair said.

I stared back at them. I recognized them actually. They were my schoolmates but I don't remember their names.

"Well, obviously she has ways on how to get our goddess Santana." the curly blonde said.

"What are you talking about?" I said in a higher tone.

"You know exactly what we were talking about. You're trying to steal Santana Lopez from ours. You're a social climber bitch!" the curly black hair hissed at me.

"I'm not stealing anyone!" I hissed at them.

"Almost everyone tried to get Santana but no one succeeded, and that will include you!" the red-haired girl reached out for my hair and pulled it that I winced in pain. The black-haired girl threw wine into my face and into my white silk dress.

The curly blonde-haired girl slapped my face so hard that I swear it will gonna leave marks on my face.

* * *

"STOP THAT!"

The sound of the voice startled me and the three girls who attacked me. I saw Emily's eyes widened at the sight of me. I know that my hair is disheveled and my dress filled by wine. She pulled me away from them. "I can't believe I've invited monsters on my party. I'm so disappointed with the three of you Paige, Mona and Samara."

The three girls lowered their head, "We're sorry, Miss Emily."

Emily didn't respond, she took my hand and tugged me outside the restroom. We went upstairs and we both entered a large room which I think is Emily's hotel room coz there's a lot of dresses hanging in the closet and on the bed.

She took a pink tube dress in her closet and showed it to me. "I'm sorry for what they've done. I can't believe I invited them in my party. I initially thought they're nice."

I shook my head, "It's okay. I really don't belong here. You don't have to lend me your clothes. I could just go home." I said.

"I don't want you to go home yet, Brittany. You're friends with the F4 so you're my friend too." she said. "And I will take care of you. So, go to the bathroom and freshened up yourself."

"But…"

She interrupted me, "No buts. It's an order Brittany." Emily said to me, smiling and I can't help but smile too. She's so super nice. No wonder Santina fell in love with her.

* * *

_**SANTANA **_

I was looking all over for Brittany. Did she went home? Where is she? Even though I'm having conversation with Aria, I can't help but feel worried for Brittany. Sugar is missing, and I know exactly what she's doing right of this moment. Quinn is flirting with another girl. My twin sister Santina is talking with Emily's parents on the table. So, where exactly is Brittany? I wanted to call her and ask her where she is, but goddammit! I don't know her number.

I looked around once again and there she is, standing side by side with Emily near the entrance door. I noticed she changed her dress, did she went home? Why is she with Emily? So, I excused myself with Aria and walked towards them.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you!" I scolded Brittany.

Emily patted my back, "No need to worry, San. She's safe with me."

Then I noticed Brittany's cheeks, I cupped her chin and turned it to the side so I can have a better access on her cheeks. "What happened?" I said, I can't hide the angry tone in my voice. "Who did this to you?"

"No one." she said as she removed my hand on her chin, avoiding my gaze.

"Apparently Santana, your admirers don't want you to give attention to someone else." Emily said as she walked away.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked Brittany.

"Look. Just forget it, okay?" she said, sounding annoyed.

"Who did this to you?" I said, grabbing her arm.

"No one, Santana. Just please leave it, okay. Please. For me. Just leave it." she said, her eyes sad. I let go of her arm. She walked towards our empty table and I just followed her.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

The alcohol in this hotel taste good as I sipped another from my glass. After the party I excused myself from them and I never came back, I went straight to the bar and I ordered myself some drinks just so, I can forget what happened in the party. If I could just forget what happened between Emily and Santina, even for just an hour or so.

_I watched as Emily blew her birthday candles with Santina on her side. The look on Santina's eyes filled with love as she cupped Emily's chin and forced her to look at her. Emily gave her an heart-warming smile. _

_ "Thank you, Sanny. For this. For being with me." she said. _

_ Then the unexpected happened. Santina dropped down on her knees, a small box on her right hand. She opened the box and it revealed a very beautiful diamond ring. "Emily Fields. I love you with all my heart, I wanted you the first time I saw you. I wanted you the first time we kissed. I need you in my life. Please don't ever leave me again. I love you Em. Will you marry me?"_

_ The last question shocked me even though it's obvious that she will asked her, coz she dropped down on her knees in front of everyone._

_ Emily didn't answer, instead she pulled Santina with her and kissed her right into her lips. The kiss lasted so long that I have to shut my eyes coz the pain in my heart is unbearable._

Emily is so nice to me, so I really feel guilty that I have special feelings for Santina. But I can't help myself. You can't just stop your heart from loving in an instant, right?

I took a gulped again and the alcohol felt good inside my body.

I didn't notice that I passed out until someone wakes me up.

"Britt! Come on, wake up! Brittany!" she shook my body that I felt the urge to throw up. I covered my hand on my mouth. "Britt! Wake up!" she said again, lifting my head on the bar counter. With that sudden movement, I can't control myself so I threw up right in front of the person waking me up.

"Ugh! Eeeew! Brittany!" she said, angrily.

"I'm sorry…" I said again but then I threw up again on her.

"Oh my fuck! Shit! I'm so not gonna forgive you for this!" she said again, this time, her voice is really angry than before. Then I heard her saying, "Sam! Get the fuck in here! Right now! Yeah! Inside the hotel. In the bar! Now!" she said, she must be talking on her phone coz I heard her phone clicked.

Less than a minute, I felt someone pulled me up on their shoulders. I already felt dizzy and so I threw up again.

"Miss Brittany. Don't throw up on my uniform please."

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled.

"We can't take her back in her house right now. Just… Oh my god! I'm stinking! Just bring her upstairs in my penthouse." I heard her say, which in my drunken state, I figured out that it was Santana's voice.

* * *

**I know, I know. Sort of a cliffhanger. hahaha **

**Anyway, Next chapter: THE PENTHOUSE SCENE**

**So, again, On with ur REVIEWS…**

**which SCENE is ur favorite? fav LINES? fav CHARACTER in this chapter?**

**It's your turn to react! =)**

**i'm gonna sleep now… Zzzzzzzzz**


	8. The penthouse

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey! thanks for the reviews I received. I was so happy and it really made my day! For those who were waiting for 'Straight Or Not' update.. I'm really really sorry for not updating soon. I was just so busy with works and stuff. Anyway, because of ur super awesome reviews, here's another chapter for this story, Hope u like it! On with the shoutouts:**

**ELMO021: nice huh? thanks! **

**JUSTONEMOREPERSON: thanks for ur reviews. Freaking amazing n hilarious, u say? Thanks so much!**

**FRAGAR1991: haha vomit disaster by Brittany. haha **

**VALERIE: woah! u read it twice! I'm so flattered! Hmm Santana will be nicer to Britt, u will see. Haha, yeah Britt is thinking about Santina while she's dancing with Santana, well, they're twins. haha Hmmm. me? Beautiful? Well, I have Facebook. And someone told me I'm hot. So I'm not sure what you think if u ever see me, haha I'm from the Philippines, and I'm 25 years old. how about u? =)**

**XANGELOFTHENORTHX: Hmmm. i love all ur reactions last chapter! thanks for ur reviews. I enjoyed reading ur suggestions and reactions! Thanks so much. I hope u will continue reading and reviewing. And yeah. Cute, Nice Santana is definitely coming up on the succeeding chapters! I love PLL and L word too! **

**BROOKLYN OOKLYN: Hahaha! It's needed in the story that Britt should vomit. haha After reading this, you're glad that Britt vomited. hahaha**

**MEG8099: Hahaha! Sorry for making you wait too long for this chapter. I think I need to give you a super passionate intimate kiss just to make it up to you. haha too bad you're so far away! I hope I can meet you soon! haha I love ur fav lines and fav scenes by the way! And well, Happy Birthday gorgeous! haha =) **

**TIANNA: I've seen you, and ur so cute and young. lol i love ur reviews, as usual. And yeah. It really hurts if u see ur love one with someone else ryt? Poor Britt.**

**AYAN008: Hmmm. Santana and Santina's mother will come soon. and yeah. PLL and Glee are the best!**

**KOT011: New reader? Hmmm. thanks for the reviews. Hope u can state ur fav scenes and lines next time. =)**

**KNOWTHESCORE: haha! AAhhh ur so excted? haha i love ur rxn! yeah. Paige and Co. will be in the couple of chapters I think. u didn't see that one coming? Well, Santana has different admirers, what can I say ryt? haha**

**ANON: Hmm. I didn't know that there's a story like this in the l word fan fiction site. as I've said, i borrowed this story on an asian drama i watched in the philippines. But I did put some twists in it, i didn't copy all. And about Tina and Bette. I'm not really a fan of them. I love Jenny Schecter, oh my god! i just love her. I love long straight hair. And I like Helena Peabody too. And Carmen dela Pica morales. Oh god, so hot! Anyway, Tina and Bette's love scene were hot though. **

**HEYABRITTANASNIXX: hmmm. this is the scene you've been waiting for, the penthouse scene! hope u like it!**

**EFFYX: woah! I just love your long review! thanks for telling me ur fav scene, fav lines, fav characters! u totally made my day, u know. haha, and yeah. Mrs. and Mrs. Smith starring angelina jolie and megan fox? woah! too freaking hot! hahaha too bad its just fan fiction right? . this is like The L word too. All the girls here are lesbians. and more characters to come that will shock u! I promised! haha How old are you? I made u blush? haha ur so cute! TE QUIERO MI AMOR! =)**

**DEADGIRL101: hahaha,, i was thinking of the three horrible girls, so I put Mona, paige and samara. haha well at least u can imagine them bullying Brittany. haha **

**DMG: HAHAHA,, yeah. that is so Santana's line don't you think? haha **

**NAYALOVE: Santina and Emily were really cute. Watch out for Santana and Britt though, haha**

**JANE: haha! yeah/ Santina proposed to Emily? Yay! ryt? hope u like this chapter though.**

**FONTES2100: hmmm. thanks for telling me that i could be a professional writer bcoz i really wanted to be. Thanks for ur compliment! Hmm. why did u say that ur ex remind you of Santina? I'm curious! haha**

**ASDF: Read this one: Brittany will sell herself to Santana! that will happen soon. So sit back and relax! haha coz u will definitely love that. **

**HEYAADDICT: hahaha Lesbian 4? hahaha That's funny. yeah. this story will really be interesting when bad guys became sweet, haha**

**BRITTANATEAM: Samara? Well, I've watched her in the vampire diaries and she's mean there so I figured out that she can be mean too. haha **

**and to my friend Bi_ENEG: You didn't review last chapter. I'm so not gonna forgive you for that! hahaha anyway, i know ur tired, and I really miss u! =)**

**So, here's another chapter! hope u like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_**SANTANA**_

"Put her on my bed." I said. "God! I'm stinking! Eeeww." I can't believe she threw up on me, on my expensive dress. I'm so fucking irritated.

Sam put Brittany down on my bed. He was making a move to steady her on my bed but I stopped him. "Leave her there." I said. Sam nodded and left the room.

So, it's just me and Brittany all alone in my penthouse. I walked towards her in my king-sized bed and I sat beside her. I reached out for her high-heeled sandals and slowly I removed them, never want to wake her up coz she's sleeping peacefully. Good thing she didn't throw up on her dress coz I will be forced to remove it. I don't want her to think that I took advantage of her drunken state. It's not my style.

I stood up, and wrapped the blanket on her. I don't want her to get cold.

Then I went straight into my bathroom, I need to freshen up. I unzipped the zipper of my dress and stepped naked in the shower. For 15 minutes I just let the water ran down on my naked body. I just can't help but to think about Brittany. I shook my head violently, why am I thinking about her? Am I really starting to like her? What about her that made me really interested even though I endlessly deny it? Maybe I like the way she stand against me. Maybe it's her sparkling blue eyes that captured me. Maybe. Maybe I'm really beginning to fall for her…

I smiled at the thought of Brittany sleeping on my bed. She's really so beautiful. Maybe I should formally ask her on a date when she wakes up and see where this goes.

I closed the shower and I stepped out with water dripping all over my body. I was about to reached out the towel on the rack when the door violently open revealing a flustered Brittany with her hand covering her mouth. She looked at me for a second and went straight to the toilet bowl and vomit there.

I was stunned to see her seeing me naked that I immediately grabbed the towel and I wrapped it around my body. "Brittany!" I screamed at her. "You should have knocked!"

She was vomiting continuously and she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I was so embarrassed that she saw me naked that I cursed in Spanish.

"What?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "Are you done? Can you just please get out so I can put my bathrobe on?"

She stand up awkwardly. "Oh. Yeah." I can see that she was blushing that I felt more embarrassed. She seen me naked for god's sake! No one had ever seen me naked! She washed her hands and her face and stepped outside.

When the door closed, I immediately put my robe on and tied it. God, this is so embarrassing!

I stepped out of the bathroom, with my hair dripping wet. Brittany was standing near the bed.

This is way too awkward for me. Actually, this is way too awkward for us.

"You threw up on me." I said. "You shouldn't drink alcohol if you can't handle it."

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I should go." she said, still touching the side of her head. She still looked dizzy though.

I walked towards her, "Give me your phone."

"Why?" she asked me.

"Just give me your phone." I ordered.

She gave me her phone. I looked at her phone for a second. It's an old model nokia phone. "This is your phone?"

She looked at me, "Yeah. Why?"

I smiled, "It looked so old. You should buy new one."

She quirked her eyebrow, "Well, Miss Lopez, I'm not rich like you, so I can't afford to buy a new one. That's enough for me, as long as it's still running," she said, obviously annoyed.

"Woah. No need to get defensive." I said, smiling at her annoyance, then I scan her phone. I dialed her mom's number and put it in loud speaker. "Hello?" I greeted. Brittany was looking at me confused. "Is this Mrs. Pierce?"

"Yes. Is something happened with Brittany? Who is this?" her mom answered.

"This is Santana Lopez. Her schoolmate. Is it okay if she spend the night with me?" I said and in the corner of my eye, I saw Brittany's jaw dropped.

"Oh. Miss Santana Lopez? Wow! It's okay with us! It's an honor for us that Brittany will spend the night with you." she said excitedly that made me confused of her reaction. "She's still a virgin, by the way. Hope she can satisfy you." she said giggling.

"Mom!" Brittany exclaimed beside me.

"What?" I asked, still focused on her mom. Why is she telling me that her daughter is still a virgin?

"No need to be embarrassed Miss Santana." she said then laughed. "And Brittany? You're there baby? Be good to Miss Lopez okay?"

"Mom! Oh god!" Brittany said while making a move to pull her phone from me. She successfully gets it though coz she's way taller than me. "It's not what you think it is!" she screamed at her mom.

"Oh Britty. We know what that means. It's okay, I said. It's okay…" her mom continuously giggled. Brittany ended the call, looking flustered and embarrassed.

My eyebrows met while staring at her, "What was that all about?"

"That's nothing. Don't listen to them. My parents are crazy." she said, avoiding my eyes.

"Mmm. Okay." I said. "You can take the bed." I offered. Then I went in front of the mirror and combed my hair.

"How about you?" she asked looking back at me and we stared at each other in the mirror.

"I can sleep on the couch." I said.

She shook her head. "You're not used to that. I might as well sleep on the couch, anyway this is your bed. Which reminds me, where were we?"

"In my penthouse. My family owns this hotel."

"Oh. Nice hotel." she said.

I smiled.

"I'm serious," she said, then walked towards me. "I will sleep on the couch."

"We can share." I offered.

She frowned. "I think that's not a good idea…"

"I won't touch you, if that's what you're thinking." I said in a serious tone, then I avoided her eyes.

"I'm not thinking about that." she said, I noticed her blushing.

"Then it's no problem. We can sleep together. Just sleep." I said, smiling at her.

"No monkey business?" she asked.

I nod my head. "I promise."

"Okay." she said. "But I need to shower first. I smell bad."

I chuckled. "Yeah. You are."

She hit me in my arm that I laughed. She laughed too then she went straight into the bathroom.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

When I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful face inches from me. My lips inches away from her lips. Is this a dream? Coz if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore. Maybe this is a dream. And I'm dreaming about Santina. And it felt so good wrapped in her arms.

I want to kiss her lips. Maybe I could kiss her lips, even just a peck? She won't know right? Anyway, this is just a dream. There's no way Santina is here beside me.

I was about to kiss her lips when her eyes fluttered open. "Britt…" she said. "You're awake."

Shit! This is not a dream! This is Santana, not Santina! Double shit!

I pulled away immediately. I blushed at the thought of me trying to kiss her.

She must have noticed the position we were in. Her hands were wrapped around me, and my right leg wrapped around her lower body. She avoided my gaze. "Uh… Britt…" she said as she stretched her arms and pulled them away from me.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." I said as I lifted my legs away from her. My cheeks reddened.

Without saying a word, she stood up and make her way towards the bathroom.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself. "Did she noticed me trying to kiss her lips? Oh god! What am I thinking!" I hit my head a couple of times. This is so embarrassing!

When she finished using the bathroom, I immediately went inside, trying to avoid her.

* * *

We were eating breakfast together when she spoke for the first time. "Uhmm. Britt…"

I looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I was just thinking…" she said as she lowered her head.

"What is it?" I asked.

Then her cellphone rang. She frowned. "Hello? Aria?"

I frowned. Who the fuck is Aria?

"I'm fine. Yeah. Tonight? I'm sorry I can't. I have lots of stuff to do."

I finished my breakfast and stood up. I heard that she ended the call.

"Britt…"

"What?" I yelled.

"Why are you screaming at me?" she asked.

"Nothing! Just! Just bring me home, okay?" I said, irritated. I don't know why i became irritated with her just now.

"Okay!" she left me and went straight in her room, slamming the door. I took a deep breath.

* * *

"Hey Brittany!" Tina greeted me with a smile. "Is it true that you were invited to Miss Emily Fields' Party?" she asked.

"Uhh… Yeah." I said. Actually I didn't want them to know that I was invited. So much for keeping it a secret. "How did you know?"

"Well… Well… Well… If it isn't Miss social climber!" a voice in my back said. I recognized that voice. I turned to face the owner of that voice.

As I turned to face her, a slushy hit me right into my face followed by a giggle. "Too bad there will be no Miss Emily Fields here to protect you!"

"Mona!" Tina yelled. With my slushied face, I recognize them as the three girls who hit me at Emily's party. Mona, Paige and Samara. No wonder they're faces were familiar the first time I saw them.

"I want you to get out of F4's way! You hear me!" Paige, the red-haired one said.

"Says who?" a different voice said.

The three witches turned around and their faces wide shocked when they saw the owner of that voice.

"Miss Santina!" they all said in unison.

"If you hurt Brittany one more time, I'm going to make you suffer the consequences." Santina said in a very authoritative voice that she rarely used.

"Yes. Miss Santina. We're sorry." they said. Then they turned to face me. "We're sorry Brittany. Please forgive us." they said, lowering their head.

"It's okay." I said. Even they did something wrong to me, I don't want them to get an F4 red tag. I don't want to be the reason if they dropped out of school.

Then Santina said, "Then leave. Don't bother her again."

The three girls left as hurriedly as they can leaving me, Tina and Santina.

"I've got to go, Brittany. See you in class." Tina waved goodbye at me.

"Hey." I said. "Thanks."

"Let's wash your face first." she started walking and I followed.

* * *

We were in the rooftop and I noticed her sad expression. After we went to the restroom, she asked me to go with her here but until now she haven't say a word.

"Hey." I said.

She looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "She didn't accept my proposal." she said.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Emily? But I thought…"

"She didn't want me to embarrass myself. After the party, she gave the ring back to me." she said, her eyes misty.

"But why? I thought she loves you?" I asked. I can't see the reason why Emily refused Santina's proposal.

"She wants to continue her masterals in Paris. She will leave me again." she said.

I can't help but to feel hurt just seeing Santina like this. "I don't understand. She will come back right? Then you should marry then, anyway you're still not finished with your studies. There's still lot of time." I reasoned.

"She said she wants to set me free. I'm still young and I can meet someone whom I will fall in love with." she said.

"But you love her! She loves you! Why can't you be together?" I said in a higher tone. I can't understand Emily's reasoning.

She smiled at me, and patted me on my shoulders. "It's okay. I can live." she said and she started to walked away from me. "Thanks for listening Brittany. You're such a good friend."

* * *

I can feel my hands becoming cold and clammy. I rang the doorbell once again. Still no answer. I'm pretty sure this is the Fields' Residence. I was about to ring the doorbell again when the guard opened it. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can I speak with Miss Emily Fields?"

"You are?"

"She knows me. I'm Brittany Pierce."

"Wait a minute." he said as he closed the gate once again.

After a while, he came back and let me in. "Miss Emily is in the pool." He pointed the direction to me.

"Brittany!" Emily greeted me with a smile. She's wearing a purple two-piece bikini that showed her curves in the right places. No wonder Santina is really into her. She wrapped herself with a robe and walked towards me. "What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you. But…" I took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something. Something important."

"I'm listening." she said with a worried look.

"It's about Santina." I said.

She urged me to continue as she just nod her head.

"You see. I met Santina just recently. We talked with each other and she's really nice to me. She's one of the nicest person I met in my entire life. But I was wondering what was missing in her life. Why her smile never reached her eyes. It's like she's always lost in her thoughts, she really looked sad. Until you came back from Paris. I noticed her sudden change. You made her life complete, Emily. She loves you. And she will always be. Just please don't leave her again. I begged you." I said as I kneeled in front of her, begging her. "Please accept her proposal. Santina really loves you."

As I finished my speech, I heard a clashing sound. I turned around and I saw Santina looking at me with wide eyes. She's wearing a two-piece bikini too, with one glass of juice on her right hand, and the other one fell on the floor.

"Santina!" I said as I stand up. She gave me an unbelievable look and walked towards me, grabbing my arm. She grabbed her bathrobe on the chair while she pulled me away from Emily. I never seen Santina like this before. She's mad at me. I can tell.

She put her bathrobe on and went inside her car, she motioned me to get inside her car too. With such an incredible high speed, we left Emily's house in an instant.

* * *

Santina just drove silently, her eyebrows meeting in the center. She almost looked like Santana, gone was the calm expression on her face. We drove for like 15 minutes and she stopped near the park. She stepped out of her car and I followed her.

She turned to face me, "What were you thinking? Why did you came to Emily and begged her to stay?" she said, obviously angry.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't…" I stuttered.

"You shouldn't! You have no right to tell her like that! I didn't begged her to stay with me. When she rejected my proposal and stated her reasons, I just kept silent and act like nothing happened. And then you came and begged for me!"

I can see she's hurting, well I am too. I am hurting coz I love her and she loves someone else. But I don't want to see her sad. I want her to be happy. "You and your Lopez Pride!" I spat out. "If you really love her then make her stay with you! I know you're hurting deep inside and you just don't want to show it but I can see it in your eyes. And it makes me sad too! I just want you to be happy, Santina."

"You don't know me." she said weakly.

"Probably you're right. I don't know you at all but I can't just stand here watching you drowned yourself with sadness. While you can make this right. You have to make her stay with you! Just follow your heart!" I yelled.

She lowered her head. "I can't…" she said weakly. She stepped inside of her car and I went to the passenger seat. We drove again in silence.

* * *

Emily's Day of Departure…

Santana, Sugar, Quinn and me were at the airport as we said our last goodbyes at Emily.

Emily whispered to me when she hugged me. "Thanks for telling me the truth about Santina's feelings for me. But it's too late. She doesn't want to talk with me anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Emily."

She smiled at me, "It's okay. This isn't your fault. This is between me and Santina."

I nodded.

Then Emily wrapped Santana's arms. "Please take care of Sanny for me."

"I will, Em. Take care of yourself too." Santana said.

Sugar hugged Emily. "Do you really have to go?" she asked.

"I need to do this." Emily smiled.

Quinn's turn. "You don't want to wait for Sanny? She will come. I know."

Emily shook her head, "Sanny was never late, Q. You know that." then she carried her luggage. "Goodbye." she said, her eyes misty.

Where the hell is Santina? I asked myself. She should have seen Emily go.

* * *

"Hey."

"Sanny!" Quinn and Sugar exclaimed.

"Where the hell did you go? You're late! Emily left already!" I said, pointing at her. I was so disappointed with her. "You should have called her, you should have…" then she presented a paper in front of my face. "What's that?" I asked.

"Ticket in Paris." Santina smiled at me. "I'm going after her."

Sugar clapped. "That's the way it should be! Now go after your girl!" she said.

Quinn hugged Santina.

I was just looking at Santina intently. She will go. I will never see her again. At that thought, I wanted to cry. I fought back my tears as Santina leaned towards me and hugged me.

"Thank you." she whispered. "Thanks for telling me I should follow my heart."

I nodded, biting my lips to prevent tears from falling down.

Santina pulled away from me then she hugged her sister. "Thanks San. Thanks for supporting my decision."

Santana smiled at her sister. "I just want you to become happy."

"Thanks." she said.

Then with a last wave of goodbye, Santina left.

* * *

Santana insisted on driving me home. We never really talked with each other while on the way home. I was so sad. I wanted to cry.

I didn't notice that we're already in front of my house.

"You're home." Santana said.

"What? Oh. yeah. Thanks." I said, opening her car door.

"Britt…"

"Yeah?" I asked, my mind still blank.

Silence.

"Never mind." she said.

"Okay." I said, then I stepped out of the car.

I was in the doorstep when Santana called me again.

"Britt!"

"What?" I shouted.

"Griffith Park. 5 P.M. Tomorrow!" she shouted as she drove away.

I was confused. "What? What did she say?" I shook my head. Never mind.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: BRITTANY AND SANTANA'S FIRST DATE! **

**YAY! ARE you all excited now that Santina was out of the picture? This just means Santana and Brittany's moments! **

**Hoping for more reviews with u girls! **

**On with ur favorite line? **

**Favorite scenes? **

**and favorite character in this chapter?**

**Reviews reviews reviews! **

**P.S. I know I've put Santana's mom in the previous chapter, I wrote Maribel coz she's the true mom of Santana in glee. But now, I think I will change that. so the TWIN 'S' parents will be a surprise, I guess. =)**


	9. The First Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Another update! I'm so excited to write this chapter but then I finished writing 'Straight Or not' first. Anyway, for those who were patiently waiting for an update with Now showing and another for Straight or not, please make ur patience longer. I'm going to update them soon but first comes first. I'm so hooked with this story that I can't wait to see your reaction. I hope you love this. Hope I can reach 200 reviews with this chapter. A girl can dream ryt? haha So, on with the shoutouts:**

**MEG8099: wow! you imagined this as a movie? my version? seriously? Woah. I love to dream about that! haha I laughed at ur fav line, oh god. you're such a flirt babe. that's why i can't wait to put my hands all over u, haha u have a lots of fav parts in the scene. i would love it if u enumerate them all. =)**

**SLEEPINGISDUMB: hahaha! yeah. dabest sila. Hmmm. gusto ko ksing sabhin ung salitang naked. para maimagine nating lahat ang naked body niya, ryt? haha **

**123: haha, ur happy that Santina left? haha, i laugh at that.**

**ICHOUEE: Yeah. definitely, she will see the good side of Santana in the next chapters.**

**VALERIE: wow! love the way u reviewed last chapter. haha i love it when you enumerated ur fav lines, fav scenes and fav characters. Hmmm you're from COLOMBIA? wow! and a Latina? oops. I think my panties just fell off. haha just kidding. hmmm 18? god, y do i feel so old ryt now? haha i don't know the spanish words u told me, but i think that you said that i need to update fast? the other sentence i can't translate it with my knowledge. haha Actually Spain conquered my country, the Philippines way back then so we have similar words sometimes. But not all. So i still don't understand spanish. Hahaha. hope u can help me with that. **

**KOT011: yeah. Britt was amazing last chapter and she really loves Santina enough to make her happy. **

**KNOWTHESCORE: haha! shake ur fist? push through walls? clapping like a seal? woah! that was the best rxn i've heard, haha u just won the BEST REACTION award. haha love ur reviews.**

**EFFY: haha,, Brittany is Finn? at first I didn't understand the Finn thing. But i remembered that Finn likes Quinn and Rachel. haha, ur ryt! Paige, Mona and Samara were lucky coz it's not Santana who saw them. ryt? love that u always tell me ur fav scenes fav lines and fav character. And Britt's mom just won ur fav character award opposite Santana ryt? so lucky for Britt's mom, haha hmmm. I know what I said, TE QUIERO MI AMOR means I love you my love, ryt? how about TE QUIERO MI CORAZON? =) i need ur help too, with the spanish. thanks for offering. but how can i contact u? u have a twitter acct?**

**STRAIGHTSHARK: haha sex dream with Santana? hmmm. nice idea. We'll see about that, haha I LOVE YOU TOO FOREVER! **

**FRAGAR1991: haha, i think ur happy coz Sanny left? haha and yeah, i hope u like this chapter. can't wait for you to read it. haha**

**LORETO: you can say i love you to me all the time. I don't mind. I'm single so I love you too and I'm happy that i made ur day, haha**

**FONTES2100: hmm. i thought u said SANTINA? not SANTANA? I'm confused. **

**SOSPE: Nope, Aria will not bring problems. =) and more Britt's mom in this chapter, haha**

**KARABEARR32: here's an update! hope i could hear more from u. =)**

**ANONYMOUS: Yeah. lots of Brittana here! No Santittany as of this moment, haha**

**JANE: haha,, u really like me to update soon huh? haha, sorry for not granting ur request.. **

**ASDF: i have a perfect character in my mind that will fit the role of Santana's mom. and yeah. Britt will sell herself, I'm positively sure of that. haha**

**HEYA-GLEEK12: yeah I have a different version so I'm glad that u like my version. yeah, i won't forget about my other story, don't u worry. =)**

**DMG: haha, yeah britt's parents were hilarious. haha hmmm, u all like the bed part huh? haha watch out for this. **

**BRITTANATEAM: Who will miss SANTINA? raise ur hand? haha and yeah. u really love Britt's mom, do u? haha **

**EURASIAN2005: wow! okay, welcome home gift it is, haha where did u go? i really love it when u give ur fav scenes and fav lines and thoughts about this story. I really love u ryt now! can't wait for ur nxt review =) hmmm, about Sanny and Emily? I will give u updates in the succeeding chapters, I'm pretty sure of that. **

**TIANNA: my twitter cute friend,,, haha love ur fav scene last chapter. and I'm just so happy that u liked last chapter. Continue giving me ur thoughts and reviews on this story, seriously love it! **

**NAYALOVE: haha,, hmmm, the question to ur answer is right here in this chapter. =)**

**DEADGIRL101: haha, yeah Britt's speech with Emily was amazing and selfless ryt? glad u like it. **

**And to my friend Bi_ENEG: I haven't read ur last review =( anyway, hope u start imagining Britt and San here, not the asian version, haha coz i loved giving different twists. anyway, love you Bee. haha =)**

**And here it is, Chapter 9 "the FIRST DATE"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_**BRITTANY**_

"Do we really need to buy that mom?" I asked, annoyed. We were at the local grocery store buying food but my mom puts lots of facial creams, lotion, facial scrubs in our cart. In my opinion, we really don't need any of this things right now. We're kinda short financially.

"We have to buy these to make your skin looks nice and soft. You don't want Miss Santana Lopez to find someone else much more prettier than you." she said, giggling.

"Mom! How many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing going on between me and Santana?" I yelled. I can feel myself blushing but I ignored it. I remember the time she told Santana that I'm a virgin. I haven't made her pay for that yet. I was just so embarrassed to bring that one up.

"You mean, you haven't given up THAT yet? Oh god! Brittany! You should have given yourself. Miss Santana might look somewhere else!" she scolded me that I winced. Seriously? What kind of parents do I have?

"Mom! You want me to sell myself to her?" I asked angrily.

"Why not? If that's the only way you can make her fall in love with you."

"Ugh! Mom! You're impossible!" I said, leaving her.

* * *

I walked away from her and started looking for meat in the frozen section. I was fascinated by the curly-haired little girl sitting on the grocery cart, she's so cute.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted her and she smiled back at me. "What's your name?"

"Angelica." she said.

"Hey Angelica. Where's your mom?" I asked coz she's alone sitting on the cart.

"My moms? Right there." she pointed two beautiful women at the other side of the frozen section.

Two moms? Hmmm. They're gay. The short-haired blonde woman looked at me and walked towards us. The curly black-haired woman following behind.

"Hi." I greeted. "You have a very beautiful daughter."

The blonde woman smiled. "Thank you. How nice of you to say that. I'm Tina Kennard Porter. And this is my wife Bette Porter. This is our daughter, Angelica."

"You are very pretty." Bette told me, then she looked at her wife, "Well, I guess I really have a thing for blondes."

I blushed profusely coz they were really very attracted women. "Thank you." I said, looking down.

Tina chuckled. "Oh god Bette! You made the girl blushed!" she exclaimed that my cheeks reddened much more.

I felt tiny hands pinched me on my cheeks. It was Angelica's cute voice that made me look up. "I like you." she said then continued. "I like her. Can we keep her?" she asked that I laughed.

Tina and Bette laughed too.

"Honey, we can't keep Miss…?" Bette answered, obviously asking for my name.

"Brittany." I filled up for her, smiling at them.

"We can't keep Miss Brittany. She has parents of her own." Bette continued.

Angelica leaned over me, coz I'm standing next to their cart and hugged me on my neck. "But I like her." she whined.

I wrapped her in my arms too, she's so cute.

"Can we take her to Griffith Park with us?" Angelica asked that got me stopped.

Tina answered, "We can't go to Griffith Park honey, It's raining now."

Griffith Park? Griffith Park! I think I heard that somewhere!

_**"Griffith Park. 5 P.M. Tomorrow!" Santana shouted as she drove away. **_

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Santana!" I said.

Tina and Bette looked at my shocked expression.

"Who is Santana?" Tina asked.

"Oh, what time is it?" I glanced at my watch. "7 P.M.! I need to go right now. Glad to meet you Mrs. and Mrs. Porter." then I kissed Angelica in her forehead. "I will see you again, I promise." then she hugged me tightly.

"Okay." she said. "Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." I said, hurriedly.

I saw my mom at the counter, I screamed at her. "Mom! I need to go now! I will explain later. Don't wait me for dinner!"

"But it's raining!" she yelled coz I'm almost at the exit door of the grocery store.

* * *

"Where is she?" I asked, feeling exhausted when I arrived at the park entrance. It's almost 8 P.M. and Santana might have left already. And the park is close. I turned to look around and then I saw her sitting near the bench. Water dripping all over her hair and clothes. Her head is lowered and she looked like a lost child.

Guilt washed over me as I looked at her figure. Why did she had to wait for me here for 3 hours? Why did she waited for me in the rain? Why?

I walked towards her, with an umbrella on my right hand. As I got near her, I sheltered her with my umbrella. "Santana." I whispered.

She looked upward to meet me in the eyes. "You came." she said. Then she closed her eyes and fell towards me. I catch her just in time, the umbrella falling out of my hand.

"Santana!" I tried to wake her up but she wasn't even responding. "Santana!" I shook her body but there's no respond. Shit! I made her sick! This was my fault!

* * *

"You two okay here?" the woman asked after she helped me to get Santana into bed.

"Yeah. We're fine." I answered. "Thanks for the help… I haven't really got your name?"

"It's Niki. Niki Stevens."

"Thanks Niki. You're really a big help." Niki saw me and Santana at the entrance of the park. She parked her car and asked me if I need help. She's really nice. She helped me to find a nearby hotel where we can stay for the meantime.

"Your friend is really sick. You should remove her wet clothes off her." she said. "Needs some help?" she asked as her eyes linger over Santana's body. I can see there's hunger in her eyes as she studied Santana. I don't understand but I was annoyed at her obvious interest with Santana.

"No thanks. I can manage it." I said, trying so hard to hide my irritation.

"Are you sure? Coz she's… Sorry if I have to say this Brittany, you're friend is really really hot!" she said as she shamelessly stared at Santana's cleavage. Then she sat at the side of the bed, caressing Santana's cheeks. "Really, really pretty." then she touched Santana's plump lips, "I bet she's a good kisser. Is your friend into women?" she asked as she dangerously lowered her gaze at Santana's cleavage again. Ugh!

I snapped at her. "She's my girlfriend!" I said, then I realized what I had just said. Damn! Oh well, I have reasons to say that, I just save Santana from being raped by this woman. She should thank me for it if she ever finds out.

Niki stood up instantly. "Oh. Sorry. My bad. I just can't help myself sometimes." she laughed. "Okay, I have to go now." then she left the room. Good! Atleast she knows when to back out.

* * *

So, that just leaves me and Santana in this hotel room. I glanced at her wet figure. Do I really need to remove her clothes off her? Oh god. I can feel my cheeks burning. A flash of memory came back to me. Water dripping all over her naked body as I entered the bathroom. I took a quick glanced at that time, and goddamn! She's so sexy! Like really really sexy! Her breasts were perfect and her… Oh god! What am I thinking! Snap out of it, Brittany! Don't be a pervert!

I can feel my cheeks burning as I started to unbuttoned her jeans. Oh god. I can't do this! But I really need to! Maybe I should remove her jacket first. Slowly, I unzipped her jacket and remove her jacket off her, lifting her body a little. I felt her skin burning. She's having a fever. I really should remove her clothes off her, fast.

I successfully removed her leather jacket off her, revealing a soaked white tank top underneath it. I blushed as I stared at her still covered breasts. The white tank top fits her body perfectly that I felt my mouth dry. Oh god! What am I doing? I immediately removed my eyes off her for a second to catch my breathe.

Inhale. Exhale. I can do this. I'm not interested with her. I'm just here to help her. Okay. Breathe again.

I looked at her once again, and with my eyes closed, I take the shirt off her, lifting her head.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I can't help but to stare at her well-rounded breast. I licked my lips unconsciously. Should I take off her red bra? I shook my head. The bra will stay. I can't take that off her. It will be too much for me.

I shook my head and focused on her lower body. I can't help but to noticed her abs. So perfect. God, I feel like a perv right now.

Anyway, I unzipped her jeans and slowly removed her jeans off her, revealing a red lacy bikini. Oh fuck! I closed my eyes again so not to give into temptation.

Then I opened my right eye to take a peek. I bit my lip between my teeth just to get a hold on my self. I can't take this anymore. I can feel that my cheeks are already burning.

So I stood up awkwardly and placed the blanket on top of her to cover her half-naked body. Oh boy. I really need a cold shower.

* * *

When I finished taking a shower, I put on a robe and gathered my wet clothes and Santana's, then I gave them to the laundry service of the hotel and told them I need them as soon as possible.

Now I need medicine for Santana, gladly, the hotel room have medicine cabinet and I'm glad there were over-the-counter drugs there. So i took one paracetamol and walked towards Santana.

"Santana…" I tried to wake her up. "San… You need to take this medicine." I lifted her head, but still no respond. "Santana." I called her again.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared back at me. "Britt…" she whispered. It felt so good to hear her call me by my nickname.

"Yeah, you need to take this medicine." I said as I put the tablet into her mouth, which I'm so glad she took it. Then I gave her a glass of water and guided her to drink it.

"Thanks." she murmured.

I smiled at her, her head still placed on my lap. I caressed her forehead. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She mumbled something which I don't understand.

"San…" I called her name once again. It felt good to call her in her nickname. "I'm sorry." I repeated again but her eyes were closed.

"I'm cold." she whispered. "Just please hold me."

I lowered myself on bed, positioned myself beside her and took her in my arms. Her head settled on top of my chest and I can feel her warm body against me.

I looked at her and noticed that she was staring back at me too. I thought she's asleep but I'm wrong. "Britt…" she whispered as she leaned over me while closing her eyes.

I know exactly what her intention is. She wants to kiss me. Her lips inches away from mine that I can't help myself but to meet her halfway. Our lips touched and I felt myself responding to her kisses. She moved her lips against me in a slow sensual manner that I moaned helplessly. I cupped her nape to encouraged her to deepen the kiss. I felt her tongue between my lips and I opened my mouth for her. I can feel her tongue moving against mine, at the inside roof of my mouth, then at the bottom part of my tongue that I moved mine to meet hers. I moaned at the contact of our tongue caressing each other. She was definitely a good kisser, even in her weak state. Again she went back in sucking my bottom lip.

But then she stopped and pulled away from me that I stopped myself from pulling her back against my lips. I noticed her smiling as she settled on top of my chest, I swear she can feel my heart beats faster than it should. Oh god. What am I feeling right now?

* * *

_**SANTANA **_

I can feel warm body against me, hugging me. I felt contented. It just feels good. Slowly, I open my eyes and all I can see is a beautiful angel sleeping beside me. Brittany. I caressed her cheeks slowly, and let my hands ran down on her nose.

She stirred, and I immediately pulled my hand. She opened her eyes and she noticed me staring at her. I felt embarrassed all of a sudden.

I get off the bed immediately and… oh my fucking shit! I'm naked! I pulled the blanket as fast as I can that she stumbled on the floor because of the force I gave.

"What the hell?" she yelled at me as she stood up, and I can't help but notice her robe untied, revealing her half-naked body too.

She noticed me looking at her that she immediately tied her robe.

"Why am I naked?" I said, flustered. "Did we…?" I asked, thinking at the back of my mind if we really did it.

I noticed her blushed, "No! We didn't!" she answered immediately.

"Then why am I naked?"

She didn't answer immediately, she lowered her head then as she stared back at me, I noticed her cheeks reddened like tomato.

"Why?" I asked again.

"You're clothes were wet, and you're sick., that I had to removed your clothes off you." she said, looking everywhere but me.

I blushed at the sudden realization of what she just said. She undressed me? Oh god! I looked at my body again pushing the blanket a little. I saw my half-naked body that I can feel my cheeks reddened too. "You saw me like this?"

She nod her head. "Well. Yeah. But I swear I closed my eyes while undressing you. I swear!"

"Oh fuck. This is embarrassing." I murmured. "You accidentally got me my first kiss, then you saw me naked in my bathroom. Then this? You undressed me?" then I remembered something blurred in my mind. Is that a dream or a reality? I have to know. "You kissed me!" I exclaimed, blushing at the thought.

"You kissed me first!" she countered.

So, it is true. That wasn't a dream. We kissed passionately last night. Oh god.

My eyes flew open at the door when I heard someone knocked. Immediately I went inside the bathroom to hide myself.

* * *

_**BRITTANY **_

"Thank you so much." I said as the hotel chambermaid gave me my clothes and Santana's.

I closed the door then I went towards the bathroom and knocked the door. "Santana!" I called.

"What?" she snapped as she opened the door slightly, her head popping out.

"Your clothes." I handed them to her.

She grabbed her clothes and closed the door. I sighed.

* * *

I was waiting for Santana at the lobby while she settled the bills of the hotel room we rented for the night. I'm so glad that her wallet was still inside her jacket. When I gave her clothes to the chambermaid last night, I didn't notice her wallet. I'm so glad it wasn't lost. Or I'm pretty sure I'm going to pay for her lost wallet.

"How much did you pay?" I asked, curiously.

She smirked. "Cheap."

"I will pay you." I said.

"There's no need for that." she said that I frowned.

"Just please let me pay the half." I offered. Well, it's my fault that we ended in a hotel room.

"Brittany. I said, never mind." she said in an authoritative voice. "Besides, you won't be able to pay it, it's too expensive for you."

I frowned. "You said it's cheap!"

"Cheap for me. Expensive for you." she said boastfully.

Ugh. This is the Santana I knew.

Sam arrived with the black limousine again. Mike opened the door for us.

"Where's you car?" I asked.

"I didn't bring it." she shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't want my bodyguards to follow me so I sneaked up on them." she said.

I was about to answer when I heard my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it's my mom! Fuck! "It's my mom!" I panicked. "What will I tell her? They're going to be mad at me coz I haven't told them where I was last night!"

"Give me your phone. I'll answer it."

"No!" I walked away from her. "I don't want you to answer it!" then I ended the call. "I'll just explain everything to them when I get home."

"Okay." she said. "Now get in."

"No. I have to come home by bus. I don't want them to think…" then I blushed at the thought of her kissing me last night.

"It's too far away from here." she insisted.

"I can manage." I said firmly.

"Britt… I can't let you go home by yourself." she said, staring deeply into my eyes that I felt mesmerized.

"Okay." I said. "Just dropped me a few blocks away from my house. Deal?"

She chuckled. "Deal."

* * *

I felt nervous. I'm sure my parents were going to be mad at me coz I didn't go home last night, and I didn't tell them where I was. I know they'll probably pissed off right now.

As soon as I opened the front door, I prepared myself. "Mom! Dad! I'm so sorry! I didn't…."

My eyes widen in shock as they welcomed me in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh Britty! We're so happy for you!" my mom exclaimed.

"What?"

My father spoke, "Miss Santana Lopez sent her apologies to us this morning before you came. She told us that you were on a date with her but it rains so you just stayed with her in a hotel."

My jaw dropped. "What? She told you that?"

"Yes. And read this card, together with the gifts she sent us." my mom said excitedly.

I noticed the signature paper bags lying on the floor. Lots of designer's clothes were scattered and I can't help but feel irritated about it. I snatched the card away from my mom and read it out loud. "To Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. Please don't be mad at Britt. She was with me last night. We were on a date and it rained so we just stayed at a nearby hotel. I got sick and she took care of me. Please accept my gifts as an apology. Please don't be mad at her. Signed Santana Lopez." I sighed deeply. She didn't tell me that this was her plan all along! That's why she was texting endlessly on her phone while we were inside the limousine. Such a sneaky tactic!

"So, you and Santana Lopez, huh?" my mom poked me in my arm.

"Mom! Stop it! I don't like her, okay!" I yelled and ran into my room and locked myself in it.

* * *

Is it me or i'm just being paranoid? I can feel students staring at me like I'm some kind of a piece of meat. I held my backpack firmly as I continued walking in the school grounds, ignoring their stare.

I can hear their cellphone ringing, and after they looked at the messages on their phone, they stared at me as if I'm a prey and they're some kind of a predators waiting for the right time to eat me. It's scary actually.

Tina approached me, and wordlessly, she handed me her phone. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Just read it." she said.

I looked over her phone and my eyes widen in shock as I saw a photo of myself and Santana with a message,

**'Commoner, Brittany S. Pierce, seen with ever gorgeous F4 leader, Santana Lopez, coming out of the hotel yesterday morning. Does this mean that our well-loved Santana is now dating the odd looking blonde Brittany? Too bad for us, it seems like Brittany's tactics to get Santana finally seems to work out. Bravo for Brittany. Bravo. xoxo -F4fanGirl'**

"What? This isn't true!" I yelled. So, this is the reason why I felt like an helpless prey right of this moment.

Tina grabbed my wrist and walked me towards the entrance hall of the school. "See. It's all in the Lopez Academy news."

My jaw dropped when I saw our photo in the flat LCD TV screen of the school located in the center of the hall, with the message **"LATEST COUPLE in LOPEZ ACADEMY"**. At the bottom of the screen, it says Lopez Academy News.

I was speechless. A picture speaks a thousand words.

I heard Sugar's voice at the back. The students split in half just to make a way for the F4. Sugar's arms were on Santana's shoulders while Quinn's smile widened. Santana looked annoyed though. "What?" she snapped.

"Is this true? You and Brittany get it on last Saturday?" Sugar said, her voice loud enough to hear.

Santana looked at the screen and just smirked.

"Come on, San. Tell the truth." Quinn said, laughing.

"It's not…" I said in a loud voice but then Santana cuts me off as she put her arms on my shoulders.

"Yes. It's true. Brittany is my girlfriend now." she said, her smile wide. "So, listen girls, you have to respect her as you all respect the F4. Do you understand me? Or you'll suffer the consequences. You don't like me when I'm angry."

My eyes widen in surprised as she leaned into me and kissed me. Just a peck though.

I was speechless.

"Come on baby. I miss you." she said as she held my hand and interlaced it with hers.

* * *

**WOOOH! I really love this chapter! Hope you love it too. Hope I can get 200 reviews with this one. Come on, haha **

**Anyway, On with ur FAVORITE SCENES?**

**FAVORITE LINES?**

**FAVORITE CHARACTERS?**

**Hope u can share ur favorites with me. coz it really made my day and really make me update sooner, =)**

**And the guest stars in this chapter were BETTE and TINA from the L word, together with their daughter Angelica. And NIKI STEVENS from the L word season 5, do u remember her? she's the actress that landed the role of JESSIE (which is Jenny's character) in LEZ GIRLS. now, u remember? haha **

**And u can add me on twitter it's Raine_zeik**

**And I'm gonna ask you (for those who haven't answered yet coz I asked this question too on the Straight or Not update) Which do you like the most from my 3 fanfics? STRAIGHT OR NOT, NOW SHOWING, and THE FLOWER FOUR? Can you rank them all? Coz majority of my readers chose Straight or not as first. So i just want to know. =)**

**anyway, on with ur reviews! thanks in advance! =) **


	10. My girlfriend

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm really happy with the feedbacks I received with this story. You always made my day with your reviews. Thank you so much. So right now, even though I'm tired coz of my duty, I forced myself to write this chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. On with the shoutouts again: **

**JF1993: Hey! How could I not remember you, you're my first favorite reader on my first story, 'straight or not'. glad that you came back and starts to read my stories again. and if you haven't watched The L word, u could google their pix so u can have a reference on what do they looked like. And about ur rxn last chapter, u will definitely have answers here. so enjoy!**

**BRITTANA-LOVERXOXOXO: Amazing? thanks!**

**ANON: yeah. I'm actually petite. haha hope u could read again 'straight or not' i'm sure u will enjoy it. tags-pampanga ako actually.**

**MEG8099: hahaha,, i laughed at ur fav line. Like seriously? hahaha well, i really hope i actually live closer so we could meet, and uhm. u know, haha thanks again for ur fav scene. and I'll be writing u a PM anyways. miss u 2! and thanks for liking my album in Facebook, haha**

**EURASIAN2005: yay! long reviews from yah! i seriously looove it! like really! go with the Naya dance, come on! hahaha and yeah, the text brigade is like PLL/gossipgirl, u got that ryt! haha with this chapter, i hope u could enumerate ur fav scenes again not just one. coz u know that i love them. Where r u from, if u visited ur family in manila?**

**MSNICOLALA: u would love me even more if i update faster? haha, woah! i will love u more too if u state ur fav scenes in this chapter, haha sounds fair ryt?**

**IAMIRREPLAZABLE: wow, ur a fan of the F4 too! nice! hope i gave them justice here. **

**VALERIE: Writer god? woah! thanks! i love that u enumerate ur fav scenes, lines and characters, i really love ur reviews. Ur one of my inspiration to write fast actually. And woah! experienced in (bed)… hmmm! I think ur ryt! hahaha u got me there, i seriously laugh at that. haha and about ur spanish, i translated it, u said something like, u wanted to meet me and say i'm beautiful in my ear? is that ryt? haha **

**JUSTONEMOREPERSON: haha, so u like this fanfic better than my two? haha, thanks for sharing that info. **

**KNOWTHESCORE: haha,, yeah ur ryt! i felt that this fanfic is like a soap opera, like i'm giving u cliffhangers just to make u hold on to the story, haha thanks for ur long reviews, i really love it when my readers reacted in such a way that they're so hooked with this story. thanks. and yeah, i give time to respond to my readers, so they can feel that they're special to me. **

**EFFY: Of course, i'm always looking forward for ur reviews and rxn… if ur waiting for an update, well, i'm always waiting for ur rxn, coz i love the way u enumerated ur fav scenes, fav lines and fav characters, and i laughed at what u said that ur fav character is nikki apart from Santana. haha i always love that ur so hooked up with this story too. Thanks for reacting every 5 chapters in 'straight or not' i have to say, ur so cool. i wish i live close so we can meet too. and I always loved to say TE QUIERO MI AMOR MI CORAZON to u, coz u always makes me happy with ur reviews. **

**KOT011: hahaaha, are u still in shocked? haha please tell me ur fav scenes nxt time. haha if u died last chapter, i'm going to give u a CPR so u can read this chapter, haha u know, I'm a nurse, i can do that, haha**

**GSTARRAHXX72: yeah, santana is such a sweetheart, u would see more of that here in this chapter, hope u like it. **

**BRITTANA-FOREVER-LOVE: whats gonna happen? hmm, stay tuned, =)**

**TIANNA: ur question will all be answered her in this chap, so enjoy. =)**

**BRITTANAVCP: u love all of my stories? thanks!**

**EHRIN03: Ur asking if Santina will come back? She will definitely come back. I don't want to give any spoilers but i need to answer ur question, so yeah, she will come back. haha**

**LARA: hmmm, u love the 3hrs waiting part? that's sweet ryt? haha, and wow! thanks for ranking my stories. **

**GURL: hmmm, u like SANTITANNY than BRITTANA? will this chapter change ur point of view? haha**

**DEADGIRL101: haha, yeah, if u love the kiss last chapter, i wonder if u would love this chapter too? haha**

**AZWILDCATS: i'm sorry for the shout-outs I'm giving every chapter which makes the story looks longer, i just want to reached out with my readers, =)**

**HEYABRITTANASNIXX: haha, such a tease? hmmm. me? haha**

**ASDF: u like Britt's mom? well, last chapter u all like Britt's mom, haha**

**JANE: sory for this late update, been busy =(**

**IVY: this is ur first time to read this fic? thanks coz u manage to give time for this. and yeah. Britt's parents are really crazy in the original drama. haha, u pictured adorable 17 yrs old Santana when her head popped out of the bathroom door? i laughed at that. i started to imagine it too. haha **

**BRITTANATEAM: haha, Santana is really a sneaky babe. haha And woah, ur fav character was Angelica? why? haha**

**NAYALOVE: hmmm. actually, ur ryt about what u said, just read this chapter and i'm seriously hoping u will like it. **

**SNIXXUNICORN: hahaah,, i love that line too! thanks for telling me ur favorites. i really love reading them, makes me wanna read my story again and again, ahaha**

**YOZORA1417: hmmm, u love all y fanfics? thanks really, this is ur first time to review ryt? thanks! and ur welcome too. =)**

**XANGELOFTHENORTHX: hmmm. thanks for ur reviews. u obviously was so hooked with this story. love ur reactions by the way. haha**

**HEYAADDICT: really? close on having a stroke when i'm updating? hahaha, i laughed at that. I'm a nurse and I could do CPR to you, haha**

**And to my friend BI_ENEG: i know u've been waiting for this update! so here it is, and i really missed u! ur really asking when is my off? so i could update faster? haha sadly, this isn't my off. =) So i need to sleep now coz I still have work later. **

**Woooh! thanks for the readers who reviewed last chapter, for all of u, i bring u this latest chapter! enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

_**BRITTANY**_

"Okay. What was that? Could you please explained what happened Santana?" I yelled at her when we were alone in their exclusive classroom. I was speechless and our hands interlaced with each other made my mind stopped for seconds. I pulled my hand away from her.

She looked at me, then smiled, like really she fucking smiled at me, well, i have to admit she looks cute as she reached out at the back of her neck, caressing it.

I don't want to be distracted so, I asked her again, "Santana! Why did you tell them that I'm you're girlfriend!"

There goes that cute smile again, "Well.. It's true. Why do we have to deny it with them?"

My eyes wide open, "What?"

"I mean, we did what normal couples do. We kissed. You saw me naked. You even undressed me. We dated. So, now you're my girlfriend now. And i'm kindda possessive." she said as she walked towards me and held my waist.

"Uhhh…" I stuttered. I can smell her perfume and she smells really good. Fuck. I don't want any distractions. I pushed her away from me, but it wasn't successful. I have to admit, she looked really hot right now. But I don't like her. I mean, I'm in love with her sister. And just because her sister wasn't here, I will just divert my attention to her? It wouldn't be fair. I took a deep breath. It's kindda difficult talking to her this close, "Santana. I am not your girl…"

She cut me off by kissing me directly into my lips. And because I was saying something to her, my lips were opened and she slid her tongue inside my mouth. My knees felt jelly and instinctively, I cupped on her nape. I didn't even notice that I was responding to every kisses and every tongue movements she made. Damn, she's really a good kisser.

She continued on sucking my bottom lip as I alternately sucked on her upper lip. She tastes really good, I have to admit that. She sucked my tongue deliciously that I moaned, and I was so embarrassed by the fact that I moaned because of her. I pushed her away. "Santana. Please stop." I said firmly as I convinced her, but more of convincing myself.

"Why?" she asked, she licked her lips and I was so distracted staring at her lips.

I shook my head, and backed away from her. "I don't want to be your girlfriend." I said.

"Oh really?" she walked towards me again with that seductive smirk.

"Yes!" I yelled. "You don't like me, i don't like you. This isn't going to work out." I said., trying to convince her.

"Hmmm. It will." she said and then she pushed me against the wall and kissed me again. Oh god. Her plump lips moved against my lips again. She wasn't even holding me. Both of her hands were at the side of my head, planted against the wall but I couldn't get myself to resist.

We were both breathless when we heard the bell rang. She pulled away from me. "You have to go to class now, Britt."

"What?" I asked, my mind still in haze.

"As much as I wanted to devour your lips, I don't want to be the reason of you being late." she said as she stared deeply into my eyes. She smiled again. Ugh. I think I'm not used to her smiling at me like that. It's kindda… I don't know. I find her cute when she does that. Damn.

"Uhmmm. I guess, you're right…" I said, moving away from her.

But then her sudden movement surprised me, she held my hand again and intertwined it with hers. "I will walk you to your classroom."

I pulled my hand, but she held it firmly, "You don't have to," I said.

"I want to." she said, pulling my hand again then put it on her lips, she kissed it softly. "Don't be stubborn Britt." she said again.

That sensation in my hand rendered me speechless again as she tugged me out of the room.

* * *

I can feel students staring at me and Santana, I could sense it as jealousy.

"Hey Brittany. Did you do your homework? You can copy mine." Mona approached me, with Samara and Paige at her back.

I was confused, because we don't have class together.

Santana turned to face me. "You didn't do your homework? Why you didn't say so?"

"I'm finished with all of them. Thanks anyway, Mona." I said then gave them a fake smile. So, I get it, they were acting nice around Santana.

Santana smiled at me, "Okay. Good." We walked past the three witches. I can feel their stares burning holes directly to my head.

* * *

"So, we're here." Santana finally said, then she entered my classroom tugging me behind. I noticed that I was already late, coz the books of my classmates were already on their desk meaning the class started. "Ms. Pillsbury, I'm so sorry for making Brittany late for her class. It was my fault, actually…"

She didn't even finished her sentence when my teacher smiled and said, "No worries. It's okay. It's okay. I see that Ms. Pierce had a very important reason why she was late. So no need to worry, Ms. Santana."

"Thanks." she said, then smiled at me. "I guess I'll see you later after class?"

I can feel my cheeks reddened coz we were at the front, and Ms. Pillsbury was gaping at us, and I can feel my classmates too, even though they're at my back and I can't see them. I just know.

"Okay." I replied.

Santana leaned towards me and gave me a peck on my lips. Instantly, I blushed.

"Bye Britt."

I just nod my head.

When Santana left, I lowered my head as I walked towards my seat.

"Guess we have to thank Ms. Pierce for Santana Lopez' unexpected visit in our classroom." Ms. Pillsbury said that I widened my eyes. Seriously?

My classmates said "thank you Brittany" in unison. They looked happy to see Santana coming. Ugh. What have I gotten myself into?

The class started and Mercedes whispered something to me, "Gosh! You're so lucky!"

I gave her my fake smile. "Not really." I whispered back.

"Are you kidding me? You're the most envied girl now. Imagine? Santana 'F4 Leader' Lopez is your girlfriend!"

"Mercedes? What were you whispering there? Mind to share it in class?" Ms. Pillsbury said, annoyed.

Oh boy. Trouble.

Mercedes stands up, "Oh. I was just telling Brittany here how lucky she is now that Santana Lopez is her girlfriend."

I want to sink in my chair, right of this moment. Ugh.

"Oh!" Ms. Pillsbury said smiling, "Oh. Okay. You're right Mercedes. Brittany is the luckiest girl right now. Do you want to share your love story in class, Brittany? I would love to hear that. Well, i guess we could continue our lesson for tomorrow." she said excitedly.

Shit! Seriously? I shook my head. I have to think fast. Goddammit! "Santana wants our story to be private, ma'am." I said.

"Oh! Okay. If Santana wants that, we should respect her. Okay class, now back to our lesson." she said in a serious tone, and faced the blackboard.

I heard my classmates groaned in frustration. I think they all wanted some gossip than to continue with our lesson. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked me as I hurriedly went out of our private classroom.

"None of your business." I said, but I stopped on my tracks anyway.

"You're going to Brittany." Sugar said, her eyes smiling with mischievous glint.

Quinn pulled me and forced me to sit on my chair. "So, what happened?" she asked.

"What happened?" I countered back.

Sugar pulled her chair and turned it in front me, then she sat on her chair, legs crossed. "Did you had sex in the hotel?" she said that I almost choked.

"Why would you all think that?" I asked.

"Oh god!" Quinn dramatically sat down next to me. "Santana, are you serious? You're alone with Brittany and you didn't even touched her?"

"We don't need to have sex immediately!" I shouted in embarrassment.

Sugar laughed, "You're being cute, San. And cute isn't the right word to describe Santana Lopez!"

I smacked her in her arm. "I respect her, okay? I'm not like you" I pointed at Sugar. "and especially you!" I pointed at Quinn.

Quinn laughed. "As a matter of fact, we respect girls. We're giving them mind-blowing orgasms that…"

I cut Quinn off, "God, Q! Stop it! I don't want to hear it! Brittany isn't like that, okay?"

"Well, what is she?"

"She's…" I smiled. "She's a virgin."

"Oh my motherfucking shit!" Sugar exclaimed, "You're both virgins!" then she laughed.

I crossed my arms. "Well, at least we both were. That's why I respect her. Which reminds me, I have to go in her classroom to fetch her." I stood up but then Quinn called me.

"Tell me you kissed already? Coz I swear I'm going to abandon our friendship if you say you haven't kiss her until now." Quinn raised her eyebrow.

I smiled. "Of course. I'm not THAT slow, okay?" I gave her my signature smirk.

Quinn and Sugar giggled then say in unison,, "SCORE!"

* * *

"Hey baby." I greeted Brittany with a kiss on her surprised lips again. She always looked surprised when I do that. I kindda love it.

She pulled me away from her classroom, away from the students. "You have so much explaining to do!" she hissed.

"What?" I asked. She looks cute when she's acting angry at me.

"My classmates won't stop asking questions about us! This is all your fault!" she hissed again.

"Well then, answer them." I smiled.

"What will I tell them?"

"The truth." I answered.

"The truth? The truth is, we're not really girlfriends!"

I frowned at her. "You're my girlfriend now."

"I didn't even say yes!" she said.

"What do you not like about me?" I asked. "I'm hot, gorgeous…"

She cuts me off, "I don't like your attitude. I fucking hate you being the feared F4 leader! I don't like it when you're not wearing the school uniform just so, you can boast to everybody every signature clothes you wear! I hate the way you styled your hair. I hate that signature smirk of yours. I hate your 'in-control' attitude towards me… I hate…"

"I can change…" I said softly, cutting her rant.

She took a deep breath. "Santana, this isn't going to work out."

"Just let me in…" I stared deeply into her eyes.

"San…" she began, but then she was cut off by the ringing of her cellphone. She answered it, "Yeah Rachel? I'm going home now. I'll meet you there." then she ended the call. She turned towards me, "I really need to go now."

I nod my head. "I could bring you home."

She shook her head, "I really want to be alone right now. Just to think about things, you know."

"Okay…" I said. Then she left.

* * *

"What are you thinking right now?" Quinn asked, walking towards me with her green two-piece bikini.

Sitting beside me is Sugar, magazine in her hand. I put my ray-ban shades on top of my head, "Nothing." I said.

"You're quiet." Sugar said.

"You're thinking about Brittany?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow raised again daring me to tell a lie.

"Yes. I'm thinking about her." Actually, i really don't understand Brittany. She's really unpredictable. She's far from the girls I met in my entire life. There's something about her.

"You're really serious with her?" Quinn said.

"Yes." I softly said.

"San, you are THAT serious?" Sugar said that I turned to face her, "You can't be THAT serious to her. I mean, yeah. It's okay to like her. It's okay that she's your girlfriend… For now."

"What are you saying?" I asked, irritated.

Sugar took a deep breath. "Santana. You're a Lopez. I'm a Motta. Quinn's a Fabray. You know exactly what I mean."

Quinn nod her head, "You know very well your mom."

I know exactly what they meant. My mom is Isabel Lopez. The sole heiress of Tierra de Lopez in Spain. Yes, we have our own land in Spain. We're really THAT rich. My mom is very strict, she's the authority. No one dares to fight against her. She's that powerful. She's unforgivable. She's a dictator. She's like me. I inherited her traits.

And she fell in love with a woman, a whore, apparently my other mom whom I never seen in my entire life, her name is Cristina. Isabel kicked her out when she found out she cheated on her, and all she wants from my mother was her wealth. Until now, I haven't seen her. And Isabel doesn't want us to get acquainted with her.

Only me and my two sisters, Santina and Carmen, and my two friends, Quinn and Sugar knew all about this. We were bound to protect that secret in public.

"You will just hurt Brittany." Quinn said softly, cutting my thoughts.

I clenched my fist. "I won't hurt her." I said. And I'm serious about that. Cristina is nothing like Brittany. She won't love me for my money. I'm sure of that now.

I stood up, then pulled out my robe, "I need to go." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to take responsibility." I said, then smiled at them.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

As I walked towards our house, my thoughts replayed on what Rachel and I talked about earlier.

_"You mean, Santana Lopez wants you to be her girlfriend?" Rachel asked me, wide-eyed. _

_ "Yes. And I'm confused right now." I said. _

_ "You're confused because you still think about your sweet and kind-hearted Santina?"_

_ I looked outside, "Yes. I wonder what she's doing right now."_

_ "Snap out of it, Britt! Santina can never be yours. And now her twin sister likes you, how could you not like her? they looked exactly the same."_

_ I shook my head, "It's not about that. I think it will be so unfair to Santana if I choose her just because she looked like her sister. And I might still be in love with Santina."_

_ "Yeah. But…" Rachel said but was interrupted by Alice, her boss. _

_ "You can mend your broken heart by finding a new one." Alice said. _

_ Rachel and I looked at her. _

_ "You won't be confused right now if you weren't thinking about Santana too." she said again._

_ I nod my head. _

_ "Think about it, Brittany. I think you should give Santana a chance." Alice said that got me thinking._

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I heard noises inside our house. I opened the door and was surprised when I saw Santana sitting on our small-sized couch, laughing with my parents.

"Santana! What are you doing here?"

My mom smacked me on my arm, "That's not the way to treat your girlfriend!"

My eyes widen in shock as I heard my mom, "She's not my…!

My father spoke, "You didn't tell us that you have a girlfriend already. How could you… we are your parents Britty… You should have told us."

"Dad! I'm not…"

But Santana cuts me off, "Thank you for your heart-whelming welcome Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. I think I should go now." she said as she stands up.

My mom spoke, "Please promise us that you will take care of our daughter."

Santana smiled, "I will, I promise."

Immediately I pulled Santana outside of our house. Then I snapped at her, "What were you thinking? Why did you come over here?"

"I want to show responsibility. I decide to tell your parents that nothing happened between us in the hotel, because I respect you. And I want to show them my clear intentions towards you." she said.

"Well, what are your intentions?" I asked, trying to hide the nervousness i'm feeling right now.

She cupped my chin, and forced me to face her deeply in her eyes, "I like you Britt. I really really like you."

I swallowed. It's too good to be true. How could I not say no to that? But still…

"I just think you should know." she said, then smiled at me, then she gave me a peck on my lips. Longer than necessary.

Then she pulled away. "See you tomorrow. I'm coming here and I'll drive you to school." she softly said then she walked towards her car and waved goodbye at me.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU GIRLS THINK? **

**the guest stars in these chapter were ISABEL and CRISTINA (SANTANA'S MOM) from TIERRA DE LOBOS. I haven't watched that series (coz it's spanish, and i can't understand it) but i watched clips of their kissing scenes, and woah, hot hot hot! and they're really beautiful! **

**And ALICE PIESZECKI, (Rachel's Boss) from the L word. **

**I told u i would change the TWIN S mom, so I hope u like the sudden changes. u can google them to see what do they look like, u can search them in afterellen website. **

**And so, ON with your reviews: FAVORITE SCENES?**

**FAVORITE LINES?**

**FAVORITE CHARACTERS?**

**Thanks for those who ranked my 3 fanfics! **

**Thanks for ur wonderful reviews in advance! =)**


	11. Framed

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey! Thanks for the reviews I received in this story. Thanks so much for liking this. I'm off tomorrow so it just means that I MIGHT update 'Straight Or not' or 'Now showing' or whichever I like. It depends on my mood and the reviews I got. Yeah. That's the secret. Hmmm. That's why this story has sooner updates coz I love the response of my readers in this. And u have to thank my friend Bi_ENEG for making me finish this chapter coz she won't stop pestering me and kept on persuading me to update even though I'm so sleepy and I still have work tonight, haha Anyway, on with the shoutouts: **

**JF1993: Of course I remember you, and yeah, you looked like Carmen, my roommate told me so when I showed her ur pix. As always I love your heart-warming response on every story I wrote. Thanks for coming back, haha**

**CGB21: You will love Santana in this chapter too, like always! haha**

**NM08: haha, thanks kasi nagustuhan mo ing concept ng story, i just love meteor garden, boys over flowers, hana yori dango, that i came up with this story. **

**MEG8099: I would cuddle with you wherever, whenever u want. That's my promise for u babe, whenever we get the chance to meet. I'm really looking forward to that. And the thing with me pushed against the wall? hmmm. I love that someone will do that to me too. haha**

**DEADGIRL101: Haha, yeah. thats really sweet. Santana is really a sweetie. **

**EURASIAN2005: woah! I love ur long chapter. And I'm so flattered that u have to retype again ur review. And i love the inner Santana that u wrote. Love that! Cristina and Isabel were great picks? thanks! haha **

**ANON: Sweet lady kisses on again here. haha\**

**LORETO: last chapter was ur fav? hmmm. u might as well like this **

**KOT011: haha,, zombie? i laughed at that. I laughed at ur rxn, seriously, thanks for sharing ur favorites. **

**FRAGAr1991: yeah, youtube introduced me the girls from Tierra de lobos, and they're kiss were so hot. I like the one in the grass. Isabel's tongue was really visible there, ryt? haha**

**BEVERLIE4055: thanks!**

**NAYALOVE: Santana wil change for the better. =)**

**JUSTONEMOREPERSON: Yeah, Britt really can't resist Santana. like really. haha**

**TIANNA: Awww. I miss ur favorites last chapter =( u just made me a sad panda. **

**HEYAADDICT: HAha, ur a nurse too? I'm gonna revive u now. haha i love writing Britt when she can't resist Santana. haha**

**KALALAYCES: Hahaha, yeah yeah! hot, gorgeous lesbians everywhere. I would love to live in this world. haha**

**JANE: hahahaha, yeah, santana cares for her. and yeah, an update! ryt?**

**LHEIA: wow! ur a fan of my works? thanks thanks! and yeah, i got this idea from the asian drama. and I'm so glad that u managed to read this. **

**HEYA-GLEEK12: thanks that you like the twists and turns i made. as Ive said, i have different version but we're still sticking to the story but with different combination. And I'm really glad you like my version. thanks so much!**

**EFFYX: Hey gorgeous! thanks for the reviews and the favorites u enumerated last chapter. i didn't know Isabel and Cristina's actual age, haha anyway, i saw them in Tierra de lobos and i just figured out they will be perfect for my twin S moms. uhmmm Te QUIERO MI VIDA? What does that means? and u want me to say something in Filipino? Okay, u researched for this. GUSTO KITA. MAGANDA KA AT MALAMBING. KUNG PUWEDE LANG SANA TAYONG MAGKITA… There. Hope u could find the meaning to that, haha**

**SNIXXUNICORN: Thanks for sharing all ur favorites! love ur reviews!**

**BRITTANA-FOREVER-LOVE: Love? love u too! haha**

**ASDF: wow! ur from spain too? I think I need ur help regarding that series, =)**

**MSNICOLALA: thanks for telling me ur fav scenes! and telling me that i'm amazing! thanks!**

**IAMIRREPLAZABLE: thanks. I have something different but this is still derived on meteor garden so some scenes, i'm going to stick to that. hope u like it still. =)**

**SSALES: thanks! **

**YOZORA1417: the japanese version was nice too. i think i love all the versions. And yeah. i would like to portray twin S moms as gays. so that there will be no guy involvement here. u get wat i mean?**

**And to my friend Bi_ENEG: woah! I just finished. So u can let me sleep now? haha. anyway, may kinikilig kapang nalalaman ha? haha **

**So here it is, hope u like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_**BRITTANY**_

I wasn't even finished when I heard someone knocked. Is it Santana? Oh god! She was really serious in coming here every day? I groaned in frustration. I already told her that I don't like her. Why she's so persistent?

I know that I have no feelings for her but why can't I tear myself off this mirror? I need to look good, right? It's not for her, it's for myself. I looked at myself in the mirror again, I combed my blonde hair with my fingers, damn! I really look good. Then I looked at my lips again. I closed my eyes for a second and imagined Santana's lips pressed firmly against mine. It's so… I opened my eyes when someone entered my room.

"You already look good, Britt."

Shit! What is she doing here? Her eyes met mine in the mirror and my eyes widen in surprised as I saw her properly uniformed? The sleeves of her top were folded, unlike mine. The two top buttons of her blouse were opened revealing a slight glimpse of her cleavage. Her skirt was very short revealing smooth tanned legs. Definitely different from the uniform a typical student in or school wears. Goddammit! She looks so pretty with it. I think she noticed that I was actually staring at her that she leaned against the back of my door with her arms crossed, smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, irritation evident in my voice. But the truth is, I'm trying so hard not to be impressed by her looks right now.

"I told you that I'll come by and drive you to school." she said, still smiling, then she walked towards me. I have to stepped back coz her scent made my knees weak.

I pushed her with my hand coz she's really getting too close for comfort. "San…"

She cuts me off, "I love it when you called me by my nickname." she said seductively. Her eyes went down on my lips, and even if I tried not to, my eyes still landed on her plump lips. She parted her lips a little and leaned closer to me. Her breath made my sense go wild, and as soon as she pressed her lips against mine, I'm lost.

She angled her head and opened her lips, caressing my bottom lip. Her lips were so soft and so… I don't even know how to describe it but it sent tingles all over my body. I felt her hands on the back of my neck and I moaned as she deepened the kiss, she used her tongue to make me open my mouth, and I don't even know why I can't control my tongue in doing the same to her. It's like her tongue is the leader and my tongue is her follower. She massaged my tongue with hers and I imitated what she did. And then I heard it, her moan, and oh god! that is so sexy, I can't even control my own hands when they landed on Santana's waist, pressing her body against mine.

The ringing of her phone made her stopped, but she didn't answer it right away, we were both breathless and stared at each other for a while. I know I'm blushing right now and I know that she noticed it too. "I like it when I made you blushed." she said, smiling at me. See, she noticed it. Shit, I'm so embarrassed. I was about to move away when she touched my lips with her fingertips. "I ruined your lipgloss. I'm sorry but I just can't control myself around you knowing that you're mine now."

I'm hers? Wait, wait, wait a minute! "I'm not yours, Santana." I said.

Her next moved surprised me as she leaned in again, cupped my face and pressed her lips again to me that I melted AGAIN. We kissed again for like 5 seconds then she pulled away, "See what I mean?" she said, smirking at me. "You're mine, Britt… Mine…"

I was about to say something again just to counter what she said but her hand pulled mine, and she interlocked it with hers. She answered her phone, walking hand in hand with me while we walked out of my room. "Yeah. I'll just meet you there, Q. I'm with Britt." then she ended the call. "Mrs. Pierce, we're going now. Thanks for letting me in… uhmm. in her room." she said that I felt myself blushed again. Oh god, did my mom heard my moan or Santana's moan while we were kissing? That is so not good!

"Oh. No problem Miss Santana. You can come in her room anytime and maybe both of you can…" my mom giggled maliciously that I rolled my eyes, "Study together." she continued.

I felt Santana squeezed my hand that I squeezed it back. I don't know what that means but it felt good.

"Sure Mrs. Pierce. I gladly accept that, maybe some other time." Santana said that made me looked at her. Is she serious? She would rather study here in our small house than in her extravagant mansion?

My mom giggled in excitement that made me rolled my eyes for the second time. Her likings for Santana was so obvious that I want to vomit, really.

Santana tugged my hand as we both left my house.

"Hop in." She said as she opened the passenger seat of her expensive sports car.

* * *

As I stepped out of Santana's car, I saw Sugar and Quinn at the parking lot leaning over their own cars. They wore the same uniform with us students, but same as Santana's style. Sleeves folded in half, two buttons opened exposing their cleavage and really short skirts.

Sugar and Quinn gave me a smile which I recognized as a teasing smile. Ugh. What have I really gotten myself into?

Anyway, I still smiled at them. Even they were such a tease, they were really nice with me. "You wear your uniforms too? What happened with the signature clothes F4 wears?" I asked.

Quinn laughed, her eyes lit up. Sugar tried so hard not to laugh. They were both looking at Santana.

"What? Did I just say something funny?" I asked.

Sugar smiled at me, then said. "I think Brittany, you are the reason why Santana forced us to wear this goddamn Lopez Academy uniform."

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "Why me?"

Quinn walked towards me, then said, "Well, you're the one who told Santana that you hate it when she wears her expensive dresses…"

Santana interrupted, "Let's just go to class, okay?" she said, her tone embarrassed.

"Wait. I am the reason for this?" I asked Santana.

"No. Of course not. I just thought that it would be cool if we wear something like this, and besides, it's comfy to wear… and…" she said, looking flustered then took a deep breath. "Let's just… I'm going to walk you to your class, okay?"

Sugar and Quinn didn't stop giggling that Santana had to glared at them. They didn't stop laughing anyways.

* * *

"So…" Santana began when we were in front of my classroom again, "Guess, I'll see you after class?"

Before I could speak, Santana leaned into me and kissed me on my lips, right in front of the whole student body. Her lips pressed firmly against mine that I lost all willpower when she moved her lips to part mine. Yeah. Right in front of my classroom, we were totally kissing. I am breathless when I decided to pushed her gently, "They're watching us." I said in a soft voice just for her to hear.

She smiled at me, "I can't help it." she said again then gave me one short peck on the lips. "Give me your phone."

"Why?" I asked as I handed her my phone.

She took it and dialed a number, "Here's my number. I gave miscall to my phone so I can save your number too." then she handed me my phone.

"Okay." I said.

"Bye Britt." she said then she walked away, leaving me in front of my classroom with all of the students leering at me. I took a deep breath. Another day with the famous Santana Lopez. I really should get used to this.

* * *

I stand up to fix my backpack when Tina approached me. Ever since I became associated with the F4, we haven't really hang out.

"Hey." she said. "I need a favor to ask. If it's okay with you?"

"Sure, What's that?" I asked.

"I have this… uhm… date. And I want to ask if you can come along with me?" she asked.

"Date? So, why do you need me for?"

"I just… uhm… I just need someone to come along with me. It's kind of a blind date. So… uhm please Brittany?"

"When?"

"Tonight." she said, "Please…"

I nod my head. "Okay. Where?"

"She Bar. 7 P.M. Can you help me choose a dress at my house? I want to look good for my date. "

"Okay." I said. "But I need to call Santana first." I don't know why I said that, but should I asked for permission if I want to hang out with my friends?

Tina looked sad, "Maybe she won't let you come with me, if you tell her."

"Okay. I will not tell her. Let's just go before she comes here." I said, tugging Tina's arm.

* * *

I arrived 7:30 P.M. at She Bar. After I helped Tina with her dress, I went straight at my house to changed.

I looked around and I can't see Tina. I know I'm late but she's supposed to be here. Where the fuck is she? I'm not supposed to be late but it's not easy to get away from Santana. I remembered our last conversation on the phone.

_"Where are you?" she asked on the phone, obviously irritated._

_ "I'm with Rachel." I lied._

_ "I'm calling you for like seven times. You're not even answering. I'm worried." she said._

_ "I'm fine Santana. Rachel is with me, we're hanging out."_

_ "Where are you? I want to see you." she said, her voice soft that I felt guilty all of a sudden._

_ "Not now please. We're kindda busy."_

_ "Busy for what?" she snapped. _

_ "I'm helping her decorate her house." I lied again. I can feel my nose getting longer with my lying, Pinocchio style. _

_ "Can I come over?"_

_ "No!" I snapped. _

_ "Why?"_

_ I took a deep breath. "Santana. Can we just… Can you just give me time to breathe? I mean, I want to be with Rachel right now, and you can't just barge in."_

_ "Rachel is just your best friend right?"_

_ "Yeah. Of course."_

_ "There's no reason for me to get jealous?" she said that I shook my head. She's really acting like a possessive girlfriend. _

_ "She's just my best friend." I emphasized the word, I'm really getting annoyed. _

_ "Okay."_

_ "There's no need to…" _

_"Okay. I just thought that…" She trailed off. _

_ "I mean, I thought we could hang out today. But then you have other plans."_

_ I felt guilty, "Maybe next time."_

_ "Okay. Just enjoy." she said, her voice sad._

_ "Okay. Bye." I said then I ended the call. I took a deep breath. I felt so bad for lying._

"Brittany!"

I heard Tina's voice then I looked around to see her sitting in the corner of the bar.

I walked towards her. "Hi. Sorry for being late."

"It's okay. Now come sit with us." Tina said excitedly.

When I sat beside Tina, I noticed that we had company, her date and another girl. I looked at Tina and asked her with my eyes.

Tina ignored me, and said excitedly, "This is Kate. Kate Randall. and this is her friend Maya. Maya St. Germain."

Maya just simply smiled at me and I smiled at her too. But she looked like a snob. "I'm Brittany Pierce." She nodded then she excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"So, as I was saying. Brittany here is single. And I think she's a great match to your friend, Maya." Tina said that made my eyebrows furrowed.

She just said that I'm single, well technically, yes but wait. She knew that I'm in a relationship with Santana. So why would she match me with someone else?

"She's pretty. I think she can help Maya forget about her ex." Kate said then smiled at me, "Oh wait. I have to go to the bathroom." Kate excused herself, and I had the chance to talk to Tina.

"What were you thinking? I'm dating Santana." I said, I'm so mad at her, I felt that I'm being tricked.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

Her question made me stopped. Do I love Santana? I don't know. I honestly don't know. I mean, I like her kisses but maybe, I was just thinking about Santina, I mean, I don't know. I'm so confused right now.

"Do you want to be in her world? She's famous, she's rich. She's very beautiful that all of the girls wants to be with her. She can make straight girls go gay for her, Brittany. Are you prepared for that? Are you prepare to challenge every single one of them just so, you can have Santana all by yourself?"

I took one gulped at the alcohol Tina ordered for me. "I don't know. Maybe I'm not up for that." It's true. I mean I'm just a pauper and she's a princess. I'm a slave and she's the master. I'm poor and she's super rich. I can never be a great match for her. Again, I took another gulped.

"Maya's ex left her. She's so heartbroken right now. She maybe a bit snob but she's kind-hearted. If you don't like her, you just have to help her and make her feel good about herself." Tina said that got me thinking. then she added, "I think you should give other girls a chance. Coz if you won't, you might be the one who will get her heart broken with Santana."

I already emptied one bottle of alcohol when Maya and Kate arrived.

I felt myself becoming tipsy but I refused to believe that I'm drunk coz I only had one bottle and that is so impossible.

* * *

I woke up and I noticed the bright light shining through the window. I never opened my window like this, maybe mom opened it up for me. With my eyes closed, I stood up and walked towards the window to closed the curtain. I opened my eyes and I gasped in horror. I looked at myself in the human-sized mirror in front of me. I'm naked. Like I'm really fucking naked! I looked around and I saw that this wasn't my room. It's a fucking motel!

I grabbed the bed sheet and I wrapped it around me. I noticed a letter at the table and my eyes went wide in shock as I read it.

'Thanks for the wonderful night, Brittany. I won't forget this. You're so damn sexy! -Maya'

Oh shit! I slept with Maya? Oh god! What happened? Why can't I remember?

I reached out for my phone, and saw there's one text there, from my mom. It says: 'Okay, Britty. Hope you enjoy the night with Ms. Santana.' What is she talking about? I haven't text her, right? I scrolled into my sent items and there it was, I texted her? 'Mom, I'm not coming home tonight. I'm with Santana. I'm spending the night with her.'

Oh fuck! Did I really text her that? Why would I lie to my mom?

Then my phone rang, it's Santana! Oh boy! Fuck! What will I tell her?

"Good morning, Britt." she said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm coming over now to your house." she said that I panicked.

"Oh. don't! Not now please. I slept with Rachel. I'm not home." I said.

"You slept with Rachel?" her voice loud as she asked.

"No! Not that! I'm always sleeping at Rachel's house. I mean we're best friends. and…"

"Okay. I believe you. You won't cheat on me, I know." Santana said, chuckling. "Guess I'll see you at school?"

I exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah. See you."

"Bye Britt. I miss you."

"Yeah." I said. then I ended the call. God, I feel so guilty! I just slept with another girl! And I can't tell Santana about this! Fuck! I'm screwed!

* * *

My mind was in deep thought as I entered the school premises. I mean, I can't feel anything. I don't remember anything. Did I really slept with Maya? All I remembered was drinking one bottle of alcohol and then I passed out. But how come I'm naked in a motel room with Maya's note saying what happened last night was wonderful?

As I walked down the hall, I can feel students staring at me again, but this time, they were obvious of their glaring. Mona, Paige and Samara approached me and I swear they can kill me with their eyes.

"You bitch!" Mona said.

"What?" I asked.

Paige dragged me by my arm and pulled me with her. I don't know what the fuck this was all about so I let go of her grip.

Samara dragged me instead. And they pushed me at the center of the hall in front of the flat screen TV.

My anger rose as I glared at them, "Wha-" but then Mona pushed me in front of the screen that made me looked at the TV.

I was so shocked and speechless as I saw the posted picture. Me and Maya. Naked in the motel room. It looks like we were kissing coz her lips were dangerously closed against mine. We were covered in bed sheets but our shoulders were bare, so you can imagine us being naked under the sheets.

"You worthless whore!" Samara hissed. "Can you explain this to us, huh?"

"I didn't do anything!" I denied.

"Playing virgin, huh? You're little games were over, Pierce!" Mona shouted at me.

"How could you do this to Santana?" Paige walked towards me and grabbed the lapel of my uniform.

"What the fuck is this?" I heard Santana's voice that I closed my eyes, praying that she won't come over here.

Paige let go of me, she smirked at me and whispered, "Now, Santana Lopez will see what kind of girl you are!"

"Britt… I've been looking all over for you… What-?" Santana said and then her eyes glued on the TV screen that I wanted to die. "What is this?" her eyes dangerously met mine.

Quinn and Sugar's eyes were also glued at the screen then gave me a questionable look.

My eyes went down at the floor but Santana grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at her. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I don't know!" I screamed at her, just to hide my embarrassment.

"When did this happen?"

I pulled my arm. I looked straight into her eyes. "I didn't do anything! I was framed!"

I never see Santana's eyes looked so angry, "Who would framed you up, huh? It's crystal clear that you cheated on me!"

She would never believe me, so I used a different tactic, "I didn't cheat on you! We were never-" I trailed off as I looked at her, I noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"Tell me you're not the girl in the picture. Tell me and I will believe you." she softly said.

I could never lie to her again, "I am the girl in the picture." I softly said.

She nod her head, I can see the hurt in her eyes. She turned around to walk away from me.

I yelled at her. "But we didn't do anything! Believe me, Santana! We didn't!"

But she still walked away from me. She left me. I felt my tears ran down and I knelt on the floor, I whispered. "Believe me, Santana. Just believe in me."

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I started the engine of my car and I drive as fast as I can. I saw at the side mirror of my car that Quinn and Sugar was following me, but I'm a better driver than them so I managed to escape from them.

I'm so angry right now. I'm mad at Brittany for making me a fool. I'm mad at myself for letting her to hurt me like this. I can't remove the picture of her naked in bed with that girl! I thought she's innocent. I thought she's different.

Shit! I can't forgive her! I can't-

_"But we didn't do anything! Believe me, Santana! We didn't!" _

Her last words played on my mind that I stopped in the middle of the wide road. Fuck! What if she wasn't lying? What if-

Goddammit!

I made a U-turn.

Damn!

Damn her!

Damn her for making me feel like this!

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"You slut!"

"That serves you right!"

"Your game is over!"

"You whore!"

"You're just a poor girl who wants to use Santana for her money!"

"Damn you!"

"Guess there's no F4 member who will help you now, huh?"

Every slapped.

Kicked.

Punched.

Every words.

I endured them all. I didn't fight them. I think I deserved this for hurting Santana.

I deserved this.

What hurts me the most is that, Santana left me. Santana didn't believe me. And that made my heart bleeds.

"You fucking whore!" Mona grabbed my hair that I winced in pain, she made me stand up and looked directly into my eyes. Actually, with my one eye only, coz my left eye was already bruised. I can't even open it. "This is for hurting our beloved Santana!"

She was about to slap me when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Stop it!"

"But she-" Mona tried to say.

Santana's voice echoed in the school grounds. "I said stop it!" she repeated again that made the students stopped in their tracks. She pushed Mona away from me that the girl fell on the floor.

I was about to fall down when I felt Santana's arms catch me. She knelt down to catch my upper body and I encircled her neck for support. I was crying, I can feel my tears flowing down on my cheeks. "San… Believe me. Nothing happened. Believe me. I just want you to believe me…" I said, my voice croaked.

She pressed her lips against mine that I felt my heart jumped. I was about to respond to her kiss when she pulled away. "I believe you. I believe everything you say. I'm sorry I'm late-"

I pressed her lips with my finger to make her stopped. "You were never late. I'm just glad you came."

* * *

**GUEST STAR ON THIS CHAPTER? Kate Randall (Hanna Marin's stepsister in PLL), Maya St. Germain (Emily's first girlfriend in PLL)**

**NEXT CHAPTER? Hmmm. Santana and Brittany's First Real Date! (without the rain)**

**And yeah, on with ur Favorite SCENE?**

**FAVORITE LINE?**

**FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

**Review! review! review! I gotta sleep now… ZZZZZ**


	12. The Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: woah! So much for the reviews! I'm so flattered with all the reviews I've got last chapter, and yeah, your questions will be all answered in this chapter. So hope u like it. =) So, on with the shout-out first:**

**PTORICANDBLT: Woah! thanks for ur wonderful long reviews on every chapter. I think ur still reading ryt now, ryt? ur lucky bcoz I'm updating chap12 now. u made me smile (it made me read my story again and see what scene you're referring to) it just showed how hooked u up with this story. And Carmen is Shayne's girlfriend in L word. And I love Jenny. Like really. I don't hate her, haha I love her long straight black hair (my weakness) and hmmm. Britt's parents will never cause problems to the two, I promise. **

**PENXITALITA: hmmm. all of ur questions will be answered in this chapter. hope i could satisfy ur questions. And yeah, there's faberry coming up soon.**

**EROSETERNALGLEE: haha,, i really nailed this fic? thanks! haha! and about the two fics of mine, I missed ur long reviews there actually, i thought you're not reading those anymore. and i laughed when u said that u died when Britt cried, haha Don't die please, coz u have to read this chapter! haha**

**ANON: Yeah, I'm planning on including Cristina (the other mom) but first things first, Carmen (the twins sister) will come out first then Isabel (the scary twin S mom) then Cristina. And yeah. Santina will come back soon! Woah, i amused u? thanks, haha yeah, my job is really tiring. like really. And i'm single so I don't have someone to cuddle. and there's no pretty girls here in the country i'm working at. too bad. =( Actually, i'm just the only one pretty around here,, hahah =)**

**KNOWTHESCORE: All of ur questions will be answered here, so read on, and be happy. haha =)**

**SNIXXBRITT: haha, u want to punch Tina? Hmmm. and as I've said, all questions will be answered here. **

**FONTES2100: really? woah! that was some sort of a compliment! you just told me my dream. to write a real book. I think I can abandon my job if I had the chance to write a book. **

**XXXPRETTYLITTLELIARSLOVERXXX: woah! i'm the reason u wake up every morning? hmmm. that's so sweet. My heart fell for that, haha and yeah, i'm so glad u love this story.**

**BEVERLIE4055: thanks! hope u could give me ur fav scenes.**

**BRITTANA-LOVERXOXOXO: thanks to you too. amazing it is? **

**EFFYX: Hi, my 'VIBER GF" woah. i just want to tell you how pretty you are, haha anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews. I just said in filipino 'I like you and you're pretty and sweet and if only, we can meet' I think I saw Pepa and Silvia but their face didn't register on my mind, only Isabel and Cristina, so.. there And wow, TE QUIERO MI VIDA? hmmm that's so sweet, **

**TIANNA: oh, ur busy from school work? that's why, anyway, thanks for giving time to review even if ur busy. **

**FRAGAR1991: yeah, San to the rescue, haha =)**

**XANGELOFTHENORTHX: I like Maya too in PLL but not much. that's why i chose her to be the one who slept with Britt. Atleast she had a storyline on this story, ryt? and yeah, Santana is so cute here. haha**

**KOT011: yeah, this chapter will gonna make u happy, and i'm sorry if i made u hate Maya, =)**

**ANON: hmmm, i like ur idea about the angst, actually it will happen, but i have something in my mind, that would make the story beautifully written. =)**

**SNIXX: Hmmm, about ur question? Hmmm, Santana's reaction to that will be read on maybe chapter 14 or 15 (i figured it out on my mind), I haven't written that yet, but i'm so excited for that. **

**JAC LAG: So u've watched the taiwanese version? Hmmm As I remembered, she fell in love with the female lead too. Hmm, about what u said about the Western context? yeah, u got that right. But bcoz this is based on the asian drama, Britt's parents' attitudes must be exactly alike with the asian drama one, even though it clearly contrast with the western env't. but hey, this is just a fiction, and I'm not living in the States so i'm sorry if there are mistakes regarding those. And I really need to show that the whole school respect the F4. Anyway, thanks for ur reviews, I enjoyed reading it. And ur questions will be answered in this chapter, so enjoy. =)**

**ANTITO007: Hi, Antonella from Argentina! Wow! I'm so flattered that I have readers all over the world. haha, u can't stand any longer? so here's another update. U can breathe now, lots of love =)**

**LARA: thanks for telling me I'm a great writer! =)**

**GSTARRAHXX72: Yeah. I like the way u score, Brittany=2, Santana=0 haha, and don't worry, Santana will have her own share of scores, about the date, hmmm i miscalculated, that will be next chapter, i'm sorry. **

**JUSTONEMOREPERSON: Thanks! Don't be sad, I'm gonna make u happy with this chapter =)**

**ITSMEGM: Thanks for reviewing every chapters! yeah, she's in love with Sanny first so freaking love triangle, huh? **

**KARABEARR32: thanks! wats ur favorite scenes? =)**

**IMBEINGSOUNORIGINAL: The answer is right here in this chap =)**

**PANDA-PANDA: Yeah, Jealous San is really hot! And i love it when Britt can't resist her kisses. **

**CGB21: Thanks! wait who do you love in this chapter?**

**JANE: I've updated! Hahaha! **

**EHRIN03: Santina will come back soon… i know you miss her, and she will come back! =) hmm,, there's no need to be sad, u will love this chap anyways. =)**

**ASDF: how could I ask for your help when I need it? =)**

**SNIXXJUICE214: Woah. You're a genius! U figured it all out! haha**

**SNIXXUNICORN: I love long reviews! i love to read them all, and it makes me happy noticing how hooked u all up in this story. thanks for sharing ur favorites!**

**HEYABRITTANASNIX: haha! thanks for loving it!**

**R41N-BOW: WOW! u really read all of this at once? Woah! thanks really! I love ur long reviews! and how u told me that u won't wake up until i updated! hahaha! see u just made me review faster, haha i love it when u said that u wished it was a tv series on TV. hmmm. I would love to be the writer and the director, haha U promise me, more reviews? I'm waiting for that! =)**

**IAMIRREPLAZABLE: thanks! **

**YOZORA1417: hahaha, u really want to punched Tina? haha, poor Tina. thanks for ur reviews too, made my day!**

**NAYALOVE: Straight or not? I'll try to update tomorrow. I'll try =)**

**DEADGIRL101: Ahahaha,, i love ur screaming reaction, hahaha, anyway, read on!**

**And to my friend BI_ENEG who forced me to update today coz It's my off, and it's like 4 A.M. in the morning here, and i'm still not sleeping so i could finish this chapter FOR YOU. haha Well, I know ur waiting for this chapter, so here it is! At alam kong mangungulit kana naman na magupdate ako ng bagong chapter, haha Well, u should record long reviews in VOXER if u want another chapter tomorrow, haha =)**

**WHEW! I just finished writing Shoutouts! Hope i answered all ur questions! and by the way, I miscalculated, the FIRST REAL DATE will be next chapter, not here. Sorry for the mistake. =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

_**SANTANA**_

"You were never late. I'm just glad you came." Brittany softly said, a smile on her lips before she passed out on my arms. Her face was severely bruised. She had a black eye on her left. I clenched my fist. I wanted to beat the girls who beat her, but I can't help to blame myself. This is my fault. I shouldn't have left her with these girls. I shouldn't have walked away from her. I should have listened to her.

"Britt!" I said, wrapping her in my arms. "Brittany! Wake up, please!"

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "San. She's okay. Let's just get her out of here." Quinn said breathlessly, behind her was Sugar.

Sugar knelt in front of me and Brittany, she tried to help me to stand up, I hooked Brittany's right arm into my shoulders while her other arm was into Quinn's shoulder. We brought her on the passenger seat of my car, I put her seatbelt on.

"I'll bring her to my house." I said. "I'll just meet both of you there."

I noticed Quinn's eyes avoided me as she says, "We're gonna be late. I have some important errands to do. Is it okay?"

I nod my head. Then I went straight to my car.

* * *

Brittany woke up when we arrived at the Lopez Mansion. With my arms around her waist and her left arm around my shoulder, I guided her inside my room.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked as I motioned her to sit down on the edge of my bed. She nod her head. Her uniform was covered with stains of blood. So I took a towel and a bathrobe from my closet and gave it to her. "Do you want me to help you?" I asked. She blushed as she looked directly into my eyes.

"I can manage." she said then avoided my eyes again.

I shrugged. "Okay…" then I remembered something. I went back to my walk-in closet. I came back to her and handed the paper bag I'm holding to her. I can feel my cheeks reddened as I said this, "Uhmm… You can use this. I haven't use any of this. So they're yours."

She looked at me, and took the paper bag. She opened it and I swear I saw her blushed furiously as she took from the paper bag the victoria secret blue lacy underwear match with the barely-there bra. She immediately tucked them all inside and said, "Thank you." her voice so soft as she lowered her head.

"Yeah." I said as I caressed my nape, "So, I'll just go and change too."

She nod her head without taking a glance at me. So I stepped out of my room and gave her some time alone. I went straight to Santina's room to take a shower there instead.

* * *

I knocked before I enter my room. Brittany was already finished, as I saw her sitting on the edge of the bed combing her hair. I walked towards her and sat beside her, the first aid kit on my hand. "I'll just clean your wounds." I said.

Brittany nod her head and turned to face me. I stopped as I stared into those piercing blue eyes. I shook my head and focused on her wounded face. She winced in pain as I applied ice pack on her black eye. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just… cold…" she said.

Her eyes never left mine as I tried so hard to focused on her affected eye.

"San…" she began as I continuously apply the ice pack on her eye.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for lying."

I stopped and set aside the ice pack. "You really slept with that girl?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, not that. I don't know what happened last night but I'm pretty sure I didn't slept with her. Okay, I must have slept with her but I didn't sleep with her…" she took a deep breath, she got me confused by that as I furrowed my eyebrows. "San… the thing is. I lied to you about being with Rachel. I'm not with Rachel yesterday. I'm with my other friend. She asked a favor to me and I just helped her to meet with her blind date. We drank and when I woke up, I'm inside a motel room, naked. And I don't remember what happened." She shook her head. "I really don't remember anything." her eyes on her lap.

I cupped her chin, and forced her to look at me. "I believe you." I softly said.

I saw tears coming down on her cheeks that I wiped it off her face.

"Don't cry. I'm here. I won't leave you. They will never hurt you again."

Her eyes went down on my lips, and I find myself leaning into her, parting my own lips. Our lips touched and my mind went crazy as she responded eagerly. I tried so hard to be careful while kissing her coz she had bruised on her lips too, but she was kissing me back in a not so gentle way that I began to lose any self-control that I had within me.

I angled my head and started to deepened the kiss, I slid my tongue inside her and I didn't suppress a moan as she sucked on it. Her arms snaked around my neck as she pulled me towards her. The sudden movement made us fall back on the bed, side by side. Our mouth still attached to each other as I went on top of her, I used my hands for support as I was afraid that I might hurt her already bruised body.

She moaned as I started to kiss her neck, then I went back on her lips again, this time she slid her tongue on my mouth and I sucked it deliciously. She moaned in response that got me lose my remaining self-control. I felt her hands on my hair, caressing it while she continued to respond on every kisses I gave. God, I want to feel her right now. I want to taste all of her…

I left her mouth and started to kiss her jaw, then on her neck, I licked her earlobe that I heard a strangled moan coming from her. It really made me lose my mind as I slid my hand inside her robe and I started to cupped her breast. She moaned helplessly as I continued to sucked on her pulse point while I caressed her nipple. My other hand started to untie her robe.

"San…" she moaned.

"Hmmm." I mumbled.

"I'm not… uhmmmm… I'm not yet ready…" she muttered that I stopped.

I looked deeply into her eyes, "Am I too fast? Did I hurt you?" I said breathlessly.

She shook her head. "No. You were gentle. But…" she trailed off.

"It's okay." I smiled as I stand up and get off the bed. I need to leave here now. Seeing her like that making me jumped on her again, and I don't want to pressure her or anything.

She get off the bed too, and tied her robe, I caught a glimpse of her body wearing the sexy underwear. I took a deep breath and turned my back on her. "I think I need to leave." I said. "I want you to rest, Britt. You can sleep here."

"I need to go home…" she said.

"I already called your parents, they already knew you were staying here." I said as I looked over my iPhone. I noticed several text messages from Quinn.

"San…" Brittany called me when I was already halfway through the door.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Thanks… Thanks for believing in me." she said in a soft voice that I barely heard her.

I just smiled at her and went outside, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_**QUINN**_

"You're gonna tell Santana everything, right?" Sugar asked me as I was endlessly walking back and forth in the middle of the room.

"Of course. I'm going to tell her everything." I said. But seriously, I don't know how Santana will react about this and I know she will react violently with this information I'm going to give her.

"Stop walking around!" Sugar scolded me. "You're making me nervous too."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't believe that…" I trailed off when the door opened and Santana went inside the music room.

She was wearing an above the knee bathrobe, and her wet hair, still disheveled. "What do you want to tell me?" she asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You look hot, San." Sugar commented that made Santana looked at her.

"You're not my type." Santana commented seriously that made Sugar giggle.

"Is Brittany there in your room?" Sugar asked again.

"Yeah."

"So, did you get laid or something?" Sugar grinned mischievously.

"Nope." Santana said simply, "I'm not like you, Sugar."

Sugar laughed so hard that I laughed too.

"So? Tell me." Santana said, her eyes never left mine.

"Okay." I sat on the couch, with my legs crossed. "I went to…"

* * *

_I knew the girl in the picture with Brittany so I went over at her house. I went there alone, Sugar waited for me in the car, waiting for my signal. _

_ "I was expecting you earlier than this." Maya said as she opened the door for me. I went inside. "Please, take a seat." she said. _

_ "What do you want?" I asked, straight to the point. _

_ She chuckled. "Woah. Quinn, honey. Why are you so serious right now?" She laughed devilishly. "Coz I fucked the love of your life?" My eyes widen but I didn't speak. "I mean, come on. She wasn't even hot in bed. Are you sure you taught her the right moves?" then she walked towards me and put her hands on my waist. "I bet I'm so much better than her." She started to kiss me and pushed me on the couch. She sat on my lap as she continued kissing my lips. I responded to her kiss. Well, this was supposed to be my way of settling this thing up but she already made a move on me so I will just receive it. I can't help it if she's crazy over me. I mean, I'm Quinn Fabray. The F4 Heartbreaker. _

_She unbuttoned my uniform and I let her. I have to admit, Maya is really hot. We've only dated for just 2 weeks and she already acted as a possessive girlfriend. And she's not even my girlfriend. I don't have girlfriends, I have lots of girls but I don't settle in relationships. And I hate it when girls get a little bit clingy. I mean, if you're game, I'm game too so no need to take it seriously._

_ I moaned when she started to kiss my breast. Oh yeah, she still got it. Okay, time to make my move now. I grabbed her ass and lay her on the couch, I went on top of her. I gave her open-mouthed kisses as I removed her shirt, with her bra. She whimpered when I sucked her nipple. She gave away delicious moans that I smirked while kissing her breast. I started to move my hand on the waistband of her shorts. She bucked her hips when I touched her center. _

_ "Oh god. Quinn… god… Uhmmmm…" she moaned. _

_ I started to move downward. I pulled her shorts and panties down and I made her spread her legs. "Spread your legs for me honey."_

_ "Oh fuck…" she moaned. "Please…" she begged. _

_ "You're so hot, Maya. What do you want me to do now?" I asked, my breath on her center, she was so aroused, I can tell. _

_ "Lick it. Please… Lick it…" she said, breathlessly. _

_ I stuck my tongue out and licked her clit but then I stopped. She groaned in frustration. "I'm going to do that if you will tell me everything I need to know." _

_ "What?" she said, her eyes hooded with desire. _

_ "I need you to answer me truthfully." I said and licked her clit again that made her whimper. _

_ She pant heavily and nod her head._

_ Good! I thought to myself. I touched her wetness and asked, "Did you really fuck Brittany?"_

_ "Who's Brittany? Oh god! Oh god!" She said as I continued caressing her clit._

_ "Brittany. The one in the picture." I said. "Tell me the truth." I said then I put the tip of my tongue on her clit, I let it lingered there for a second until her mind spins and I can feel that she's getting close._

_ "Oh god… Oh fuck! Quinn! Oh fuck. No! I didn't fuck her!" She said that made me stopped and looked at her. She was panting heavily and her hand covered her mouth. _

_ I stood up then looked down on her. "Why did you framed her? What did she do to you?"_

_ "She's the love of your life and I want to take revenge. I love you Quinn. I love you…" She reached out for my hand. _

_ "Maya…" I sat down beside her. "She's not the love of my life. I don't have any. You know that. I love girls but I don't do relationships."_

_ She lowered her head, while caressing my hand, "But she said the blonde is your girlfriend."_

_ "Who?"_

_ She shook her head. "I can't tell you."_

_ Another information that I need to get from her. "That girl, Brittany is Santana Lopez' girlfriend."_

_ Her eyes widen in shock, "No! It can't be! I'm really in trouble, am I?" she said nervously. _

_ "Actually, honey. You are in trouble right now. You're lucky coz Santana hasn't made a move yet. She's too busy nursing her girlfriend. But if you tell me the mastermind for this frame up, I will make sure you will be spared of her wrath." I said as I caressed her cheeks. "In the span of two weeks, I made you the happiest girl on earth right?" she nod her head. "You know, from the very start that I don't do relationships." she nod her head again. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it's just the way I am. I can't change, Maya."_

_ She leaned towards me and I wrapped her naked body with my arms. "I'm so sorry Quinn. Tell Santana that I'm sorry too. I didn't know. And we didn't even touch Brittany. We just stripped her out of her clothes to make her believed that we had sex. We drugged her drink so she can't remember a thing."_

_ "Who is with you?"_

_ "Tina Cohen-Chang."_

* * *

"Tina? Who the fuck is she?" Santana hissed while she clenched her fist.

Sugar interrupted, "Woah, Q! I didn't know that your a master at that. Guess I need to use that tactic of yours if I want some information with hot girls."

I raise my left eyebrow. "I know right? I'm so good!"

"Will you girls shut up and tell me who the fuck is Tina?" Santana frowned. "And by the way, Q! You don't have to tell us the details in the first place. It made me sick." she faked a vomit.

"Oh come on, San. don't be so naive. I know you want to do that with Brittany. I mean, that would be so hot. Imagine her writhing and moaning your name? So fucking good!" Sugar exclaimed that made Santana widened her eyes.

"Shut up! I'm not thinking about that with Brittany!" Santana yelled at Sugar.

Sugar just laughed then said, "Anyway, As soon as Quinn texted me that Tina is involve with this. I went straight at her house. And… oh no! Don't look at me like that, I don't need to force her the truth using Quinn's tactics. She's not my type." Sugar crossed her arms. "And yeah, now I realized, you fucked Maya for the second time around that's why you didn't come along with me? Right?"

I chuckled, "Well, yeah. I have to admit, she's really fucking hot. I mean, she's really hot in bed, and the couch was so uncomfortable that we went straight to her room and…"

"Oh god, Q! Stop it! I've already had enough of your sexcapades!" Santana yelled at me and smacked me on my arm.

I laughed at her.

"Do you want to listen or not?" Sugar asked that made us stopped, "Okay. Good. So here it is. Tina is Brittany's classmate. You already saw her, San. You're just not interested."

"I don't know. Is she the asian one?"

"Yeah. That. And apparently, she's obsessed with you. As soon as I entered her house, I already knew that she was indeed the mastermind because I saw a shrine that looked like an altar and it composed of pictures of you."

"Where is she?" Santana asked.

"She's gone. She's so afraid of you that she dropped out of school this afternoon."

"Gone for good?" Santana asked again. I don't know if she planned to confront her or what. Hell, Tina was the reason why Brittany was hurt.

"She will leave tomorrow." Sugar said.

Santana nod her head and looked at me. I nod my head too. I know exactly what she was thinking right of this moment.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I can't sleep. I'm still thinking of her, on how she kissed me, on how she gently caressed me on my breasts that I felt heat between my legs. I tried so hard to stop her. Hell! I don't really want to stop but then I can't give her myself yet. I'm still not sure of what I feel for her. I'm still not yet sure if I'm in love with her.

But I have to admit, I think I'm developing feelings for her. I think, yeah. Coz she made my heart beats fast. And when I saw her leaving, my heart bleeds in agony. When she came back, my heart jumped at the sight of her.

I heard the door slowly opened and immediately, I closed my eyes. Is it Santana? She will sleep beside me, isn't she? Oh god. I felt my heart hammered inside my chest again.

The bed moved on my right side and I inhaled her scent. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear. "Britt…"

I didn't answer. I pretended that I'm asleep.

"I know you're awake." she said.

Busted. I took a deep breath and turned to her side. We were staring at each other and I really want her to kiss me. Oh god, Santana. Please kiss me. I just need your lips against me now. I stared at her lips.

"It was Tina."

"What?" My eyes went back on her eyes. Did she just say Tina?

"Tina framed you up."

My eyebrows met, "She's my friend. Why will she do that?"

She avoided my eyes, and positioned herself, her back laying flat on the mattress while she stared at the ceiling. "She's obsessed with me. She wants me to hate you. She asked for Maya's help. Maya is the girl who hooked up once with Quinn. Maya wants revenge that Quinn left her and Tina used that to her advantage, she told Maya that Quinn is the one in love with you. So they drugged your alcohol and stripped you naked in the motel room then they took pictures of you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Did Maya and I…? uhm…"

She looked at me again, "You didn't. You were right. Nothing happened."

"That's why you came back for me?" I asked.

"No. I already believed in you before I learn the truth." she smiled at me and leaned towards me.

As soon as our lips met, I felt the electricity that I refused to feel whenever we kissed. But now that I finally accepted my developing feelings for her, I instantly felt the magic, the butterflies in my stomach, the whole world stopping within me. All I know is that she kissed me, and I'm responding eagerly to her kisses.

She caressed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for her, I stucked my tongue out and she massaged it with her own. I caressed her cheeks and her neck, pulling her on top of me but she held my hand firmly, stopping me from pulling her on top of me. "You need to take a rest. Goodnight Britt."

"Where are you going?" I tried to hide my disappointment but I'm just glad she stopped me, coz I know i would stop eventually.

"I'm gonna play pool with Quinn and Sugar."

"Okay." I said.

"Goodnight Britt…"

"Santana…"

"Yeah?"

Silence.

"Britt?" she asked again.

"Uhmmm... Can we double date with Rachel and her girlfriend on Saturday?" I asked. I can feel myself blushing.

"You're asking me for a date?"

"Yeah. Well. I owe you one, right? And Rachel suggested this idea with me, and I was thinking Saturday will be the perfect date, coz my bruises will probably get healed by then and…"

Santana chuckled. "Sure, Britt-Britt."

"Really?"

"Yes." she smiled, her dimple showing, and I find it adorable. "Sleep tight, babe."

Santana already left the room and I found myself still smiling crazily. I hugged Santana's pillow very tightly as I imagined her plump lips pressed against mine.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE DOUBLE DATE! Santana and Brittany; and Rachel and _? I'm still thinking about it. But it's definitely not Quinn at this point of time. It's needed in the story but there will be bits of FABERRY next succeeding chapters. I promise. (Now that I gave you Quinn's point of view in this chap)**

**Finally, Brittany started to realized her feelings for Santana? Did you like it?**

**So, ON AGAIN WITH ur FAVORITE LINES? **

**FAVORITE SCENES?**

**FAVORITE CHARACTERS?**

**THank you so much for reviewing this story. I need to sleep now… ZZZZZZZZZ**


	13. The Double Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've updated another chapter coz I'm 2days off, and I'm sure I'm going to be busy in the next succeeding days. And because the respond in this story were so much flattering. (even some of you decided to watch the asian drama all over again just to see what's next for this story. haha) anyway, i still have my own twist and it will just surprise u, that's all. So shoutouts again:**

**LORETO: Thanks for telling me ur fav scene and fav character. haha ur really addicted to this, ur so lucky coz here's another chapter. **

**EHRIN03: Rachel's date? Definitely not Sugar. haha u started watching meteor garden? haha, i laugh at that. You really took this story seriously, huh? i love it! **

**DMG: I love you too! and the reason for the fast updates its because I'm off yesterday and today, but I'm gonna start working tomorrow again. I love writing Quinn and Sugar teasing San, haha, it makes me laugh when i proofread it.**

**SNIXX: woah! Quinn was ur fav last chapter? thank god! u noticed her effort, haha by the way, i love ur long reviews and ur questions will all be answered after this chapter..**

**ITSMEGM: I like Yi jeung (Quinn's character on boys over flowers) he's so cute! and yeah i'm so flattered that u imagine her in Quinn.**

**LARA: Hmm. 100% Brittany jealous will be seen on the succeeding chapters. =)**

**NAYALOVE: About the Tina thing? Well done? Thanks!**

**LHEIA: That question of yours will be answered next chapter. I'm so excited about it. haha**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: yeah. it was just a freaking set up. ur asking about Britt and Santina? Hmmm. Next chapter. =) Yeah, welcome. I just love making shoutouts. I love it when ur so hooked up with this story. Totally enjoy reading ur question and reviews.**

**SNIXXUNICORN: the making out was ur fav scene? hmmm. totally ryt? Score! yeah, i totally enjoy reading long reviews. It makes me smile. **

**DEADGIRL101: you don't know if u hate Maya? hmmm. haha well, that will be the last of Maya so, no need to hate her. and about Britt's feelings? hmm. we'll see. haha**

**TINYGLEEK: u love this story? care to share ur favorites? =)**

**ANON: You're from Cebu? hmm. too far! yeah. that's me being humble, haha yeah, u got that right. Santina inherited some of Cristina's traits but that would be later on. The abuela? I'm not planning on including her as of now. and wow! Virtual gf? hmmm sure! i would love that. I'm totally single, we can do whatever u want, haha**

**YOZORA1417: hahaha, i laughed at ur review. u seriously want to punch Tina in the face? haha yeah. Britt and San kissed. and I'm positive they're gonna make love but that would be on later chapters. **

**MSNICOLALA: I'm sorry i haven't updated straight or not. this story kindda take all of my time, and I just love writing this one, coz ideas kept popping on my head that I need to write it. And thanks co u said u LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOVE last chap, haha**

**EURASIAN2005: omygod! i just love ur reaction in every scenes and the last two chapters! ur reviews are my top favorite now!, please continue doing that! haha Yeah Quinn will live up on her title as The F4 Heart Breaker. and Rachel's date? Hmmm. It will be in this chapter!**

**EFFYX: hey hotstuff! i just love having conversation with u. i really like u! anyway about ur review. hmmm. let's see. I love all of ur reactions in every scenes. yeah. It always amazed me. and i enjoyed reading them all. And I love you too babe! =)**

**TIANNA: even if ur busy, u still find time to read and review. thank you for that! and yeah. Britt started to have feelings with San.**

**HEYALILLENGIES12: thanks. Brittany is warming with Santana, u got that right!**

**R41N-BOW: u watched 23 episodes of boys over flowers just to take a glimpse on the future of this story? haha thanks for telling me that I still surprised u with this story even though u watched it just recently. hmmm. ur question? yeah, she will come back. hahaha,, i totaly love ur rxn with ur bro, haha ur like hooked up with this story. and i love reading ur reviews. hope u like 'straight or not' too. u should read 'now showing' too. i'm gonna wait for ur reviews there. =)**

**KNOWTHESCORE: the smack down u were referring to would be here in this chapter, hahaha **

**PTORICANDBLT: i love every single reviews u sent me, i think ur fast in becoming my fav reader, ahahaha and the casting was nice? wait for the other guests. it would be thumbs up awesome!**

**KARABEARR32: yeah. Britt didn't do anything. she's still a virgin! haha**

**LARA: thanks!**

**KOT011: haha,poor Tina. and yeah I love the F4 friendship, they're like sisters and it's so adorable how they tease Santana and Britt.**

**GLEEBRITTANAFAN: u love the second bedroom scene? not the first one? haha**

**CAROLOVELES: the best? thanks!**

**SASSYGLEEK: thanks for not finding this story boring coz u said u watched the taiwanese and korean version. I'm so glad I surprised u! U want my fb account? U can give me a private message about that. And ur a pharmacist? that's nice. I'm bi too. Where are u from? and yeah, i just write if i have time but bcoz i have so much reviews in this story, my friend is forcing me to write, haha ur my fan? that's so nice! thanks!**

**JF1993: thanks for ur reviews, and yeah, there were some grammatical errors, i've noticed them when i published it coz i don't have time to proofread it again, sorry for that. =)**

**FRAGAR1991: hahaha! i just love Quinn's technique! ryt? i would love to do that actually, haha**

**CGB21: yeah, totally in love with Santana? me too. haha**

**JANE: and so, i've updated! =)**

**ANON: Brittany didn't tell Tina that she was in love with Santina so Tina doesn't have any idea about that. Only Rachel does. and yeah, drama. drama, drama! haha**

**And to my friend Bi_ENEG: Well, i super love ur almost 5minutes reviews on voxer! like really! and i know u want another update so here it is. I just love ur voice when your like 'kinikilig' with my story,, hahaha **

**So, again, here's another chapter, THE DOUBLE DATE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

_**SANTANA**_

"You're here." Tina opened the door and I saw the surprised look on her face.

"Can I come in?" I asked, never leaving her eyes. I already knew how scared she was right now. Quinn and Sugar were outside waiting for me. I told them that I'm going to do this by myself, but they insisted to stay there if I need some back-up.

She stepped out of my way and let me inside her apartment. "You're leaving?" I asked again as I noticed her luggage.

"Yes." she said.

I sat on the couch, my arms and legs crossed. "So you live here alone?"

"Yes."

I nod my head. "Okay. Let's see. I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself and I will decide if I'm going to let you go or not." I said, surprisingly my voice was very calm.

Suddenly, she knelt in front of me, tears running down her cheeks. "I've been in love with you for so long, Santana. I was hoping that someday you're going to notice me. You're the reason why I transferred in this school, in this country. I think you don't remember me, but I've remembered you. We met four years ago when you and your family went to Hongkong. We were introduced with each other and I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

I shook my head, I really don't remember her. Maybe because I wasn't paying attention. "Why did you do that to Brittany? As I've heard, you were her friend."

"Because you love her!" she yelled at me. "And I want you all by myself so I made this plot for you to hate her. But you didn't!"

I stood up and grabbed her arm, making her stand up. "Yes. I'm in love with her and I'm not going to love you no matter what you do!"

She suddenly grabbed my face and kiss me that I pushed her. I wiped my lips in disgust.

Then she hugged me tightly, "Santana. Please. Love me. I beg you."

I firmly removed her hands, and grabbed her wrist forcing her to face me. "Never." I said, gritting my teeth. "And don't you involve Brittany anymore! Coz I swear I'm going to use all my power to make you regret that you even met me." then I released her, her tears ran down on her cheeks. "I don't want to see your face ever again."

Then I walked away, slamming the door behind me.

Quinn walked towards me, "What happened?"

I looked at her directly in her eyes. "Make sure she leave tomorrow. I don't want to see her face again, and I don't want her to get near Brittany ever again."

Quinn nod her head.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I'm so glad that the bruises on my face finally faded out. And it's already Saturday. It's been four days since the incident happened, I never had the chance to confront Tina because she dropped out of school and I heard that she left the country. And also, because Santana insisted that I should take a rest, so I hadn't attended classes for the remaining school days. She went to visit me though, to give me some notes regarding the lessons I missed. Quinn and Sugar visited me too.

Santana refused to talk about Tina but when I asked Quinn about it, she told me that Santana talked to Tina that same night.

_"Tina was in love with Santana." Quinn told me. "They met 4 years ago. Santana was the reason why Tina transferred to this school. She became obsessed with her."_

I felt bad for Tina. I didn't know she was in love with Santana. And I can't believe she formulated the plan to make Santana hate me. I thought she's nice.

Anyway, I need to prepare myself for our double date. I can't help it, I'm too excited for this. I told Santana to dress casually. I hope she won't be disappointed on how us, commoners date.

I heard a knock on my door and I already knew it's Santana.

I turned around to face her and she made me breathless as I saw her 'casual dress' which doesn't look casual to her coz she looked really gorgeous. She wear this tight-fitting black leather pants matched with a tight-fitting shirt that showed her perfectly shaped body, she also wears black leather boots.

I frowned as I looked at my own outfit. I was completely underdressed.

She chuckled and walked towards me. "What are you frowning about?"

Now that she was closer, I can't help but to stare on her shiny red lipgloss. I love the shape of her lips.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" she said, smirking.

I turned red and immediately turned my back away from her. She just caught me staring at her lips. Oh god. This is so embarrassing! "I feel completely underdressed next to you."

"You're not. Trust me. You're pretty gorgeous yourself." she said that got me smiling.

"Let's go." I said, then I stopped when she grabbed my hand and intertwined it with hers. Yup, it still feels good.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"So, where will we meet them?" I asked while driving.

"At the local amusement park."

My eyebrows met, "At the amusement park?" I looked at her.

"Yeah."

"Isn't that childish?" I frowned. I never imagined myself inside an amusement park. My mom forbid us to go in there because according to her, it's very crowded.

Brittany frowned back at me. "I thought you promised that you'll never complain about this."

I focused my eyes on the road. "You didn't tell me that we're going there. I've never been in any amusement parks."

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

"My mom won't let us." I said.

She stayed silent for a while, that I have to touched her knee with my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't agreed with this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. We could just go back?"

"Don't worry. As long as you're with me, nothing could possibly go wrong." I said giving her my best smile.

She bit her lip, and nod her head, then she avoided my eyes. I saw her blushed but I didn't comment on that.

* * *

"Where are your friends? They're already late." I said. Well, what can I do? I'm already getting impatient. But still, I'm trying so hard to hide it.

"I've already texted Rachel. And she said they will be here in five minutes." Brittany said.

Then after a while, Rachel came hand in hand with a blonde girl. Finally.

"Hey. Sorry we're late." Rachel started. I tried so hard not to scowl at her for being so late. "This is my girlfriend, Alison DiLaurentis."

"Nice to see you again, Alison. This is my uhmmm… girlfriend, Santana Lopez." Brittany said and I noticed Alison widened her eyes at the mention of my name.

"Wow! THE Santana Lopez? I'm so glad to meet you." she looked at me with admiration in her eyes then she looked at Brittany, "Rachel didn't tell me that you were dating a Lopez, Brittany."

I noticed that Brittany frowned a little.

Rachel tugged Alison's arm, "Let's go honey. I'm so excited for the rides."

I held Brittany's hand and followed the two inside.

* * *

The roller coaster was amazing. I enjoyed it and Brittany's reaction was so priceless. I love how carefree she was. I love her infectious laugh and smile.

"Did you enjoyed the ride, San?" Brittany asked me.

"Yes. I enjoyed it coz I'm with you." I told her.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "I think you enjoyed other girls' attention towards you."

I laughed a little. "What? Of course not."

"I think you are." she frowned.

"Are you jealous?"

"No. Why would I?"

"You don't want me to look at other girls?" I asked, my eyes smiling.

"I don't care if you look at other girls, Santana. I'm not jealous!" she said, annoyed.

She turned her back away from me that I grabbed her wrist instantly, I pulled her towards me and cupped her face and kissed her lips. The kiss lasted just for a seconds before I pulled away then I whispered on her mouth, "You're the one that I like, Britt. You're just the only one."

We were staring at each other's eyes when Alison and Rachel came.

"That scene was the best one ever!" Alison exclaimed.

I looked at them, with my eyebrows raised. I felt Brittany's hand tugged me, I think she knew I was getting impatient with Rachel's girlfriend. Actually, I don't like her. Rachel is too sweet and naive for her. This girl looked like a bitch. I don't like the way she looked at me sometimes.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry." Brittany said.

"What do you want to eat, Britt?" I asked, my eyes focused on hers as we walked near the food court of the amusement park.

"Anything. I could eat anything." she excitedly said.

I smiled at her, she looked so cute. Then I asked Rachel and Alison, "What do you like to eat?"

Alison smiled at me, "Oh don't worry about us. I'm going with you to buy our girls something to eat."

Brittany looked at me as I nod my head to Alison. "Okay. Just stay here with Rachel," I told Brittany.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I never took my eyes away from Santana while we were sitting and waiting for them. I don't know. I had a bad feeling about Rachel's girlfriend.

"You don't have to follow Santana with your eyes, you know." Rachel said.

I turned to look at her. "I'm not looking at her," I denied but Rachel knows me better as she just shrugged. Then I asked, "Do you still love her?"

"Very much." Rachel answered, avoiding my eyes.

"But she cheated on you a couple of times." I reasoned out.

"Yeah. But she kept coming back to me because she said she loves me."

"She kept coming back to you coz you always forgive her. Whatever she does, you're always there ready to forgive her." I said.

Rachel looked at me. "She's a bitch sometimes but she's really sweet."

I snorted. I don't know, I'm getting annoyed with Alison coz she's not being very subtle on her leering with Santana. Am I starting to become jealous?

"Santana really likes you. I can see that she always smile when she's with you." Rachel commented.

"You really think so?" I asked, my eyes smiling.

"It's so obvious, Britt."

I giggled.

"What are you smiling about?" I looked up and see Santana, tray in her hand.

"Nothing." I said, glaring subtly at Rachel, making sure she won't talk.

Santana sat beside me and I noticed the food she bought. It's too many. "Why did you buy all of these?" I asked. I noticed Alison handling another tray so it just means that…

"You said you're hungry." Santana said.

"Yeah but… I can't eat all of these. It's too many."

Santana chuckled. "I think you can." she said that I smacked her in her arm coz she was teasing me obviously.

We started to eat and I noticed Alison's not very subtle staring at Santana. I think Santana didn't notice but I sure do.

* * *

We tried a couple of rides more after we ate, then Santana went to the restroom. Alison said she wants to buy cotton candy so that leaves me and Rachel waiting on the bench near the ferris wheel. It's been like ten minutes and Santana still did not come back. I'm beginning to worry, maybe she lost her way. She's not very familiar in this place.

"I need to go to the restroom too." I told Rachel.

"Okay. I'll just wait for Alison here." she said.

So I went to the nearest restroom and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I found it locked. I was about to leave when I heard someone moaned. My curiosity won as I stayed and listen furthermore.

_"Oh… Santana…"_

My eyes went wide as I heard Alison's voice moaned Santana's name. I clenched my fist. I saw the maintenance guy and I immediately grabbed his arm. "Open this!" I said to him, gritting my teeth. He looked reluctant. "Just open it!" He looked confused but then he started opening the door.

As soon as the door was unlocked, I went inside. "What the fuck are you two doing?" I yelled at them.

Santana's hand were placed firmly on Alison's wrist when I came, Alison's blouse was unbuttoned and her hair looks disheveled. She immediately pushed Santana and ran into me. "Thank god you're here Brittany! Your girlfriend cornered me and kissed me, she's so strong. I can't fight her." she started to cry, "What will Rachel think about this? oh god!" she hugged me.

My eyes narrowed at the sight of Santana, "How could you do this to her? She's Rachel's girlfriend!"

"Screw this!" Santana said angrily. She went outside and I followed her, leaving Alison behind to fix herself.

I grabbed Santana's wrist. "Explain yourself! You just fuck her behind me and Rachel's back!"

She pulled her hand away. "I'm leaving. This double date is nothing but stupid!"

"Fine! I don't want to see you again!" I yelled at her. I'm so angry that she cheated on me.

I walked away from her. I slowed down my steps, waiting for her to follow me but she didn't. I turned around and she was gone. She really left.

* * *

It's been two days and I still haven't talked with Santana. Actually I haven't seen any of the F4. I think I miss her. But I don't want to be the first one to call or text her. She owe me an explanation right? Anyway, my life became miserable, I have to admit that. But maybe, it's for the better. I should have stayed away from them from the very first start.

"Hey. You're in deep thought again." Rachel's voice cut me into my reverie.

"Don't mind me." I said, "How are you and Alison?"

She avoided my eyes, "Yeah. About that. We broke up."

"Why?" I haven't told Rachel about the scene I witnessed coz I don't want to hurt her. When Santana left, I just told them that she needed to go because someone called her.

"I heard Alison talking about what happened between her and Santana last Saturday." she said.

I looked down coz I was so ashamed of what happened.

"Alison endlessly bragged about how she kissed Santana in the restroom. And she said how stupid Santana was as she chose you over her."

My eyes went back at her. Did I heard it right? Santana chose me?

"I'm so sorry." Rachel continued, "I shouldn't have suggested this double date…."

Immediately, I stand up.

"Where are you going?" Rachel yelled at me coz I was halfway through the door.

"I need to talk to Santana. I made a fucking mistake!" I yelled back at her.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Run Athena Run! Hiyaaa!" I yelled at my black Arabian stallion as she ran over the edge. I can feel the sweat dripping all over my face but I really need this. I want to forget what happened. I can't believe Brittany chose to believe that girl over me. I mean, yeah, I didn't explain myself but she made up her mind already. She obviously believe that slut.

I remembered exactly what happened that day.

* * *

_As I washed my hands, I noticed the door opened and there stood Alison smiling at me, I ignored her. As I went to the door, she pushed me against the wall and locked the door._

_ "I'm so glad I'm alone with you now. I've been waiting for this chance the whole fucking day!" she said seductively. _

_ My eyes narrowed as I walked towards the door again but this time she wrapped her arms around me, pinned me against the wall and started to kissed me. I pushed her but she cupped my face and forced her tongue against my mouth._

_ "What the fuck are you doing?" I said as I pushed her again off my face. _

_ "Fucking you…! Fuck me, Santana. Just fucking fuck me!" she screamed as she touched my hand and forced it directly on her breast._

_ I pushed her again, "You're crazy!" I yelled at her. _

_ But then she stood against the locked door, getting in my way. _

_ She opened her blouse and she tried to show me her breast but I didn't look. This girl is crazy, How could Rachel be involve with this girl?_

_ "Oh… Santana…!" she moaned. _

_ My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her again. She touched her breast with her left hand, and her right hand lowered down inside her pants. She's fucking touching herself in front of me. She moaned my name again and I was so disgusted by her. _

_ She walked towards me again and backed me up against the wall. She tried to touched my face but I grabbed her wrist. I don't want that hand anywhere near me. It's disgusting!_

_ And then the door opened, and Brittany came in._

* * *

I slowed down when I saw a blonde girl near the stable. As I got nearer, I discovered it was actually Brittany. Am I dreaming? Is it really her?

In one quick movement. I get off Athena and patted its back. Brittany walked towards me.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey." I answered.

She lowered her head and stared at the ground for a couple of seconds.

"I thought you don't want to see me again." I said.

"I'm so sorry." she said softly then stared at my eyes. "I should have waited for your explanation. I shouldn't have believed her."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Rachel told me that she heard Alison bragging about how she kissed you and you still chose me." she said as she stepped forward. "What really happened?" she asked, wiping the sweat on my face. I shivered at her touch. God I missed her.

"There's no need to think about it anymore. It was awful." I said.

"How awful?"

She wasn't letting me to get away with it without explaining the details. "Well she kissed me, forced herself with me."

"You kissed her back?"

"I didn't. I would never do that to you, Britt."

"I heard her moaning your name."

I caressed my nape, this is so embarrassing. "She touched herself in front of me and moaned my name. She was trying to seduce me."

Her eyes went wide, "God! That's really awful!"

"Yeah. It is." I said. I don't want to imagine that anymore. "I didn't touch her Britt. I swear." I leaned closer to her, and caressed her cheeks. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." she softly said. "I'm so sorry if I…"

I cut her off as I kissed her lips thoroughly. She responded with equal intensity, I touched her hand and positioned it on my neck, she wrapped me in her arms as I kissed her feverishly. We were breathless when she pulled away.

"Can I watch you ride your horse again?" she asked, her mouth still close with mine.

"You can't." I said.

She pouted.

I smiled. "Coz you'll be riding it with me."

Her eyes wide open as she clapped in excitement.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I was helping Rachel in the café where she worked when suddenly Quinn and Sugar came in.

"Hey pretty ladies." Quinn greeted and I swear I saw how Rachel blushed.

I glared at her. I don't want her to get involve with Quinn.

Sugar grabbed my arm. "We're going somewhere." she said.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm too. "You too gorgeous."

"Me?" Rachel asked, never taking her eyes away from Quinn.

I pulled my hand away from Sugar and grabbed Rachel's arm instead. "Don't touch her!" I glared at Quinn that she chuckled.

"Where are we going? I still have work." Rachel said.

Alice must have heard the commotion as she went out of her office. "Hey, where are you…?"

My eyes wide open as Sugar approached her and kissed her open-mouthed. "Hey baby! I'm just gonna borrow your two girls for 3 days, okay?"

"Why?" Alice asked, but her hands was still placed on Sugar's waist.

"We're going on vacation. And don't worry baby, we have someone to help you here for the replacement of Rachel. You don't have to pay them, coz they're service is free just for you." Sugar winked at her.

"Vacation? What? Where?" I asked.

"Surprise! So come on!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm again but I pushed her hand away.

Rachel pouted at me but I ignored her. There's no fucking way I'm gonna let Quinn inside Rachel's pants!

* * *

This is amazing! I never thought that Santana owned a freaking private plane.

"Surprise?" Santana asked me when we approached her.

"I haven't told my parents." I said.

"I took care of that already." she said as she held my waist. She gave me a peck on the lips too.

"Thanks for inviting me too, Santana."

"I just want you to forget other things, Rachel. I want you to enjoy this vacation too." she said.

Sugar approached us, a pretty older woman at her side. "I want you to meet my girl, Helena Peabody."

The woman spoke and her British accent was amazing, "Hi girls. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Brittany and this is Rachel." I said.

Then came Quinn with a beautiful girl at her side too, "I want you to meet Spencer Hastings. Spence, this is Brittany and Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, Spencer." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." Spencer said, then smiled at us.

"So, let's go?" Santana asked.

"Where are we going?"

"My family own one island in the Philippines. One island in Boracay. So, that's our destination. I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy there, Britt." Santana smiled at me.

"I'm pretty much excited about it!" I exclaimed.

**"You're going to leave me behind?"**

That voice! It made me turn around and gasped in surprise as I saw…

"Sanny!" Sugar exclaimed. "You just came back?"

"Yeah. I just arrived one hour ago. Then Kurt told me you're going here. I'm so glad I arrived in time." Santina said as she walked towards me.

Santana wrapped her sister in her arms. "I miss you, Sanny!"

"Me too, San!" she said.

Then she walked towards me and kissed me in my forehead. "It's good to see you again, Brittany."

My heart stopped. Oh god! This will going to be a long vacation for me. Ugh!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: F4 Getaway**

**I used BORACAY island in the Philippines just to promote Tourism in my country, hahaha just kidding! well, coz I'm planning to go there when i go home from abroad so i can wear my 2-piece bikini! hmmm. so excited about that! hahaha and well, yeah, i could imagine the F4 with Brittany at that time, hahaha**

**Anyway, Santina came back! hmmmm! major cliffhanger ryt?**

**Guest stars here are: Alison DiLaurentis (PLL, u know her.), Helena Peabody (from L word, I totally love her, she's hot), Spencer Hastings (PLL, don't worry, she won't be a bitch next chapter. i love her and i won't do that to her.) and of course Alice as Rachel's Boss (L word)**

**So, on with ur FAVORITE SCENES?**

**FAVORITE LINES?**

**FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!**


	14. F4 Getaway

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So sorry for this late update, I'm just so busy with work, and when I start writing another chapter, i can't finish it coz I'm really so sleepy. So, I apologize. Anyway, I can't believe that this story gained more reviews than my previous 2 fanfics, it really means that you enjoyed this story as much as I do. I think I can't do shoutouts right now but it doesn't mean I don't love every single reviews u gave me, coz I love them and they really made my day. I always read them 10 times in a day, I'm not even kidding, haha =) So, to all my readers who reviewed last chapter, thank you and I love you all. I love all ur long reviews and I hope u will like this chapter… =)**

**CHAPTER 14**

_**BRITTANY**_

While in the plane, I can't stop myself from thinking what's the reason behind Santina's sudden arrival? Did she and Emily get married in Paris? If yes, where is Emily? Why did Santina have to come here alone? And why did she have to step into my life again all of a sudden? Ugh. Too complicated. My damn heart just can't decide between the twins. I mean, yeah. I know that I'm in love with Santina before but spending some time with Santana made me realized that I could be attracted to her too. I mean, the kisses are so magical and heart-stopping. And she's so… I don't know how to say this but Santana can make my heart beats faster too. Is it possible to be in love with the two twins? Am I still in love with Santina while I think I'm falling for Santana? I can't decide…. Fuck! If only I could ask my heart right now… I could easily tell my heart, "Hey, Which twin are you really in love with? Can you just answer me coz I think my mind is not functioning right now!" but I can't coz I might go to the nearest psychiatric hospital and I don't want that to happen to me.

"Hey. What are you thinking?"

"What?" I turned to face Santana beside me.

"I noticed that you're in deep thought. Are you thinking about your parents?" she asked.

"Uhmm… yeah." I answered, then felt guilty for lying.

She caressed my cheeks with the back of her hand, "Don't worry. I've explained everything to them and they just want you to enjoy this vacation."

I avoided her eyes and went back staring at the window, "Thanks." Actually, I really feel guilty about it. Santana was so nice to me but here I am, confused with her and her sister.

"Hey Sanny, where is Emily? Why aren't you here with her?" Santana said that make me turn around, my full attention on Santina's answer.

Santina smiled and said, "She's okay." then she continued to read her magazine.

Well, at least they're okay. Glad to hear that. I went back staring at the window again.

* * *

"Wow! This is definitely amazing!" I exclaimed. I'm not even exaggerating about it but this island is really amazing; the white sand, the beach, the view, so so fucking amazing! "Do you really own this place?" I asked Santana, my eyes still focused on the view in front of me.

"Yeah. We bought this place 2 years ago. This was a high-class resort before but we paid enough money just to buy this place. I'm glad we did coz bringing you here, seeing your reaction, makes it all worth it." she said, whispering the last words on my ears that I instantly blushed. I playfully smacked her arm but then I noticed Santina looking at us, she smiled though and I smile back.

"Sugar sweetie, where's our room?" I heard Helena speak with that British accent of hers.

"Honey, are you seriously asking for our room right now? Don't you want to go swimming first?" Sugar said.

"What I had in mind right now is definitely not that. We can do that later, I just want to be alone with you now." Helena said seductively that gain our attention. I saw how Santana pretended not to listen but I know she heard Helena. God, I think they really need a room right now. Coz they're making the situation awkward for us.

"Okay, sure thing babe. I certainly love that." Sugar playfully winked at Helena and she pulled Helena's hand with her then they walked straight to the elegant beach house located above the hill.

Santana pulled my hand and interlaced it with hers, "I think we need to go to the villa first and fix our things."

I nod my head then I tugged Rachel's hand too, we walked towards the villa with Santina, Quinn and Spencer at our back.

* * *

As soon as we get inside the villa, I was so fascinated with the whole design and it certainly had a good view of the beach itself.

"Rachel, Quinn will guide you to one of the guest rooms, is that okay with you?" Santana asked that made me panic. I saw Rachel nod her head in agreement.

"No! I don't want Quinn getting near with Rachel." I whispered to Santana.

Santana chuckled, "I know what you mean by that but don't worry. Quinn will never touch your friend. She knows that you'll probably kill her." she said as she pulled my hand and dragged me upstairs.

* * *

"Are we sleeping here together in this room?" I asked Santana. "I think I should probably be with Rachel." I continued as I avoided her eyes.

She stepped a little closer to me that my heart hammered inside my chest, "Are you afraid to be alone with me?" she said seductively.

"No. I'm not. Why would I?" I said, backing away from her.

"Good." she said. "coz I don't want you to be afraid with me." she caught my hand and leaned into me, as soon as our lips touched, as soon as she parted her lips to suck on my bottom lip, I was lost.

I parted my own lips as I felt her tongue grazed on my bottom lip. I moaned at the contact of her tongue against my own. I placed my hand on her waist, pulling her against me. Santana slowly pushed me against the wall without breaking the kiss, and I felt her thigh between mine that I moaned helplessly. The pressure between my legs was slowly building up that I had to clenched my fingers on her waist.

A sudden knocked on the door pulled us apart. Both of us were breathing heavily. I can feel myself blushing, not to mention I'm already soaking wet inside my pants.

"Yeah?" Santana said loudly, her eyes meeting mine.

"Brittany, aren't you done yet? I want to explore the island." I heard Rachel said.

"Uh…. Not yet. Just wait a minute, Rache." I replied loudly, never breaking eye contact with Santana.

"Okay. Can you do it fast?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I will." I yelled.

"Okay. I'll just wait downstairs." she said.

Santana combed her hair with her hand, "Guess we need to go back there."

"Yeah. I think so." I said, I can feel my cheeks burning with desire.

"I'm just gonna change." she said as she entered the bathroom.

As soon as she close the bathroom door, I let out a deep breath. Whew! That was so close!

After 10 minutes, Santana went out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped. Literally. My eyes lingered on her from head to foot. She was wearing a black two-piece bikini that perfectly showed her curves and breasts. She was so hot to look at. I won't deny that. She looked definitely like a goddess right now.

"Uh… uhm… Britt…" she said.

"What?" I said, focusing on her eyes now.

"I think you should change now." she said.

"Oh yeah. Right." I said, as I looked away from her. But then I remembered, I didn't bring any swimsuit with me because I was ambushed by Sugar and Quinn.

"I bought you these." Santana said then handed me the Calvin Klein paper bag. "I hope you like it."

I blushed at the thought of her buying me a swimsuit, so I immediately grabbed the paper bag from her and murmured, "Thanks." then I went inside the bathroom.

* * *

We went downstairs and we didn't see Rachel so we went straight to the beach. As we get near the shore, I noticed two girls beside Santina. I narrowed my eyes as I saw her giving openmouthed kisses to both of the girls. Santana looked surprised too as she saw her sister making out with two girls.

Before we get near Santina, Quinn approached us and gave Santana a warning look.

"Who are those girls?" Santana hissed in front of Quinn.

"They're Spencer's friends which I invited. They just arrived few minutes ago. And before I knew it, Santina was hitting on both of them." Quinn said.

My eyes never left Santina as she continued kissing the brunette.

"How about me, Sanny? Kiss me too." the blonde begged seductively as she cupped Santina's chin, forcing Santina to look at her.

Santina smiled and gave her a tongue kiss. I shut my eyes closed as I can't handle the scene in front of me. What the fuck is happening with Santina? What would Emily say if she finds out about this?

"What's happening with her?" Santana asked who's still beside me.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"And where the fuck is Sugar?" Santana asked, looking around for Sugar.

Quinn smiled maliciously, "They're still in their room. You know how Sugar is. And Helena is really fucking hot. Lucky for Sugar."

Santana snorted, "You have your own date, Q. You should focus on your date."

"Yeah! yeah! I know." Quinn said smiling. Then she turned her back away from us and called Santina.

Santina stopped kissing the blonde and turned to face us. She was smiling but I noticed something in her eyes. The smile never reached her eyes.

"Hey! I want you to meet Elena Gilbert" she kissed the cheek of the beautiful brunette on her right, "And this is Caroline Forbes." then she kissed the blonde on her left. "Ladies, that is my twin sister Santana. Give Santana a kiss, will you?" she said that I widened my eyes. Is Santina drunk?

"Hi Santana." Caroline said seductively.

The two pretty girls in their sexy bikinis walked towards Santana to give her a kiss on the cheek but Santana stopped them from getting near. "This is Brittany, my girlfriend." she said and held my waist in front of them. I raised my eyebrow at them and they went back beside Santina.

Santina laughed loudly, oh yeah. She was obviously drunk as I saw the bottle of alcohol on her side.

"What's the matter with you?" Santana scolded her twin sister.

"Nothing. I just want to enjoy. Is that a crime?" Santina countered back.

Santana was about to say something when I grabbed her wrist. I don't want them to fight with each other. "San, let's just… let's just swim."

Santana nod her head.

* * *

"Let's play beach volleyball!" Rachel excitedly suggested.

Quinn agreed. Her date, Spencer joined the game too.

Santana and I were both in the same team with Rachel, Quinn and Spencer. The other team composed of Santina, Caroline, Elena, Sugar and Helena.

"Game on!" Sugar exclaimed.

While playing the game, I can't help but to be amazed by the F4, they really knows how to play the game. Santina served the ball and Santana received it, pass it to Quinn then to Spencer then back to Santana who spiked the ball. I know how to play too but playing with the four of them, I feel like an amateur.

We stopped playing when Caroline fell on her knees. Santina took care of her, and I can see that the blonde was really enjoying Santina's attention.

On the other hand, I noticed Elena staring at Santana, I had a hunched that she likes Santana but luckily, Santana was purposely ignoring her.

When the game stopped, Santana and I went swimming. She was a good swimmer too.

"Is there anything in this world that you can't do perfectly?" I snorted at her.

She combed her hair with her fingers, "Is that a compliment?"

"No. It's not!" I said, splashing the water into her face.

Santana laughed and then she caught my wrist and pulled me against her, her body pressed with my own. She tangled her legs on my lower body, stopping me from wriggling. Then she looked deeply into my eyes, and whispered, "You're so beautiful." she said in a very sincere voice.

"You're much beautiful." I said, then I felt myself blushed as she grinned widely. "What?" I yelled, trying to hide the embarrassment I'm feeling right now.

"Nothing. It's just that…" she didn't finish her sentence as she pressed her lips against mine. She touched my face and we both lowered our head under the water. We kissed and breathe in each other's mouth underneath the water that I felt myself getting out of breath.

We were both literally breathless as we parted apart.

Best. Underwater. Kiss. Ever.

* * *

"Tequila shots everyone?" Sugar exclaimed excitedly.

"I love that!" Quinn agreed. "Everyone come here!" she yelled.

Rachel pulled me towards Quinn but Santana held my hand. "I don't want you to get drunk." Santana said.

"I won't drink too much." I replied.

"I'll start." Sugar volunteered. "Helena, come here sweetie." Helena smiled seductively and she leaned into Sugar.

Sugar licked the side of Helena's neck painfully slow, then she sprinkled the area with salt, drank one shot of tequila, she leaned again and licked Helena's neck slowly, making her partner moaned at the contact, and she sucked the lime into Helena's mouth and kissed her continuously.

I have to admit, that scene was so hot!

"Take that Q!" she challenged Quinn.

"Is that the best you can do?" Quinn snorted.

"We're just starting." Sugar smirked.

"Okay. Watch and learn." Quinn said seductively. She pulled Spencer and gave her an open-mouthed kiss in front of everyone. The kiss lasted for several seconds before she pulled away. Instead she licked Spencer's cleavage, put salt on the area, drink one shot of tequila, licked again Spencer's cleavage then sucked the lime in Spencer's mouth.

"Both of you aren't quite impressive." Santina commented with a smirked. My eyes stayed at Santina who motioned Caroline to lay down in the sand.

Caroline looked so excited that she immediately lay down in front of everybody.

Santina lowered herself on top of Caroline and started to licked the girl's belly button. Caroline moaned, pulling Santina's head against her stomach.

Sugar handed the salt shaker and the lime to Santina "Here you go Sanny."

Santina placed the lime in Caroline's mouth, then put the salt on the area which she licked. She drank the tequila then licked again Caroline's belly button, making Caroline moaned again. Lastly, she went straight into the girl's mouth, sucked the lime and gave her a tongue kiss.

"Whew! That was hot! I didn't know you had that in you Sanny." Quinn said, smiling widely.

"Now. Let's see. Santana?" Sugar turned to Santana that I widened my eyes.

Santana stood up and turned to face me, "Britt?" she asked me, obviously asking for my permission.

I shook my head. Santana gave me a puzzled look.

"I volunteer myself." Elena said making Santana looked at her.

I narrowed my eyes. How dare this woman?

"I think I'll pass." Santana said that made me face her. "Let's go Britt." she said as she held my hand, pulling me up.

I can't believe Santana rejected Elena in front of everybody. Suddenly, I feel sorry for the girl but as we walked away from them, I heard Santina volunteering to do body shots with Elena.

* * *

I can't stop thinking about Santina. Rachel warned me not to think about Santina coz I'm with Santana but I can't control myself, I want to know the reason why she acts differently.

"Hey baby…" Santana whispered in my ear and snaked her hands around my waist. "I have something for you."

We were inside our room, and as soon as I finished taking shower I went to the balcony to get some fresh air. Santana must have finished taking shower because her aftershower scent filled my senses.

"What is it?" I asked, still staring at the view in front of me. It is already nightime and the view from up here was still breathtaking.

She held my hand and turned me to face her. She showed me a gold necklace with a heart pendant. "This is a symbol of my heart, and I'm giving it to you, Brittany because I'm deeply in love with you." she said that I gasped in surprise.

"You love me?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Why me?"

She didn't answer me, instead she slowly put the necklace on my neck, and motioned me to turn around which I followed. Then as soon as she let me wore the gold necklace, she whispered in my ears. "I fell in love with you the moment you gave me a spin kick."

I laughed, then I faced her, "Are you kidding?"

She shook her head, "Nope. You captured my heart at that time."

"You're impossible." I chuckled.

Then she looked straight into my eyes and said, "I love you."

I know she's waiting for my answer, I don't know what to say. Am I really in love with Santana? I honestly don't know yet.

Instead, I kissed her lips and tried to pull away but she pulled me back against her and she continued to kiss me. The kiss that started slowly becomes heated again as she swiped her tongue into my mouth as soon as I parted my lips. Our lips moved in synchronize manner that made me want more. I held onto her waist while she caressed my nape, pulling me closer against her.

The kiss lasted for several minutes that I felt my whole body being pulled by her directly into the bed. As I felt my back on the mattress of the bed, she started kissing my neck and I can't help but moan. She sucked on my pulse point that I clenched my fingers on the side of her waist. She was on top of me now, and I can feel her breast pressing on my body. She was showering my neck with kisses that I felt myself getting wet.

Her hands moved inside my t-shirt and she expertly massaged my breast. Oh god. Every touch of her hand on my breast made me moaned deliciously.

She captured my lips again and our tongues fought with each other inside our mouth, fighting for dominance. Oh god. This is really getting out of hand.

She started to move lower and my eyes shut closed as her mouth captured my nipple. Oh shit!

"San…"

"Hmmmm." She mumbled, obviously showering my breast with kisses.

"San… please… please stop." I said between moans. I need her to stop now coz if we get any further, I think I won't be able to stop.

She stopped.

I immediately lowered my t-shirt to cover my exposed breast. "I'm so sorry. I'm not yet ready." I softly said.

She nod her head.

She pulled herself away from me that I caught her wrist. "Please don't be mad at me." I begged her.

She smiled at me, "I'm not Britt. Don't worry, I understand."

"Just please. Stay with me here. I just need you to hug me right now." I said, choking back my tears. She's so nice to me.

She wiped my tears, "Why are you crying? I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "No. It's not your fault. It's just…" I trailed off, I can't tell her I'm confused with my feelings right now. I don't want to hurt her.

"Okay. I'll just stay here with you." She wrapped me in her embrace and spooned me. Then she whispered, "I love you Britt and I will always be in love with you no matter what happens."

I just nod my head and I felt my tears falling down on my cheeks. If only I could forget about Santina. If only I'm 100% sure of my feelings for Santana…

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. Slowly, I get off the bed leaving Santana sleeping peacefully. I decided to walk near the shore. I need to clear my mind.

What I didn't expect was Santina sitting cross-legged in the sand near the beach, bottle of alcohol on her side.

"Santina.." I said.

She turned to face me and smiled. "Hey Brittany."

I sat beside her. I didn't say anything though.

"It didn't worked out." she softly said. "Emily and I." then she turned to face me and gave me a sad smile.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I followed her there, at first we were so happy together until I discovered that she hooked up with someone before she came back for her birthday. She told me she didn't love her but I was so hurt that she haven't told me about that. And to think, I was waiting for her to come back. She broke my heart." Santina said then I noticed tears falling down her cheeks.

I wrapped her in my arms, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

She hugged me tightly, "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

"I care for you. I don't want you to get hurt, Santina."

"You're so nice, Brittany. I know I'm acting like an asshole right now. I just want to forget the pain in my heart." she choked a sob.

"Hush… Don't cry. Please don't cry anymore." I said, I can feel my own tears daring to escape, but I bite my lip to stop the tears from falling.

I can feel her pain, I can feel that she's really hurting right now. It makes me sad too. I don't want to see her like this.

I pulled away from her, slowly I wiped her tears. She was staring back at me, "Santana is lucky to have you, Brittany."

As soon as those words escape her mouth, tears ran down against my cheeks.

"Why didn't I fall in love with you?" she softly said, then she leaned into me and pressed her lips against mine. I was so shocked that I didn't move a muscle.

A sound of a falling object made me pulled apart from her. I looked at my side and there I saw Santana, her phone on the ground.

My eyes wide as she witnessed the whole scene between Santina and me.

"Santana!" I stood up immediately and approached her.

She gave me a cold stare that I shivered at her intense gaze.

"Santana, It's not what it looks like." I said, my voice shivering as I grabbed her wrist.

She pulled her hand away from me. "You told me before that you're in love with someone else."

I can feel my tears running against my cheek.

"Is that Santina?"

I didn't say anything. I lowered my head.

"Tell me!" she yelled.

I nod my head. I don't want to lie anymore. Then I meet her eyes once again, "But…"

She cut me off as she grabbed my necklace forcefully off my neck. "Guess you don't fucking need this!" she said, gritting her teeth, and threw the necklace away.

I followed the necklace with my eyes and before I knew it Santana was walking away from me.

"San, it's not her fault!" Santina yelled, following me behind.

Santana stopped and turned to face us. "From now on, I don't have a sister anymore."

"No! Don't do this!" I said, my mind in panic as I grabbed her wrist again.

"Don't touch me ever again." she said as she pulled her hand away from me. "I trusted you. I gave you my heart. But you just throw it away. You broke my heart, Brittany. I will never forgive you for this. It's over."

Her words stabbed me inside my chest, directly into my heart that I fell down on my knees. "Santana, I'm so sorry…" I murmured against the wind with my tears falling down endlessly.

* * *

**Please don't kill me if I gave u another cliffhanger.**

**Next chapter: the world will turned upside down for our F4 girls and Brittany. So, just watch out for another update. =)**

**Guest stars are: Elena Gilbert (i love her in Vampire Diaries) and Caroline Forbes (Vampire diaries.) and of course Helena Peabody and Spencer Hastings. **

**About the Faberry, I didn't give any Faberry scenes here coz this is written in Brittany's point of view and I focused on her feelings with Santana and Santina. **

**Anyway, on with ur favorite scenes?**

**Favorite lines?**

**And favorite character?**

**Hmmmm… thank u for ur reviews in advance.! =)**


	15. The Rivalry

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, I tried really hard to spend my off updating another chapter coz I know I'll be busy in the next few days again. I'm nearly having 400 reviews in this story that made my heart melt. I will just summarize all the shoutouts of ur reviews. Yes, I am a Filipino. and yes Brittana is endgame here. Only Brittany and Santana are meant to be in this fic although there will be Santina coming in the picture. Thank you for all the heart-whelming reviews ur giving me in this story especially for the Long Reviews. I basically love them. I love it when ur getting too hooked with this story. So, on with it. I know ur excited for this chapter. =)**

**CHAPTER 15**

_**BRITTANY**_

I haven't slept nicely for days. I'm so worried. It's been one week since we came back from vacation and it's also been one week since I last saw Santana. When I came back in the villa after searching for the necklace Santana gave to me, Santana was already gone. No one knew where she went, and it's still dark. The speedboat was missing meaning Santana already left the island in an ungodly hour. We haven't contacted her ever since. Santina was so worried and she blame herself for this. Quinn and Sugar contacted every single person they knew on the other island. I remembered my last conversation with them last week.

* * *

_"I don't want to leave. I need to find Santana. This was all my fault." I said, crying. I was so worried and I don't know what to do._

_ Quinn approached me and patted me at the back, "We'll find her, I just want you to go back with Rachel and the rest of the girls…"_

_"No!" I yelled. "This was all my fault! I broke her heart! I'm not going back!" I covered my face with my hands as I continued crying. Quinn, Sugar, Santina and I were alone in one room, trying to figure out what to do. They want me to go back home while they stay here to look for Santana. _

_ "What really happened?" Sugar asked, staring deeply into my eyes that I felt ashamed of what I've done. _

_ I bit my lip before answering, "She saw me kissing Santina…" I lowered my head as I told them this. _

_ "What? Santina, can you explain what happened?" Quinn asked, obviously angry. _

_ "It's not Brittany's fault." Santina said. "We need to find my sister now. I'll explain everything to her once we find her." she said in a determined tone. _

_ "I want to come with you… I don't want to go back. Please." I begged._

_ Sugar shook her head, "No Brittany. You need to go back. We're going to handle this our way. You can't be seen with Santina right now. I hope you understand."_

_ "Santana was obviously hurt. This is the first time she did something like this. And she'd probably doesn't want to see you right now." Quinn said to me that I felt pain in my heart at the realization of Santana not wanting to see me. _

_ I just nod my head in defeat. "But you have to promise to tell me soon if you find her. I need to talk to her."_

_ "I promise." Quinn said._

* * *

One week passed, but still Santana was missing. Sugar and Quinn didn't know Santana's whereabouts. Santina assured me that if ever they will get news about Santana, she will immediately inform me. They also had conducted a secret rescue team to look for Santana around the island. Santina wanted to keep it as a secret first because they don't want the world to know that the Lopez heiress was missing. It would be much more dangerous for Santana if they did that.

A loud screeching sound outside the parking lot made me turned around, and there I saw a shiny red Ducati motorcycle. The driver stepped out of the bike and removed her helmet revealing a long straight raven black hair.

"Oh my god! It's Santana Lopez! She's back!" the student on my right screamed making the girls turned around too.

My eyes met Santana's, a tear ran down on my cheek as I looked at her, she's safe. Thank god! She's back. God, I missed her!

At the corner of my eye, I saw Quinn and Sugar approached her.

Quinn wrapped Santana in her arms, "Where the fuck did you go?" Quinn yelled at her. "We were so worried!"

Sugar joined in too, giving Santana a group hug, "Never do that to us again!" Sugar said, pulling back away from Santana.

I can't help it. I'm so happy to see her. I dropped my bag on the floor and ran towards her. I don't care anymore as I immediately wrapped her in my arms. I hug her so tight, never wanted to let go.

"San… I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so worried. It's been like one week and you're gone. I don't want you to do that again… I'm so…" I said between tears. I was crying, I can't help it. I was so worried about her. If something happened to her, I can't forgive myself.

But then I noticed she wasn't hugging me back as she said, "Quinn.."

Why was she calling Quinn? I wondered.

"Get her off me now." she said in a cold tone that made me look at her, my hands still wrapped around her.

"What?" I asked. She wasn't even looking at me.

"I said, get her off me now. Quinn, did you hear me?" She said again.

I felt Quinn touched my shoulders, pulling me away from Santana. "I'm sorry Brittany." Quinn said.

My eyes were searching for Santana but she didn't even looked at me, she moved past me, bumping my shoulder.

I felt the pain in my heart as she just ignored me. I wiped the tears away as I followed Santana with my eyes.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Paige, Samara and Mona smirking, obviously happy that Santana just ignored me. I don't care what they think, I just need to talk to Santana.

* * *

I can't concentrate on my studies. My seat mate, Mercedes wasn't helping me as she continuously gossiped with her other seat mate. I can't help but to listen to them.

"I heard that Santana and Santina fought with each other, I don't know the reason why. Do you know anything about it?" Mercedes asked her seat mate, Harmony.

Harmony whispered, "I don't know the reason of them fighting with each other but I heard that they weren't talking with each other."

I don't want to hear anymore of their gossip, I just want to talk to Santana and explained everything to her.

So after class, I went straight in their classroom. Santana was talking at Santina, Quinn and Sugar in the middle of the twins, acting like a referee.

"Santana, Can we talk?" I asked.

The F4 looked at me as I suddenly bursted in their room.

Sugar walked towards me, "I think this is not the right time for that. It's better to…"

I walked past Sugar and approached Santana. "We need to talk." I firmly said.

Santana didn't looked at me. She was still staring at Santina with intense glare.

I turned to face Quinn. "Please. Just let me talk to her."

Quinn nod her head, then she grabbed Santina's wrist. The three of them left the room leaving me and Santana alone.

I took a deep breath. "San…" I began. She wasn't looking at me, she sat on the couch and stared at the window.

I took time to look at her. She is so beautiful in her leather jumpsuit. The suit revealed certain amount of cleavage that made her looked so stunning and sexy.

I sat opposite her. "Where did you go?" I asked.

Silence.

I fought back my tears. She was really ignoring me.

"I just want to explain my side… I want to tell you that…"

"It doesn't matter. I don't need your explanation." She stood up and I caught her wrist.

"You have to listen to me. Please Santana."

"There's no need for that." she said in a cold tone.

"I was so worried about you…" I choked a sob. I missed her touch. I missed her hug. I missed her warm body against me. I missed her.

"I'm okay now. So stop pretending you're worried."

I stood in front of her, "I wasn't pretending!" but then I realized I just shout at her, I lowered my voice, "Tell me what I can do for you to forgive me."

She looked at me, but gone was the tenderness in those eyes. I feel so low at the moment. "I want you to dropped out of this school. I don't want to see you again."

I looked at her with shocked eyes. "You can't do that to me." She doesn't want to see me again. That fucking hurts!

"I own this school and I can do whatever I want so I want you to dropped out of this school." she said as she walked past me.

**"You can't do that to her!"**

I turned around to see Santina standing against Santana near the door.

"Are you defending her?" Santana hissed.

"Yes! Coz this wasn't her fault! I kissed her! I was drunk and vulnerable at that time!" Santina said in a higher tone matching that of Santana's.

"If that's the case, I want you to dropped out of this school too." Santana said that made me widen my eyes.

"If that's what you want, then I'll leave here. Just don't blame Brittany for all of this." Santina said firmly.

Santana didn't say anything as they were fighting stares with each other.

I stood between them. "No. Please don't do that."

Santana didn't say anything, she walked past me and Santina. I can't even control the tears that ran down on my cheeks once again. Santina pulled me against her and wrapped me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry…" she softly said.

* * *

I'm so fucked up. I don't know what to do. Santina was obviously torn by the way Santana treated her. Quinn sided by Santana while Sugar never leave Santina. F4 broke apart because of me. I can't help but to blame myself for what happened. This was all my fucking fault. I should have told Santana that I was in love with her sister before we were involve with each other. It wasn't my intention to hurt her. I felt so bad for hurting her like this.

I hadn't realize that a car stopped at my side.

"Brittany?"

I stopped and looked to see who called me. The woman opened her car door and approached me.

"Yes?" I asked. "Who are you?"

The woman extended her hand for me, "I'm Carmen Dela Pica Morales Lopez, sister of Santana and Santina. I think we need to talk."

I was shocked that Santana's sister wanted to talk to me. I can't help but feel nervous. Anyway, I shook her hand as I nod my head.

"Good. Now get in. We have lot of things to talk about." she smiled.

I just followed her orders. I don't want to mess with her. She looked nice but underneath that smile, I know there's something and it's really bothering me.

* * *

"So, you're the reason why Santana left and shut herself from the outside world for one week?" she said. We were inside her car and I don't know where the hell she's taking me.

"I never meant to hurt her." I said.

"Do you know where she stayed for one whole week?" she asked.

"No. She didn't tell me."

"Hmmmm… Actually I don't have any idea too. I have to asked her about that." Carmen said. "I need to know where did she hid herself so I can use that same hideout too." she laughed that make me breathe again. She might have noticed the way I breathe coz she looked at me and smile, "Hey Brittany, relax. I'm not gonna bite you."

"I'm so sorry if I mess things up." I said, lowering my head.

"No need to apologize. I'm here to settle this things once and for all." she determinedly said.

I kept quiet. I don't know how will she settle things between the two, but I'm giving her my trust.

"You're the first girl Santana fell in love with." she said softly. "But I can't force you to love her if you love my other sister Sanny. They are so different in many ways. Santana is like my mother Isabel; they were born to lead, authoritative, stubborn, and worst is unforgiving. But if they love someone, they will do everything in their power to show how much they care." she said that I felt my chest tighten. It is true. Santana was so nice to me and really caring. Carmen continued, "While Santina is definitely like my other mom Cristina. My two sisters haven't met Cristina but I had. She's nice, quiet, kind-hearted and it's very easy for her to forgive someone. She forgave my mama Isabel along time ago. Isabel kicked her out of the house when she found out Cristina cheated on her, but the truth is Cristina was just framed. She told me so and I believed her."

Then the car stopped and I noticed we're at the Lopez Mansion. Carmen stepped out of the car and I followed. She grabbed my wrist and together we walked inside the mansion.

Carmen's steps were so fast that I occasionally faltered.

"Señorita Carmen! What a nice surprise!" Kurt greeted.

"Where are my sisters?" Carmen immediately asked.

"Santana is in her room but I've never seen Santina." Kurt answered.

"Okay." she said then we went upstairs and Carmen opened Santana's door forcefully.

* * *

Santana, who was lying on her bed jumped in shocked as she saw us coming inside her room.

"Carmen?" she said, obviously surprised. "What are you-"

Carmen let go of my hand and grabbed Santana's collar, making Santana winced. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" Santana asked, struggling to let go.

"Where the fuck did you go for one whole week? Did you know how worried I am, huh? You're so lucky I didn't tell mom about this!" Carmen said, gritting her teeth.

"I just stayed in the yacht mom bought for me." Santana said.

"For one whole week?"

"Yes. Can you just please let go of me and tell me what are you doing here? Did you find Cristina?"

Carmen let go of Santana, "Yeah. I found her. She's in Puerto Rico. But this wasn't the reason why I came here,"

"Then why? Why did you come here?"

Carmen looked at me and Santana looked too, her eyebrows furrowed, yeah she's still mad at me.

"I came here because I need to fix things between you and your sister."

Santana sat down on her bed, "There's nothing to fix!" she said stubbornly.

"Look at you! You're acting immaturely! You hate mom for being so unforgiving about Cristina but here you are, doing the same thing to Brittany!"

"This case is different!" Santana hissed.

"Oh yeah? How different? You're hating your own sister, your own blood! Just be woman enough and accept the fact that she's in love with your sister! Be happy for them!"

"I can't, okay!" she stood up, walked past me and slammed the door.

"She's really stubborn!" Carmen exhaled a deep breath before she lay on Santana's bed.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I can't believe she's in here. The nerve of that girl! She tried to use Carmen to make me forgive her and Santina? No fucking way! She lied to me. She used me! She was in love with Santina all along and she lead me to believe that she loves me. I was such an idiot! I gave her my trust before but seeing her and Santina kissing. It really broke my heart. I would never fall in love again, it just made me weak, and I don't want to be weak. I'm Santana Lopez after all.

As soon as I left my room, I went straight to ride my horse Athena. I want to run fast. I want to forget everything, every heart ache. I want to be free of this pain in my heart. I want to forget everything about her. Everything about Brittany S. Pierce!

"Athena! Run fast!"

I'm going to forget about her. I need to shutdown my heart from loving her! I need to! I fucking need to!

It's already dark when I went back inside. I hope Carmen left already. I don't want to see my sister now. I don't want to see Santina too. I haven't forgive her for kissing Brittany. As soon as I went inside my room, I took a cold shower and put my bathrobe on.

When I opened the bathroom door, Brittany was standing near my bed. What the fuck is she doing here?

"What are you doing here? It's already late and I don't want visitors right now." I coldly said.

She didn't say anything, instead she looked deeply into my eyes and started to unbutton her uniform.

My heart stopped and my eyes wide as she removed her top, tossing it on the floor, revealing a white lacy bra.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

Santana never took her eyes away from me as I threw my top on the floor. Then I unzipped my skirt and dropped it on the floor too. I have to admit, I am really nervous right now for what I was about to do. This is my last resort. I'm half-naked now and I just want to feel her. This might be my first and last.

"San…" I softly said, I walked towards her. "Let me give myself to you tonight." I caressed her cheeks with my hand. "After tonight, I'm going to leave you and Santina alone. This will be my first and I want it to be you. Just promised me that you will forgive your sister."

I leaned towards her and kissed her lips. I sucked on her bottom lip. Her lips were unmoving but I continued kissing her even if I'm like kissing a mannequin. I don't care.

"Please Santana. Kiss me back." I begged between kisses. Her lips were still unmoving against mine.

I held her hand and placed it firmly on my waist but she just dropped her hands. I ignored it and continued to kissed her lips again. Then I moved against her neck, licking the soft skin there. There was no reaction from her that I felt a stabbing pain in my heart.

_Please Santana. Love me again. Just for tonight._

I can feel the tears forming in my eyes but I tried so hard to stopped it.

I tried to become bolder as I started to untie her robe as I kissed her unmoving lips again.

But Santana's hands stopped me from untying her robe.

I stopped kissing her and looked back at her. "Why?" I asked. "Don't you want me anymore? You promised that you will love me no matter what happened. You promised Santana!" I said, I can't control my tears from falling down.

She didn't react at my sudden outburst.

"You told me you love me!" I said in a higher tone.

I attacked her again with kisses as I pushed her roughly on her bed. I immediately went on top of her but she just pushed me away. She stands up, and I hugged her so tightly. Her back against my front. She tried to remove my hands off her but I held on her firmly.

"Please Santana…" I begged.

"I won't interfere with you and Santina anymore. If that's what you want." she said. "You just proved to me how you love my sister that you're willing to sell yourself to me."

I shook my head, "No. I'm not-"

"As I've said, I'm backing off. I forgive you and Santina. You don't need to leave." she said while she removed my hands around her body. She turned around to face me. "Please Brittany, just don't hurt her just like what you did to me."

"San…" I shook my head. I think I'm not in love with Santina anymore. I'm in love with her. Why the hell I'm falling apart right now while I'm listening to her words. Her words cut like a knife inside my chest that I want to burst out crying.

"Please Brittany. Just don't hurt my sister. Take care of her." she said.

I tried to hug her again but she moved away. She held her phone and dialed a number. "Kurt, please escort Ms. Pierce out of my room." she ended the call then turned to face me. She picked up my clothes on the floor and gave it to me.

"Bye Brittany. I'm gonna treasure all the memories we had. But I need to move on with my life."

Then she left the room leaving me crying my heart out.

I think this is really over between us.

I just lost her. I just lost the girl I'm beginning to fall madly in love with.

* * *

**So Sad right? Well, it's really needed in the story.**

**Next chapter is: The twin 'S' birthday! there will be lots of surprises on that! **

**And yet! Carmen Dela Pica Morales Lopez (i just love saying her name, haha) is the only guest in this chapter. **

**So girls! On again with your favorite SCENES?**

**Favorite LINES?**

**Favorite CHARACTER?**

**Thanks again for the support ur giving this story! Love u all! **


	16. The twin 'S' 18th birthday

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, about last chapter, you've all reacted about the scene that I made you cry your heart out. Actually, when I'm thinking of that scene in my head, I got teary-eyed. Yeah. Really. I'm not even kidding. Maybe that's the reason why the angst is like that, why the scene is so sad, coz I really imagined it happening as I wrote it. Anyway, I know you've all been waiting for this chapter and I'm happy with the reviews I've got with this story. Really, totally made my day! Brittany and Santana is end game, so no need to worry about that. I love happy endings but that's still a little bit far (maybe 2 or 3 chapters more) and I don't want to end the story yet. Sorry if I can make another shoutouts coz majority are GUESTS and I'm getting confused with all the reviews and all. anyway, I'm reading all of ur reviews and I'm trying so hard to satisfy all your needs. So enjoy! =)**

**CHAPTER 16**

_**BRITTANY**_

"Brittany, stop thinking about her." Rachel's voice made me stop staring across the cafè window. Rachel leaned into me and wiped a tear on my cheek. It's been two weeks since Santana and I talked with each other in her room wherein I practically begged her to make love to me.

Without looking at Rachel, I sighed. "I should have given myself to her that night when we're in the island, Rache. I should have."

Rachel sat beside me and caressed my back, "No Brittany. It wouldn't be right. You were confused at that time. It would be so unfair for Santana if you gave yourself to her that night, you were still unsure of your feelings for her at that time."

I bit my bottom lip. "If I gave myself to her that night, things would be different." I said, ignoring Rachel.

"Britt… stop blaming yourself for what happened. Everything happened for a reason. Maybe you and Santana aren't…" Rachel stopped mid sentence when I turned to face her.

"We aren't meant for each other?" I said, completing her sentence. The bitterness of my voice didn't go unnoticed by Rachel. "Now that I thought of all the wonderful things she'd done to me, I can't help but to feel stupid, Rache. I'm so stupid for letting go a wonderful girl like her."

"I know Britt… I know…" Rachel nod her head.

I ignored her and continued to reminisce, "Did you know that she waited 3 hours for me in the rain for our first date? She was soaking wet at that time. She got sick because of me!" tears fall down on my cheeks again as I remembered that day, "Santana came back for me when I was beaten by students who accused me of cheating on her. I've hurt her at that time but she came back for me and believed me."

Rachel wrapped me in her arms coz I was crying again. "Hush Britt… Stop crying please."

"I've hurt her Rache, I've hurt her so much when I told her I'm in love with her sister. I broke her heart at the same day when she told me she loves me. I can't blame her if she doesn't want anything to do with me. She's acting like I'm not even existing anymore." The pain in my heart was unbearable. Santana acted like I don't exist anymore. She wasn't even looking at me in school, even a glance. I can just observe her from far away. I can't even reach her now. I can't believe she let go of me that easily. She told me she will love me no matter what happens. But look at her now, she moved on already. She even changed her phone number.

I remembered the first time I bumped into her accidentally at the school corridor.

* * *

_"Hey blondie! Look at you now! You're not associated with F4 anymore. Poor you." Mona said, pushing me against the locker. _

_ "I don't want to fight with you." I calmly said._

_ "Oh really? What if we want to fight, huh? What did you do to Santana, huh? What did you do to make her ignore you now? To whom did you sleep with now, slut?" Samara hissed at me. _

_ I don't want to talk with them so I ignored them and walked away. They continued to mocked me though, Samara yelled. "Oh poor Brittany. Looks like you don't have any savior now, do you?"_

_ I wasn't looking when I accidentally bumped into someone._

_ It was Santana. Our eyes met for a second then she looked away and walked past me._

_ I felt my heart ache once again as I followed her with my gaze._

* * *

"Britt… Just be strong okay. You can forget all about her… in time…" Rachel said, cutting my thoughts.

I shook my head, "I don't want to forget about her…"

Rachel let out a deep breath. "Are you sure you're in love with Santana now? How about her sister? Maybe you should spend time with Santina now that Santana gave you both a go signal."

I looked at Rachel. "What I felt for Santina before wasn't love Rache, now that I thought of it. I like her, yeah. But it wasn't love. I was hurt when I found out she was in love with Emily but the pain I felt when I lose Santana was unbearable. I'm in love with Santana. It's too late when I realized it." Now that I admitted it, I felt somehow relieved. But it's too late…

"Why don't you just tell her you're in love with her?" Rachel suggested.

I looked at her then went back in staring at the window. "It's too late, Rache. She moved on already. She's not in love with me anymore."

"How sure are you?"

"I just know." I said sadly. I remembered the night when I kissed her. She didn't even respond to me. She already closed her heart, and I don't know how to open it again. "I lose my chance." I said softy.

* * *

For the past days, I made myself busy with school and my part-time job in The Planet. I need to earn money, and I need to distract myself from thinking about Santana and the memories I had with her.

I exhaled a deep breath, I heard she won a racing competition last Saturday and I went to congratulate her but she just nod her head. See, I can't even get her out off my head ever for just a second.

* * *

_All of the students went to greet Santana at the entrance hall of the school. I want to say my congratulations too so I approached her. I'm really proud of her._

_ "Uhmm… Hi." I began as I got near her. "Congratulations Santana." _

_ Santana looked at me, and nod her head. She didn't say anything as she turned to face Quinn with a smile._

_ "Told you I will win." she said, smiling at Quinn. _

_ Quinn gave me a sympathetic look before encircling her arms to Santana. "Yeah yeah. I know. You're the best." they were laughing as they walked away from me, Sugar gave me a smile and walked behind them. _

_ I wanted to cry but a hand on my shoulder stopped me from making a scene. _

_ "Are you okay?" _

_ I turned to face Santina. I smiled at her. "Yeah. I'm okay." _

_ "Brittany… I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to my sister?" Santina asked, concern laced on her voice. _

_ I shook my head. I don't want Santina to get involved again. Now that they're okay, I don't want to ruined their relationship. "I'm okay." I smiled at her. _

_ "Are you sure?" she asked. "I still think this was all my fault." she said softly. _

_ "No it isn't." I said, "I have to go now, I'm late for class. I just want to greet Santana that's why I stayed here."_

_ Santina nod her head, and smiled at me. I walked away trying to stop the tears from falling._

* * *

"Brittany!" Marina called me while I prepared drinks in the counter.

"Can you helped served the customers for a while? We have special guests in our club right now." Marina told me.

I nod my head. I am a bartender now here in The Planet but when Marina needs additional waitress, I can switch role anytime.

I saw the F4 walking towards their exclusive table, and I swallowed a lump in my throat when I saw Santana looking very sexy in her dress. The tube dress fitted perfectly on her, revealing right amount of cleavage. Her laugh was very infectious, it's like melody in my ears. God, I miss her smile. I miss her laugh. I miss her kisses. I miss her-

"Brittany, start working! Go to the F4 table now." Marina said, cutting my thoughts.

I don't have any choice but to serve their table, I remembered the first time I saw them here, the first time I accidentally kissed Santana. God, here I am again reminiscing memories of me and her. I should snap out of it!

"Can I take your order?" I asked formally.

The F4 looked at me, Sugar gave me a wide smile.

"Working late, Brittany?" Sugar said, winking. I smiled at her. Actually even if Santana and I weren't talking with each other, I still have communication with the other three. They were still nice to me even if I almost broke them apart with each other.

"Yeah. Can I take your order now?" I repeated again.

"The usual." Quinn smiled at me. I started to write in my notepad the usual order Quinn referring to.

"So, about the party, is Carmen still going to be around?" I heard Sugar asked.

"Of course. She wouldn't shut up about it." Santana said, my heart beats fast at the sound of her voice.

"Well, does she have a date or something?" Sugar winked playfully.

"God no! Sugar just no! okay? I can't imagine you making out with my sister. It's disgusting!" Santana growled.

Sugar laughed, then turned to me, "We can invite Brittany right?"

Sugar looked at Santana, then Santana looked at me, our eyes met for a second before she turned to face Sugar, "Of course. It's Sanny's birthday too. Right Sanny?"

Santina looked at me, then smiled.

Santana continued, "You can invite her Sanny, no big deal. It's not like we're still together." she said that made my heart ache again. How could she act cool about this? Yeah, she definitely moved on already.

Santina smiled, "Yeah." then she turned to face me, "It's our birthday on Saturday so I'm inviting you… And you can bring Rachel with you too."

I just nod my head and turned to face Santana again. She wasn't looking at me, then I turned to face Santina, "Yeah. I'll be there with Rachel. Thanks for inviting me." With that, I left their table with an unbearable pain in my heart.

* * *

I opened my wallet to count my money. These are my savings and I'm really happy they're enough to buy this silver bracelet with little hearts dangling around it. Tomorrow is Santana's birthday and I want to give her a special gift. I decided to give her a bracelet. I know that this one that I will give to her is way cheaper than the one she gave to me, but I'm hoping she will accept it. I'm going to confess my love for her tomorrow, I'm going to give her this bracelet together with my heart. I'm going to-

"Wow! This is pretty nice." The girl at my side whispered to me, pointing at the bracelet through the glass.

I looked at her. "I'm going to buy that one." I said.

"Woah! No need to be grumpy about it. I'm not planning to buy that one. I think it's cheesy, with the hearts and all." She said, giggling.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "It's not cheesy. I think it's sweet." I defended the said jewelry.

She laughed at me, "Okay, okay! I'm just kidding. Your girlfriend will absolutely like it." then she winked at me. Well, she's pretty yeah. with the blonde locks and blue eyes.

"How come you know that it's for a girl?" I asked.

"Of course, I know. You wouldn't give that to a guy. It's too girly." she said then smiled.

I chuckled. "Yeah. You're right."

"One lucky girl." she said, "You're obviously in love with her."

I laughed. "Right. Totally whipped." I said, nodding my head, trying to be jolly about it. I can't just pour out my feelings for a stranger. "I'm Brittany, by the way."

"Hanna. Hanna Marin." she said, then winked at me. Is she hitting on me? Well, not my type. "So yeah, I've got to go. Nice to meet you Brittany."

"Yeah, me too." I said then smiled at her. I looked again at the silver bracelet. Hmmm. yeah I will definitely going to buy this.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, hoping that I'm gonna be the prettiest girl in Santana's eyes. I know there will be lots of girls in the party coz I've heard students talking about it endlessly down the school corridor. If you received an invitation, you're lucky enough to attend the party and if you don't, too bad for you. Well, Santina gave me the invitation so I'm one of the lucky ones.

"Brittany! Aren't you finished yet? Come out now!" I heard my mom screaming. Somehow I felt a deja vu. I remembered how Santana ordered someone to drive me at the venue of Emily's party. Will she do it again? Does she still care for me?

I went out of my room and saw Rachel smiling at me with a uniformed driver at her side. I smiled widely. I am right. Santana still does care for me.

"Oh my god! You're absolutely beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed.

I smiled shyly. "Who's that?" I asked, feigning innocence, although I already have a hint.

"This is Joe Hart. One of the Fabray's driver. He went to my house, as ordered by Quinn, to give me a ride to the party." Rachel said dreamily. "Quinn is so sweet." she whispered to me. Joe walked out of the door leaving me and Rachel.

My heart sank. I want to hit myself for thinking that Santana still cares for me.

But then I realized what Rachel had said, "Quinn really? Are you like dating or something?"

She smiled shyly, "No, we're not! It's just that she helped me one time to show Alison what she had been missing."

"What are you talking about? Since when did that happened?" I asked. What happened to not let Quinn get inside Rachel's pants? I mentally hit myself. In the past weeks, I'm so depressed that I didn't notice that Quinn was already hitting on my best friend.

"I'm going to tell you next time." Rachel said.

"Did she fucked you already?" I asked which made Rachel's eyes widened.

"No!"

"Are you telling the truth? Listen to me, Rachel Berry! I swear if you're lying-"

"I'm not lying okay! You know I'm not giving in that easily. Besides, I'm saving IT for someone special. Even Alison and I didn't go all the way, so yeah. I'm still a virgin like you." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

At Rachel's words about me being a virgin, made me quiet.

"Oh god, I'm sorry for bringing that one up again. So sorry Britt…" she said, encircling me with her arms.

I smiled at her, "It's okay. Wait, I have something to show you." I said, getting my purse and opened it, revealing a small box. I opened it for her to see. "This is my gift for Santana."

Rachel's eyes widened. "That's too expensive!" she exclaimed upon seeing the box.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Well, I put all of my savings in here."

"You love her that much?" Rachel asked. "How about your dreams? I thought you want to save up for your college?"

"Well, I guess I need another job to save again." I said smiling at her. Then I looked straight into my best friend's eyes. "I really love her, Rache, and I'm going to get her back. I'm confessing my feelings for her tonight."

"Really?" Rachel smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "Goodluck Britt! I know Santana won't resist you now if you tell her you love her."

I nod my head and smiled, "Hope it's not too late."

* * *

I can't see Santana. I've looked everywhere but I just can't see her.

"They're like extremely rich. Imagine, they own one luxury ship like this. This is so beautiful!" Rachel said. She can't seem to stop how amazing that the Lopez owned one cruise ship and the party is held here.

I looked at her, "You've said that for like a million times already, Rache."

Rachel chuckled, "I did? Sorry. I was just amazed how elegant and grand this party is. Where the hell are the birthday girls anyway?"

"That's the one thing I wanna know about." I said, looking everywhere. There were lots of pretty girls invited in this party. And I can't help but feel jealous that one of them might capture Santana's heart. I shook my head, no! It can't happen. Santana is mine.

The music changed, and I felt my heart beats faster than it should.

"Good evening ladies. Hope you're enjoying the party. You're inside the Lopez Cruise ship named Crisabel and I hope you enjoyed the luxury of it." Carmen said, smiling at the people around her. "I know you've all been waiting to see my two sisters. I am too. So, here they are. Santana and Santina Lopez. The twin 'S'. I love you both."

Then the lights went out except for two spotlights in both sides of the stage.

The curtain on both sides opened revealing the twins. On the right side is Santana, with a red classic gown with a really low neckline revealing her cleavage, the gown has a rhinestone ornament in it, and a ball gown skirt that absolutely made her look like a princess. Her raven black hair is curled at the end and she looked really gorgeous. Santina, on the left side wear the same outfit but hers is blue in color. They looked amazingly perfect.

Quinn and Sugar stood from where they were sitting and approached the twins in the center. Quinn offered her hand to Santana while Sugar offered her hand to Santina. They danced at the middle of the dance floor. Quinn's hand on Santana's waist while Santana's hand were around Quinn's shoulders. I can't help but to feel sad that I wasn't the one dancing with Santana right now.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"You're a lousy dancer, Q." I said to her.

"I'm not!" Quinn chuckled. "It's just that I'm so distracted by your hotness right now."

"Ewww Q! Are you hitting on me?" I faked a gag that made Quinn laughed.

"Very funny, San. You're not my type. You're too bossy for me." she said that made me smile.

"Oh god. And you're not?" I said.

"Well, yeah. But you're much bossy than me." she said that I slapped her arm softly.

"Thanks for being there for me, you and Sugar. I treasure this friendship for the rest of my life." I said in a serious tone.

"Well, we're the F4. What can I say? We're hot, gorgeous, sexy and we love each other." she said giggling. "And we made a pact that we're never gonna leave each other ever."

"Yeah. Never ever." I said.

I turned around when I hear Carmen speak again, "So I have this little surprise for my two sisters. Now that they're 18, I prepared list of 18 girls in this party that can have the opportunity to dance with Santana and Santina alternately."

I glared at Carmen and she just chuckled. What is she planning to do? Quinn tried not to laugh in front of my face but failed. "Don't tell me you know about this?" I asked.

"No. I don't-"

"Q!" I glared at her.

"Well, yeah. But this is definitely Sugar's fault. She can't say no to your sister." Quinn said, her eyes smiling.

"Fuck! You all gonna pay for this!" I hissed.

Quinn just laugh at my outburst.

"And now. The two girls in my list. **Sugar Motta and Quinn Fabray**." Carmen said in front of the microphone.

Quinn curtsied in front of me and went to Santina. Then Sugar came in front of me and held my waist.

"Sugar! What the fuck is this, huh?" I hissed at Sugar that made her smiled widely. My arms were encircled on her shoulders.

"It's your sister's idea. Well, you have to be nice, there are a lot of pretty girls here who wants to dance with you and your twin." Sugar said.

"Who are on the list?" I asked.

"Hmmm… Can't tell…" she said, smiling. "Just wait and see."

"**Cassie Blake and Lana Lang."** Carmen's voice once filled the ballroom hall again.

Lana curtsied in front of me and held my waist, "Happy birthday Santana." she said. "It's good to see you again."

I smiled at her. "Thanks for coming. How are things going?" I asked. Lana is one of Quinn's friends that I met before.

"Just the same. How about you? Have you found the right girl?" she asked.

"Nope." I answered quickly. "Haven't met her." Well, it's the truth. Brittany wasn't the right girl for me. Case closed.

We engaged into small talk then Cassie's turn came and danced with me. Lana went to dance with Sanny.

**"Faye Chamberlain and Diana Meade"**

"Happy birthday! You look gorgeous!" Diana said.

"Wow! You look gorgeous too! How's Washington?" I asked. Diana is the daughter of the Vice President, and she's one of my friends too.

"Well, just the same. You're still single?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." I smiled.

"How about you and I-?"

She trailed off that I laughed at her. "I'm sure Ms. Chamberlain there will gonna kill me if she heard you saying that to me."

Diana just laughed at me. "Yeah. Don't tell her that." she said.

I had the chance to danced with Faye too.

**"Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell"**

"Hey sexy." Emily said in her British accent voice, then winked at me while we're dancing. "Happy birthday!"

I chuckled, "Still the same old you." I said.

"Well, if you're going to give me a chance, I might change." she said.

"God, you're hitting on me now?" I asked.

"Is it effective?" she asked.

"No." I said that she laughed.

**"Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf"**

"I'm so glad that your sister included me in her list. I had the chance to dance with the ever reclusive, Santana Lopez. God, You're so beautiful, Santana. Happy birthday!" Serena said to me while dancing with me.

"Still hitting on me huh?" I said.

"Well, you still don't find me attractive?"

"Gorgeous actually. You're gorgeous but you're like Quinn. A player."

Serena giggled then kiss me on the cheek. "Don't say no now. It's your birthday. You don't have the right to say no."

I shook my head. "Go hit on Sanny now. You don't have the chance with me, S." I said, chuckling.

**"Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes"**

"I'm so glad you're okay." Elena whispered on my ear. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." I said. She's leaning too close for comfort.

"You left the island. You didn't even say goodbye to us." she said.

"Yeah. About that, something just happened."

"Okay. Can I invite you to dinner some time?" she asked, as her eyes searched mine.

"We'll see… I'm not sure if-"

She cuts me off as she caressed my cheeks. At the corner of my eye, I saw Brittany looking at me. Somehow I felt guilty but hey, we're not together anymore.

"God you're so beautiful." she said as she continued to caressed my cheeks.

Caroline appeared on Elena's side asking for a dance with me. I exhaled a deep breath. Thank god!

**"Jessica Hamby and Naomi Clark."**

"Happy birthday Santana…" Naomi held me on my waist tightly that I have to backed away subtly.

"Yeah, thanks Naomi." I said, faking a smile at her. I'm so gonna kill Carmen for this.

"So, I heard you're still single?"

"Yeah. But I'm not looking for someone right now." I said, trying to move away from her.

"Uhmm.. okay. It's your birthday. Can I kiss you?" she said.

"Naomi… don't make a scene here." I said, firmly.

"But I just want to kiss you." she said puckering her lips.

But then Jessica stopped her by pulling me away from her. "I believe it's my turn." she said.

Naomi pouted her lips and make her way towards Santina.

"Thanks Jess. You're really a badass." I said.

"Is that a compliment?" she said that I smiled. "Anyway, happy birthday Santana…"

"Thanks."

** "Erin Silver and Claire Bennett."**

"Happy birthday Santana." Claire smiled at me, as she wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"Thanks Claire. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Well, I miss you." she said.

Claire and I were childhood friends.

"I miss you too. Thanks for coming, by the way."

"Of course. I would never miss your birthday." she smiled at me.

"So, I heard that you were in love with this girl-"

I cut her off, "I don't want to talk about her, C."

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "Okay. My bad." she said then, "Where is your mom by the way?"

"Oh god. Don't summoned her. I don't want another complications right now. Carmen is already enough." I said, rolling my eyes.

She chuckled, "Still the Santana Lopez I knew."

Then after a while, Erin's turn came.

**"And last but not the least. The final dance. Brittany S. Pierce and-"**

My eyes shot open as I heard Brittany's name. But then something surprisingly happened. The door of the hall opened revealing my Mama Isabel together with her bodyguards.

She wordlessly walked towards us and gave Carmen a kissed on her cheek. "Carmen, I can't believe you prepared this whole party without telling me." she said, smiling at Carmen, but I know that deep in that smile, there's underlying meaning in it.

Santina and I walked towards her and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Good to see you mama." I said unemotionally.

"Good to see my daughters, Happy birthday to both of you." she said, smiling at us. That's weird. Isabel Lopez is not known for smiling even to us, she's a cold-hearted witch. And now she smiled like two consecutive times. Oh well, maybe because it's our 18th birthday.

"So, I have announcement to make." she said that my heart skipped a beat. Oh god, what is she really up to now?

"First of all, thank you for coming to my twins party." she said, "Happy birthday Santana, Santina." then she turned to Carmen, "I'm afraid I have to make a little changes on your list."

"Si mama." Carmen nod her head.

"Okay, I want to take this opportunity to introduced my daughter Santana's future fiancé, Hanna Marin."

My jaw dropped at the announcement my mom just made. fiancé? What the fuck?

"Hanna Marin is the only daughter of one of the wealthiest family in the world aside from the Lopez of course." she said, chuckling. "I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to meet her, Santana. You're going to like her."

"Mama-" I began but then Isabel gave me a 'don't dare me' look. I nod my head in defeat. She turned to Carmen and signaled her to talk in the microphone again.

** "Okay. Sorry for the changes. So, let's continue with the last dance, Brittany S. Pierce and Hanna Marin."**

From the corner of my eye, I saw Brittany standing, confused, with Rachel pushing her in the middle of the dance floor.

Then I saw a girl with similar blonde locks approaching me, she's wearing a pink evening ball gown that fit perfectly to her. She smiled at me and held my hand, kissed it and stare deeply into my eyes. Her blue eyes touched my soul that I-

"You're Santana? hmmm. Not bad." she said, smirking at me, her hands stayed on my shoulders.

My eyebrow raised, "What do you mean 'not bad'?" I asked her, I put my hands on her waist.

"Well, just maybe I expected too much. You're not THAT pretty as people talked about." she said that made my blood boils.

"Oh really? Well, you're not pretty too. Who do you think you are? Barbie Doll?" I said, smirking at her that made her eyes wide.

"Oh god, you just did not say that!" she said, obviously irritated.

"Oh yeah? what do you want? Doll face? I think that's much better. You're like a freaking doll. You know the ones in the horror movies?"

"Oh god! I can't tolerate you!" she hissed. "I'm leaving!"

"Then leave! I don't care! You're not the Queen of England."

"I can't!" she said, exhaling a deep breath.

"Why? No one is stopping you now." I smirked.

"My mom will stop me from jet setting. She will cut my allowance in half!"

"Jet setting, huh? You don't even go to school?"

"I hate school. I just want to travel a lot. And besides if I leave, your mama Isabel will-"

"Yeah. I know. I know. So yeah. We can just pretend here that we like each other." I said.

She pulled me against her. "I'm good at acting."

"Right. So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"This." she said as she pulled my neck and captured my lips.

_**BRITTANY **_

I'm dancing with Santina but my mind is somewhere. I can't even tear my eyes away from Santana and the blonde girl, Hanna. The girl that I met in the jewelry store. What a fucking coincidence right?

"Oh my god." I whispered as I shut my eyes closed when I saw Hannah kissing Santana in the middle of the dance floor. It really fucking hurts!

"Hey, are you alright?" Santina asked me, with a laced of concern in her voice.

I opened my eyes just to meet with Santina's deep brown eyes, similar to that of Santana. "I'm okay. It's just that…"

"Do you want to talk to my sister? I'm going to help you if you want me to." she said.

I took a glance again at Santana and I'm so glad they stopped kissing. Santana's eyebrows were furrowed at Hannah. I wonder what are they talking about.

"Do you want me to distract that Hanna for you so you can have an alone time with San?"

"You'll do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course." Santina smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said.

Then with one swift move, she held my hand and we walked towards Santana and Hanna. The other couples joined in too at the middle of the dance floor so it would be easy for Santina to distract Hanna and her scary mother.

"Can I dance with my sister's fiancé?" she softly said that made Hanna and Santana turned to face us.

Hanna smiled, "Oh sure. Happy birthday to you too, by the way."

"Thanks." Santina smiled to Hanna then she handed my hand to Santana. Then she held Hanna's waist and left us.

I put my arms around Santana's shoulders pulling her against me. "Happy birthday San…" I softly said, staring at her eyes.

I miss her. I really really miss her.

She avoided my eyes, "Thanks." she simply said.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." she said in a cold tone.

"I miss you." I whispered in her ear.

She pushed me gently, "Look Brittany. What do you want?"

I felt my heart ache at the harshness of her voice. "I just want to talk." I softly said.

She exhaled a deep breath. "Then talk."

"Can we talk outside? Not here?" I asked.

"We can't." she said firmly.

"Please."

"No."

"Please San…"

"Can you stop calling me 'San'?" she snapped.

I bit my lip as I tried to control my tears from falling down.

"Don't cry." she softly said. "Don't cry okay?"

"Just please talk to me privately."

She exhaled a deep breath. "Okay. I'll meet you up there in 5 minutes." then she dropped her hands on my waist and left me in the dance floor.

* * *

The wind is blowing my hair as I looked at the beautiful scenery in front of me. I smiled sadly, it's been like 20 minutes and Santana still didn't show up. But I'm not leaving here. I will wait for her.

"What do you want to talk about? I thought I made it clear to you last time that we're over." Santana said that made me turned around.

"You came." I said, smiling at her.

"Brittany, I have visitors down there okay? Let's just get this over with."

I nod my head. I walked towards her and handed her the small box, "Happy birthday. I bought you a gift." I said as I opened the box in front of her. She didn't make a move to touch it so I held her hand and gave her the small box. "I know it's not that expensive but-"

"Brittany, what are you doing?" she snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop doing this, okay? Just stop!"

"Santana…"

"I'm trying so hard to forget you okay? And you're not making it easy for me. You hurt me, Brittany! You broke my heart! I loved you but you just wasted my love for you! I can't help but to think that while you're kissing me before, you're thinking of Santina! While you're with me, you're wishing that it should be Santina and not me! I don't want to be your second choice, Brittany! Do you understand me?"

My tears fall down as I listened to her pain.

"I almost died. The speedboat that I used to get out of that island stopped in the middle of nowhere. For two days, I didn't eat anything coz I got stuck there. Good thing the private rescue team that my friends hired found me but I tell them not to tell my friends that they found me already. I told them to dropped me off to the nearest island and leave me there for another 5 days. I just want to be alone. I just want to forget everything, I just want to forget the pain in my heart. I never thought that there will be a time that I would hate this face. I hate it coz I looked exactly alike with Santina and that's just the reason that you pretended that you like me!" Santana said with tears in her eyes. I just want to hug her so I leaned in and hugged her. She pushed me away. "Please Brittany. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to feel that pain again! It's unbearable and I don't want it to happen again!"

I cried so hard coz I can feel the pain in her heart, I never thought that I hurt her like this. I never thought that I'm capable of hurting someone as precious as her.

"Just please, I'm begging you, I want you to stay away from-"

"I love you…" I whispered softly that made her stopped. "I love you Santana." I said as I searched her eyes. "Please give me a chance to love you again."

I leaned into her and pulled her neck against mine. I kissed her feverishly and my heart jumped in joy as she responded to my kisses. God, I missed her kisses. I missed the way she slid her tongue against my mouth. I missed the way she held on my waist so tight that I don't want her to let me go. I missed the way she massage my tongue with her own. I missed the way she angled her head so she can give me a better access on her mouth. I miss the way her lips-

She pushed me gently and with that our lips parted apart, "It's too late, Britt… I can't give my heart to you again."

"Why?" I asked, my lips trembled as I held on to her shoulders for dear life.

She took a deep breath, "I don't want to go back again." she shook her head. "I don't want to be vulnerable again when it comes to you. One word from you can hurt me and I guess I'm not ready for that again. I don't want to love you anymore."

Her words cut deeply inside my chest that I knelt in front of her. "Please Santana. Please love me again. I won't hurt you anymore. Just please."

She held both of my shoulders motioning me to stand up, then she held my hand and gave the bracelet back to me. "I can't accept this."

"No! This is for you, Santana."

She smiled at me, and wiped my tears with her fingers, "Give this to me in the future when you're sure that you're really in love with me."

"I am in love with you! Why can't you just believe that?"

"Coz it's very hard for me to believe it. One second you're in love with my sister then another second you're saying you're in love with me. I just want you to be sure." She said then she started to walked away.

"Santana…"

She stopped walking.

"I'm gonna get you back." I whispered but enough for her to hear

She started walking again.

I wiped the tear off my eyes as I looked at the bracelet on my hands. She's going to wear this. I'm sure of that.

* * *

**WHEW! Who cried again in this chapter? Raise ur hands! **

**In this chapter, I explained why Santana reacted the way she reacted. I hope I gave it justice. Imagine the heart aches she felt when Britt told her she was in love with her sister in the previous chapter, right? The pain… it really makes you vulnerable. ='(**

**So, with the guess stars on this chapter: as ordered of appearance**

**Lana Lang (from Smallville portrayed by Kristin Kreuk, she's so beautiful. I haven't watched Smallville yet but I like her.)**

**Cassie Blake (from the Secret Circle, I'm not totally a fan of secret circle, but I've watched it but haven't finished it)**

**Faye Chamberlain (the secret circle, I think she's hot. With all the bad girl attitude)**

**Diana Meade (from the Secret Circle, I love her. She's very pretty.)**

**Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell (from Skins, well they won best kiss on so I got curious so I watched their scenes on Skins)**

**Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf (gossip girl! hmmm. totally in love with Blair and Serena. I just loved these two)**

**Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes (the vampire diaries)**

**Jessica Hamby (the blonde vampire from True Blood)**

**Naomi Clark (the queen bee from 90210)**

**Erin Silver (from 90210, she's pretty, yeah)**

**Claire Bennett (I love her from Heroes)**

**Isabel Lopez (from Tierra de Lobos, of course)**

**Hanna Marin (from Pretty Little Liars, and she will play a big part on the next chapter. Blue eyes and blonde hair. Perfect rival right?)**

**Anyway, it's your time to give reviews and reactions now.**

**Tell me your favorite scenes?**

**Favorite lines?**

**Favorite character?**

**Next Chapter: Hmmm. It will be a secret but Hanna Marin will play a big part. Please don't hate her. I won't portray her as a bad guy, okay? I promise.**


	17. The future wife

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for this long awaited chapter. I'm working night shift now and I'm really so sleepy when I get home from work. And today, I have to sleep first then conditioned myself to wake up early just so, I could update this story. My friend practically forced me to update soon so I really need to update now because she's really getting demanding. haha Anyway, thanks for the reviews I've received last chapter and how you've all reacted to the heart-breaking scenes I wrote. I think this is my first heavy angst fanfic right? (for those who read my other two fanfic, they should know) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews especially the long one, (I love long reviews)… Thank you too that u all liked Hanna Marin as the perfect rival for Brittany (actually, in PLL, she's just my 3rd favorite. My first is Emily, second is Spencer and the last one is Aria, but i still think that Hanna is the perfect rival coz of the blonde hair and blue eyes, right?)...I'm sorry I can't do another shoutouts now coz I have to sleep again before my duty. BRITTANA is endgame here. That's all you need to know. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 17**

_**SANTANA**_

"We should have expected that the moment your mother arrived unexpectedly at the party." Quinn said as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I'm still wondering why she choose you and not Sanny here?" Sugar asked looking at Santina.

"It's because she thought that Emily and Santina are still engaged with each other." Quinn answered for me. "Emily is already a good catch."

Santina gave me a sympathetic look while caressing my back. "Santana is her favorite." Santina softly said.

I looked at her and shook my head in disapproval. I don't want to hurt my sister. "Don't think that." I said. "Besides, who wants to be her favorite? I'm sure as hell I don't want to."

She gave me a smile. "Well, sometimes I want to be one. I miss having a mom, San. We never had one." then she exhaled a deep breath then continued, "It's the truth. I have a lot in common with Cristina than her. So practically she kindda hates me."

Sugar nodded, "Yeah. That made sense."

"Oh, don't be so sure. Santana is the target for now, but Santina's turn will be soon, once she knew about what happened between her and Emily." Quinn commented.

I took a deep breath. You see, one day after the party, my mama Isabel called me, no not 'called' me, summoned me to go to her room. And I already had a hint what was about to come.

* * *

_"You called for me?" I asked unemotionally, as I entered her room. God, why can't she just leave us alone? It's not like she became a mother to us ever._

_ "Is that your way of greeting your mama?" she said that made my eyebrow raised. _

_ "What do you want MAMA?" I said, spatting the word. _

_ She just smiled at me, she knew I'm getting impatient and she also knew how hot-tempered I am. But I know underneath that smile, there is something beneath that and I don't like it._

_ "You met the Marin heiress yesterday. I want you to marry her. I've spoken to her mom and we agreed to marry both of you as soon as possible after your graduation." she said firmly, in a business like tone. _

_ My anger rose again, I remembered that event yesterday and I was really pissed off about it. Now that she brought it up again, I swear that the infamous Lopez Anger is building inside me. "I don't want to marry her!" I yelled through gritted teeth._

_ She just sipped her wine calmly that made me angry again. _

_ "Did you hear me? I'm not going to marry that girl! I don't even know her!"_

_ She nod her head then stared deeply into my eyes, and I swear I felt scared just by looking back at her. She really have this effect on people. "I know what you've been up to, Santana." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Do you know that Mr. Pierce has a lot of debts right now?" she said that I widened my eyes. She knew about Brittany! "And I can easily do what I want if I want that girl out of your life, out of this city even out of this country." then she paused and continued, "with her father behind bars." _

_ "What are you talking about?" I said in a higher tone. My lips quivering in anger. _

_ "You know exactly what I'm talking about, my daughter. So don't play dumb in front of me." she said firmly. "I know that you've been fooling around lately with that girl. I don't mind. You can play anytime you want just don't involve feelings! You know that it will be your greatest downfall!" she hissed. _

_ "We're not together anymore!" I said._

_ "Hmmm… I know, that's why I didn't do anything in the party involving her. I even let her dance with you and your sister, didn't I?"_

_ I clenched my fist tightly. _

_ "So will you agree to marry Hanna or what?" she asked in a dangerous tone. _

_ "I hate you!" I yelled at her._

_ She laughed. "I'm still the Lopez matriarch, Santana. Your temper is nothing compared to me. We have a lot in common, yeah. But you're just my daughter."_

_ "Fine!" I yelled then I stormed out of the room banging the door behind me. _

* * *

"What do we do now?" Sugar asked, obviously worried with my situation. I didn't tell them about Brittany's involvement in this. They just know that I don't like to marry that girl and I'm incapable of refusing my witch mother. Ugh. So complicated.

"What if the girl refused to marry you?" Quinn asked, her left eyebrow raised indicating that she has a plan.

"What-" I asked but then I was interrupted by someone who hugged me from behind, giving me a tight hug.

I wriggled free but the intruder gave me no room to escape.

"Hi fiancé … How are you? I miss you…" she whispered at the back of my ear and then I felt a slimy wet thing in my ear. Oh god! Did she just licked me there? My face turned red!

Sugar let out a cough that made me shot her a glare. She couldn't control herself as she laughed in front of me.

Then the intruder, which I already identified as the doll face Hanna, let go of me and with a wide grin in her face, as she went in front of me, her hands on my waist.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled at her, irritated while I wiped her saliva in my ear with my hanky.

"You have a dirty mouth, honey." Hanna said as she pointed her finger on my lips. I pushed her hand away.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" I said to her, as I can't control my irritation.

"Well, for one, I want to see the famous Lopez Academy and second, I want to see my future wife. Is that a crime?" she said then pouted her lips.

"You're not even cute, so don't do that pouting thingy." I snapped at her. Well, it was a lie, she really is pretty but I won't tell her that. This girl has a super huge ego, larger than the Lopez and Marin's wealth combined.

"Haha! Very funny." she said unemotionally, "You're not even a clown."

I glared at her. "Are you like stalking me?" I snapped.

She raised her hands, "Woah Woah! Me? Stalking you? Oh please! Too much ego you have there."

"What? I'm the one with-" I said but Hanna cut me off.

"Brittany! Brittany!" she yelled at my back.

Why is she calling Brittany?

Hanna ran towards Brittany and I just followed her with my eyes.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

Sometimes I think I can't handle the pain anymore. I don't even know if I could breathe now seeing Hanna and Santana too close for comfort. I saw how Santana's eyes widened when Hanna licked her ear. Yeah, I saw that. With my own two eyes. I don't know what to think of that gesture. It's really killing me, like right now, Hanna's hands were placed firmly on Santana's waist.

I recognized this feeling as jealousy, freaking super over-the-top-I-want-to-kill-someone jealousy. I clenched my fist tightly wanting so much to tear that girl off Santana and pushed her away from my girl. But I can't. You know why? Coz I don't have the right to do that anymore. Santana is single so she can flirt whoever she wants, and that thought kills me. I don't want to see her with another girl.

"Brittany! Brittany!"

Shit! Did she just called my name?

Now she's coming towards me, I gave her my best fake smile. "Hey."

"Hey. You left early in the party right? I haven't seen you since then. About the bracelet, did you gave it to her already? Who's the lucky girl, huh?" she asked continuously, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Uhmm…" I'm trying to think what to say.

"You still remember me, right? The girl in the jewelry store?" she said, pointing at herself.

I nod my head, "Yeah. I remember you of course."

"Good." then she placed her hands on my shoulders, and motioned me to walk with her. Santana looked at me wide-eyed. She was about to speak when Sugar beat her out of it.

"Wow! Two blondes with blue eyes. Just so hot!" Sugar said, fanning herself. I rolled my eyes at her.

My eyes met Santana's, and I was about so say something to her when Hanna spoke, "You two both know each other right? Santana and I are getting married after her graduation and I'm so excited about it!" she said that made my heart cried in pain. Is this really happening? Is this the reason why Santana doesn't want to be with me? She's already getting married?

I gave Santana a death glare and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I need to go, Hanna. I have lot of things to do." I told Hanna then I turned to face Santana again. "Congratulations anyway. You both are perfect for each other." then I walked away.

"Wait!" Hanna called me then when she reached me, she tugged my arm. "Can I come with you? I don't have anything to do."

"Okay." I said. I don't have any reason to push her away, she's nice to me. Well, aside from taking Santana away from me. Ugh!

* * *

_**SANTANA **_

"Uh-oh…" Sugar started that made me looked at her.

"Don't start, Sugar." I warned.

"What? I was just amazed how the ex-girlfriend and the fiancé is getting along so well." Sugar said, smiling unaware of what the events happening on my insides.

Quinn gave Sugar a glare, "I have a plan."

"What is your plan?" Santina asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, curious.

"Sugar and I will going to distract her."

"What kind of distraction you have in mind?" I asked.

Quinn winked at me, "We're going to make her fall in love with any of us, that she's going to back out about the idea of marrying you." then she grinned, "F4 walking sex object and the F4 heartbreaker will going to tame Ms. Barbie doll. You in, Sugar?" she gave Sugar a knowing smile.

Sugar grinned at Quinn, "Oh yeah. Love that plan. Count me in."

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"She's Santana's future wife?" Rachel whispered to me.

I nod my head, Hanna is busy eating at one of the tables of the café where Rachel is working.

"She's pretty. Blonde with the blue eyes. Just like you."

I nod my head again. "It's insane really. What a coincidence right?" I said bitterly.

"But are you sure she's like super rich? Coz the way she eats, there's no elegance in it." Rachel chuckled.

I looked at Hanna again, and you can see that she eats like a hungry child, she looked cute though. I have to admit that.

"Yeah, she's like super rich, her family is basically like the Lopez. So you can really tell that she's rich. Besides she got Santana's mom approval." I said bitterly again.

"I still think that Santana won't like her. Come on, your way more beautiful than her." Rachel said, as she elbowed me.

"Yeah right, Rache. Way to boost my ego." I huffed that made Rachel rolled her eyes, "Like seriously, don't you have eyes or whatsoever? She's really pretty."

"You are too." Rachel interrupted.

"Blonde hair."

"You have one too."

I continued, "Blue eyes."

"Definitely you have blue eyes too."

"Same height as Santana."

"Oh yeah? Well, at least you're taller, maybe Santana likes girls taller than her." Rachel said that made me rolled my eyes at her.

I took a deep breath, "She's the daughter of a multi-millionaire family."

Silence.

"And… most of all, she didn't hurt Santana which I did."

Rachel was silent again.

"You're speechless coz it's the truth." I said that made Rachel looked at me.

"Well, yeah. But hey, Santana loves you okay? She won't be hurt like that if she didn't love you so deeply."

"Yeah. And I hurt her so deeply. I deserved this." I said softly.

"Brittany!"Hanna called.

I walked towards her, "Yeah?"

"Let's go shopping!" she said, wiping her mouth.

I shook my head, "I'm with Rachel and we're…"

"She can come with us." she said, excitedly.

"No. I don't think…" I shook my head again trying to think of a valid reason.

"Please…" she pouted in front of me. "Pretty please?"

Ugh. "Okay. I'll tell Rachel." I said.

Then with one swift move, she hugged me tightly. "Thanks… I really want to be your friend, Brittany,"

* * *

"She said she wants to be your friend?" Rachel asked me incredulously.

"Yeah." I said.

We were at the mall waiting for Hanna to buy something.

"Is she serious? Like really fucking serious? Coz you know what, you can't be friend with her. She's the future wife of your love! How can you two be friends?" Rachel huffed that made me wince at her choice of words. Future wife? Oh god, it can't be true right?

"Shhh. She doesn't know that yet." I scolded Rachel.

"Hey Brittany!" Hanna called at me, she's holding two different outfit. "What's Santana's type? The seductive hot chic type one or the girl next door type?" she asked, showing me the two dresses.

I was speechless at first if it isn't Rachel who elbowed me. Like seriously, how could I answer her questions, right? "Uhmmm. Santana doesn't have a type in particularly, but maybe she doesn't like the flirty ones, so I choose… uhm… the girl next door type."

Hanna smiled, "Got it! Thanks Brittany!" then she hurriedly went to the counter.

"Oh god!" Rachel patted her forehead. "Seriously?"

I gave Rachel a sad smile.

* * *

_**QUINN**_

"She's the worst girl I've ever met in my entire life! And believe me, I've met many." I yelled as I entered Santina's room. "Where is Santana?"

Santina threw me a bottle of water. I really need that.

"She's with Hanna right now. The girl forced her on a date." Santina answered.

Sugar laughed, "Yeah, she should be used to it by now, coz there's no way that we could stop the wedding from happening. And there's no way I want that girl near me. She's insane! Like super-to-the-nth-power insane!" then she grabbed by bottled water and drank from it.

"What really happened?" Santina asked.

Sugar and I shared a look before I spoke, "This is what happened…"

* * *

_ First plan: Be some kind of a hot heroine that will save her ass. _

_ "Hey beautiful. How about you and I get on with it. You're so hot!" the man which I hired put some moves on Hanna. He puts his arm over Hanna's shoulder. _

_ Hanna wriggled free and that's my cue. _

_ "Hey! Don't-" I was about to give her my 'hero speech' when Hanna twisted the man's arm and the man fell on his ass. Literally. _

_ "Don't touch me!" Hanna yelled to him._

_ I ran into her, "Hey, are you alright?" I asked, giving my best concern voice that girls loved._

_ She looked at me, and smiled, "Oh it was nothing. I can handle it perfectly." she said with a sweet voice. _

_ "But you must be hurt…" I said then I touched her arm, but in my surprise, she twisted my arm forcefully. "Ouch! Fuck!"_

_ "Oh sorry!" she said letting go of me, "It was kind of a reflex."_

_ I caressed my twisted arm, then gave her my best smile, "Oh it's okay." then I stared at her eyes, "You have beautiful eyes."_

_ She gave me a shy smile. Oh nice Quinn. This is it. "Thanks," she said. "You're Quinn Fabray right?"_

_ I nod my head, "Yeah. And you're Santana's fiancé. It's a pity for me that you're getting married with my friend. Maybe you should explore your other options?" I said as I gave her my best flirty speech. "You're so beautiful to be off the market you know," then I winked at her. _

_ "What's your idea of 'other' option?" she asked. _

_ "Maybe you want to go on a date with me first?" I asked. _

_ She gave me her sweetest smile, "I would love to."_

_ Right! Score! Good moves, Fabray!_

* * *

"And to my surprise, she arrived on our date the next day, with Sugar on her side!" I exclaimed making Santina laughed. "Like, what the fuck right?"

Sugar exhaled a deep breath. "I asked her on a date too but I didn't expect that she would do something horrible like date the two of us on the same day. The girl is crazy!"

"And so what happened next?" Santina asked.

* * *

_"This is our date right?" I asked Hanna, I tried so hard to hide my irritation as I glared at Sugar. _

_ "Yeah. But since Sugar asked me on a date too, so I figured out that it would be nice to do it on the same date." she said casually then looked at me, "Are you mad, Quinn?"_

_ I shook my head, "No, I'm not. It's okay. Atleast you're exploring other options right?"_

_ "Right. So, let's go." she said as she grabbed my arm and Sugar's._

_ "Wait. I have dinner reservations here." I pointed at the table in front of me. _

_ "Oh. I'm not particularly hungry. I have other plans in my mind." she said as she smiled. Sugar and I shared a look. Oh god! this better be good!_

* * *

Sugar stands up, "She's a psycho! Really Sanny! She's really a Psycho girl."

Santina tried to hide her laugh, "What made her a psycho aside from double dating you?"

"Well, for one she can't make up her mind about the movie she wants to watch. I've spent 10 tickets from different movie houses and she still can't make up her mind!" Sugar exclaimed.

"How about me? I've spent a lot of money buying dresses for her coz she can't make up her mind too." I whined. "She's the worst girl I've ever dated!"

"And oh god, did you see her eat? She eats like a pig! Like really, a fucking pig! Major turn off! And I'm wondering how could she have that sexy body? It's not right." Sugar said, waving her hands in the air.

Santina laughed hard.

"And you haven't heard the worst part, Sanny!" I exclaimed.

"What is the worst part?" Santina asked, her eyes smiling.

"She made us do body shots with each other at the bar." I pointed at Sugar. Sugar faked a gag. I crossed my arms at her. "And that crazy girl chose the site which I'm gonna lick, and suck!" I said, disgusted as I remembered exactly what happened that night.

"Yeah. I have to endure Quinn's tongue on my body." Sugar said that made me glared at her.

"I have to endure yours too! And it's really disgusting!"

It's Sugar's turn to glare at me.

"She's playing with the both of you." Santina commented.

"Oh yeah, Sanny. She's really fucking playing with us!" I said.

"You haven't heard the severely worst part yet!" Sugar said that made me warned her not to say anything coz it's really embarrassing.

"Sugar don't!" I warned.

"She wants us to do a threesome!" Sugar said in a higher tone that made me cover my face in embarrassment.

Santina stared at us wide-eyed. "Did you-"

"No!" Sugar and I yelled in unison.

"I would never!" I said.

"Me too! Eeeew!" Sugar said.

Santina laughed so hard and I felt my cheeks reddened.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"This isn't going to work out, Hanna." I said as we dine together in one of the expensive restaurants here in L.A.

"It will work. Just have faith." she said, grinning to me.

"I don't like you and you don't like me too." I said.

"Who told you I don't like you?" Hanna smiled at me and gave me her seductive smile.

"You told me before. Remember?"

She drank her wine in an elegant manner, "Well, I think I like the idea of having you as a wife. You're pretty hot you know."

I can feel my cheeks reddened, "Stop it!"

"Am I making you blush?" she asked, her eyes smiling.

"No! Never!" I ignored her.

Well, I have to admit, those blue eyes kindda remind me of Brittany. And I don't want to be drowned with those blue eyes anymore.

"So, are you and Brittany close with each other?" Hanna asked me.

I tried so hard to hide the shock in my eyes. "Why are you asking?" I asked casually.

"I really like her as a friend. She's nice. She's cool."

"Where did you meet?" I asked, curiously.

"We met at a jewelry store. She's buying this expensive bracelet and she's planning to give it to the girl she's in love with. I wonder if she gave it to her already."

I nearly choked as I drank my wine.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." I wiped my lips.

"I think I know who's the lucky girl." she said that made my heart stopped. Did Hanna noticed?

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Your sister Santina." she said softly.

The pain in my heart came back again. I remembered the time she told me she was in love with my sister, and the kiss they shared near the beach. I narrowed my eyes. I don't want to remember that anymore. It really fucking hurts!

"Maybe we should do a double date!" Hanna excitedly suggested.

No fucking No!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER? Hanna-Santana-Brittany-Santina DOUBLE DATE! **

**I know there's lack of Brittana moments here, well I need to remove the angst for one chapter right? I don't want you to cry your heart out again. I don't want to be sad too so I think we need a break from all the heartbreaking scenes last chapter. Do you agree with me? =)**

**Anyway, on with your favorite scenes? **

**Favorite lines?**

**Favorite character?**

**And yeah, I love long reviews! =) **

**I'm planning to write another asian-drama based Brittana story again, so there are three asian dramas in my mind right now that I have to choose one. So, curious about it? Hmmm… We'll see, just stay tuned =) I appreciate any asian drama suggestions from all of you too. Who knows, we might have the same idea. =)**


	18. HannaSanBrittSanny date

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey to all my readers! This story reached more than 500 reviews? Wow! Just wow! Thank you! It surpassed my other two fanfics? How cool is that? Super cool! Well, I have more time now so I can give you all shoutouts from the last chapter. Sorry for not giving shoutouts to the previous chapter, I've been really busy with work and stuff. Anyway, on with it! I know u missed this. **

**PTORICANDBLT: I'm so honored to have you as my readers because u know what? I love the way u analyzed things in all of the chapters. I love ur super long review and I enjoyed reading them all over again. And yeah, all of ur questions about Hanna will going to be answer here in this chapter. So I hope u enjoy this chapter. **

**DANICA0505: I'm planning to go to Boracay when I go home. Ur from UK? Nice. And thanks for telling me that my story is nicer than meteor, awww, i think that's too much. haha**

**CESS: Really? I'm ur idol? wow! thanks! I think no one has ever told me that. So I'm flattered. I'm a filipino, and I'm a girl. And I'm a bisexual. I had one girlfriend, ex-gf actually. But I'm single now so I can mingle with everyone. haha And yeah, Cristina will come out. I promise you that.**

**ME: I'm so sorry for not finishing my other two stories, it's just that I don't want to finish them yet coz maybe I have some new ideas that will popped out and I may have to write a new chapter on them right? So, just be patient with my other story? Please? =) Please don't hate Hanna and Santina, haha**

**P4TR1C1A: I update soon if I have time, but basically I'm updating when I'm off. I'm a nurse so my off isn't constant. Sometimes it's after 1 week, or other times, after 9 days, after 5 days? it depends. And asian-drama story, they're very famous in the philippines, they're like korean, taiwanese, japanese series that Filipinos grew to love.**

**GUEST: Hmmm. I'm still thinking about that one coz I used that plot on my story 'straight or not' so I'm not sure about that. I've watched princess hours, yeah. But I have other asianovelas in my mind.**

**LHEIA: Yeah.. I didn't make them as a couple yet last chapter coz I don't want to end the story yet. Thanks for loving the angst. I think this is my first angst story ryt?**

**SASSYGLEEK: hmmm… About that plot? i'm still thinking about it coz I used that plot on my straight or not story… so I'm not sure. It depends. and yeah, it will be over-the-top-breaking for brittana fans, and they might hate me for it. haha**

**ABSTER231: Brittany and Santana is endgame meaning they will be together in the ending. I hope u will like this chapter. **

**KOT011: WOW! thanks because u liked the Quinn's POV. And Hanna. Thanks. Coz last chapter was sort of a filler. So, I'm so glad you loved that chapter even if there's no Brittana.**

**LARA: haha,, yeah i love writing the Quinn and Sugar scene. It's really so funny haha**

**FRAGAR1991: hahaha,, I think u will love this double date. haha and yeah, Quinn and Sugar is really funny, i love to be their friend, haha**

**ASDF: I'm so glad u noticed that there's Brittana in a unconventional way. haha**

**TECKY06: Fated to love you? Hmmm… u got that right. One of my choices. So maybe, I will do that. I'm starting to upload that series in my macbook ryt now. So maybe, I will do that story. Happy? haha And wow, yeah, I love it when I made my readers feel 'kinikilig' in every chapter, haha**

**HEYALILLENGIES12: wow? haha wow only? speechless much? haha**

**ANONYMOUS: this is only a fanfic, a figure of my imagination, and yeah it's really unrealistic. the fact that there weren't any guys involved made the story become unrealistic. So I know that. And I'm NOT trying to make this real. And about the double date? Hope that after u read this chapter, it will enlighten ur mind about Brittany and Santina. **

**GUEST XOXO: (from Brazil) about the Dando um gelo? I don't know that. and it's okay if u want to read this on chapter 25 coz I think u will miss this, which i considered the best chapter in this story, haha and yeah, about the double date, just let me know if u like it.. and yeah I'm a tease. haha **

**NAYALOVE: I know ur sad, but it can't be just rainbows and cotton candies. If u watched the series, it really is heartbreaking, I'm still making this story very light u know. **

**GUEST: Haha,, yeah, Quinn and Sugar's dialogue are the best last chapter, haha**

**KNOWTHESCORE: Haha, i know ur not okay with the last chapter, hope u like this chap anyway. =)**

**NAYAHOLIC: Yeah, I know Hanna say the wrong things last chapter. But u can't hate her. She doesn't know what's going on. And thanks for telling me that my updates are still amazing even if it lacked Brittana moments. and about the other Brittana story? I will write that as soon as this story come to an end. Or maybe not (I'll write even if this isn't finished yet), it depends on my mood of course. haha**

**JUSTONEMOREPERSON: Haha, thanks for loving the last update! hahaha and I love the way u like Hanna. Yeah, she isn't that bad, u know. haha **

**LITTLEPANDA: haha,, yeah Quinn's plan is freaking hilarious I know. And yeah. Brittana in this chapter! and Hanna doesn't have a crush on Brittany.**

**GLEEBRITTANAFAN: haha, really? Hmmm. I'm so flattered that U liked my story better. haha and it's so funny that u can't tell her my version, haha**

**LORETO: oh my god, don't be sad… =(**

**SNIXXUNICORN: thanks for enumerating ur fav character, fav lines and fav scenes. haha thanks. and don't hate Hanna. haha**

**BRITTANA-FOREVER-LOVE: yeah, Hanna doesn't know what the fuck is happening so u can't really hate her, coz I don't. and yeah to the double date ryt?**

**HOLLABEE: hmmm. u hate the last chapter? awww… too bad. but it's really needed in the story. and 'It started with a kiss' i watched that too.. I'll think about it. thanks for the idea. **

**82996: yeah,, Santina and Brittany aren't dating. I will explain everything in this chapter.**

**HEYAGLEEK1: wow! thanks! coz u like the double date. so thank u for that! I hope i will see another rxn from u in this chapter. =)**

**EMILY: yeah, i know, too much angst last chapter 15 and 16, so i gave u chapter 17 without the angst. But now, let me welcome u with this latest chapter. **

**EURASIAN2005: U gave me so much long reviews last chapter 16 and I'm seriously waiting for ur review last chapter. =( anyway, maybe ur just busy? I forgive u for now. So maybe, u could review this latest update? I'm begging u please.. hahaha **

**And to all who reviewed last chapters wherein I didn't give any shoutouts, I'm so sorry, but I love all of ur reviews. So don't feel that ur not important coz u all are. Anyway. so on with the story. I hope u like this. =)**

**CHAPTER 18**

_**BRITTANY**_

I want to talk to her, I really want to talk to her. It's been two days since I last saw her and I really miss her. I'm also bothered by the fact that she's getting married soon. I want to know the truth.

I saw her getting inside her car at the parking lot of the school and I immediately hopped in.

"What are you doing here, Brittany?" she asked, eyes wide.

"We need to talk." I said in a serious tone. "Drive. Now."

She looked at me, panic in her eyes. "Not here, Brittany. We can't…"

I gave her my best death glare. "I said, drive now."

She shook her head. But still, she started the engine. "Where are we going?" she asked as she drive.

"Anywhere." I answered.

"Seriously, Brittany? I don't have time for this." she said that made my heart bleeds. But I ignore it. I just want to talk to her.

"Then give me time!" I demanded.

Santana didn't answer, she just drive and drive, I don't know where she would take me, I don't care. She can take me into a fucking motel, I still don't care!

After long hours of driving, she stopped in the middle of the road. "Now talk."

I stepped out of her car and waited outside.

She followed. "Brittany. I have lot of things to do. If you want to talk, talk now." she said, looking everywhere, I can still see the panic in her eyes. I wonder why but I chose to ignore that.

"Are you really getting married?" I asked, she didn't answer, so my anger rose, I walked towards her and pointed my finger on her chest, "You made me fall in love with you and now you're telling me you're getting married?" I yelled at her, I tried so hard to stop my tears from falling.

"We're not even together anymore. So why are you acting like this was all my fault?" she said, that I felt my heart ache at her choice of words.

"Nothing happened between me and Santina." I said as I lowered my head in defeat.

"You like her first right? You fell in love with her first? Can you honestly tell me that you stopped thinking of her when you're with me?" she asked.

I felt guilty. I couldn't answer. There were times before that I thought of Santina when I'm with her.

"You don't have to answer that." she said that I looked at her, I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"Santana… that was before. But eventually I realized that-"

She cuts me off, "You realized that you love me more than her when you lost me." she said unemotionally. Her stare becomes cold again. "I told you I don't want to be your second choice. Just because you can't have my sister, it doesn't mean you can have me coz I looked exactly like her!"

I shook my head, "No! that's not it! You got it all wrong! I love you Santana. I really love you!"

"Too late, Brittany. You're just too late." she softly said.

"Santana… please…"

"Get inside the car. We're going home." she said as she turned away from me. My shoulders dropped at what had just happened. I wiped the tears from my eyes and slowly I walked towards her car. Why can't she just believed me? Why can't she just believe that I love her, not her sister!

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I dropped Brittany at her house and I prayed so hard that no one saw me. If someone saw me with her, I know it's a big trouble.

I opened the front door and I saw my mom sitting on the couch of our living room. "Santana." she said.

God, why am I not surprised? The tone of her voice indicates trouble.

I walked towards her. "What?" I asked.

She slowly sipped her wine before answering me, I was getting a little impatient and she knows that. "I told you to stay away from that girl, didn't I?"

Oh crap. Busted. This is the reason why I don't want to talk to Brittany earlier. I know that my mom hired bodyguards that are loyal to her, to follow me wherever I go. So eventually, they saw me and Brittany together.

"I told you to stop seeing that girl." she said calmly.

"I'm not seeing her." I said through gritted teeth.

"You know that I know everything, right? Hmmm…. Someone told me that your friends, Quinn and Sugar, made a move to date your fiancé." she said that made my eyes widened. She knew that? God, she really knew everything!

"Hanna is still single so she can date whoever she wants to date." I said in a calm manner.

"Really? Hmmm. Well, let me see." she sipped her wine again, "If Hanna Marin backed out from the wedding, I'll make sure that the Pierce girl will suffer the consequences of both of your actions."

"What? I can't force Hanna if she refused to marry me." I said in my loud voice.

"It's because you're not taking care of her. You're not showing that you cared for her." she said again.

"Coz I don't like her!"

"Then try to like her! Or that Pierce girl will suffer. You choose, Santana." she said then stood up leaving me stunned.

* * *

"Hey!" I turned around to see Hanna walking towards me. We were in front of the school and there were lots of students walking around. I wonder if one of the students here could be my mother's spy. Yesterday's talk got me thinking, I should be more careful. I still care for Brittany but no one should know that.

"What are you doing here?" I replied.

"I'm thinking… do you like me?" she asked.

"Uhm…" I was speechless. I don't know if I should lie or what.

"I know your plan. Quinn and Sugar tried to date me but I know better, Santana. Are you trying to get me to back off our wedding?" she softly asked. I don't know, she looked sad.

Back off the wedding? No! "No Hanna. I don't want you to back off."

"Then why can't you like me?" she asked, irritation in her voice.

"I like you." I said, avoiding her eyes thus the lack of sincerity of my voice.

"I don't believe you! You can't even look directly to me!" she said and then turned around.

As a reflex, I grabbed her wrist and forced her to face me, then I cupped her chin and kissed her lips. I nibbled on her bottom lip and I felt she was shocked by my sudden gesture. But she recovered as she open her mouth for me. She placed her hand at the back of my head that I forced my tongue inside her mouth. She moaned at my aggressiveness but I continued to kiss her even if my life depended on it. Hanna's lips taste sweet but not as sweet as Brittany's. I'm doing this for Brittany. I don't want her to get caught up with my mother's craziness even if I have to marry Hanna.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Hey Brittany." I heard Santana's voice so I turned around to see her, but no it's not Santana. Santina. I gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah?" I replied.

She walked towards me and sat beside me. We were on the rooftop again. I just want to be alone. After what happened yesterday between me and Santana, I just want to reminisce all the happy days that I'm with her.

"You're sad again." she said.

I nod my head and hugged my knees. "Don't worry, I'll live." I said softly.

"I wanted to ask you this but I don't know how to bring it up." she said, her eyes avoiding me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you… I mean… Did you… Are you in love with me… before?" she asked and I noticed that she was so shy to asked me this.

I chuckled a bit even though I felt my cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Well, yeah. We never talked about this after that 'kiss on the beach' scene happened. And I think this is kind of awkward.

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel like it. I was just curious." she said.

"I can answer that, Santina…"

"Call me Sanny." she said, smiling.

"Sanny…" I smiled, "Well, I think I started to like you when you wiped my slushied face here in this rooftop."

She laughed, "Yeah. You're so cute with that slushied face of yours."

I slapped her arm, "You're so nice to me even though I always disturbed you in your sleep." it's my turn to smile at her.

"But why did you practically pushed me with Emily?"

I looked at her, "Coz I want you to be happy. I don't want to see sadness in your eyes.. And I know you love her with all your heart. I just want you to be happy with her."

"Even if it breaks your heart?"

"Yeah. I handled that before." I said, looking away.

"You can't handle it now with Santana?" she asked.

I slowly shook my head. "I hurt your sister so deeply, Sanny. I'm the one to be blamed here. I should have told her before that the one I'm in love with is you. But…" I trailed off.

"You started to have feelings for her the more you spent time with her?"

I nod my head, and looked away, "Yeah. She's different. She can be arrogant with other people but she's so sweet when it comes to me. She's so protective. She believed in me before when Tina framed me up. Do you know that?"

"Yeah. Quinn and Sugar told me about that." she said.

"She came back for me at that time. She was hurt, I know but she managed to believe in me. But when she saw me with you and I told her you're the girl I'm in love with…." I choked a sob. "I think I hurt her so deeply that she chose to forget me now. She's acting likeI didn't even exist anymore. And it really hurts Sanny. Really fucking hurts!"

She wrapped me in her arms, "Shhhh… Don't cry Brittany… Santana still loves you. I know that."

"Then why is she marrying Hanna? Why? Tell me Sanny. Why is your sister marrying her if she still loves me?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"She doesn't want to marry her." she said firmly.

I want to believe in Santina's words. I hope it's the truth.

* * *

We were walking down the entrance hall of the school when I heard Santana's voice...

** "No Hanna. I don't want you to back off." **

** "Then why can't you like me?"**

** "I like you."**

** "I don't believe you! You can't even look directly to me!" **

Then I stood there, speechless when I saw how Santana kissed Hanna in front of the school, for everyone to see. I saw how Santana kissed her passionately that-

Santina wrapped me in her arms and hugged me so tightly, "Don't look…" she whispered softly. "Don't look…"

I bit my lip as tears started to fall down against my cheeks. I hugged her back so tightly in return. "Please get me out of here… Please…"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Santina asked me as we walked around the park near the school.

I've been so quiet all this time that I nearly forgot that Santina is with me.

"I'm sorry. I was just… Uhmmm…" then I turned towards her. "I can't erase it on my mind." I told her honestly, referring to the intense kiss shared by Hanna and Santana. And what hurts the most are the words Santana told Hanna.

"I'm sorry Brittany. If I didn't kiss you, none of this would happened." she said, her eyes stared deeply into mine.

I smiled at her, "It's not your fault that I'm hurting like this, Sanny. Don't ever think that I blamed you for all of this."

She touched my shoulders, "Maybe we could start all over again?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

* * *

"What? Santina asked you out on a date?" Rachel asked, her voice sounded surprised.

I nod my head even if she can't see me coz we're on the phone. "Yes."

"What did you tell her?"

"I haven't answered to her yet. I told her I'll think about it."

"God, why is your life so fucking complicated, Brit?" she huffed. "First your in love with Santina when you go out on a date with Santana. And now, your going out on a date with Santina but you're now in love with Santana? I don't want to be on your shoes."

I exhaled a deep breath. "I don't know what to do."

"Britt, you're playing with fire." she said.

"Then what will I supposed to do?"

"Say yes to the date, wherein you could explore your feelings again with Santina. Maybe you could like her all over again? And you could stop thinking about Santana in the long run."

"I don't want Santina to think she's just my second choice just what Santana thought."

"Brittany, listen to me. Santina already knows that you're in love with her sister before she asked you out on a date, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, she should accept that fact." Rachel added.

"Yeah."

"Call her now."

"Ok. I will." I took a deep breath and ended the call with Rachel.

I scan my contacts and I decided to call Santina.

* * *

"You're so beautiful, Brittany." Santina said softly that I felt my cheeks blushed.

We were dining in a fine Italian restaurant and I have to admit, this is so romantic. I can't help but to think of Santana- Oh shit! Snap out of it, Brittany! Stop thinking about her, she's happy with Hanna. I should be happy too.

"Thanks for this. The food here is really nice, Sanny."

"Yeah. This is one of my favorite restaurant. I'm glad you liked it."

"I want to ask, why? Why did you decide to ask me out on a date?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, avoided my eyes at first then stared into them again. "I don't want to see you hurting."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't know. I just don't want to see you sad and all. I wanted to cheer you up." she said softly then caressed my hand on the table. "We could do this more often if you want too. I just want to see your smile again."

I was about to answer when someone walked in our table.

**"Hey Brittany! Santina!"**

It's Hanna.

"Hey." I said weakly as I looked at her. At her back is Santana wearing a very sexy red mini dress. Her hands intertwined with Hanna that I felt someone kicked my heart.

"Sanny." She greeted.

Santina just nod her head to her sister. I pulled my hand away from Santina's hand above the table.

"This is so nice. You looked good together!" Hanna exclaimed that I felt my cheeks reddened. I want to go out from here now.

"So, you're here on a date too, I supposed?" It was Santina's voice, her question directed to Santana.

"Yeah. This is also my favorite italian restaurant." Santana answered formally.

I can feel the tension. Oh god. We need to get out of here.

"Actually, we're leaving." I said that made Santina looked at me.

"Awww. That's too bad. I want us to have a double date." Hanna pouted her lips.

"Maybe next time, sweetheart." Santana told Hanna that made my eyebrows raised in annoyance.

She looked back at me and we have a silent fighting stare with each other.

"Yeah, maybe next time." Santina's voice woke me up from my intense stare with Santana. "Let's go Brittany?"

I nod my head.

"Wait. I want to invite both of you in our beach house at Hermosa tomorrow coz Santana and I are going there. You want to come?"

"I don't think-"

But I cut Santina off. There's no way I would let Santana alone with her. "Sure."

Hanna hugged me excitedly. "This would be fun!"

* * *

_**SANTANA **_

I don't know why Brittany agreed to come with us now with my sister. So it's true, they're dating now. Okay, if she wants to date Santina, then be with it. I don't fucking care anymore. We're not together and I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? I'm not.

"Why are they bringing both of our bags in one room?" I asked Hanna, obviously referring to their maids.

"Of course we're sleeping together in one room, Santana." she said, looking at me like I'm some kind of a dumb.

"What? Why? Don't you have enough room in this beach house for 4 guests?"

Hanna chuckled a bit. "Don't be so modest now, Santana. We're getting married soon."

"Yeah. But we don't have to sleep together now." I countered.

"We have to. So we could see if we're compatible in bed, sweetheart." she said seductively as she wrapped her hands securely on my waist.

"Erhm…" Santina coughed awkwardly that made me pulled away from Hanna. "I just want to ask if-"

Hanna smiled, "Oh you and Brittany can stay in the opposite room."

"What?" I asked. "They're sharing a room too?"

"Of course. What's wrong with that?" Hanna asked.

I looked at Brittany for protest but she just nod her head on Hanna. "Okay." she said.

I glared at her but she just glared back at me.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I sat at the end of the pool, with my feet dangling in the water. I looked at the necklace Santana gave to me. I remembered how she gave this to me that night.

_She held my hand and turned me to face her. She showed me a gold necklace with a heart pendant. "This is a symbol of my heart, and I'm giving it to you, Brittany because I'm deeply in love with you." she said that I gasped in surprise._

_ "You love me?" I asked._

_ She chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?" _

_ "Why me?"_

_ She didn't answer me, instead she slowly put the necklace on my neck, and motioned me to turn around which I followed. Then as soon as she let me wore the gold necklace, she whispered in my ears. "I fell in love with you the moment you gave me a spin kick."_

_ I laughed, then I faced her, "Are you kidding?" _

_ She shook her head, "Nope. You captured my heart at that time."_

_ "You're impossible." I chuckled. _

_ Then she looked straight into my eyes and said, "I love you."_

_ I know she's waiting for my answer, I don't know what to say. Am I really in love with Santana? I honestly don't know yet._

_ Instead, I kissed her lips and tried to pull away but she pulled me back against her and she continued to kiss me. The kiss that started slowly becomes heated again as she swiped her tongue into my mouth as soon as I parted my lips. Our lips moved in synchronize manner that made me want more. I held onto her waist while she caressed my nape, pulling me closer against her. _

* * *

As soon as I felt the necklace slipped off my hands, I was cut into my reverie. "Oh shit!" I cursed under my breath. I immediately dive into the pool and I searched for the necklace.

Oh god! Where is it? The pool is really deep, I didn't know that, I was busy searching for my lost necklace.

Ah! There it is! I grabbed the necklace with my right hand but then I felt my legs cramped. Oh shit! I can't swim.

But then someone grabbed my waist and pulled me out of the water before my mind went blank.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"God! Brittany! Breathe!" I tilted her head and lifted her chin, I gave 2 breaths in her mouth and I started to pressed her chest. "Brittany!" I repeat the cycle once again and I was so relieved when Brittany started to regain consciousness.

She coughed hard. "Santana?"

I lifted her head and hugged her so tightly. "Brittany. Don't ever do that to me again! What were you thinking?" I yelled at her.

"I was trying to save this." she showed me the necklace that was securely wrapped in her hands.

"I thought that was lost?" I asked her, looking at the necklace. "I threw that necklace before."

She smiled. "I searched for it…"

I kissed her forehead. "You shouldn't have to."

"I want to."

"What happened?" It was Hanna's voice that made me stand up, pulling Brittany on the floor with so much care.

"She suffered leg cramps. She nearly drowned." I said as I looked at them, Santina at the back of Hanna.

"Oh god, Brittany. Are you okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Brittany said.

"Let me help her." Santina walked towards Brittany and took her shoulders from me.

I didn't say anything as she pulled Brittany from me. I just looked at Brittany with longing in my eyes.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Are you okay?" Santina asked me.

"Yeah. I'm just happy that she still cares for me." I said with a smile.

"She cares for you, Brittany. More than you'll ever know."

"I hope so. I love her. I don't want her to get married." I said in a determined voice.

"Then tell her that."

"I already told her I love her." I said with sadness in my voice as I remembered her rejecting me.

"Then repeat it to her all over again." Santina said with a smile.

I looked at her, "Thanks Sanny. You're really nice to me." with that, I hugged her so tightly.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I went inside the sauna, yeah they have sauna inside the house. So I could spend time alone with myself.

I want to forget everything, about my mom, about Hanna and about Brittany. I want to go back where things are less complicated. I don't want to marry Hanna but I need to, just so, I could save Brittany from my mother's wrath. But-

"Santana…" Hanna's voice cut my reverie.

I turned to face her. My eyes wide as she joined me with that skimpy bikini that made her looked so lustful and sexy.

I looked at her from top to bottom, and I noticed she's doing the same thing with my body.

"God, you're so sexy." she said as she walked towards me.

"Hanna, not here." I told her as she started to kiss my neck.

"When is the right time, Santana?" she asked as she sucked my pulse point that I have to suppressed a moan.

"Just not here, please. I'm not in the mood." I said as I pushed her away slowly. I turned my back from her.

She encircled her arms around my waist, my back against her front. "Make love to me… Santana… Show me that we can work this out. Make love to me. I want to feel you. All of you."

I exhaled a deep breath. Can we really work this out? But I have to. I removed her arms away from my body. "Wait for me inside our room." I said unemotionally.

"Okay. I'll wait for you." she said softly and then she left.

* * *

"Don't!"

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" I get out of the steam pool and grabbed my robe.

"I said, don't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give yourself to her!" she yelled.

"Brittany-"

But she cuts me off as she crashed my lips with hers.

"Wait-" I said as I pushed her away.

But she just pushed me against the wall and attacked me with kisses. I can't control myself any longer as I pulled her against me. Our tongues fighting against each other that I moaned helplessly. She angled her head so we can deepened the kiss.

I moaned once again as I felt her thigh between my legs.

"Britt… we need to stop…" I begged her between kisses. She pushed her thigh between mine that I whimpered. My knees felt like jelly as she continued to pushed her thigh between mine.

"I want you now…" she whispered between kisses.

"No… This is way out of control, Britt…" I said as I pushed her away.

"Santana-" she said as she pulled me against her again, but I placed my hand firmly on her chest.

"Britt… You have to understand. We're not together anymore. I have a fiancé now, and I don't want to cheat on her. It's wrong. I know the feeling. I don't want to hurt her." I told her.

"Santana… please… I love you. Don't give yourself to her. Let me be your first." she begged, tears pooled in her eyes.

I shook my head, "I asked you before about this. But you're not yet ready. And I understand. But now, please try to understand my side."

She wiped her tears with her eyes as she nod her head. "This is goodbye for us?" she asked.

I nod my head. I have to accept the fact that we can't be together.

"I won't bother you anymore." she said. "Goodbye Santana." then she walked away from me.

As I looked at her walking away from me, tears fell down against my cheeks.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"Where is she? Where is Santina?" I can't control my tears from falling down. I want to get out of here. I packed my clothes in hurry as I tried to call Santina. Her phone is closed. Damn! Where is she?

Someone opened the door and I didn't have to look to see who entered the room.

"Sanny! I'm trying to contact you, where did you go? Let's get the hell out- Uhmmmmpppp…" Someone grabbed my waist and covered my nose and mouth. I blacked out.

* * *

_**SANTANA **_

I opened the door and I entered the room in slow steps. I'm pretty sure that I would see Hanna, naked on the bed. I furrowed my eyebrows when I didn't see her. Instead I saw a note on top of the bed. I read it.

"To my fiancé Santana, Are you shocked that you didn't see me naked in our bed? Well, sorry for you. You won't see me in that state anymore. But seriously, I just want you to know that I can't marry someone who's in love with someone else, I'm so pretty and gorgeous for that. Don't deny it, I am sexy and pretty, right?" I have to smile at that then I continued reading the note again. "Anyway, I'm backing out, so you're not my fiancé anymore. So, you can be with whoever you want. You're a nice girl, Santana, and I appreciate the fact that you chose not to cheat on me. Yeah, I've heard your conversation with Brittany earlier. How could I be so stupid not to notice that you're the girl she's in love with and not your sister? Well, Atleast I've found out sooner. Brittany is my friend too, and I want you to be happy with her. -Hanna."

Then at the end of the note, "P.S. Sanny here, my dear sister. The girl you love is waiting for you in our room. Well, we kindda made her sleep but she's going to wake up soon. Anyway, I think this is the perfect night to lose your V-card San. So don't waste this opportunity. Hanna and I left now. So you two are alone. By the way, she really loves you, don't doubt that anymore. Love lots -Sanny."

After I read the note, I rushed to Brittany's room and there I saw her, sleeping on the bed. I sat at the edge of the bed and I started to caress her cheeks. She stirred. I can't hide my smile as I looked at her sleeping form.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Santana?"

I chuckled. "Are you sure it's Santana?" I smirked.

She smiled. "Yeah. I know that sexy smirk."

"Seriously?" I asked, I can feel myself blushing.

She pulled herself from the bed. "Why are you here? Where is Hanna? and Santina?"

I gave her the note, and I watched her as she read it.

I saw how her cheeks turned into beet red, I'm pretty sure she's reading Sanny's note. My sister is really crazy to put that on her note.

"Well?" I asked as she finished reading it.

She looked away from me. I think she's embarrassed.

"I love you Brittany…" I said in my sincere voice. "I always loved you."

She turned to face me. "I love you too, Santana… I'm sorry for-"

I cut her off as I kissed her lips. Then I pulled away. "Don't say that. It's all in the past."

She pulled my neck and kissed me. "Can I call you 'San' now?"

I chuckled, "Whatever you want to call me, babe…"

She pulled me again, "God, I missed you!" She said as she peppered my face with kisses.

"I missed you too. So how about that offer? The offer still stands right?" I asked that made her blushed once again.

She didn't answer, she just licked my lips in a very seductive way that made me really turned on.

I was about to push her on the bed and go on top of her when she spoke, "How many times did I offer myself to you?"

"I don't remember." I said innocently. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Now you have to make it up to me." she whispered on my ears.

"Oh sure babe. I'm going to make you the happiest girl in the world."

She smiled but her smile vanished when I kissed her lips passionately. I nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for me without me asking. I slid my tongue on her mouth that I heard her moan. She stuck her tongue out too and I sucked it deliciously. I let my lips trailed down on her neck and I began to suck on her pulse point. I kissed her jaw and she moaned then she grabbed my face and kissed my mouth.

I tugged at the hem of her shirt as I whispered, "Are you sure Britt?"

She kissed me then whispered on my lips, "Never been sure San. I'm giving myself to you now. I'm yours and you're mine." she said as she helped me removed her shirt.

She untied my robe too and within seconds we were both half-naked on the bed.

"You're so sexy." she said as she flipped me over and went on top of me.

I chuckled at her aggressiveness. Well what can I say, aggressive Britt is so damn hot!

She started to kiss my neck and it's my turn to moan as I felt her tongue on my neck. I unhooked her bra and she help me removed them off her. I caressed her breast and she moaned within my touch.

She removed my bra too and she threw it on the floor.

I gasped when she captured one nipple on her mouth. "Oh Britt…" I moaned.

I felt her thigh between my legs that I moaned helplessly. I can't take it anymore as I flipped our position.

"You really want to be dominant with me, San?" she said seductively as she caressed my breast. I'm on top of her now.

"I want to devour your body first." I whispered, "You don't know how much I want this to happen between us." Then I captured her nipple and I sucked and licked all of it.

"Oh san… Oh…" she breathed. "Hmmmm…. That feels good."

Then I started to go down and kiss her navel. She has perfect abs.

I tugged her panties down and I had the chance to inhale her arousal. Hmmm… I can't wait to kiss her.

I know I'm a virgin when it comes to sex but hey, it doesn't mean that I don't know how to make a girl scream in pleasure.

I spread her legs wide and I started to lick her clit. She writhed.

"San… oh god…" she moaned.

I gave her center a full mouth kiss that she whimpered in ecstasy.

She panted heavily. "Oh Santana… Oh… shit…"

She was so wet that I continued to give her open-mouthed kisses there. I love the way she moaned. It was priceless.

I inserted one finger in her opening that she stopped from moaning.

"Britt? I asked. "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head but I can see tears dwell in her eyes.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

She nod her head.

I continued licking her clit as I entered her with one finger. I heard her moan again.

I pushed my finger inside her and after a while I pulled my finger again. She moaned in response.

"Santana… oh…." she said between panting heavily. "Faster babe…."

I climbed on top of her and i started to kiss her mouth again. My fingers remained on her center, this time I inserted two of my fingers. I pushed them in and out of her and she moaned in my mouth.

"Brittany… you're so hot right now…" I said as I kissed her lips.

She held on my waist tightly. "This feels good, San…"

"Come for me, baby…" I pushed my waist against her as I pushed my fingers inside her.

"I'm close… Oh god. Faster San… I'm close…" she panted heavily that I drowned her with kisses then I settled on her neck when she screamed my name as I put her on the edge.

"Are you okay, Britt?" I asked as I gave her a peck on her lips.

"That. Was. Amazing." she said between breaths.

"I love you…"

"I love you so much Santana." Then we hugged each other so tight for a while.

Then she flipped me again, now she's on top of me.

"It's your turn baby." she said as she attacked my neck with kisses.

She started to suck my right nipple while the other, she caressed it with her hand.

"Uhmmm… Britt…" I moaned.

She started to remove my panties while she continuously suck on my breasts.

She trailed down, her tongue traveling within my body, she licked and sucked my abs that I writhed against her.

"Now I want to taste all of you." she said as she dug herself on my center.

I felt her tongue against my clit that I moaned helplessly. Her tongue is so wet, and moving endlessly inside me that I can't help but to moaned in pleasure.

"Britt… Oh fuck… Don't stop…" I breathed.

She lifted my legs and placed it on her shoulders while she kissed me there. I can't help but to pull her head against my center.

"ah…. oh…. baby… uhmmm… Britt…" I mumbled incoherent words but I don't care. She's obviously making me crazy as she continued licking me there.

I felt her finger inside me that I stopped and held my breath… "Wait… Britt… It hurts…"

"It's okay San, I'll be careful…" she whispered.

I shut my eyes closed and feel her finger inside me. I felt her licking my clit as her finger go in and out of me.

After a while, the pain was gone. I felt her two fingers inside and I had the urge to move against her hand. "Oh god… Faster… Hmmm…" I moaned.

She sucked on my clit and I felt the pleasure build inside me. I moved faster against her hand and I felt her fingers moving faster too.

"I'm so close Britt… uhhhh…." I moaned and whimpered against her finger and mouth as I felt the orgasm I never felt in my entire life.

She moved on top of me and kissed me on my cheeks. "You're so hot San… I'm so lucky to be your first."

I hugged her tight, "I'm so lucky to be your first too…"

"I love you San… You're the only one."

"I love you too Britt… You're just the only one…"

* * *

**FINALLY right? Well, I have to give all of u a reward for being so loyal with this story. And for giving me so much reviews. So yeah, they're a couple now. Yehey! **

**I told u, u won't hate Hanna. haha**

**Lots of Brittana moments here, I know… So did I satisfy you all? Did I made u cry still? **

**Anyway, it's ur turn to make me happy… **

**On with ur REVIEWS babe!**

**FAVORITE SCENES?**

**FAVORITE LINES?**

**FAVORITE CHARACTERS?**

**Thanks in advance! I love u all! **


	19. It's Official

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I deeply apologize for this late update. I've just been so depressed lately. It all started when I made out with a guy, I mean yeah, I like the guy and I just want to see if there's a chance for me to become straight again. So I agreed to meet up with him, and then blah blah blah, we kissed inside his car. And you know what, it really felt wrong. One thing, he doesn't know how to kiss. Good thing we didn't have sex coz hey, I'm a virgin when it comes to penetration (if u know what I mean) So there, after that I'm so depressed coz I felt easy which is really not my personality. Well, I just want to enjoy things because I'm single but it backfired me. So there, I became depressed that's why I can't even write. I'm really attracted to boys and girls but I think I like girls more. And the reason I started writing again, it's because I have a new crush with another girl. hahaha! So yeah. I'm back!**

**JANE: I'm so sorry for this late update. and regarding 'Straight or not' I'm going to update that within the week, I think.**

**A WISH SO SOON: wow! why are you so shy about giving me reviews? Don't be. Coz I love reading reviews. It really makes my day. So, feel free to review okay? And it's okay if you're stalking my works. I love that. haha**

**BRITTANATEAM: Shane? Hmmm. I'm still not sure where will I put her. Shane is cute, but I'm really attracted to femmes. If u know what I mean.**

**PEPPER6: Thanks for ur wonderful comment. And about what you said, you can all read that in this chapter.**

**CESS: Wow! thanks! And yeah, you can promote my story in Facebook, twitter, tumbler, etc. I would love that. And my advice for you about being an aspiring writer is that, you should write the way you like to read it. Get it? I did made sense right? Coz I think the best writers are the best readers too. **

**BITT TENNANT: Yeah, i know, it's been a month since I last updated the two. I'm so sorry about that. I'm going to update them, I promise. **

**GINJINHA21: Thanks for reading all of my stories. The updates for my other stories will be soon. **

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: Thanks for finally reading this story. I told you ur going to love it. haha and yeah, thanks for sharing all of ur favorites. **

**TWINKLEPANDA2: hmmm. Santana's mom? But that's the conflict right? such a tease, I know. haha**

**HOLLABEE: yeah, sorry to keep all of u waiting.**

**R41N-BOW: Oh my god! I love the way u review. really. I love it. haha u made me laugh about ur cat thing. And yeah, Ive been missing ur reviews, I thought u abandoned this fic already. ahahaha and your questions? Hmm. I don't want to give u any spoilers. haha **

**NAYAHOLIC: yeah they're finally together, and about the ending? hmmm. we'll see about that. haha **

**GUEST: yeah, yeah. update, here it is. haha**

**BETTHEDUCKISINTHEHAT: I love ur reviews. Thanks for sharing your views in the story. Yeah, this story is like a magical place filled with gays, and It's all in my imagination. haha**

**EMILY: Thanks for loving this story. And ur really hooked with this story? thanks!**

**XXXXNIKKIXXXX: Thanks for sharing ur favorites! love it!**

**EFFYX: Babe, I'm so sorry for not replying, I've been really busy, depressed and sleepy. So, I can't manage to text. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me? =) Thanks for reviewing the story by the way. And oh, I love you sexy tummy! haha**

**GUEST: Sex between Sanny and Hanna? hmmm. I'm not sure about that. How about Emily right? We'll see. **

**BLUESSKIES: Thanks!**

**XXDMGXX: Hanna Santina romance? I'm not yet sure about that. **

**HEYABRITTANASNIXX: Haha! Well, I want my readers to get hooked and hooked with this story, so thanks for telling me I'm not making you bored. haha Yeah, HOT right? haha**

**EURASIAN2005: Wow! Thanks for your wonderful long reviews! I really love it when u summarized my story and give me ur personal reactions. I really love all of it! U really made my day!**

**CGB21: Thanks! what a rxn from u! haha**

**KYLAMARIE123: Yeah, Finally right? and yeah, I don't hate Hanna too. And she's a good rival with Britt ryt? **

**LORETO: haha, thanks for the favorites u mentioned. and yeah. You love me again? haha, well, I love u again too! hahaha**

**MVICKY-96: wow! I love ur fav line too! and yeah, i know I made u both sad and worried at the first part last chapter so I made it a point that i will give u happiness at the end. haha What did you got in Chapter 2? u said u got it?**

**HOOKEDBYNAYA: Wow! thanks for your reviews, and ur favorites too! and i love the way u said, ur so hooked up with this story. I'm AWESOME? Thanks!**

**GUEST: about Santana's mom? Hmmm**

**FRAGAR1991: Finally right? Well, what can I say? I know u've all been waiting for that make love part. haha**

**BRITTANAFUL: About Santina? Hmmm. Apparently, Isabel loves Santana more than Santina so she wants Santana to marry Hanna. And about Hanna-Sanny hook up, I'm still not sure about that though. **

**ANONYMOUSWRITER146: haha, u all really want Santina and Hanna to hook up? haha**

**HEYALILLENGIES12: Santana's mom? Hmm. she's still in the picture. **

**HEYAGLEEK1: Haha, I'm flattered about you telling me u wish I could be a glee writer? haha That made me smile. And yeah. Thanks for the wonderful reactions and comments u gave me. **

**KOT011: Hahaha! Well, Hot scene is the best right? Well, more from that in this chapter. haha**

**GUEST: I don't have a beta. And I'm sorry for the grammar and mistakes ur referring to. I'm also not a native english speaker so if u found like a bazillion mistakes, I'm sorry for that. And If ur really bothered by the grammars and mistakes of this story, U should stop reading this. **

**LHEIA: Thanks for loving it! yay!**

**KAYLA: Hmmm. ur ryt about that! and welcome! haha Thanks for loving it!**

**PANDA.L: Thanks for telling me all of ur favorites. really appreciate it! thank you! And yeah, this story is somewhat different, I know. haha**

**NAYALOVE: yeah, Brittana right?Well, That's my gift for you, my beloved readers. **

**82996: Wow! Thanks for telling me ur favorites. And Hanna got all the awards? Haha, i totally laugh at that! haha**

**P4TR1C14: yeah? really? Combined with angst, smutt and hot? Hmm. thanks!**

**SNIXXUNICORN: Best Chapter ever? How about this chapter? **

**BRITTANA-FOREVER-LOVE: haha stupendous? really? Nice word u got there! Thanks!**

**TECKY.06: Santana's mom will do? I don't want to give any spoilers. haha**

**SNIXBRITTANY: Santina. =)**

**PTORICANDBLT: I'm so looking for ur long wonderful review last chapter. Hope u can give me again another amazing long reviews! haha**

**Woooh! So much for the shoutouts! =)**

**CHAPTER 19**

**BRITTANY **

I opened my eyes slowly expecting Santana curled beside me. I frowned at the empty space of the bed. Where is she? What happened last night wasn't a dream, right? Oh god, please don't let it be just a dream.

Then I remembered the movie Black Swan. Natalie's character thought she made love with Mila Kunis but then it really didn't happened. It was all in Natalie's head. Is it all in my head? Am I just imagining things last night?

God, no!

Immediately, I get out of the bed and I gasped as I realized I'm naked. Again. For the second time around.

The door slowly opened revealing Santana with a tray in her hands.

"Santana!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms in her neck, ignoring the tray she's holding.

"You're awake." Santana smiled at me then she placed the tray on the desk table. "I never seen you this happy." she said as she placed her hands on my waist. "and you're still naked." she whispered in my ear.

I blushed profusely as I realized that I'm really naked in front of her. I pulled away but Santana stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, Britt?" she said with a mischievous smile.

"I… uhm.. have to put some clothes on."

"I think there's no need for that." she said in a seductive voice and then kissed me on my lips. I responded eagerly as I unbuttoned her long sleeve white polo.

"Hmmm… I really thought that what happened last night was a dream." I said between kisses.

She pulled away, "Why would you even think that?"

I kissed her again, "Coz you're not here when I woke up." I bit her bottom lip that made her chuckle.

"I left just to make you breakfast babe." she tried to pull away but I wrapped her in my arms tightly.

"The 'Santana Lopez' made me breakfast?"

She raised her left eyebrow, "Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

I laughed. "I never thought that you will serve me my breakfast instead of the other way around?" I said playfully.

She smiled sheepishly, "Well, I put too much effort on that. I don't know what it taste like though."

I cupped on her buttocks and pushed it towards my naked center. "Can we just skip breakfast coz I have something in my mind right now." I whispered seductively before I kissed her luscious lips.

She pulled away, "But I made you breakfast." she said, pouting her lips. "You're not going to eat that?"

I smiled flirtatiously as I pushed her on the bed. Her eyes widen in surprise as I went on top of her like a predator ready to eat her helpless prey. "I'll eat that later." I said then I kissed her lips.

"Britt…" she moaned as I tugged her panties down while I kissed her neck.

I licked and sucked her neck, making sure that I leave a nice mark on it. Well, what can I say, I want others to know that Santana is mine.

Her grip on my waist tighten as I sucked on her pulse point. "Oh god…" she breathed. I know she's really getting turn on right now. Way to go, Brittany. I said to myself.

My kisses went down on her breast and I encircled her nipple with my tongue. She really taste good. She lifted her hips and bumped on my stomach. She moaned at the contact.

"Brittany… babe… please…" she pleaded.

I left her breast and kissed her lips again. Our tongues dancing with each other. Our tongues clashing against each other. I sucked on her tongue and then she sucked on mine too. I moaned as she pushed my ass straight on her center.

I positioned myself on top of her, she spread her legs wider and then I supported my weight with my hands. I began to pumped on her center. I moaned as her center clashed against my center.

Her arms tighten around my body as she began to move against me.

"Oh god, Britt… make it fast…" she moaned and I followed her request. I moved faster against her, our clit bumping against each other and it felt like heaven.

"San… oh… uhm…" I gave her wet, sloppy kisses and she placed her hand at the back of my head as she responded on every kisses I made.

I felt myself reaching the stars and I know she felt it too. I moved faster than before, she moved faster too against me.

Then I heard my cellphone rang. I slowed my movements but Santana continued to move against me.

"Ignore it Britt… Ignore it…" she said breathlessly.

I nod my head and continued my movement against her.

We were really getting all sweaty by the contact but I continued to move faster. "San…" I moaned.

She moaned too. "I'm close…" she said.

I nod my head as I felt really close too.

Then it happened.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"Britt…" she called my name as orgasm washed over her.

"That. Was. Amazing." she breathed.

"Hmmm… You are amazing." I said.

She hugged me tightly. "I love you Brittany."

I looked at her deeply into her eyes, "I love you too…" I said then I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, why are you crying?" she said, her voice filled with worry.

I smiled as I wiped my own tears. "I just thought that you don't love me anymore. I really am sorry Santana for hurting you like that. But I'm really in love with you. I'm just so stupid that I messed up…"

"Shhh… don't call yourself stupid okay? Coz you're not."

"I'm so lucky to have you again. I really thought that you're going to marry Hanna. Wait, do you really like her that you're going to marry her?" I asked. I can't help it as I remembered the way she kissed Hanna.

"I'm not in love with her."

I pulled myself away from her but she tighten her grip around me. I'm still on top of her though. "You kissed her."

"What?" she asked.

"I saw that you kissed her at school." I said, my eyes shut closed as I remembered that heart-breaking scene.

Silence.

I opened my eyes and I saw a flashed of guilt in her eyes. "You kissed her and I have to witnessed that. I mean, I know I don't have a say anymore about it coz we're not together anymore at that time but it still hurts when I saw it with my own two eyes."

"I'm so sorry, Britt. It's just that… It's hard to explain that one, but trust me, I need to do that. I had to."

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you need to kiss her? To make me jealous? You didn't see me, didn't you?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't know that you're there."

"They why? Why do you have to kiss her?"

"Britt…"

"I just want to know…" I whispered. "I can't handle you kissing someone like that. It really broke my heart."

"Britt…" she began as she wiped my tears away, "Don't even think about that again. Trust me. I'm not in love with her. I'm crazily, madly, deeply in love with you."

That made me smile, then she kissed my lips passionately in a slow, sensual manner.

Then after a while, I pulled away. I touched her lips with my fingertips. "Never. Never kiss someone like that again. Oh, erase that. Never kiss someone other than me, period. You're mine, Santana. Only mine."

She chuckled. "Possessive much?"

"I'm serious." I said as I glared on her. "No Alison, No Hanna, No one, understood?"

"Okay babe. Well, same rules goes for you. Never kiss anyone especially my sister."

"I won't." I said, then I plunged in again for a kiss.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

For two days, I spent alone time with Brittany and I felt alive at that moment. I really want to be with her. I love her so much that I'm willing to take all the risks of loving her. I will never leave her again, if I have to fight the great 'Isabel Lopez', I will.

"Kurt!" I called my personal assistant as I entered the mansion.

"Yes, Miss Santana?"

"Where is my mom?" I asked him.

"Hey, Santana." It was Quinn's voice.

"Quinn? Where's my mom?" I asked as I stepped towards her.

Sugar is standing beside Quinn. "Hey, why are you so grumpy right now? Don't tell me you still didn't get laid?"

I glared at Sugar. "We will talk later. I just need to talk to my mom."

"She left already." Quinn said.

"Really?" I asked. Somehow I felt relieved.

"Yeah. She left yesterday." Santina said as she appeared behind Sugar. "Why are you looking for her?"

I took a deep breath. "Library. Now." I said as I walked away from them.

Sugar, Santina and Quinn followed me behind.

* * *

Sugar shut the door behind her as I sat on the chair behind the desk.

"I need your help." I started.

Quinn sat on the chair across me. "This is really serious right?"

"Yes." I said.

"You're making me nervous, San." Santina said as she looked straight into my eyes. "What is it? Is something happened to Brittany?"

"Nothing happened… as of now." I said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Sugar asked.

"Mom wants me to marry Hanna Marin or else she will make Brittany suffer." I said.

The three of them were speechless.

"She knew about you two making moves to date Hanna and she wasn't happy about it." I continued.

Quinn was the first one to recover, "Oh god. We should have prepared for this."

"What will happen to Brittany now that Hanna backed out?" Santina asked, looking worried.

"That's why I need to talk to mom. I'll warned her not to do anything with Brittany or I'll leave this house and she won't see me anymore." I said in a determined voice.

"As if that would help." Sugar commented. "You know exactly how your mom works, Santana. She won't stop until you leave Brittany."

I caressed the side of my head, suddenly I felt my head is about to explode. "I won't leave Brittany. Never."

"Does Brittany knows about this?" Quinn asked.

"No. I didn't tell her. I don't want to ruin the happiest moment of our lives."

"You should tell her." Santina said.

"I can't afford to lose her, Sanny. What if she leave me behind?"

"She won't. She loves you so much." Santina answered.

"She's threatening Brittany's family." I said.

"What kind of threat?" Sugar asked.

"Apparently, Brittany's father have debts that mom will used against him. Against their family." I told them with a worried look on my face.

Quinn shifted in her seat, "This is what we'll going to do. Santana, you should be with Brittany at all times. Being with her is safe than staying away from her."

I nod my head.

Quinn continued, "Where is Hanna right now?"

Santina answered, "She already left the country."

"Crap! So, it means that your mom knows about her backing out right?" Quinn asked.

"I think." Santina answered. "Or maybe no. We never know, right? Coz she won't leave if she knew all about this."

"Yeah. You're right." I nod my head.

"I'll make sure the Pierce's are safe. I promise, San." Sugar told me. I'm so touched by her initiative.

"Thanks Sugar." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So, stop with the drama. I need details about you getting back together with Brittany." Sugar wiggled her eyebrows at me knowingly. "You know about losing both of your V-cards?"

"Yeah. About that. We need details San." Quinn joined in.

I grinned from ear to ear as thoughts of what happened clouded in my mind. "You really want to know?" I asked. Sugar and Quinn nod their heads eagerly. "Three words. It. Was. Amazing." then I stood up from my chair and walked out of them, leaving them hanging waiting for details.

"Oh come on! Santana!" Sugar and Quinn whined. Santina laughed.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I'm still fixing my hair when I received a text from Santana.

_**Babe. I missed you. I'm coming to fetch you now. Don't make me wait Britt or else I'm going inside your room. -San**_

I giggled as I type my message for her.

_**Are you sure you don't want to go inside my room now? -Britt**_

I patiently waited for her text as I applied my pink lipgloss.

_**Hmmm… You're really getting naughty now huh? I want to go inside your room and make love to you endlessly… God, I really love that. But… we need to go to class. I don't want you to be late. -San**_

Funny thing is, I felt tingling inside my stomach as I read her message about making love endlessly in my room. I also love that. I bit my lower lip as I type my next message.

_**I would love for you to make love to me endlessly San. So get your sexy body in here now. I want to kiss those luscious lips of yours. -Britt**_

I didn't get any reply at that but after like 15 minutes, I heard someone knocking at my bedroom door. I smiled.

"Santana-"

She crashed her lips with mine as she closed the door behind her. I wrapped my arms around her neck as I responded eagerly to her kisses.

We were kissing passionately, her arms wrapped on my waist. I sucked on her bottom lip and she did the same thing with my upper lip.

"Mmmm… strawberry flavor." she mumbled on my lips.

I smiled and pulled away from her lips, "You just ruined my lipgloss." I said, pouting.

She smiled that sexy smile of hers, "I'll buy you tons of that so don't worry about it."

I smacked her forearm. Then I remembered something. I pulled away from her.

I opened the drawer near my bed.

I walked towards her, with the small box in my hand, "Can you accept this now?"

She opened the small box and smiled at me. "This is really for me?" she asked as she caressed the hearts dangling around the silver bracelet.

"Of course, Santana. That's for you. You have my heart as I have yours." I showed her the necklace she gave me.

She gave me a peck on my lips. "I love it."

I exhaled a deep breath, "I'm so glad you like it."

"You're worried that I don't like it?" she asked as she started to wear the bracelet, I helped her to lock it. It really looks good on her.

"I'm just so glad that you finally accept it." I said, as I kissed her lips and forced her mouth to open up for me so I could swipe my tongue inside her.

We kissed for a few minutes then she pulled away. "We really have to go now or we might end up staying here. And it will be really awkward if your parents will hear us."

I chuckled. Right. "Yeah. Way too awkward." I said.

* * *

_**SANTANA **_

As soon as the bell rang, I went straight to Brittany's classroom. It's been three days since we got back together. And it had been our daily routine to meet before and after class. Sugar and Quinn teased me as totally whipped but I don't care. I just want to show everybody that Brittany is my girlfriend and I am hers.

"Hey babe." she greeted me, then she gave me a peck on my lips.

"Hmmm. I miss you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"I miss you too San." she said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Come home with me." I said.

"Hmmm… What do you have in mind?" she asked.

I winked at her, "A lot, actually."

She giggled but then she stopped when she seems to remember something, "San, I can't. I have a babysitting job."

I pouted. "Now?"

"Yeah." she nod her head.

"But I want to spend some time with you." I said as I caressed her back.

"You're making it harder for me to leave you." she whispered as I continued to caress her back.

I smirked.

"Do you want to come with me?" she smiled as she asked me.

"Babysit? No way." I pulled away from her. Actually, I'm really not fond of kids, especially the naughty one. They're making me crazy and they can ruin my dress. I hate that.

"Come on San. It would be fun, I promise." she said, her eyes twinkling at the idea.

"But-"

"You can get your mack on me after." she said flirtatiously.

"Really? Promise?" I asked.

"Yeah. Promise." she said then giggled.

Well, what can I say? I am so whipped. I know.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

"You don't have to babysit, you know." Santana said as we waited for the door to open up.

I turned to face her. "I need this part-time job, San."

"Yeah. But I can give you everything, Britt." she said in her sincere voice.

I shook my head, "I don't want you to provide for me."

"Why?" she asked. "I have so much. And I don't mind to share it with you."

"I don't love you for your money, San. I love you for who you are and I'm still going to love you even if your the poorest person in the world." I told her.

She smiled. "That's sweet. But I'm telling you that if you desperately need money, I'm just here okay?" she said.

I know she doesn't take no for an answer so I just nod my head.

The door opened and we were greeted by Bette Porter. "Hey Brittany. Glad you came. And who is this beautiful lady with you?"

I smiled at her. "Of course Mrs. Porter, I promise, didn't I? And yeah, this beautiful lady is my girlfriend, Santana. Is it okay that she's with me?"

"Of course. As long as you're here to babysit Angelica." Bette smiled at me and Santana. "Come in, both of you."

We enter the house and a very cute Angelica came rushing towards me.

"Brittany! You're here!" she said as I took her in my arms.

She kissed my cheek that I giggled at her cuteness.

"I miss you my little angel. Now be good and let me take care of you okay?" I said.

She nod her head. Then she turned her head to her side. "Who is she?"

I smiled at Angelica, "Her name is Santana. She's my girlfriend."

She pouted her lips. "I don't like her." she said then crossed her arms.

I looked at Santana then I notice her mouth hanging open.

Tina came and took Angelica from me. "Angelica, don't tell like that okay?" she scolded her daughter. Then Angelica nod her head. "I'm so sorry…" she apologized to Santana.

"It's okay." Santana said, smiling.

"I think our daughter is jealous Tina, you know how she have this huge crush on Brittany." Bette said grinning from ear to ear.

My cheeks reddened as Angelica came back to me and hugged my legs.

"Okay, so we need to go now. Thanks Brittany, Santana." Bette smiled and waved goodbye. Tina kissed Angelica then they left.

"I don't like you." Angelica stuck her tongue out to Santana. "Brittany is my girlfriend." she added.

Then Santana knelt in front of Angelica, "Oh really? Well, too bad for you, she loves me. So, I am her girlfriend." then she mimicked what Angelica did, Santana stuck her tongue out too that I laughed at her cuteness.

"Stop it both of you." they stopped from their eye glaring as they looked towards me. "Now who wants pizza?" I asked.

Angelica's smile widely and Santana rolled her eyes. I pinched both of their cheeks coz they're so damn cute.

* * *

We were watching cartoons when I heard Angelica sleeping soundly beside Santana who was sleeping too. Angelica was cuddled by Santana and they looked so cute together. One second they were fighting over me and then now, they were cuddled beside each other leaving me behind.

"San…" I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled.

I started to give small kisses on her cheek then on her lips. "San, wake up baby…"

Her eyes still closed but then I felt her hand move at the back of my neck, she pulled me closer and she opened her mouth for me, capturing my lips. I responded to her kisses instantly.

I moaned but then I pulled away. "You have to help me carry Angelica in her room first."

She opened her eyes, then nod her head. Slowly she untangled herself to Angelica.

* * *

We tucked Angelica nicely in bed. I kissed her forehead and then I turned the lights off.

"You make a good mom, Britt." Santana told me as we left the room.

"How can you tell?" I asked. I can feel my cheeks blushing as she caressed my tummy.

"I want to have a baby with you. Just like Bette and Tina." she said then winked at me. Suddenly she bowed down to give a kiss on my tummy.

I blushed furiously. "I want to have a baby with you too, San."

She smiled and then she leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." I shouted as I opened the door. "Who is…?" I gasped in shock as I saw Isabel Lopez sitting elegantly in our couch.

"Glad that you're home Ms. Pierce." she formally said.

My mom and dad were sitting across her and I can almost see the tension coming up.

I sat beside them.

"Now that you're here. I can finally discuss things with you." then she raised her hand and the man in black suit which I recognized as Puckerman moved towards her as she opened the black suitcase in front of us.

The black suitcase were filled with lots and lots of money that I heard my parents gasped in surprise.

"100 million dollars." Isabel said.

I looked at her. 100 fucking million dollars?

"Leave the state. Leave the country. And Leave my daughter alone." she said that made my eyes widen in shock.

My parents were speechless. I am speechless. Speechless because I'm so angry that I felt numb all over my body. This woman just insulted me and my family.

Because we didn't have any response, Isabel stood up with a smile on her face.

"Wait!" my dad said in a higher tone that made me turned to face him. "We don't need your money Mrs. Lopez. So take your money elsewhere coz we don't need that! My daughter's love is not for sale. Now get the hell out of my house!" he said.

I stood up and faced Santana's mom. I stared deeply into her eyes. "I love your daughter so much."

"I don't believe you. You just love her for her money!" she spat.

"That's not true!" I defended myself.

"You're going to regret this!" she said then she left with her bodyguards.

"Dad, thank you." I said as I hugged him.

"I won't let that woman insult our family." he said. "And I won't let her hurt you. I know how much you love Santana."

I nod my head. "Yes dad. I love her so much."

My mom caressed my back as tears started to fall down on my cheeks.

Why I have this feeling this is just the start?

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, I KNOW… **

**Well, what Can I say, I love giving Cliffhangers to make u all want more. Right?**

**anyway, This story might come to an end soon. I don't know how many chapters left. Maybe 3, 4 or 5… Bad news I know. But hey, I have some good news too! Once this story was finished, I'm going to write another BRITTANA story. So no need to be sad okay? **

**BACK in the story, **

**Well, What are your favorites? **

**Favorite Scenes?**

**Favorite Lines?**

**Favorite Character? **

**Come on, give me some reviews… Really makes my day! =) And have u seen the cover of this story? Hope u'll take a look. =)**


	20. Grandma Lopez

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Really busy with work and stuff. Well, at least I finished one story "STRAIGHT OR NOT" thank you so much for reading and reviewing my first ever fanfic story. Thanks for the awesome reviews I received there. And about "Now Showing", as of now I don't know how to continue that story now that they are together so no update still for that. And about my 4th story which I will entitle as "STICKY NOTE GIRL". Ring a bell? Hmmm. again, it's from a taiwanese series "FATED TO LOVE YOU" If u watched that already, prepare to visualize the characters there as Santana and Brittany. It will be a G!P fanfic! Coz it's really needed in the story. Anyway, on with the shoutouts again to my ever loyal readers! **

**BRITTANA1997: wow! thanks! hmmm. as I've said, it's my version so I hope u visualize San and Britt as the characters compared to the real actors. **

**WANKYWANKY: hmmm new reader! wanky! hahaha and thanks for telling me ur favorite scene with the Angelica part, haha**

**GUEST9: geez! thanks for telling me I'm a great writer!**

**PTORICANDBLT: woah! i really love ur long reviews! ur always making my day when u reviewed every chapter! love ur rxn to this!**

**PENXITALITA: thanks! thanks for waiting! haha**

**SINGLEVOW: new reader? wow! couldn't get any better! thanks coz u like this story!**

**FRAGAR1991: haha,, yeah,! Isabel!**

**A WISH SO SOON: hmmm, here's a spoiler in the future chapters. Cristina will be in the picture versus Isabel. so that's it. Hope I answer ur question.**

**HEARO: oh! u cried while reading this? I'm going to give u a hug, is that okay?**

**HEYAGLEEK1: haha! Yeah, I'm happy again! and the 'guy' that I've told u about last AN, well he's out of the picture now coz I like this one girl. haha yeah. I'm a playgirl but I'm not attached to anyone so I can mingle with other people ryt? ah, the good of being single. ahaha**

**TECKY.06: haha,, gusto mo pala ung mga kontrabida, haha natawa nmn ako dun. ur fav character last chap is Santana's mom? hahaha and yeah, i have my inspiration now. ehe **

**EFFYX: Oh babe! I'm so sorry for not replying on Viber. I'm just so busy babe. But believe me, I want to do that with you, ahaha u know what i mean. Ur just so hot! hmmm. Woah, u met Isabel? woah! How? u have to tell me the details, and yeah, sorry for making her a bitch. But wait for it when Cristina comes. haha Spoiler. And hey, I love you too sexy! =)**

**XXXXNIKKIXXX: hmmm, faberry? I'm actually not an avid shipper but I like Quinn and yeah, she can be with Rachel. I guess I need to read an amazing faberry fanfic so I could get inspired. Care to give me a title of an amazing faberry fanfic?**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: Yeah. I know, last chapter started beautifully, but I need to make a good ending for every chapter so readers will going to be excited for the nxt chap, ryt? haha **

**GLEEBRITTANAFAN: yeah. They are together last chapter. Yey! But of course, problem arises. ryt?**

**LHEIA: In meteor garden, I think Brittany have another best friend, a guy. but if u noticed, I minimize guys scenes here. So I didn't include his character. Besides, in the korean version and japanese, she doesn't have a guy best friend. **

**LOL!: Yeah, the problem arises.**

**J: sorry for the grammar. mistakes are mine. **

**KNOWTHESCORE: I'm not sad ryt now, thanks for the concern. and yeah. I'm okay now! =)**

**GUEST: thanks and I finished "Straight or not", have u read the finale?**

**BRITTZTANA: hahaha! yeah I'm back! I'm just so busy with work but I'm not sad ryt now so expect an update every day off that I get. I guess and thanks for loving the adorable part where they talk about babies. **

**PANDA.L: Thanks for telling me all ur favorites.! can't wait for u nxt update!**

**KAYLA: No, that TINA is not same. Tina that framed Brittany is Tina Cohen-Chang of Glee. The Tina last chapter is Tina Kennard of The L word. They're two different people. Sorry if I got u confused. **

**JANE: Hey! Yeah ur ryt about that, Isabel Lopez has a bitter heart. But wait for it when Cristina comes in the picture! **

**NAYALOVE: More than 5 chapters left? Hmmm. I'm thinking 2 or 3 remaining chapters for this story. **

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: I have another girl crush so hey, I'm back! Oh god being a bisexual sometimes suck coz I'm confused at some point of time. But hey, I think I like girls more. haha and yeah, thanks for the favorite scenes. **

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: Thanks for loving this fanfic. I'm so glad u decided to read this one. **

**MEECH0831: Yeah. Brittana is endgame. They will live happily ever after. and the 4th upcoming story of mine… soon… wait for it… **

**82966: You literally screamed? god! This story have that effect on u? wow! just wow! Haha, ur mom smacked u? haha I laughed at that! haha **

**HEYALILLENGIES12: Yeah. Things got serious.. but hey! at least ur not getting bored with this story ryt?**

**So, On with the story now.. =) I'm so sleepy right now, so mistakes are mine. I don't have time to proofread it anymore. and yeah. Happy bday to my brother! (even if he can't read this, anyway, I greeted him in Facebook so it's enough already, haha) **

**CHAPTER 20**

_**BRITTANY**_

"Babe, are you okay?" Santana asked me once we were inside her car.

I looked at her, trying to control my tears. "We need to talk."

She looked at me, and held my hand. "What's wrong, Britt?"

I need to finish this, or I might not be able to tell her what's inside my mind right now. "Santana…" I swallowed hard.

Santana cupped my chin and forced me to look at her. "Britt? What is it?"

I fought back my tears. I need to be strong. "I'm breaking up with you."

I saw Santana widened her eyes, she let go of my chin. "You're breaking up with me? What did I do?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just not the right girl for you." I said calmly.

"That's bullshit!" she snapped. "Brittany you know that is fucking bullshit!" she slammed the steering wheel.

I'm expecting this so I prepared words that will cause her to let go of me. "I'm not in love with you. I thought I'm in love with you but I'm not." I said, my face hardened as I forced the words out of my mouth.

I saw how she winced at my words. This time she spoke very calmly, "Is it my sister? You realized that you're still in love with Sanny?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not in love with any of you." I don't want Santina to get involve with this so I want her to be out of this. "I just used you." I finally said.

"What?" I can see it in her eyes that she is really hurting right now but I need to stop myself before I could kiss her tears away.

"I just… " This is really getting hard for me. "You're just a bet. A challenge for me. I'm not in love with you okay?" I told her, never breaking eye contact with her. "This is a mistake. Us. We were a mistake."

She shook her head. "I don't believe you! What is happening with you? You can tell me everything, Britt? You can trust me. What's wrong?" she said, she held my hand, she really doesn't want to let go. This is really really getting hard for me. I pulled my hand away from her.

"Stop it okay! Why don't you just accept the fact that I'm not in love with you!? I don't love you! It had been fun but that was it! I got bored already!" I grabbed the necklace from my neck forcefully and threw it to her. "Here! This is the proof!" Then I went outside her car and left her without waiting for her to say anything.

As I ran away from her car, my tears fall down uncontrollably. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and took a deep breath as I held it on my ear. "Did you hear that? It's over between me and your daughter. Just stay away from Rachel and her family. Don't involve her with this." I ended the call abruptly not wanting to hear any words from her. I did my part. I lost the love of my life. Santana will never forgive me. I broke her heart once again.

Last week, I thought Santana and I were unbreakable, I fought for her in front of Isabel, but I should have known better.

* * *

_ "I love you Britt." she whispered into my ear that I felt butterflies inside my stomach instantly. We were having dinner at her room. I was sitting on her lap while she wrapped me in her arms. We realized that it was so much better than going to a fancy restaurants._

_ "I love you too, San…" I turned to face her and kissed her lips. She really taste so sweet. _

_ "I'm so turn on right now, but we shouldn't talk about that while we are still eating." she said, her lips grinned mischievously._

_ I smiled at her seductively. "Hmmm… I think I'm not hungry anymore." I shifted my position and turned to face her, still sitting on her lap though. _

_ "Britt.." she moaned as I attacked her neck. "Oh god." she said as I bucked my hips on her lap. _

_ "San… I want you right now… so badly…" I whispered on her neck. She smelled really nice. _

_ I bit her bottom lip then stuck my tongue out inside her. I felt her hands on my butt as she pulled me towards her. God, I want her. "Bed." I whispered between kisses. _

_ I stood up and pulled her then we ended up kissing again as we walked towards her king-size bed. I pushed her on the mattress then I went on top of her. _

_ "Britt… you are so hot!"_

_ "Not as hot as you, San." I said in a husked voice. My hands caught the waistband of her shorts then I pulled it off her. Then she sat up to remove my top off me. She unsnapped my bra and she started sucking my nipples. My nipples went hard instantly as I felt her wet tongue above them. _

_ I managed to unsnapped her bra and removed her top while she kissed me. Then I pushed her on the bed as I kissed her neck once again. Her hands roamed around my body but I stopped her as I held her wrist. I want to be in control right now. My girlfriend is so hot, and she is all mine! _

_ She understood what I meant that I want to be in control so she let me do my thing on her. I captured one nipple in my mouth and licked it then sucked it. My other hand caressed her other breast and I felt her writhing in pleasure. She is unbelievably sexy when she does that. _

_ I captured her other nipple and let my tongue roamed around it. _

_ "Oh Britt…" she moaned. _

_ I went down on her abs and I licked her navel. Her hips started to bucked against me but I'm not yet finished. I want her to become so wet that I'm going to lick all of her so I continued teasing and kissing her flat stomach. _

_"Oh god! Please Britt…" she moaned. I smirked, she is so hot right now! _

_I moved down and used my mouth to remove her panties. Her hips bucked against my mouth as I stuck my tongue out on her clit. _

_ "Uhmmm…" she moaned as she must have felt my lips on her wet center. _

_ She is so wet right now and It was turning me on too. I breathe into her and she shivered. _

_ "God babe.. Don't tease…" she begged. _

_ As soon as she begged, I attacked her center with my mouth that she whimpered in ecstasy. _

_ "Mmmmm…" I moaned as she placed her legs on my shoulders. She placed her hands on my hair and pulled me against her while she bucked her hips._

_ "Ahhhh… Fuck…. Britt… Brittany… Please… don't… stop…" _

_ I don't have any intentions of stopping too so I continued giving her center a full-mouthed kiss._

_ "Oh my fucking… Oh god! Oh fuck!" she moaned as she continued bucking her hips against my mouth. _

_ "Brittany! I'm close!" she screamed. "Oh god Britt! Uh… Ahhh…" she panted heavily as her climaxed overrode her. _

_ She removed her legs off me as I licked her dry. She taste so good! _

_ "I love it when you come." I whispered as I went back on her and kissed her lips. "I hope your room is soundproof coz I don't want others to hear you moaned and screamed. I don't want others to know how hot you are in bed because they won't have chance to see it anyway."_

_ She laughed. "Yup. This room is definitely soundproof." _

_ I removed the sweat off her face. "You are so beautiful, Santana." I said and then I kissed her nose._

_ "And you, my love, is the best thing that ever happened to me." _

_ I felt my heart beats fast as I heard her say those words. "You're so sweet."_

_ She giggled, "And you're blushing!" she teased._

_ I chuckled in embarrassment. "I'm not."_

_ "You are." _

_ "I don't believe it." I pouted._

_ "What?"_

_ "That I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." I said. "You have the best things in life, Santana."_

_ She poked my nose and said, "I have the best things in this world, Britt. You were right about that. But if you ask me to leave this all for you, I can do it. I love you with all my heart and soul that I'm willing to give up everything for you."_

_ I can feel my eyes watered as I heard those words coming out from her mouth. "Oh god! That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. I love you so much."_

_ "I love you too, Britt." she said. "Now let me return the favor…" she smirked as she went on top of me. _

_ But then my phone rang. _

_ "Don't answer it." she said as she kissed my neck then she licked my earlobe. _

_ But then my phone rang again. "Wait babe. I think I need to answer it whoever it is. It might be important." _

_ She nod her head then reached out for my phone in her bedside table. She gave it to me without looking at the caller. _

_ "It's Rachel." I said. Then I answered the phone, "Yeah Rache?" _

_ "Brittany. Where are you? Can I come at your house? I need someone to talk to." _

_ I furrowed my eyebrows. "What is wrong, Rache? Are you crying?"_

_ "I will tell you everything. I'm coming at your house now." she said. _

_ "Okay. Wait up. I'm with Santana right now. So I'll be late for a while. I'll meet you there. Stay in my room, okay?" _

_ "Okay. I'm sorry Britt. I just really need to talk to you."_

_ "It's okay." I said then ended the call. _

_ "What is it?" Santana asked. _

_ "I really need to go. Rachel needs me." I said. _

_ "Okay. No problem. I'm taking you home." she kissed my lips then stood up to put her clothes on. _

_ "Rachel, what's the problem?" I asked immediately as soon as I came inside my room. _

_ "My dad got fired from work. He was arrested coz the company accused him of stealing. My dad isn't like that, Britt." Rachel cried. I wrapped her in my arms. "Someone set him up. I'm sure of that."_

_ "Why would you think that?" I asked. Suddenly, I became nervous. I don't know why but I felt nervous when Rachel said someone must have set her dad up._

_ "He told me he was innocent. And I believed him. He would never lie to me." Rachel sobbed. _

_ I hugged her tightly. But then my phone beeped. I opened the message and my eyes widen when i saw the text from an unknown number._

_**"Leave my daughter. And I will let Rachel's dad get out of jail." **_

* * *

A pool of tears came down against my cheeks as I remembered what happened that caused me to stay away from Santana. Yeah. It was Isabel's plan all along. She wanted me to stay away from her daughter so she used Rachel against me. I can't involve Rachel with this. Her dad is her only family because her mom died when she was little. I could never do that to Rachel, I can't be happy with Santana if my best friend suffers.

"Mom, Dad." I knocked the door.

"Yes Britty?" my mom asked as she opened the door wide. I saw my father sitting on top of the bed, newspaper in his hand.

"Can I talk to both of you?" I asked as I entered the room. I saw how my father hid the newspaper and the marker. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What is that?" I asked.

"Nothing." my dad said.

"Dad." I warned.

He smiled. "I was just looking for a new job."

"Why?" I asked.

"Your dad got fired last week." my mom answered.

"Why did you keep this a secret from me?" I asked again.

My dad shrugged. "They said they need to lessen the employees so I was one of them. No big deal, Britt. I can get a new job soon." my dad gave me a fake smile.

I took a deep breath. "Dad, let's go back to Ohio."

"You want to leave here?" my dad asked.

"Yeah. This place is not for us." I avoided his eyes. I don't want to tell them that I broke up with Santana. I don't want them to worry about me.

"But what about Santana?" my mom asked.

"I told her already. She's fine with it. She can visit me anyway." I said, as I looked down the floor.

"We'll think about it." my dad said. "Now get some rest. You still have school tomorrow."

I nod my head, hoping that they will consider my suggestion.

* * *

School had been a torture for me. I remembered Santana in every part of the school. But luckily, the F4 are nowhere to be seen so I didn't encounter any of them.

As soon as my class was finished, I immediately went out. I want to go home and cry my heart out. I missed her. So badly.

I was lost in thoughts when I noticed an expensive Jaguar convertible car stopped in front of me. I looked at the driver of the car. "Carmen?" I asked.

She removed her shades and smiled at me. "Nice to see you again, Brittany. Hop in. I'll drive you home."

I shook my head. "No thanks. I don't want to bother you any-"

"Hop in Brittany." she said in a serious tone. God, why are all the Lopez like this?

I got inside her car and she smiled as she maneuvered the car.

"Your going to the wrong direction." I reminded her.

She smirked. "I'm taking you home now."

"Yeah. But I just told you that's not the way."

"Your mom and dad left already. They moved back to Ohio and they told me to tell Santana to take care of you while they are gone."

"What?" I said as I widened my eyes. This is not happening! My parents just left me!

"Don't worry. I know everything, Brittany."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My mom planned this all along. And I'm just not gonna sit back and relax while my mom destroyed my sister's life." Carmen said.

I nod my head. What am I gonna say?

"I told Quinn to take care of Rachel so you don't need to worry about her. Quinn won't let my mom near Rachel and her dad again. I promise that. And as for you, you have to explain everything to Santana when she comes back."

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"Out of town. Out of the country. I honestly don't know. But I know she's fine coz she's with Sugar and Sanny."

I lowered my head. "This is all my fault. I broke her heart again."

"You just have to explain everything to her. Don't worry I'm on your side." she said.

"Thanks." I replied. "But wait a minute, how about our house?"

"The bank took it already. Your father had a lot of debts. I offered to help but your father refused."

My tears fell down as I remembered how my father stood up for me. "I should go too." I said. "They shouldn't have left me here."

"Your parents wants you to be happy, Brittany. And if being with Santana will make you happy so there is no need for you to come with them."

I nod my head and smiled, "I hope Santana will forgive me."

"She will." Carmen smiled as we reached the gate of the Lopez mansion.

* * *

Carmen took my hand as we reached the front door. I didn't know that she already took my things with her. "You can stay in the guest room. Or you can stay in Santana's room. Which do you prefer?" she asked. I blushed instantly as she just told me that shamelessly.

I was about to answer when someone said in a loud voice. "Who is that young lady? Why are you asking her to stay in San's room?"

Carmen squealed in delight when she saw the owner of the voice. "Grandma! You're here! Oh my god!" she hugged the old woman tightly.

"Hush! Don't take the name of the Lord in vain!" she said as she slapped Carmen on her butt. Carmen laughed at the old woman then she peppered her with kisses.

"I missed you grandma!" she said.

The old woman laughed at her granddaughter. "Where is San and Sanny? Why aren't they here to welcome me?" she asked.

"They're coming home soon. They're gonna be so glad that you came here to visit."

"I'm not here for visiting. I'm going to stay here and take good care of my granddaughters." Grandma Lopez said.

"Oh." Carmen said. I saw her how she shook her head.

"What, you're not happy that I'm going to stay here?"

"No. It's not like that grandma. I'm happy you're here. I'm sure my sisters will be happy too. I'm sure of that." she grinned.

"Hmmm… Anyway, back to this young lady. Who is she?" Grandma Lopez asked that made me straighten my body in alert.

She walked towards me and examined me from head to foot.

"Very tall. And white. Blonde. Pretty but seems ordinary to me." she said that I winced. "What is your name?"

"Brittany Pierce…" I said softly.

"I didn't hear you." she snapped.

I said in a much louder voice. "Brittany Pierce."

"Why are you shouting at me? You don't have respect for the old lady?" her eyebrows raised.

"No Grandma-"

"Don't call me grandma, you're not one of my granddaughters." she said. "Call me Señora Isabella."

I nod my head. "Señora Isabella." I said.

"Good. Now what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I uh-"

"I invited her over to stay here. Her parents left and I suggested that she should stay because we have so much guest rooms here. I hope you won't mind, grandma." Carmen said, as she stood beside me.

A thought came across my mind. "Can I work here? I don't want to abuse your kindness to me." I said directly to Carmen. "I don't want to stay here for free."

"But you're my guest." Carmen shook her head. "I don't want you to-"

"It is settled then." Señora Isabella said in a firm voice. "I will give you a job here as a maid. I will teach you everything you need to know about serving my granddaughters and cleaning the mansion."

My eyes widened but I can't back out now. "Yes, Señora Isabella."

Then Carmen whispered in my ear. "Are you sure about this, Brittany?"

"Yeah. I am." I smiled at her.

"Now follow me!" Señora Isabella said to me in a loud voice.

"Grandma, please be kind to her. She is my guest." Carmen whined.

Grandma just glared at her.

Carmen mouthed an "I'm so sorry" to me which I returned a smile.

* * *

I don't know if this uniform should be legal to wear for maids. The above the knee skirt is so short revealing my long legs and this buttoned blouse that revealed the right amount of my cleavage. Actually I looked like a sex goddess, yeah. I'm not exaggerating about it. But this maids' uniform is so sexy to wear.

"I have to admit that looks good on you." Carmen said as she eyed me up and down. She chose this uniform for me. She intentionally opened the two buttons for me to look super sexy.

"Isn't it too revealing?" I asked.

"You're okay. So you don't have to worry about it." she smiled at me.

Then her cellphone rang. Carmen answered it.

"Santana! It's about time that you call me back! I called you for like twenty times! Yeah! I'm going to give what you deserved when I see you! Come back here in this instant! I don't care where you are but you have to go home now! Grandma is here! She wants to see you and Sanny! Now get your ass back here! I'm warning you!" then she ended the call.

I chuckled a bit, "You have the same controlling attitude like Santana… and your mom…" I added.

"Yeah. We are." she admitted shyly. "But my mom is the worst."

"How about Santina? She is different." I asked.

"She got her attitude from my other mom, Cristina." she gave me a weak smile. "Are you ready to work now? You don't have to do this, Brittany."

"Yeah. But I want to." I smiled. "Now, let's go. I'm ready."

* * *

**"WIPE THAT!"**

**"CLEAN THAT!"**

**"NO THAT'S NOT THE WAY ON HOW TO CLEAN PRICELESS ANTIQUES!"**

**"YOU HAVE TO STUDY THE NAME OF EVERY RECIPE TO BE SERVE."**

**"IRON THOSE CLOTHES IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!"**

I am so exhausted right now. I just need my sleep. It's a good thing that we don't have any class for tomorrow. Ugh. I am so freaking tired!

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I am having the worst headache right now. I opened the door forcefully. Is it obvious that I am in a bad mood? Yes I am. Carmen cut my vacation by telling me that Grandma is here. But seriously, I just want to leave this place. Grandma or no Grandma. But I can't. It's been a while since I last saw my ever dearest Grandma and actually, I love her more than my mom.

"Kurt! Kurt!" I yelled.

"What are you yelling about Santana?"

"Grandma! I missed you!" I ran and wrapped her in my arms. I kissed her cheek. Then Santina came behind me and hugged Grandma too.

"Grandma!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! I miss you both! Where did you two go?" she asked.

Santina looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Las Vegas." I answered and I felt Grandma's stare at me. "What? I just want to enjoy."

"I don't like that place." she snapped.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry, Grandma. It's just that… I just want to…" I trailed off. I just want to forget someone, someone who broke my heart twice.

"Did you get drunk and marry someone there?" Grandma asked.

I laughed. "No, of course not. Sanny here babysit me so I won't do anything stupid."

Santina chuckled. "Yeah. Worst than stupid." she whispered at me. I glared at her.

"Where is Carmen?" Santina asked.

"Miss me?" Carmen appeared at the top of the stairs. She took her time going down. I scrunched my nose.

"You're back too." Sanny exclaimed. "Is this some kind of a reunion?"

"You mean Carmen doesn't stay here all the time?" Grandma asked.

Yeah. Time to get back on Carmen. "Yes Grandma. She travels a lot. Jet-setting." I smirked that made Carmen glared at me.

"You're not taking care of your sisters?" Grandma asked her. I hid my smile.

"Oh please. Look at them. They're already grown-up. They don't need me to babysit them." Carmen said defensively.

"Yeah. But you should still stay here. Or if not. You should have at least visited me in Tierra De Lopez."

"Yeah. Next time Grandma. I'll try." Carmen smiled and mouthed a threat to me. I just ignored her.

"I'm starving!" I whined. "What's for dinner?"

"Hmmm. All of your favorites." Grandma answered cheerfully.

"Woah! I miss this!" Santina and I said in unison.

* * *

"Wow! I love this! This is so delicious!" I exclaimed.

I miss Grandma's cuisine and I'm so glad she is here now.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." Grandma said that made me smile.

"I'm sorry." I said then smiled. "I need water please." I said to no one in particular. The maids that are standing around the table made a move to get me a glass of water but Grandma stopped them.

"Let the new maid serve us a glass of water." she said.

"We have a new maid?" Santina asked.

"Yeah. But she's still learning. You have to be patient with her." Grandma said. I noticed Carmen smiling, I wonder why was she smiling. There's nothing funny about what Grandma said.

I heard footsteps from behind me but I didn't turn. She is just another maid. No big deal.

"Introduce yourself." Grandma ordered.

Someone cleared her throat. "Uhmm. I'm B-Brittany."

I furrowed my eyebrows then I turned to face the girl behind me. "Brittany? What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes widened in shock as I saw her wearing one of the maid's uniform. Did I mention it looked so hot on her? Yeah it is! Oh fuck! What is she doing here?

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Santina repeated what I just said because Brittany didn't answer right away. We were just staring at each other's eyes.

"I… uh…" she stammered.

"Brittany's parents left her. So I offered her to stay here as my guest. She insisted on working so Grandma let her work here." Carmen answered.

I shot Carmen an unbelievable look. Why the fuck did she invited Brittany here? And why the fuck did Grandma made Brittany as a maid?

I slammed the table. Grandma gave me a warning look.

"I do not tolerate that kind of attitude, Santana!" Grandma yelled at me. "And don't give me that look. Brittany will be your personal assistant now that Kurt went on vacation. End of discussion."

"What?! This is insane!" I stood up, stomped my foot and left the table.

* * *

**WOAH! What will Brittany do that Santana hated her again for breaking her heart once again? Hmmm… And Brittany as personal maid of Santana? sounds nice ryt? **

**I'm planning to write a lot more teasing nxt chapter and if u have any suggestions for the teasing parts, feel free to write it in ur comments. =)**

**And yeah, again, On with ur FAVORITES?**

**FAVORITE LINES?**

**FAVORITE SCENES?**

**FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**Thanks in advance! more reviews, sooner I update!**

**and wait for my 4th fanfic… =)**


	21. The Teasing Game

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, thanks for all the readers that made this story their favorites, and followed this story as well. But of course, special thanks to those who reviewed this story. It really made me happy when I read your comments. And I want to promote my 4th story, "STICKY NOTE GIRL" I hope u will love that story too as you loved my first 3 stories. **

**And of course, On with the shoutouts:**

**OMGNINJAPOP: Thanks for loving this story!**

**TECKY.06: Hmmm, hnd mo gusto si Grandma? ehe pero sa tingin ko magugustuhan mo xa sa chap nato,ehe And yeah, I like writing Carmen too. She's an awesome sister.**

**HEADFUCKTHING: Haha, yeah, I understood what you said. But you see, in the real asian series, Brittany's character became a maid for Santana's character. And yeah. Thanks for reading all my Brittana stories. I would recommend Sticky Note Girl if you like to read it too.**

**P4TR1C14: Yeah, about Grandma making Brittany a maid, well, u will liked Grandma too. I promise. and my 4th fanfic was up. You read it already ryt?**

**JANE: ALways making me update tomorrow, hahaha **

**ALDEZ: thanks!**

**ANONYMOUSWRITER146: Hmm, yeah. Indeed very interesting. I think you would love this chap.**

**A WISH SO SOON: Haha, u really fell out of bed laughing? wow! what part of last chapter made you laugh your heart out?**

**UNICORNSNIXX: Haha, yeah. the teasing part is insane. I know. **

**FONTES2100: Wow! thanks! Is it really getting better and better. guess i have to read this story from the start once again. haha**

**BRITTANA1997: Thanks for telling me I'm a great writer. So flattering. And what did you mean when u said I managed to make it sound like the originals? U mean the asian characters or Brittany and Santana?**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: Yeah. Definitely. Brittany has a lot of explanation to do. And yeah. All of the LOPEZ are mean, well except for Santina and their other mother, Cristina.**

**SASSYGLEEK: Hun tlga ah? kinikilig nako nian, hahaha ur my fav reader na actually, and hndi mo pala alam na ako and nagsulat ng Now Showing?ehehe anyway, yeah, the maid thingy. Sandali lang nmn naging maid ing character ni Brittany nun dba? so, un. di ko nakakalimutan un xempre,ehe**

**BRITTZTANA: Hmm, an epilogue for Now showing? Actually Im thinking about that but maybe, just maybe, I could continue that story. I dunno. I think I need to read it again from the start so I could have an inspiration to continue. We'll see. =)**

**BIGAL4PREZ: Wow! thanks! hope that u will be one of my avid reviewers. thanks for telling me this is one of your favorites.**

**LHEIA: Hahaha,, yeah. Brittany as her personal maid. hmmm. **

**GSTARRAHHXX72: The explanation about Carmen will be revealed in this chapter. And yeah, u have so many questions ryt now. I think all will be explained in this chap, so enjoy! **

**PANDA.L: Yeah, santana's mother is a bitch. hmm, sorry if I broke them up last chapter. But u see, if there was no break up, this chapter will not be written, so as a conclusion, i think u will love this chapter. **

**LOL: haha,, u like the part where grandma spank Carmen? why? hahaha**

**GUEST: There's a hong kong version of this one? Coz I know japanese, korean and taiwanese so i was wondering if there is a hong kong version? Yeah. my nxt story which I published is a g!p San.**

**LITADELACOUR: haha,, yeah u got that right. and ur not the only one whose scared of grandma, haha**

**GUEST: yeah, i watched Heroes too. I like american tv series. They're so nice to watch.**

**XXDMGXX: haha, dirty scenes you say? hmmm. haha and maybe lot of funny scenes here. **

**HEYALILLENGIES12: wow! thanks for telling me u could never get bored with this story, thanks!**

**GUEST: Thanks!**

**NAYALOVE: hmmm angst? yeah. coz u see, if there's no angst, i'm going to have a writer's block. besides because of the angst last chapter, this chapter was written that I know you will going to love.**

**SLP016: Yeah. of course. I love writing happy stories. So Brittany and Santana will end up together. **

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: Thanks for sharing me ur favorite scenes and fav lines. I love it when you chose the romantic lines as ur fav. Guess, I'm hopeless romantic, huh? lol**

**And happy birthday to my friend Bi_ENEG! I miss you! as always!**

**So, here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

_**SANTANA**_

This is insane. Why is Brittany here? Is this some kind of a torture for me? Because I am sure as hell affected by her sudden appearance in my own home. I need to call Quinn or Sugar.

Santana, breathe in, breathe out! I can do this. Just act naturally. Act like you were not hurt. Act like you don't care. Just act like you did in Vegas. Juts go back to being your old self! Goddammit!

A sudden knock on my door startled me. "Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's B-Brittany."

Shit! I immediately sat on the recliner, and positioned myself comfortably. "Come in." I said.

The door opened revealing a very seductive Brittany in a maid's uniform. Yeah yeah. She really looks seductive. I can't help to stare.

"Santana." she began.

"That is not the way to address your employer, Brittany." Grandma said. Apparently, she came with Brittany. "Call her Señorita Santana."

Brittany nod her head. "I'm so sorry, señorita."

I didn't even respond. I looked away from her.

Grandma started to talk once again, "So, Santana. Brittany will be your personal assistant now that Kurt left for vacation as I've said earlier."

"I don't want her." I said, my voice firm. I can feel Brittany's eyes towards me. "to be my personal assistant." I continued.

"You don't have any choice, Santana." Grandma said firmly.

"Fine. You have to teach her everything she needs to know, grandma. I don't want a clumsy assistant." I said again, giving a side glance to Brittany.

"I won't be clumsy. I promised." Brittany answered, looking directly at me.

"Okay. I'll just leave you two then… to get acquainted." she said then headed towards the door, then she added, "Stop being stubborn, Santana."

I scoffed. Oh right. I am the one being stubborn now.

"Santana…" Brittany softly said once Grandma left my room.

I looked at her. "I want my bath tub to be ready." I said. I know, I'm being a bitch right now. But what can I do? I was hurt. Once again, she broke my heart. Imagine what it feels like for me? I told my heart to stop loving her already. If only my heart listens…

She nod her head and headed towards the bathroom.

I exhaled a deep breath which I didn't realized I was holding the entire time that Brittany entered my room.

I stood up and went inside my walk-in closet and then I removed my clothes off and put in my bath robe.

Brittany stood near my bathroom door eyeing me from top to bottom. She wasn't very subtle in leering which made me really hot.

I shook my head. I don't need any distractions right now. I have to show her that I am unaffected.

So, I went to the bathroom and as I passed by, her shoulders brushed mine. My mind went hazy at the contact.

Then she grabbed my wrist. "Santana, let me explain."

"Brittany… let me go…" I said softly but firmly.

"I don't want to." she said, still grabbing my wrist. "Please just listen to me."

I was about to answer her when my iPhone rang. She let go of my wrist as I walked towards my bed. I saw the caller ID and my eyes narrowed.

Nevertheless, I answered it. "How did you get my number?" I initially asked.

The voice chuckled, "Oh. Don't tell me you forgot already?"

My eyes met Brittany's and I already felt guilty, "Stop playing around. What do you want?"

"Hmmm. I like it when you're rude. I find it hot."

"Don't call me again." I said bitchily.

"Santana Lopez. I miss you already. Come back to Vegas. I'm still waiting for you here." she said seductively.

"I'm not going back there." I said. Then I hung up.

Brittany walked near me and towered me with her height. "Who is that?" her voice demanding.

"No one." I answered.

She grabbed my wrist again. Her expression seem like a little… jealous? Oh come on. She told me already she's not in love with me. Why is she acting like a jealous girlfriend?

"Who. Is. That?" she asked in a firm voice.

"Nikki. Nikki Stevens. I met her in Vegas." I said. "Now can you stop acting like a jealous girlfriend and let go of my wrist?"

She didn't listen to me. She was lost in her thoughts as I observed her.

"Nikki. Nikki Stevens. I swear I heard that name before." she said.

I pulled my hand away from her grasp then I walked towards the bathroom door.

"I knew her! I remembered her!" she yelled then she followed me inside my bathroom. "She helped me when you passed out in the rain in our first date!"

"Okay." I said, not really knowing where this conversation will lead to.

"She was attracted to you. I can see it in her eyes when she looked at you before." she said, her eyes filled with anger. Or am I just imagining things?

"Okay. I don't remember." I simply said.

"Did you slept with her in Vegas?" she asked, her eyes scanned my whole body dangerously.

"You should ask my twin sister and Sugar about it. They were my babysitters at that time." I started to untie my robe. Then I stopped, oh right. Brittany is still here.

"I'm asking you, Santana. Did you slept with Nikki Stevens?" she asked again.

"No. I didn't. In my drunken state, I would have had to but Sugar and Santina was there. They shoved Nikki away." I said.

She smiled. "Thank god! Or I swear I'm gonna kill her if you slept with her!"

"What-"

Before I knew it, her lips crashed against mine. She was very dominant this time as she pushed me against the bathroom wall. I didn't even had time to react as she entered my mouth with her tongue. I also didn't have time to respond in her kisses in equal intensity as she swallowed my whole lips. Yeah. Swallowed. It was like she was so hungry and thirsty and I'm her food. She was so aggressive that I winced in pain when she bit my bottom lip.

She stopped, "Oh my god, San. I'm so sorry." she said as she touched my lips.

I noticed there was blood on her fingertips. "You bit me." I said accusingly. "Vampire teeth." I added as I wiped the blood off my lips.

She laughed. "Yeah. I bit you. I'm so sorry." she said, but her eyes were smiling.

I crossed my arms. "Can you please explain this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I need to explain how much I missed that luscious lips of yours?"

I rolled my eyes too. "I am not your toy, Brittany. And I don't want to be your fucking buddy."

She winced at my words. "You're not-"

But then I interrupted her, "Then what are we doing? You broke up with me already."

I saw the pain in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"You're not forgiven. So could you please leave?" I begged. "Please leave me alone just… for now."

"Santana-"

"Listen, Brittany. I want you to leave the bathroom. We can talk later. Just please. Go." I said, begging her.

She nod her head in defeat. Without a word, she left.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

As soon as I left Santana's room, I can feel my tears falling down against my cheeks.

Then I heard footsteps so I immediately wiped my tears.

"Hey, Brittany."

"Santina." I smiled.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"No. I was just…"

In an instant, she wrapped me in her arms, "It's about San? You can tell me everything, right? So you don't need to lie." she said.

As soon as she wrapped me in a tightly hug, I broke down. I can't even control my tears anymore.

"Let's go inside my room and we can talk about it."

I just nod my head.

"So tell me what happened? Why was Santana acted like a crazy drunken woman in Las Vegas?" Santina started once we sat on the couch.

"I broke up with her."

"You broke up with her? I thought you just had this childish fights. That she was just overreacting." Santina said.

I looked away from her. I don't know if I want to tell her about what happened to Rachel because of her mom.

"Now tell me why you broke up with her?"

"Uhmm… It's just… uhmmm… I don't know if I need to tell you this-"

But then a knock on the door interrupted me, the door opened revealing Carmen.

"Brittany, I was just looking for you." Carmen said. "Oh my god, you're crying? What did Santana do to you?" she sat on the couch and wrapped me in her arms.

"It was my fault., anyway. I've hurt her." I said.

"Yeah. and she was about to explain to me why she broke up with Santana?" Santina said looking at Carmen. "And you interrupted." she added.

Carmen shuffled Santina's hair then she sat beside her. "Why is your twin so stubborn, huh Sanny?" her arms around Santina's shoulders.

Santina chuckled, "Well, she had your traits."

"What? Of course not! She had mom's." Carmen said, crossing her arms.

They were so cute. I giggled a little which made them looked at me.

"Why are you laughing?" Santina asked.

"Coz you're so cute together. I wish I had a sister." I said.

Then Carmen looked at me, her eyes were smiling. "You are our sister. And it will be official once you and Santana get married."

I blushed at the thought of Santana and I getting married.

But then I gave away a sad smile, "If she ever forgives me."

"Oh she will, Britt. She will." Carmen said smiling at me.

I wish it will be that easier.

"So, what really happened? You have to tell me so I could help you." Santina asked, her hand captured mine.

Then Carmen shoved Santina's hand away from me. "You have to be careful, Sanny. Don't get a little too touchy with Britt. Santana might die in jealousy. And we don't need her to be jealous in this point of time. It will be difficult for Brittany to come in. I know Santana. She knew how to shut down her heart, just like mom. Making her jealous will just decrease Brittany's chances on her."

Santina laughed. "Yeah. I've already witnessed that. I don't want to be in the middle anymore."

They were right. I can't make Santana jealous. I wonder what Carmen's plan is.

"So tell me now, Brittany."

I looked at Carmen asking her if I need to tell Santina about it.

Carmen sighed. "You don't want to tell her right? Okay. I will be the one to tell her." I nod my head. Then she continued, "Mom offered money to Brittany's family just to get Brittany to leave Santana. But they refused and mom was pissed. So she did another strategy that will make Brittany leave Santana. She used her best friend Rachel against her. Rachel's dad was accused of stealing and was put in jail. So she called Brittany that if she leaves Santana then Rachel's dad will be out of jail.".

Santina was speechless, just what I expected.

"I can't be happy with Santana while my best friend suffers. It will be selfish of me." I said, then lowered my head.

"I can't believe she can do something like that!" Santina exclaimed. "Did you tell Santana about this?" Her fist clenched as she looked at me. I haven't seen her like this.

I shook my head. "She didn't give me any chance to explain."

"I'm gonna tell her right now!" she stood up but then I caught her wrist.

"Santina, please. I'm going to tell her everything. Just let me. I don't want you to be in the middle of this. And also you, Carmen. I can handle this. I will be the one to explain everything to her. Just please." I said, my eyes watering as I begged Santina.

"Okay. But I can't promise you that I'm not gonna confront my mom regarding this issue once she get back here." Santina said, her voice firm. "She can't just ruin her daughter's lives just because she can't find her happiness!"

Carmen nodded, "I have a plan regarding that one."

Santina looked at her, "And how come you knew all of this?"

Carmen smiled, "I took the information from Shane McCutcheon. Her personal assistant."

"Shane? How did you do that? She was loyal to her." Santina asked.

Carmen smiled, "Well, I have my ways." then she winked.

"Oh. Okay. I don't want to hear about it anymore." Santina said, looking away from her sister.

"Hey, she's cute." Carmen whined.

"Yeah sure. She looks like a boy. Not my type." Santina said that made me amused of their conversation.

"Yeah. But she knows how to make a girl hot, I tell you." Carmen winked at me that made me blushed profusely. I know exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh god. I don't want to hear any more details." Santina scoffed.

"Don't be such a prude." Carmen said, tickling Santina's ear.

"I am not. I just don't want to imagine you doing that with Shane. I don't even want to imagine you doing that with someone else." she said. "And I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

"Awww… you are so sweet. If you're not my sister, I'm gonna kiss you passionately right now." she said, her arms wrapping Santina.

"Eeww." Santina said then laughed.

I laughed along too.

"So, you want to know what is my brilliant plan?" Carmen winked at me.

At that moment, my ears are in a full listening mode as I nod my head eagerly.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I invited Quinn to come over and play chess with me. As I've said, I need distractions right now. So, in my opinion, a game of chess is all I need.

I haven't seen Brittany after that intense bathroom scene so I thank god for that. But I can't help but wonder where she is. Maybe, Grandma is teaching her on how to clean the house or whatsoever.

Anyway, Quinn and I are enjoying a nice game of chess as we sat down at our porch.

"So, Brittany is your personal assistant now?" Quinn asked as she raised her perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah." I simply said.

"How did that happened?" She asked.

"It was all because of Carmen." I moved my bishop so I can eat her knight.

She moved her knight away from my bishop then she moved another piece before she answered me. "Have you talked to her already? Like really talk? You know, about the reason why she broke up with you?"

"I guess I don't need her explanation, whatever that is." I said.

"You have to hear her side, San. I think she had a very good explanation to that."

"She broke my heart when she shoved the necklace I gave her. So that means, I am not that important to her." I said in a calm voice. But saying those things again, my heart aches once more.

"Maybe she really needs to do that so you can let go." Quinn said. I don't know but I think Quinn knew something.

I was about to asked her if she knew something when my eye caught a glimpse of Brittany in her two-piece bikini.

"What the-?"

Quinn followed my eyes and she giggled as she saw Brittany, Santina and Carmen in their two-piece bikini.

"Wow!" Quinn exclaimed. "Hey Brittany! Nice bikini!" she yelled and I nudged her thigh. "What? She looked really hot."

"Stop staring Q!" I said, obviously annoyed.

"They're coming here. Maintain your composure, San." Quinn whispered at me.

Oh fuck!

"Hey Q!" Carmen greeted. Then she kissed Quinn on her cheeks. "Do you like to join us?"

"I would love to. But I guess I need to beat Santana first." she said, pointing at our chess match.

"Go San. Beat Quinn now then you can all join us by the pool." Santina said.

"Or I will win." Quinn said, raising her eyebrow. "Can you just root for me once, Sanny?" She said, her arms across her chest.

Santina and Quinn were endlessly teasing each other but my eyes were glued at Brittany's sexy form. Good thing she wasn't looking at me as she was entertained by Quinn and Sanny's endless rants.

She is so sexy. That boobs. Hmmm. And that abs. Oh god. I felt like a pervert.

Quinn nudged me in my arms making me stop my leering. "Let's join them?"

They were all looking at me as they were expecting my answer. "Not in the mood." I said then I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Carmen said, smiling at me.

"Guess I need to stay." Quinn said and I'm grateful for that. She can't leave me here.

My eyes travelled down Brittany's sexy long legs and I can feel myself blushing as remembered those legs wrapped around my thighs. Oh god, I need to shoved away any dirty thoughts.

"Your move." Quinn said, looking at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh. Yeah. My move." I said, not thinking what move will I make as my thoughts are on a certain sexy blonde right now swimming in our pool.

As I finished my move, I took a glance again to Brittany who is now getting inside the pool in all her sexy glory.

I barely even noticed Quinn chuckling in front of me until she poked my nose.

"What?" I said, annoyed as I shoved her finger away.

"Checkmate." she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I looked at the chessboard and oh my god, she was right! I lost! "How did that happened? You didn't cheat?"

She poked my cheeks, "I didn't cheat. You were the one distracted with Brittany's abs, not me."

I crossed my arms, "I'm not!" I denied.

"Oh San. I knew you too well. You were not very subtle when it comes to leering at Brittany."

I was about to answer when I heard Carmen's voice. "Woah! Brittany! You are so hot!" she yelled.

Then I looked at Brittany who was now getting out of the pool, taking her time and oh my fucking shit! Wet Brittany is one hot Brittany! She combed her hair with her wet bare hands and I died. Like I died just by seeing her like that.

"Oh fuck!" I said then I covered my mouth as I noticed Quinn laughing at me.

"Guess Brittany won this time."

"What?" I asked.

"You are so whipped, obviously. And Brittany=1, Santana=0" then I slapped her arm , and glared at her.

"What do you mean she won? She won't." then I stood up. "Now I have the chance to wear my new bikini. Let's go swimming."

Quinn stood up, laughing her heart out, and followed me inside to change.

* * *

_**BRITTANY **_

"Nice job Brittany!" Carmen complimented me as she gave me a glass of juice.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"I think, yeah. I bet Quinn won the game for the first time. I'm sure of that." Santina said.

I smiled. "What will your grandmother say when she see me wearing this?"

"She's asleep. No need to worry about her." Carmen patted my shoulder but then her eyes shifted at my back. "Oh my god. This is going to be interesting." she said then giggled. "Prepare yourself Brittany coz my sister will gonna smack you down." she whispered. I wonder what she is talking about.

I turned and then I saw her, Santana Lopez wearing a sexy black one-piece bikini that had a very low neckline which stopped just below her navel. And her boobs were screaming to get out of that tight bikini. My jaw dropped at the sight of her.

Santina walked beside me and whispered, "Close your mouth." she giggled as I immediately closed my mouth.

"Oh. So nice that you decided to join us for a swim." Carmen said as Quinn and Santana got near.

Santana smirked as she looked at me. I can tell that she was enjoying my sudden speechlessness.

Then she whispered something to Quinn that made Quinn smiled.

"So, nice bikini Q." Santina complimented.

"Are you checking me out, Sanny?" Quinn said flirtatiously.

Santina giggled, "Do you want me to check you out?"

Then Quinn laughed. "Oh god. I would love to, Sanny. You know I have a crush on you even since I was a fetus." then she winked at her.

Santina laughed while shaking her head. "Oh god. You are a bad girl Q." she said while grabbing Quinn's hips. "Let's make out right now." she whispered in Quinn's ears.

"Oh. I won't say that if I were you." she said then pulled Santina's neck.

"That. Is. So. Gross.!" A voice from afar ruined Santina and Quinn's teasing game.

"Sugar!" Carmen yelled. "Come over here baby, coz I don't have a partner." she said that made Sugar smiled.

"No!" Santina and Santana said in unison. "Not her!"

Carmen and Quinn laughed and I laughed along too. The twins were really protective of their eldest sister.

* * *

There is minimal communication between me and Santana but I can still notice her looking at me. Like right now, while drinking her bottled alcohol, she is staring at me. I became thirsty all of a sudden. Santana can make me wet just by staring at me like that.

"So, Brittany, you are really Santana's personal assistant now?" Sugar said, amused.

I looked at Sugar and smiled, "Yeah. Well, I don't want to live here for free when I know that I'm not welcomed."

They all looked at Santana who just drank her bottle again.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, annoyed. Then she glared at me. I just winked at her.

"Okay. Is it my fault again, huh?" she said. Then her phone rang and she answered it, avoiding our conversation. She stood up then I heard her saying, "Nikki? Are you drunk?"

My anger rose as I heard the name Nikki again.

I stood up and grabbed Santana's phone, "Don't call my girlfriend anymore okay!" then I ended the call.

Santana just looked at me, with her mouth open.

"Wow! Jealous Brittany is hot as hell!" I heard Sugar exclaimed.

Santana didn't say anything, she just looked at me with shocked in her eyes.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna force you to listen to me now!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the house.

"Oh my god! Santana is in real trouble." I heard Carmen said accompanied by giggles.

I ignored their comments as I pulled Santana to come with me.

* * *

I opened her room and we went inside then I locked the door.

"Now you have to listen to me now!" I said in an authoritative voice as I let go of her wrist.

"I don't want to talk." she said that made me boil in anger and frustration.

"I don't need you to talk. Just listen to what I am going to say." I said.

Her eyes bored into mine as she sat on her bed. "Then talk." she said.

I let out a deep breath. "Okay. I lied. I told you I'm not in love with you but the truth is I am. I am madly in love with you." then I looked at her, her expression never changed. Oh boy, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Your mom came at our house and offered my family a large sum of money if I leave you."

Her expression changed, "Did you accept it?" she asked, pain was written all over her face.

"Of course not! I told her I'm in love with you. We shoved your mom away which made her pissed." I sat next to her. My eyes searching hers as I held her hand. "She used Rachel against me. Rachel's dad got put in jail because he was accused of stealing. Remember when Rachel called me while I was with you? I went home to find her crying and then someone called me. Your mom. She told me that she will let Rachel's dad out of jail if I leave you. And she wants me to break up with you in a very hurtful way that will make you hate me." I was in the verge of crying as I remembered how I broke Santana's heart because of her mom. "I am not selfish, Santana. I can't bear to see Rachel suffers while I am happy."

Santana pulled her hand off mine. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you choose to break my heart?"

"I don't want you to hate your mom, Santana." I said, wiping my tears away.

I saw tears coming down against Santana's cheeks. "You broke my heart. It's really painful, you know. Like I can't even breathe. And when you shoved the necklace I gave you, I knew it was over. And I believed what you said about you not loving me."

"I'm so sorry. I had to do that. I need to become convincing because your mother was listening to us at that time using my phone. She wanted to make sure I broke up with you." I said, wiping her tears away.

"I can't believe she did that." she said.

"I don't want you to hate her, San. She is your mother." I said.

"I already hate her when she forced me to marry Hanna." then she looked at me, "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"She blackmailed me before. She told me that I need to marry Hanna and stay away from you or else she will make your family suffer."

I looked at her, eyes wide.

"I should have prepared for this to happen. I knew she would do some drastic plan if she discovers that Hanna backed out."

"You were protecting me that's why you agreed to marry Hanna before?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry too." she said that made me hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, San. I don't want to hurt you anymore. When I broke up with you, the pain I caused you was ten times the pain I felt inside my heart." I said as I cupped her chin and forced her to look at me. "I love you." then I gave her a peck on her lips. "I'm madly, crazily in love with you." then I captured her lips again and kissed her feverishly.

She responded to my kisses as she swiped her tongue inside mine. Our heads angled with each other as we kissed passionately. I licked her bottom lip and she mimicked what I did. I placed my hands on her neck as I pulled her against mine.

We were both breathless when we pulled away from each other. She licked her lips that made me looked at her plump lips.

"Where are your parents by the way? She didn't do anything with them, right?"

"My parents left me because my father was fired from her job and then they went back in Ohio. I was supposed to come with them but they left me. Carmen saw them leaving that's why she went to fetched me at school and forced me to come with her and live here. Even though I knew that you probably hated me."

"I'm sorry for being so rude." I apologized.

"It's okay. It was my fault anyway." I smiled.

"Do you promise me that there will be no secrets between us anymore especially when it involves my mom?"

"I promise, Santana. And I need you to promise me that you will not answer Nikki's calls anymore." I said, glaring at her.

"I promise." she said then chuckled. "Guess I need another phone." then she threw the phone on the wall that made my eyes wide.

"What did you do?"

"I can buy a new one, don't worry babe."

"You should have change your sim card not change your phone." I glared at her. That fucking iPhone is expensive!

She just chuckled. "Atleast you won't worry about Nikki anymore."

I didn't say anything. I just pulled her and kissed her aggressively.

She responded with equal intensity as she lay me down on her bed, with her on top of me.

I moaned as she kissed my neck and sucked it.

My hands roamed around her body and I was about to flipped her when I heard a knock.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"Maybe it's just Quinn, Carmen, Sugar or Santina. I don't care." she said.

Then she kissed me again, this time trailing down on my breasts.

But the knock grew louder and then we heard the voice that says, "SANTANA! BRITTANY! COME OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW!"

"Oh fuck!" Santana hissed. "Put your robe on. Fast." she ordered me.

Fuck we're doomed! It's Santana's grandma!

* * *

_**SANTANA **_

Grandma was pacing back and forth inside my room. And I'm so annoyed that she interrupted me getting my mack on Britt.

"Hmmm. So tell me, what were you doing inside this room wearing only robes that barely covered your body?" she asked.

I smirked. "Grandma, do you really want to know?" I said teasingly. Brittany nudged my side.

"Don't give me that look, Santana. I am serious."

"You're overreacting grandma." I said.

"Is Brittany your girlfriend, Santana?" she asked.

"Yes. She is." I said.

Then Grandma looked at Brittany, then Brittany lowered her head.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked Brittany. "If I knew that all along, I'm not going to put you as a maid in this house."

Brittany and I looked at grandma.

"But it's okay. I want to serve Santana anyway." Brittany said that made me looked at her. She smiled adoringly to me.

"I'm not going to interfere with your relationship but I'm hoping that you won't do PDAs in front of me. And I don't want you to locked your door anymore." she said that made me whined.

"Grandma, we can't do that. Maybe you will see us in a very uncompromising situation. You know what I mean." I said.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled at me. "Your grandmother is right. We shouldn't lock your door as a respect to her."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her words. Is she serious?

"Good girl. I like you already, now go back in your room and rest." Grandma said then she continued, "Oh, you can call me Grandma now." she smiled at Brittany.

"Thanks. Grandma." Brittany said, then stood up and before she left my room, she winked at me.

Seriously? No chance to have my mack on with Brittany as long as Grandma lives here?

Oh boy. I can't survive that!

* * *

**I hope u like this chapter! And I want to asked if to which character do you want Santina to end up to? Hanna? Emily, Quinn? Just curious. haha **

**and how about Sugar? and Quinn? **

**I think this story will be soon in coming to an end. It depends. I don't know how many chapters left but it will be soon. No need to be sad coz I have a new story, "STICKY NOTE GIRL" that I would be focusing to. **

**So there, tell me ur favorites now… FAV SCENES? FAV LINES? FAV CHARACTERS?**

**I apologized for some mistakes. I'm so sleepy that I couldn't read the chapter all over again. **

**So, I hope u enjoy! =)**


	22. The Race

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey girls! I'm back! Did you miss this story? I'm sure you do. And thanks for all the responses I received regarding the other F3's love life. And of course, to all of the readers who reviewed this story. I seriously love u all!**

**and please read my 4th story too, "STICKY NOTE GIRL" You will enjoy that too as much as you enjoyed this story. **

**And now, on with the shoutouts: **

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: Hmmm. I love ur choice couple. =)**

**GUEST: hmmm, my favorite? all of them were my favorite. But since this story gained a lot more reviews than my previous one, so I'm thinking this is my favorite of them all. How bout you?**

**GUEST: love ur choice too, haha**

**GUEST: Santina and all of them? Threesome u say? haha**

**LOPIERCE: Wow! Thanks! So, this is ur first time to review my story? I love ur rxn haha, yeah. Naya here is Lee Min Ho in BOF. and I really imagine her right now as the famous F4 leader. And wow! thanks for telling me I'm a genius for thinking about this. and yeah. I'm bisexual. Still in the closet. Thanks for reading my other stories. You should try Sticky note girl too. =)**

**GUEST: Sorry for the late update. **

**JANE: As I said, sorry for the late update, work really got in the way. **

**EFFYX: haha! hey babe! Sorry again coz I've been busy. You know, my work. Anyway thanks for all the wonderful reviews ur always giving me. And wow for the SWEET EXOTIC HOT LIPS HOTTIE? That's me? Wow! thanks! I love you for that, haha**

**SNIXXJUICE214: Haha, Brittany bite San was your favorite? haha, i love that too! About Britt and San getting married? Oh yeah. I would definitely write that..**

**ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUTOO: Haha,, yeah, i agree with u, Shay MItchell is so hot! Hmmm about Santina's love life? Lemme see. Well, u have to read this chap. Hope u like what I wrote in this. haha**

**BRITT-BRITT's: haahaha in chap20, u hate grandma? but then chap21, u love her? haha i think u will love her here too. **

**HEYAGLEEK1: haha, wow? U'v got urself a new gf? wow! I think I need one too, haha anyway, thanks for the reviews, and good thing, ur back! haha**

**SINGLEVOW: Hmmm. good news, I might not end it soon… We'll see. Hope u won't be sad anymore with the news. haha**

**GLITS: After this story, tell me what u think? I don't want to give u any spoiler. haha**

**FONTES2100: Thanks!**

**AKKIN101: I find them both cute in a different way, do u agree?**

**A WISH SO SOON: hahaha,, ur mom thought u are crazy coz of laughing so hard? haha u made me laughed too, coz I'm like that too when I read other fan fiction.**

**GUEST: U all love Grandma now, huh? And about the other F3's love life? Hmmm.. haha**

**GUEST: I guess ur ryt? =)**

**PTORICANDBLT: I love ur long reviews! I read it once again and I find it hilarious, every reviews u gave me, u always got me smiling widely. And About the couples, you are right about that. About who will end up with who. Hmmm, u gave me idea too. But i want to see ur rxn after u read this chap, haha and yeah, CARMEN DELA PICA MORALES is the best! haha**

**LARA: yeah.. hot hot hot! Hmmm, i'm updating alternately, so i hope u read my 4th fanfic too. **

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: ur really never get tired of my story? Hmm, that was a nice thing to say, you know. haha And thanks for reviewing my stories like always, and sharing ur favorites.**

**GUEST9: very well written, u say? the brittany-santina-carmen? wow! thanks! haha**

**PANDA.L: Thanks for sharing ur fav lines, scenes and character. And did u like my new story? Yeah, Carmen is also gay. All characters here are gay so I love this world, haha About the twin's sisterhood? Yeah, I think I'm going to write little of that. **

**SASSYGLEEK: Ilang chapter na lang? Hmmm i'm thinking of extending kung bibigyan ko ng love life ang remaining F3. so, what do u think? at ung pool? I imagined it as an outdoor pool. And did u really love the pool scene babe? haha, I think magugustuhan mo din tong chap na to, haha**

**BRITTZTANA: So, u like Santina with Hanna? Hmmm. u have to read this chapter and tell me what u think about it. haha**

**GUEST: I don't have a beta reader. Coz i don't know how that works. and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. Mistakes are all mine. sorry for that. **

**BREADSTICKS: Hmmm Santina and Emily? **

**BRITTANA1997: Thanks for sharing all ur favorites! and about the pair-up. I think we have the same idea, haha**

**PENXITALITA: hmmm. this chapter will definitely be good, i promised. thanks for sharing ur thoughts by the way =)**

**KAYLA: Haha, without getting interrupted? Hmmm. I think they will, haha and u want Faberry? **

**GSTARRAHXX72: haha,, thanks! i hope this chap will make u want for more. **

**ANONSYMOUSWRITER146: hmm, yeah Santina and Quinn's flirting is cute, haha**

**UNICORNSNIXX: wow! thanks! u enjoyed reading it coz it has comedy in it? awww. thanks! and this story really entertained u? woah,, too much for me! thank u so much! **

**LITADELACOUR: hahaha i love it when u thought of sugar not settling down, haha**

**OMGNINJAPOP: santina and quinn, u say? hmmm we'll see. haha**

**SUPERNINA: Santina and Quinn? okay, haha**

**NAYALOVE: love triangle between santina and quinn plus emily? cute too! **

**GUEST: sugar and Quinn? hahaha santina and hannah? hmmm. and good news, i decided to still not end the fic. yehey, ryt?**

**GUEST: yeah! Britt and San are back together! And you want Quinn for Santina? **

**ME1313: U want more of emily? Hmmm… i can do that too. haha**

**BRITTANA-FOREVER-LOVE: Definitely OKAY! haha**

**HEYALILLENGIES12: Yeah! i love writing jealous Britt! totally worth it! ryt?**

**PHOENIX HEMO: awesomeness? haha thanks! and about Now showing? hmmm i haven't read the story again so I don't know how i will continue with it. But definitely I'm going to update it, so don't be sad. I just need to read it back again. **

**82966: yeah, jealous Britt! hmmm hot hot hot! and u love grandma? hahaha i think u will love her here too. **

**SOOOO…. the Results are in! Who will SANTINA be end up with? Well, it's for u to find out! hahaha**

**CHAPTER 22**

_**SANTANA**_

The next day, We were in the dining room and I can't wait for Grandma to finish her food. Grandma eats food with so much elegant and grace that I'm beginning to get bored. I want to have Brittany all by myself but Grandma is totally making it hard for me. I wonder if she's doing it on purpose.

Brittany is sitting on my right side while Carmen is sitting across from me. They were having this conversation about me and Santina growing up physically alike but different in so many ways.

"Oh my god, San. I can't believe you did that to Grandma!" She poked my forearm and I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't my fault. Carmen told me to do it." I simply said, shrugging my shoulders.

Carmen laughed heartily, "I never told you that. You just misunderstood." Carmen replied.

I smirked, "Well, I have to say, Grandma was so much sexy and hot back then." I laughed when Grandma nearly choked on her food. I took pictures of her when I was a kid so I could blackmail her in giving me money. Well, what can I say, I'm such a naughty girl even back then.

"You are such a bad girl, Santana!" she scolded me. "I wonder what Brittany sees in you."

Brittany giggled at Grandma's words.

I rolled my eyes for like multiple times. "Maybe the same traits Grandpa sees in you too, Gran." I said.

Grandma glared at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. It's really so refreshing picking on my lovable Grandma.

I continued, "Grandma, I'm really really tired so me and Brittany will excuse ourselves okay?"

"You can go but Brittany stays here with me. I have a lot of stories that I'm willing to share with Brittany."

Carmen and Santina snickered. As well as Sugar and Quinn.

"I would love to hear all of that, Grandma." Brittany replied that made me look at her.

I reached out for her thigh and pinched it a little. She ignored me and removed my hand on her thigh.

"Seriously, Britt?" I said. Then I whispered, "We have so much to talk about… in private babe." Then I winked at her.

Quinn saw me and she laughed loudly.

I was so embarrassed.

"Q, stop it!" I said.

"You're funny San. Really really funny!" Quinn said, still laughing loudly. "Never in my entire life that I'm gonna be able to see you like that. So whipped."

"Shut up!" I said directly at Quinn. at the corner of my eye, I saw Sugar suppressing her laughter. "You too." I told her.

They were all looking at me and I felt my cheeks reddened. Oh fuck.

"Fine!" I said, "I'll stay if Brittany stays."

"Good." Grandma smiled, "Now where were we? Oh yeah…." Grandma continued talking and talking but I wasn't even listening as I slid my hand again on Brittany's inner thighs. She stiffened. Good. I wasn't even looking at her while I caressed her thigh. Yeah.

I trailed my fingers on her bare thigh,yeah she's not wearing the sexy maid's outfit anymore but a very short shorts which I personally like. Hmmm.

"Oh really Grandma?" Brittany exclaimed loudly, and in a subtle move, she removed my fingers on her thigh. "San is really a naughty girl, isn't she?" she said as she looked at me, trying to stop me with her eyes.

"Yeah. I am. Sexy... Naughty…"

"And Bitchy." Carmen said that made me raise my eyebrow at her.

"I was about to say Hot, you know." I said, smirking.

Brittany laughed loudly and it is so infectious. God, I love her. I love making her happy.

Grandma continued, "Santana is lucky to have you, Brittany." she said that made me smile. Brittany smiled too. "And how about my youngest granddaughter?" She said, she was referring to Santina because hey, I'm older than her for two important minutes.

Santina smiled bashfully, "Haven't seen her yet." she said.

"How about Emily?" Grandma asked that made everyone stopped. Emily is like a forbidden topic for us.

"She's fine Grandma. It didn't worked out." Santina said calmly that made me exhaled a deep breath. I don't want to ruin this happy moments of us as a family.

"Well, I don't really like her that much. You have so much in common physically. Maybe a blonde suits you more, Sanny?" Grandma suggested. Then she looked at Quinn and smiled. "I totally root for Quinn."

Quinn choked her food. Sugar patted her back while laughing continuously.

Carmen giggled.

Santina stared at Grandma, wide-eyed.

I looked at Brittany and she was laughing too.

"Not in a million years, Gran." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're like sisters." I said as I looked at Quinn who is now blushing furiously.

Quinn looked at me and mouthed a thanks. I can see that she was so embarrassed. I've never seen Quinn embarrassed in her entire life. Except now.

My twin looked at me and smiled.

"I think Hanna suits you more, sis." I said that made her eyes widened.

"Impossible." Santina said, glaring at me.

"Who is Hanna?" Grandma asked.

Carmen spoke, "Mama Isabel chose Hanna to be Santana's fiancé but…"

Grandma cut her off. "What did you say? Isabel tried to fix Santana into marriage with this Hanna?"

"Yeah." Carmen replied.

"Isabel will have a lot of explaining to do with me." Grandma said in an authoritative voice.

"Why Grandma?" Carmen asked.

"Because I told her not to interfere with your lives. She promised me she won't. Marriage is a different thing. And I want my granddaughters to be happy unlike what happened with Isabel."

Yeah! "Thanks Grandma you are the best!" I exclaimed. I stood up and went to her, then I hugged her really tight.

Grandma smiled at me and caressed my hand.

Santina and Carmen hugged her too that made her giggle.

"You are the best." we both said in unison.

"And because you want me to be happy, I think I need to borrow Brittany first, is that okay Grandma?" I asked, pouting my lips at her.

"Okay. Just don't…"

But then I didn't make her finish her sentence, I rushed at Brittany's side and pulled her out of her chair. "Let's go babe." I said as I pulled her out of the dining room.

* * *

_**BRITTANY **_

As soon as Santana locked the door, she pushed me against it. She captured my mouth in an instant that I felt my knees weaken every second of it.

I pushed her gently, "San…"

She gave me a questioning glance.

"Your Grandma told us not to lock the door. I don't want her to think that we're doing…" I said but she cut me off.

"Doing what? This?" she said as she captured my lips once more.

I pushed her again. "San… I'm serious. I don't want Grandma to hate me."

She looked at me deeply into my eyes, "Seriously, Britt? Grandma loves you already. And I'm so fucking turn on right now. So stop cockblocking me." then she smirked, "I missed you so much and I just want to kiss you endlessly. Don't tell me you didn't missed me?"

She was right. I missed her too, the entire fucking day. I was with Grandma the whole day. I love spending time with her. She taught me a lot of things, she even taught me how to make Spanish cuisine for Santana.

But of course, I miss my girlfriend.

"I miss you so much, San." I finally said, "But I don't want Grandma to think that we're having sex while she's here."

Santana snickered, "This room is sound-proof. Don't worry. You can scream all you want without them knowing what's going on inside." she flirtatiously said as she moved closer to me again.

I smiled at that. "Hmmm, you are really bad."

"I am?" she asked as she gave me a peck on my lips.

"Yeah. You are." I said as I gave her a peck on her lips, too.

She kissed my neck and I have to suppress a moan. She used her expert tongue as she licked my neck making its way to my ear.

I moaned helplessly when she bit and nipped my earlobe. "Oh San."

I felt her thigh between my legs and I placed my hands on her shoulders for support.

"Brittany…"

"Hmmm?" I moaned.

"Make love to me." she said in a low, seductive voice that always turn me on.

Then her lips captured mine once again. I opened my mouth instantly as soon as I felt her invading tongue. She moaned as I sucked her tongue and oh god, I felt her thigh pushed between my center.

I can't take her teasing anymore so I pushed her without breaking the kiss, I advanced my steps as I walked towards her king-sized bed. She didn't waste any time as she removed my top.

I removed her top too alongside with her bra.

I managed to push her on top of her bed as I straddle her hips. I reached out for the snap of my bra and I voluntarily removed it. She looked at my breast and without warning she lifted herself off the mattress and captured my pink nipples with her luscious mouth.

She hug me so tightly while sucking and licking my aroused nipples.

"San… hmmmm…" I moaned as she continued doing wonders at my breasts.

I looked at her while she sucked my breasts. Her eyes were closed and by seeing her doing that to me, I can feel my center dripping wet.

"Look at me, San…" I whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at me while she continued to suck my nipples.

Our gazes met and I have to admit, this is so fucking hot!

I bucked my hips against her. We were still in a sitting position with my body straddling her thighs.

"I need you inside me now, San. So badly." I breathed. I'm so wet I can't even think properly.

She inserted her fingers inside my shorts then into my panties. I whimpered as I felt her finger rubbing my clit, making circles around it.

"Oh fuck…" I breathed.

I want to lay down on the bed but Santana is making it hard for me as she continued to suck both of my breasts alternately.

I moaned helplessly. "ah… San… hmmmm… fuck…"

She cupped my nape and kissed my mouth while her fingers continued to do wonders against my dripping center. With her fingers coated with my wetness, she inserted two fingers inside me that made me gasp.

"Oh fuck." I murmured against her lips.

She moved her fingers inside me fast enough to make me moaned in complete pleasure. I bucked my hips against her fingers while I sloppily kiss her mouth.

"Oh babe. I think I'm close." I panted heavily against her mouth.

"Then come for me, Britt. Only for me." she said huskily as she moved her fingers inside me, thus hitting my G-spot.

"Oh San!" I cried out in pleasure as my whole body trembled against her, reaching my orgasm.

Santana removed her fingers off me and I stared at her wide-eye as she licked her fingers clean. I felt my cheeks reddened as she gave me the best eye-fucking stare. "Hmmm… Love the taste of it."

"Really?" I asked as I reached out for her fingers. I captured one finger inside my mouth and I licked it dry in front of her. "Hmmm… You're right. I taste so good." I said that made her chuckle.

I pushed her on the bed so she could lie on her back.

"Now, it's my turn to taste you." I said in a very seductive voice matching hers.

Her brown eyes matched mine as I unzipped her pants.

But then a knock on the door startled both of us.

"Fuck. Tell me this isn't happening." she murmured.

**"SANTANA! I THOUGHT WE'RE LEAVING?!"** Quinn's voice startled us that made me furrowed my eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

She cursed, "Shit! I almost forgot!" then she yelled, "Q, WAIT A SECOND."

"Where are you going really? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked again as I put on my top.

"I completely forgot." She said as she stood up, grabbed her bra and shirt, and headed to the bathroom.

I followed her, "Santana! Where the fuck are you going?"

She went inside the shower and I was so irritated because she was not answering me. I moved the shower curtain and I saw her sexy naked body. I swallowed thickly.

"Don't look at me like that, Britt. I'm already wet." she said as she smirked.

"Where are you going?" I repeated, ignoring her seductive comment.

"I have a race to win." she said.

"Race? It's already late, San." I said firmly.

"Drag race." she said simply.

"Drag racing in the middle of the night? No way, Santana. I don't want you to go anywhere right now. It's too dangerous!" I said in a firm voice.

She stepped out of the shower and I had the chance to inhale her post-shower scent that made my mind go crazy.

She quickly dried herself as she walked past me. "Babe, I really need to go."

I grabbed her wrist. "No way! I don't want you to go!"

"But why?" she asked, suddenly surprised by her reaction.

"I'm not in favor of that drag race. It's dangerous!" I exclaimed.

"Britt, I really need to win that race. I really have to go." she said that made me angry.

"Okay, you choose. Which one is important to you right now? your girlfriend or that stupid race?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"You're making me choose right now?" she asked.

I put my arms across my chest. "I'm serious."

She exhaled a deep breath as she walked towards me. "Britt…" she pleaded.

"No sexy times and sweet lady kisses for 1 month. I'm serious." I told her. Yeah. I'm fucking serious about it. I don't want her to go so she has to choose right this minute.

"Oh god, Britt." she palmed her forehead.

I turned my back from her.

1...

2…

3…

"Okay okay. I'm not going." she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

I smiled widely.

"But I need to talk to Quinn."

"Okay." I said in a calm voice. Well, I still need to show her that I'm not okay with her going to this stupid drag race. Atleast she chose me, which I expected of course. I know she can't resist me.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

As soon as I opened the door, Quinn dragged me in the corner.

"What the fuck, Santana? Did you forgot?" Quinn growled at me.

"SShhh! Brittany doesn't know okay? So you have to be really quiet." I said as I walk towards the veranda. Quinn followed.

"Why are you still not dressed?" she said.

I'm still wearing my bath robe obviously. "Quinn, I can't go."

Quinn looked at me as if I'm some idiot. "You know you can't do that! You can't back out on this! What will Brittany do if she finds out?"

I lowered my head. "She is the reason I can't go. She doesn't want me to go. And she doesn't know the reason why I want to go."

"Well, you have to tell her that you have to win this race or else…"

"I'll go." Santina's voice interrupted Quinn from rambling.

I looked at Santina who's now fully clothed and my eyes widened as I saw her wearing one of my racing tracksuits. She definitely looked like me right now. She copied every single detail about me including my hair. Even my famous smirk.

Quinn walked towards her, "Sanny! Are you crazy? You've never raced before!"

Santina smirked at her, "Well, I think both of you doesn't have a choice right now but to accept the fact that I'm gonna save your asses."

"Sanny, this is dangerous." I said.

"Santana, let me help you with this. I've been wanting to be like you ever since. This is my chance. Even for one day, I can be you. I know how to race. I've been secretly practicing without you knowing it. I can win this." she said with a determined voice.

I smiled. I have faith in her. "Okay. I believe you. Just win." then I smirked. "For this night, you are Santana Lopez. Just do the flipped hair thingy, and the signature smirk, you're all good. Cece Drake won't know."

She chuckled, "And the badass attitude with bitchy comments. I know how to do that, San. Don't worry."

I hug her tightly, "Be careful. I won't forgive myself if something ever happens to you."

"I know. I know. Don't worry." she said.

"This is crazy." Quinn mumbled.

Santina, "Come on Q, Stop mumbling like a child there. Have faith in me." she smirked.

"Sanny, you are crazy." Quinn chuckled.

"Be careful." I said.

Santina looked at me again, "Brittany's necklace will be in your hands tomorrow morning." she said confidently.

I smiled as I watch them leave.

Yeah. Brittany's necklace.

I lost it when Cece Drake challenged me in a drag race the night Brittany broke up with me.

I wasn't in the best mood so I got lost.

Cece loves to collect important, sentimental things from her rivals. That makes the race worth fighting for, her words.

I hope Santina wins.

I took a deep breath.

I know she will win.

* * *

_**SANTINA**_

Sugar, Quinn and I arrived at the meeting place. I saw Cece leaning against her car surrounded by a lot of girls.

"Remember, call me Santana." I said to them.

"This is weird. You really look like San." Sugar said.

I looked at her, "Because we're twins? Sugar, really?"

"No. This time, you really look like her. And your voice." she said as she stared at me.

"Good. Now at least it will lessen your chance of slipping up." I smirked at her.

"Oh god! That smirk! You are really Santana! Stop fooling around!" Sugar exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, really? How could you agree to Santina posing as you in front of Brittany? I don't want to make you angry but Britt might getting her mack on your sister right now. Bad move, San. Bad move." she said that made me and Quinn look at each other.

"Okay, Sugar. Listen. This is Santina. I saw it with my own eyes. The real Santana is now in bed with Brittany getting their mack on with each other." Quinn explained.

"And your theory about me posing as Santana in front of Brittany? That will never happen. You know how crazy San is when she's jealous. She won't even think about it." I explained.

Sugar chuckled, "Okay. It's just…"

But then a knock on the car door made us stop talking.

It's Cece Drake.

I opened the car window.

"I know you've been dying to see me, Cece. But you don't have to be so fucking obvious." I said with a smirk.

Oh yeah. Santana Lopez mode, here I come.

Cece chuckled. She opened the door for me and as soon as I stepped out of the car, she pulled me against her and whispered in my ears, "You are mine now."

I pulled away from her, "Oh yeah? It won't happen."

"But I want you so badly. So I'm changing the bet." Cece said that made me frowned a little.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

Cece stopped when she saw Quinn and Sugar stepping out of the car. "Oh. Nice. The F3. I love it. Which reminds me, where is your twin?" she asked directly to me.

"Leave my twin sister alone, Cece." I warned. "This is between you and me."

"And Quinn." Cece added.

Quinn stepped beside me and flipped her hair in front of Cece. "Where is Santana's necklace?"

Cece, being obviously fascinated with the one and only heartbreaker, Quinn Fabray, chuckled slightly. "Quinn Fabray. I'll be expecting you in my bed before the night ends."

Quinn laughed shortly, "Oh yeah? You're that sure, huh? Sorry, you are not my type." she said with a smug look on her face.

Cece smiled, she didn't look offended at all. "Hmmm… I love it when Ms. Fabray is playing hard to get. It makes me want you more." she said as she hovered over Quinn.

Quinn eyed her up and down, "You just want the challenge, don't you Cece?"

"Yeah. I really likes challenge." Cece said then she looked at me, showing me the necklace that I want to win back for Santana. "That is why I'm making this bet as exciting as it was before."

"And what does that mean exactly?" I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I want the three of you…" she pointed at me, then to Quinn and lastly to Sugar. "In my bed. And I, Cece Drake, will make orders on who will top who."

Quinn widened her eyes, "You are insane! You can't do that! We're not your freaking puppets!"

I don't like the idea too, but being me as Santana Lopez (not Santina Lopez right at this minute) I can't refuse this crazy challenge. "I'm in." I said in a very calm manner that made Quinn looked at me. "You can have me, Quinn and Sugar in your bed with you as our master." then I smirked at Cece, "That is… IF… you win this race. if…" I emphasized once again.

Cece smiled widely, "Now that's a challenge worth winning for. See you in the finish line, Santana Lopez, with me being the first to cross." And then she walked away from me.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Sanny?" Quinn scolded me in a control voice. "If we lose, this is humiliating for us!"

I turned to her, and fixed her collar. She wears this fitted long-sleeves polo shirt with a loose tie on her neck. The two buttons completely opened revealing certain amount of cleavage. She looked sexy and gorgeous, I might add. Well, she is indeed F4 Quinn 'Heartbreaker' Fabray.

"Relax Q… I'm going to win this. I'm certain of it." I said as I stare deeply into her eyes.

Quinn relaxed a bit and avoided my intense stare. "Okay. Just win this. For San and Brittany. For yourself. For Sugar. And For me." she said.

Sugar patted me at my back, "Well, Cece's bet wasn't that difficult you know, It's okay if you lose, Sanny. No hard feelings for me." she said in a jokingly manner that made Quinn glared at her. "What? I'm just saying that I'm not going to be mad if Sanny loses. I mean. The two of you… with me… in bed plus Cece Drake… That would be amazingly hot!" she added that made me glared at her too. "Okay Okay. Don't give me that look. I'm just kidding. We should win this for Brittany's necklace. So go!" she said, laughing.

Quinn and I laughed too. We can't help it, Sugar is always our clown in the group and she can make every situation light for us.

I stop laughing when I heard Cece called out my name. Well, that is my cue.

We'll see where this goes.

"Goodluck." Quinn said softly.

"Thanks Q." I said, smiling at her.

I went inside my Ferrari 458 Italia.

I took a deep breath then I start the engine.

* * *

_**QUINN**_

My hands are cold as I watch the intense match up going on between Cece and Sanny. Cece is ahead of Sanny's car and I can't help but tremble. Sanny should win this race. Yeah, obviously, we want to win back Brittany's necklace but something in this race is different.

This is Santina's first race and I want her to win it.

Santina is a frustrated race car driver. I always knew she wanted to drive a race car, not that she doesn't drive coz they have a lot of amazing cars, but the difference was she wanted to participate in a race just like her sister.

But…

She had this phobia about racing.

Their grandfather was a champion race car driver in his times. They have their own race track in Spain.

One day, Grandfather Lopez took little Santina to watch him race his car again. But then something happened. Grandfather Lopez died in that accident and she witnessed it with her own two eyes.

This is why I want to let Santina win this race.

She should win this race.

With or without the bet.

"Oh shit! Go Sann-! I mean Santana! Go Santana!" Sugar yelled.

My mind went back again in the race and I held my breath as I continue to watch.

I can't help but to scream, "Go Santana!" _Go Sanny!_

"Oh. My. God!" Sugar exclaimed.

I covered my mouth.

Fuck!

Santina wins!

By fucking 5 seconds!

I walked towards her and jumped as I saw her. "Oh my god! You won!" I crashed her in my arms. "Oh my god!"

Then she whispered in my ears, "Don't be so obvious that this is my first race, Q."

I chuckled as I pulled back from her. "You are amazing."

"Thank you." she said as she smiled bashfully.

Then she pulled back from me.

She walked towards Cece.

Cece extended her hand to Santina, "Nice game." she said.

The thing about Cece, she can accept her lost with a wide smile.

"Thanks." Santina said.

Then Cece handed over the necklace to her. "Here. I can see this is very important to you."

"It is." Santina said.

"So, do you want to come over to party with us?" Cece offered.

"Sure. We love to." Santina said with a smile.

Sugar and I joined in too.

We love parties!

* * *

_**SANTINA **_

"Hmmm…" I mumbled as I felt her teeth grazing into the crook of my neck.

With hooded eyes, I cupped her face and pulled her against my lips.

I love the taste of her lips. It's intoxicating.

I love the way her tongue explore the roof of my mouth.

I love the way she bites my bottom lip when I refused to open my mouth just to tease her.

I love the way she caresses my breast with her hands. Like what she's doing right now.

"Oh god…" I moaned once again as she lowered her head.

I can feel her tongue playing with my right nipple and I can't help but moan in pleasure.

I buck my hips as I pull her head towards my breast.

"Oh fuck… Hmmm… Don't stop." I begged.

I felt her hand move around my body directing downwards and I catch my breath as I felt her finger touching my dripping center.

I bit my bottom lip as she moved her head downwards.

And as her tongue glided against my wet folds, I shivered. "Oh fuck. Oh…. uhhh… Oh my… F-fuck."

I felt her entire mouth in contact with my center and I can't help but to pull her head against my center.

She kissed, nipped, sucked my clit that I have to grasped the bed sheets coz I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fall down… hard.

"Oh god." My head moved frantically as the pressure build inside me.

"Please don't stop…" I begged again when she stopped.

I look down on her and she smile seductively at me.

She climb on top of me again and capture my lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

I was so distracted by her lips moving against mine that I gasped in surprise as she entered me with two fingers without any warning.

Her hips pushed against mine alongside her fingers that I moaned deliciously into her mouth.

"Faster." I mumbled between kisses.

She began her movements in a fast pace that I moved along with her. I touched her center too and her wetness felt amazing on my fingers.

Her lips never left mine as we continued our movements against each other.

"Oh god… Ohhhh…."

I entered her with my two fingers.

"Ohhh… fuck." she moaned against my mouth.

We continued to give pleasure with each other that I felt my head spins.

"I'm close…" I mumbled.

"Me too…" she replied.

"Ohhhh…."

"Oh fuck…" she moaned.

Both of our bodies trembled as we reached our orgasm.

Her body collapsed against mine and I wrapped her in a tight embrace.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I kissed Brittany on her forehead before I get out of bed very slowly and quietly. I don't want her to wake up.

I went inside my walk-in closet to grab a t-shirt and a short. I tiptoed once again as I opened the door and left my room.

I went straight to Santina's room to get the necklace. I don't know if she won or not, but I have faith in her.

I knocked. No answer.

I knocked once again.

I noticed it wasn't locked so I opened the door.

I saw Santina sleeping peacefully with sheets covering her entire body.

"Sanny…" I said softly, poking her cheek. "Sanny…" I called again.

She mumbled something that I can't understand.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sis, but I need to know if you got the necklace."

"Hmmm…" she mumbled again.

I was getting impatient so I removed the sheets covering her and got the shocked of my life.

There she was, my sister Sanny naked from head to foot with Quinn beside her, naked too! QUINN FABRAY! for God's sake!

My eyes wide open as I yelled, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

My voice must have startled them as they both woke up.

"Santana! Why the fuck are you yelling?" Quinn snapped, her arms still wrapped around Santina's. And oh my fucking shit! Her hands cupped Santina's left breast that I have to turn around so I couldn't see them.

"Why are you in Santina's bed?" I asked again. "And oh my god! Can you please cover yourselves? It's not good in my eyes!"

No one dared to speak.

So I turned around to see them.

Quinn stood up as she palmed her forehead. "Oh fuck!" she cursed as her cheeks reddened like tomato.

"How did this happened?" Santina asked, obviously shocked too.

"I don't know. I don't fucking knows!" Quinn yelled.

I looked at them, "Were you both drunk last night?"

"Yeah." they replied in unison.

"Both of you fuck each other?" I asked.

I saw how Santina avoided my eyes, as well as Quinn's.

"Oh my god. You both are screwed!" I breathed. I turned away from them. "In the Library. After 10 minutes. Official F4 meeting." I said in a serious tone.

Both of them remained silent.

I'm about to open the door when I remembered something. "The necklace?" I asked.

Santina covered her body with the sheets as she stood up.

And there, I noticed the clothes scattered in the floor. I didn't notice it earlier because I was so engrossed with the fact that the necklace will be in my possession once again.

Santina found the necklace in the back side of her pants which she picked up, and handed the necklace to me.

I smiled at her genuinely. "Thanks, Sanny. Congratulations by the way."

She smiled at me too. "I don't want to disappoint you."

I chuckled, "Yeah. You didn't." then I looked at Quinn once again whose still blushing furiously. "See you both in the library." I smirked as I looked at them from top to bottom.

Oh yeah. We have to sort this out.

I opened the door and left them both in an awkward situation.

Yeah. Super awkward.

* * *

**MISTAKES are mine, i don't have time anymore to reread it coz I need my sleep. So Sorry for any mistakes u read for this chapter. **

**Next chap will be… The F4 Official Meeting! hahaha sounds scary right? haha**

**ANYWAY,,, good news! I won't end this story for the meantime (coz I enjoyed reading ur reviews, so I decided to not end this soon)**

**and also, I'm thinking of giving the F3 a love life of their own but still with BRITTANA of corz! So, what do u think?**

**And hey, I'm also recommending my 4th story "STICKY NOTE GIRL" hope u have time to read and review there (Next update will be there coz I'm doing them alternately)**

**Please please please! Share Your favorite scenes? Favorite lines and Favorite characters? I love reading them as much as I love writing for u! **

**So, till next update! **


	23. The F4 ClosedDoor Meeting

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: An update to this story means an update to STICKY NOTE GIRL next, ryt? Haha! I know u love that story, thanks for reading that story, and about NOW SHOWING, I'm reading it again so I can have an inspiration to continue with that story. Anyway, i bought myself a new iPad (3rd gen) ! yehey! A gift for myself for being a writer. first was my macbook and now, this. So I can read fan fictions without damaging my eyes coz reading stories with my iPhone makes my head hurts. And yeah, I think I can write there too ryt? And update stories using that? So cool. **

**Anyway, on with the shoutouts: **

**SKYLAR ADAM: really? it was amazing? thanks!**

**JANE: hahaha,, u always want me to update ASAP? haha maybe if I go home in my country, I can update soon coz at that time, I don't have any work and u can't believe Quinn and Santina hook up? haha**

**A WISH SO SOON: hahaha! u made me laugh, ur reading this in your class? haha and yeah, the necklace will be further explain in this chapter. and the Lopez sisters? hmmm, i have a surprise for you,haha**

**FLOIRE: Hmmm faberry? I think No. Sorry for the faberry fans out there. Maybe randomly Rachel will appear but u shut read this chap first. Haha, Lopez twins being all protective to their big sis was amazing! i love writing that! haha u fell in love with this story? geeez! thanks! haha**

**GUEST9: hmmm, yeah, I don't want to finish this because of ur reviews. I hope i can get thousand reviews, haha coz it really makes me smile reading ur reviews. so glad i made u laugh, haha**

**SASSYGLEEK: babe! haha oyan ah, nagupdate nako kahit di ko pa xado naeexplore ipad ko, haha iba tlga takbo ng utak ko, haha yan nagagawa ng wlang hmmm scene quinn and santina? hahaha read on! ehehe**

**GUEST: i didn't see ur email address in here, so how can I add you? maybe u have twitter? so u can follow me there and PM me. its Raine_zeik thanks for loving my stories by the way.**

**UNIQUEHORN: ur a fan? thanks! u made me blushed. seriously, i have fans now? lol**

**PRETTYTLITTLEGLEEK 4-LIFE: haha permanent grin in ur face? wow! that's nice! haha and yeah, i love using different characters in L word and PLL, glad u love it!**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: haha,, yeah, the meeting will be super awkward! haha**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: Yeah badass Santina is hot coz she's too sweet here. and yeah for the meeting! haha **

**DAFUQ33: wow! u love all the parts especially the grandma parts? haha **

**GUEST: Amazing? thanks!**

**ANGELUZ04: your idea about Elena and Katherine of the vampire diaries? Hmmm, ur idea would be nice but I already cast Elena here in the earlier chapter and she liked Santana at that chap. so, I can't… hmmm maybe in my next story? I could include that. **

**PANDA L.: thanks for sharing ur fav scenes and lines and characters. and hmm, quinn and santina? maybe ur question will be answered in this chap. enjoy! U can't find my 4th story? u just clicked my name and my stories will come out. **

**AKKIN101: QUINNTINA? hahaha yeah! Emily and Hanna? Hmmm. Let me see. we'll see. no spoilers at the moment, haha ur rooting for Quinn too like grandma? haha!**

**TECKY06: haha that part made ur day? Santana caught Sanny and Q in bed? haha and yeah, i love the sexy naughty bitchy song too, lol**

**NAYALOVE: yeah, i think I will. =)**

**M206: oh, I'm sorry about that if u were distracted or something that Quinn interrupted the sexy times.**

**ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUTOO: haha,, yeah, i like Cece Drake. She's naughty and hot too in PLL. haha**

**PEPPER6: haha thanks for sharing me ur favorites. and yeah, u will love this chapter just like u loved the last chap. I'm sure of it. **

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: thanks haha, and u really had a difficulty of finding nice parts coz u liked all of them? haha hope u could finally choose in this chap, and yeah, I'm not yet finishing this story. **

**LARA: hmmm, u want Brittany to be the one whipped? hmmm, we'll see, this is ur fav story? thanks! and u saw that coming? Q and Sanny? nice guess!**

**I ONLY WATCH THE STARS: thanks for the reviews! i love ur stories too! update too haha Sanny and Quinn sex funny and hot! ur ryt! haha and u really loved Sugar? she was hilarious! haha**

**OMGNINJAPOP: yeah! definitely! yehey! haha**

**PTORICANDBLT: hahaha! as always! i love ur reviews! oh my god! i just love reading ur long reviews on how u bit ur nails with so much anticipation! hahaha and yeah, i loved the way i didn't write who was with Santina at that time and yeah, i know u were wondering too, haha anyway, keep giving me reviews coz i really loved it and ur one of the reasons too that's why i decided to extend this story. thanks so much! And who is Ricky Ricardo and Lucy?**

**ANONYMOUSWRITER146: thanks!**

**P4TR1C1495: 4some? hahaha u love Santana's funny business under the table? haha and yeah, Angry Britt was hot! and Hot Santina and Quinn? Yeah! haha**

**KAYLA: yeah! u got that sister! haha Picturing Santana with everyone is just HOT ryt? and I love me some Quinn and Santana too, so I say, why not try it with Santina? haha Yeah, i think u will be torn if u really want Faberry? haha**

**BRITT-BRITT's: thanks! u love love issues? haha and u love Sugar? Well more Sugar in this chap.**

**HEYALILLENGIES12: hahaha yeah, Quinn and Santina was unexpected, but hey it was hot ryt? haha**

**NIGGNUGG8: Thanks for telling me I'm born to write. Oh god, i shouldn't have taken Nursing as my course, haha and yeah, thanks for reading Sticky Note Girl, did u gave reviews there? I hope u did =) **

**And for this story, there will be SUGAR's POV here so Enjoy! **

**Mistakes are mine so forgive me =)**

**CHAPTER 23**

_**SUGAR**_

"Ok, what's this EMERGENCY F4 MEETING all about?" I exclaimed in a harsh voice as soon as I entered the library of the Lopez Mansion. I approached them with my eyebrows raised, "You know for a fact that if you disturbed my sleep without any IMPORTANT reasons like a hot older woman seducing me to wake me up from my beauty sleep, then you know that I could be worst than you, Santana." then I looked at Quinn and Santina. "You all know that right? So there must be a good fucking reason you all disturbed me early in the morning! Now speak!"

I can't help it, I'm really annoyed to death. Coz I was like having this sexy dream with Carmen Dela Pica Morales Lopez and her sister just woke me up before I could taste Carmen down there! Yeah, I know I'm pathetic coz I have this HUGE-OVER-THE-TOP crush with Carmen since long time and I can't act on it because of her two cockblock sisters! And now, even in my dream state, they can still cockblock me! How annoying they can get right?

"I told you to speak, Santana. Or I'm gonna put all my 'Super Saiyan' mode on you so if I were you, I would-"

"Quinn and Santina slept together." Santana said cutting me off.

"What?" Did I heard her right? "Slept together?" My nostrils flared in annoyance. "They JUST slept together? You woke me up just to tell me they SLEPT together? What's wrong with that? We do that all the time!" I replied in a harsh tone again.

"They FUCKED each other! Is that better so you can fully understand it?" Santana responded in an equally harsh voice just like mine.

"WHAT? FUCK? As in F-U-C-K? SEX?" then I turned to Quinn and Santina, "You both had SEX with each other?"

I saw Quinn blushed embarrassingly and Santina lowered her head.

"Hey! What happened? Is this true? How could you have sex with each other without inviting me, huh?" I asked that made Santana slapped my arm. "I was just kidding." I smiled at Santana.

"This isn't the time to make fun of the situation, Sugar." Santana told me with a very serious tone in her voice. "They broke Rule no. 2!"

"Wait, what are those rules again?" I asked sarcastically, of course I know those damn fucking rules! Those rules were created by us when we were little kids.

"Rule no. 2. Never and when I say never, I mean NEVER. NEVER fuck each other!" Santana glared at Quinn and Santina. "Coz you know what that means right? The two people involved will going to be awkward with each other thus ruining our friendship. I don't want that. We all don't want that."

"Right." I agreed. "Why don't you repeat all the rules San?"

"We're going to recite all the rules that we agreed upon. Quinn?" Santana said, raising her left eyebrow at Quinn, encouraging her to speak.

Quinn lowered her head. "Rule no. 1: Never fall in love with each other."

I raised my hand, "Rule no. 2: Never fuck each other which they did." I smirked as I pointed at Quinn and Santina.

"Rule no. 3: Never fall in love with each other's girl." Santina answered.

"Rule no. 4. Don't even think of touching our sister." Santana said then looked at me, "That is clearly for you, Sugar."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah. That rule sucks! That is the fucking reason why I can't get my hands all over hot, sexy Carmen.

Santana continued, "Rule no. 5: If someone broke one of the rules, they will be clearly kicked out of F4."

Quinn looked at Santana, "You won't give us a chance to explain?"

Santana answered, "I'm going to add one rule because we're all grown up now."

"What is it?" Santina asked.

"Well, if you all agreed then this rule will be official too." Santana smiled, "Rule no. 6.. Whatever happens, F4 can't be dismantled. We just need your explanation then we figure this out. Agree?"

I smiled too and crossed my arms, "Yeah. That would be awesome." So, I can break Rule no. 4 ryt? I grinned widely.

Santana looked at my grinning face, "You still have to follow Rule no. 4, Sugar. I'm serious about that."

"Fuck." I muttered.

"So?" Santana asked Quinn and her twin.

"I really can't remember what happened." Santina answered. "I'm so drunk last night."

I raised my hand, "I remember what happened. Yeah. That's it. Quinn and Sanny were both drunk and I was with…"

* * *

_The party was indeed nice. Pretty hot college girls were everywhere that I honestly think that I kissed almost half of them. Well, what can I say, I'm hot. And yeah, Sugar Motta just can't refuse girls flirting around her. Coz she just CAN'T… _

_ "Hi." _

_ I turned around to face the owner of the voice. I was sitting near the bar counter enjoying 2 seconds alone away from the girls. _

_ Well, I need to breathe away from them sometimes._

_ "Cece." I acknowledged._

_ Cece leaned towards my neck. "Hmmm. Smells nice." she said._

_ I drank my bottle of wine, I ignored her. She liked Quinn and I don't want to be a fucking 2nd choice. I'm too hot for that. _

_ "Is this really happening? Sugar Motta just ignored me?" Cece said in a sweet seductive voice._

_ I smiled at her. "You're not my type." _

_ "Wow, well that makes me want you the more." she whispered directly to my right ear that I'm sure she brushed her tongue against my earlobe. _

_ I pushed her a little as I stood up, "Not gonna happen Cece."_

_ But she caught my wrist as she forced me to sit again, then she climbed into my lap and kissed me directly on the lips. Her hands caught my hands and she placed them against her ass._

_ She forced her tongue inside my mouth that I don't have any fucking choice but to accept it. _

_ Well, knowing me, Sugar Motta, how can I refuse such a hot blonde college girl licking my entire lips and mouth? _

_ I can't. That's what I'm telling you from the start. I can't refuse._

_ So I grabbed her ass and pulled her against me as I forced my tongue inside her mouth. She moaned. _

_ What can I say? I'm good. _

_ My right hand left her ass and I start to touch her right breast while kissing her._

_ She breathe heavily as I kissed her neck. _

_ "Sugar… baby… Let's go… My room…" she panted. _

_ I looked at her and all I can see was pure lust in her eyes._

_ "Where's your room?" I asked as I nipped her neck. _

_ "Upstairs." she breathed. _

_ "I want to take you right here." I teased. Well, it's very impossible to take her here coz there were really lots of people around making out with different partners. I wonder where the hell Quinn and Sanny are?_

_ "We need to go upstairs now." she said as she bucked her hips into mine. _

_ This girl is H-O-T._

_ "Well, lead the way." I said, smiling. _

_ She stood up and grabbed my wrist, and practically we ran upstairs._

_ She opened the door and pulled me inside. _

_ "Hmmm…" I moaned as she pushed me against the wall and licked my neck. _

_ I caught her face with my hands and kissed her lips passionately as we walked towards her bed._

_ "Oh Sugar…" she moaned as I lay her on her bed. Me, on top of her of course._

_ I'm having difficulty opening the buttons of her top that I ripped it forcefully. _

_ "Oh." she moaned._

_ I smiled seductively, "Guess you need to buy another one." _

_ "You are such a naughty girl." she teasingly smile as she motion to flipped our position._

_ "I'm a top so you have to settle at that position, sweetie." I said._

_ "I'm a top too." she breathe heavily._

_ I ignore her as I lower my head to capture her pink nipples with my mouth. I made circle movements around it that she bucked her hips against mine. I placed my thigh between her legs and she moaned deliciously. _

_ "Oh shit…" she muttered as I cupped her center against her underwear._

_ She's wearing a super mini skirt that I don't have time to ripped it off her so I just settled to remove her lacy underwear instead._

_ And so, I went down on her as soon as I removed her panties. _

_ I don't do gentle ways so I licked, kissed and sucked her clit harshly that made her screamed with pleasure. _

_ Ladies just loved my ways. And I just loved making them crazy with lust and pleasure. _

_ Cece pushed my head towards her center that I reached out to grab her breast. I played with her nipples as I continued to kiss her dripping center. _

_ She moaned. "Oh… fuck… Sugar… don't stop… Oh… there baby… There…. Hmmmm…"_

_ I surprised her as I entered three fingers inside her. _

_ She moaned in extreme pleasure. _

_ I moved my fingers in and out of her that made her crazy as she continued screaming my name. _

_ "I'm close!" she breathed._

_**"SUGAR! W-WHERE ARE YOU? A-ARE YOU IN THERE?" **_

_I opened my eyes as I heard Santina's voice. Oh fuck! Not now!_

_ And then there was a knocked on Cece's door. _

_**"C-CCCOME ON SUGAR! WE N-NNNNEED TO GO HOME! SSS-SANTANA IS PROBABLY WAITING FOR US!"**_

_My eyes shot opened as I heard Quinn's voice. _

_ Oh god! We're going to be screwed. _

_ I looked at Cece, I hope she hasn't heard Quinn's slurred words._

_ I continued pumping my fingers inside her to distract her. _

_**"SUUUUGGGGAAAAR! WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE SANNNNNY'S FIRST WIN! WH-WHEEERRREEE ARE YOU?"**_

_Oh fuck! They can't keep their mouth shut! They're going to get us in trouble! _

_ "Faster baby!" Cece moaned. "I'm soooo close!" she panted heavily. _

_ Oh god! What am I gonna do? I continued to fuck Cece but my mind is elsewhere. _

_** "S-SSSSUGGGGARRR!"**_

_ Oh fuck! I stopped. _

_ "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Cece said in a harsh voice, still panting heavily. _

_ I stood up, combed my hair with my fingers. "I need to go, Cece."_

_ She stood up and grabbed my wrist. "What? You can't go anywhere. We're not yet finished." she said, through gritted teeth. _

_ I kissed her lips forcefully then pulled away. "I'm going to call you sweetie. We're going to continue what we started. But I really need to go now." _

_ I went straight to the door and opened it forcefully. _

_ "S-Suggarrr! I know you're in here." Santina cupped my face. _

_ Quinn laughed. _

_ Fuck. They were both drunk._

_ I grabbed both of their wrist. "Both of you owe me now!" I hissed._

_ Santina and Quinn laughed like crazy. _

_ What's the matter with these two?_

_ I drove as fast as I can coz I'm really fucking sexually frustrated. I imagined Cece on top of her bed, writhing and moaning my name and it made me fucking insane in a lustful way._

_ "Why are you s-ssooo g-grummmpppy?" Santina asked beside me, touching my arms. _

_ "Not now, Sanny." I hissed. _

_ Quinn laughed. "Grrummmppy Sugar is not hhhottt!" she exclaimed against my ear._

_ "Fuck Quinn! You really need to scream?" I said, annoyed. "And fuck, what did you drink? You both are acting crazy right now!|_

_ They just wriggled and laughed endlessly. _

_ I shook my head. _

_ "We have to tell Santana that I won!" Santina said in a loud voice that made me cover her mouth. I hope Grandma Lopez did not hear us. _

_ Quinn is about to knock Santana's door that I grabbed her wrist. "Shhh! Quinn! Don't! Let's save that for tomorrow okay?" I said._

_ I know for a fact that Brittany is with Santana right now so I don't want to interrupt them or something. Believe me, it's really annoying to be fucking interrupted. _

_ I dragged both of them towards Santina's room. _

_ I pointed at Santina, "take a rest now, okay?" _

_ I noticed her fumbling inside her pockets. _

_ "What's the matter?" I asked._

_ "Where is the nn-neckklace?" she asked, panic in her voice._

_ "Oh fuck! Where is it?" I hissed. _

_ We all entered Santina's room. _

_ "I don't know where it is!" Santina exclaimed. _

_ Quinn removed Santina's jacket off hers and helped her to find the necklace. _

_ I literally palmed my forehead as I shook my head. _

_ Fuck. "I'm going inside my room now. You better find Brittany's necklace, both of you!" I finally said as I slammed Santina's door. _

* * *

"So what happened next?" Santana asked.

"That was it. I left them inside Sanny's room and I didn't know what happened next." I crossed my arms. "They were both drunk. Extremely drunk."

Santina stood up, "I really don't remember anything." then she glanced at Quinn who just nodded.

"Yeah. Me too." Quinn replied.

Silence. Santana and I just looked at each other.

"Maybe we should just forget what happened." Santina said as she offered her hand to Quinn. "It will never happen again, I'm sorry Q."

I swear I saw sadness in Quinn's eyes when Santina said that. But it was gone before I realize it, maybe it was just a figure of my imagination.

"No. I'm sorry Sanny. What happened was just a mistake and I can't afford to lose you, you're one of my best friends." Quinn said as she took Santina's hand.

Santina smiled, and Quinn reciprocated it.

"Hmmm… So now that it was all settled. Can I continue my sleep now?" I yawned.

"Yeah. I think." Santana said. "But wait."

"What?" I hissed.

"Cece Drake? Really?" she said as she crossed her arms.

I laughed. "She was totally hot."

"I can't believe she let you be on top of her." Quinn said, "She's a top."

I grinned from ear to ear, "I know. But hey, I'm a top too sooo…. I won." I laughed.

"But you left Cece frustrated so I'm thinking she will get back on you. So beware!" Santana said then laughed as she left the room.

"Well, I'm not scared!" I shouted back at Santana as I followed her.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

The door opened revealing a very quiet Santana sneaking to get inside.

I coughed loudly.

She turned around and grinned. "Britt. You're awake."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah. For like half an hour now. Where did you go?"

She walked towards me. "Turn around baby." she softly said.

I didn't turn around. "Santana." I warned.

"Trust me." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

Then I turned around.

Then in one swift move, she showed me the necklace, my necklace!

The one she gave me when she declared her love for me.

The one she threw the night she saw me and Santina kissing.

The one I searched in the middle of the night.

The one I kept inside my heart even if we broke up and she hated me.

The one I proudly wore when we get back together.

And lastly, the necklace that I forcefully gave back to her when I broke up with her in her car because of her mom.

I can't control my tears as it fell down on my cheeks. I thought I would never see this necklace.

"Britt, are you crying?' she asked as she put the necklace on my neck.

"I thought I would never see this necklace again. I thought you threw it because you were mad at me for breaking up with you."

She stood in front of me and cupped my cheeks. "I want to be honest with you."

I looked at her deeply.

She continued. "After you broke up with me, I called Quinn and we went to a bar. I was so depressed at that time…."

I interrupted her as I hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry…" I whispered against her ear.

She pulled away from me, and she let me sit on the edge of her bed. "Baby, just listen to me first."

I nod my head.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

I want to be honest with her because we both agreed to each other that there will be no secrets from now on.

_"She told me she didn't love me, Q. Once again, she broke my heart." I said as I drank my bottle of alcohol._

_ "I don't believe that. There's reason behind it. I'm sure of that. Brittany loves you with all her heart." Quinn tried to console me._

_ But failed. _

_ I shook my head. It just hurts, hearing Brittany say that to me, it really fucking hurts!_

_ "Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. Hmmm... Nice meeting you here!" _

_ I turned around to see the owner of the voice. Cece Drake. My greatest rival when it comes to racing._

_ "Not now Cece." Quinn warned._

_ She cupped Quinn's chin and forced her to look at her, "You're going to be mine someday." Cece said with an evil glint in her eyes._

_ Quinn rolled her eyes, "Never gonna happen." _

_ "Yeah. It won't. So stop pestering us around here." I spat._

_ "Hmmm. Are you drunk?" she asked me._

_ "Mind your own business." I said._

_ "I think you have a problem." she said. "Oh what is this? Such a beautiful necklace." she saw the necklace on our table and immediately she took it. _

_ I glared at her. "Give it back!" I really am not in the mood to fight with her. I just want my necklace back._

_ "Nuh uh. Well, do you want to take this from me?" she said that Quinn reached out to get the necklace._

_ "Give that back to Santana!" Quinn warned._

_ "I want to challenge you in a drag race right now. Are you in?" Cece asked. "Or are you so drunk that you can't even drive?"_

_ "I'm not drunk! I can drive! I'm in!" I exclaimed. _

_ "No no." Quinn shook her head as she held my hand. "Don't!"_

_ "I can do it Quinn." I said, determined._

_ Cece smiled. "Okay. If you win, you can get the necklace back."_

* * *

My story was interrupted when Brittany gasped.

"Oh my god! You're drunk and you agreed to that stupid race? What if something happened to you, huh?" she scolded me like a child.

"Hush Britt. I'm okay. Can't you see?" I said.

She gripped my hand. "Never. Never do that again, okay!"

"Yeah. I won't." I said. "Now to cut the long story short, I lost. For the first time in my life, Cece won against me."

* * *

_I clutched my fingers as I saw Cece showing me the necklace in her hand. "Guess, this necklace belongs to me now."_

_ "Rematch!" I shouted at her. _

_ "Not now sweetie, you're obviously drunk. You can't even drive a car." she insulted me._

_ "I want a rematch. Are you afraid of losing again, Cece?" I asked._

_ "Well, well, if that's what you want. Okay. Sunday. Here. If you win, the necklace is yours. If I win, Quinn is mine." she said then looked at Quinn with hunger in her eyes. _

_ "No! I won't approve of that!" Quinn glared at her._

_ Cece laughed, "Why? Don't you trust Santana?"_

_ I grabbed Quinn's wrist, she looked at me and I nod my head. "I will win this."_

_ "I trust you." Quinn said._

_ "Good." I replied. _

* * *

"So, that's the reason you want to go on that drag race? Just for this necklace?" Brittany asked, clutching my hands.

"Yeah. And you didn't allow me so Santina took over. And surprisingly, she won! She pretended to be me by the way." I said. I'm so proud of my twin sister right now. At last, she overcome her fear of racing.

"What if Santina lose?" she asked.

"Well, the necklace is in your hands now so no need to worry about that." I smiled.

"Where is Santina? Guess I should thank her too." she said as she motioned to stand up.

I stopped her. "Later, babe. She's kindda busy now." I flinched at my words. I can't imagine Q and Sanny naked in bed AGAIN. I don't want to think about it ever again.

"Where's Grandma? Is she awake now?" she asked.

"Seriously, Britt? You're looking for grandma now?" I smirked as I gave her my sexiest deadly stare. You know, like eyeing her up and down, like an invitation to sexy times.

"Ugh. Again? Haven't you had enough of me last night?" she laughed.

"Nope. Never." I said and I captured her lips in a heated passionate kiss.

* * *

_**QUINN**_

"You ready?" Sanny asked me as she started the engine.

"Yeah. What makes you think I'm not?" I countered.

"Well, you might be scared or something." she teased.

I gave her a hearty laugh. "Start driving."

We were in a race track and I agreed to be with Sanny as she practiced.

I'm so glad that we worked everything out. I mean as of now, we didn't have any awkward moments with each other. What happened that night was clearly a mistake for us. We shouldn't have done that but if truth be told, I was hoping Sanny remembered something of that night but she didn't so I just pretended that I didn't remembered either.

Hmmm. Actually, I remembered everything. Every touch. Every kisses. Everything.

But, I just can't tell her that. It would be awkward for us.

I have a secret. A very deep secret.

I'm in love with Santina Lopez ever since. But she was in love with Emily so I just kept my feelings to myself.

That was the reason why I became Quinn 'F4 Heartbreaker' Fabray coz I really want to forget every feelings I have for Sanny by hooking up with other girls, but it just won't go away. Damn these feelings!

I looked at Sanny's expression while driving, and I can't help but to admire her.

I didn't even notice that we arrived the finish line in record time. I was so busy staring at Sanny.

"I did it!" she exclaimed and she suddenly hugged me.

My body froze for a second.

Then I recovered, "Yeah! You are amazing!" I said.

"Thanks!" she said as she pulled away from me. "Thanks for being here with me."

I smiled at her.

"Now let's get back at the hotel." she said. "I need to run some errands coz obviously Santana is always busy."

I agreed, "Yeah. Busy with Brittany."

We both laughed.

* * *

Then we arrived at the hotel the Lopez owns, "Why do you need to be here?" I asked.

We went inside the elevator. "The hotel has concerns that I need to see. Mom wasn't here, and Carmen left, Santana is busy so I need to take over for a while."

"Which floor?" I asked.

"31st." she answered.

Then I pressed 31. But after 10 seconds, the elevator shut down.

"Oh shit! What happened?" I asked. I moved near her.

"It's stuck." she said.

"I don't have any signal." I said.

"Me either." she said.

"Guess we're stucked here." I said as I sat on the floor.

"Yeah. I guess so." she said as she sat on the floor beside me.

"Maybe this was the hotel's concern." I remarked.

"I think so." she said as her eyes roamed around the elevator. It was dark but I can see her clearly because of the light in my phone.

She banged the elevator that I rolled my eyes, "You think that would be effective?" I remarked sarcastically.

She laughed, "Well, maybe."

Then a loud thud was heard and she bumped in against me as the elevator moved a little.

Then we were caught in each other's eyes.

I was drowned with her eyes that I avoided them but… wrong move… coz I was literally staring at her lips right now.

And I don't know who moved first, was it me or Sanny? Coz our lips were breaths apart right now.

Maybe both.

And we both moved forward as we pressed our lips against each other.

At first, none of us moved, our lips were just pressed with each other but then I felt it. She opened her mouth a little and then she nipped on my bottom lip.

I lost it.

I nipped on her upper lip too.

She moved her lips to capture my upper lip and I reciprocated the movement.

She opened her mouth and I felt her tongue glide against my lips.

I opened my mouth and I let her tongue explore mine as I slid my tongue against hers too.

I cupped her nape as soon as she cupped my face with both of her hands.

I moaned as soon as our tongue fought against each other in a heated passionate kiss.

We were enjoying each other's lips when suddenly the elevator door opens.

"Miss Santina, we're ve- Oh sorry!"

We immediately pull away from each other and I can feel my cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Oh god! What happened?

Santina stood up and regained her composure.

I stood up too.

And we both stepped out of the elevator with flushed on our faces.

And throughout her meeting, we never looked in each other's eyes.

That awkward.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

It's been two weeks since I moved in the Lopez residence and I really enjoyed every moment of it.

I love the way Grandma taught me so many things about cooking Santana's favorite dishes almost everyday after school. And it really made me sad that Grandma left two days ago. She went back to Spain and I already missed her. She was so nice to me that I really felt depressed when she left.

I also love the way Carmen and I talked especially when the topic was Santana. Their childhood memories together and Santana's achievements and medals. I really am so proud of my girlfriend. She also left with Grandma, and she said something about her secret plan. I don't know what that was but I didn't interrogate any further.

Well, being with the F4… Hmmm… It was a blast. I loved them. They always makes me laugh. And I always laugh at their antics.

"You're on baby! Beat them!" Santana gave me the controller of the PS3 and kissed my cheeks.

First round, she won against Quinn and I have to compete with Santina.

I bit my bottom lip, "Please be gentle with me." I said directly towards Santina.

Santina just gave me her sweetest smile, "Never gonna happen."

I glared at her and she laughed heartily.

So there, we were competing in a game of race when suddenly we heard the door slammed behind us.

We stopped.

My eyes wide as I saw Isabel Lopez standing near the door.

I swallowed nervously.

"What is she doing here?" Isabel's voice made me tremble.

Santana held my hand, "None of your business." she said.

"Oh really? None of my business? This is my house and this is all my business!" Isabel said in an authoritative voice. "And I want her to get out of this house now! Or I will disown you, Santana! Don't underestimate me!"

Isabel was looking straight into my eyes that I lowered my head. This woman is too powerful that I can't help but to feel really scared. And I don't want her to disown Santana so I pulled my hand off hers but she didn't let go of my hand instead she hold it tightly and firmly.

"Fine. I will leave this house with Brittany!" Santana said in a firm voice.

**"No one will leave this house!" **

An unfamiliar voice surrounded the place.

We all turned around to see the owner of that voice.

A very beautiful Latina woman standing near Carmen.

Who is she?

This woman and Isabel Lopez were having an eye staring contest that no one dared to speak. Even Santana who was rendered speechless.

Santina was the one who recovered first as she ran towards the woman and hugged her. "Mama!" she exclaimed.

Mama? That means… this woman is Cristina.

Wow! This woman is really beautiful!

I was mesmerized by her beauty.

I gripped Santana's hand and she looked at me.

I gave her a knowing look.

She smiled and let go of my hand as she walked towards Cristina and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Isabel found her voice and we all turned towards her.

The twins let go of their mom and Cristina walked towards Isabel.

"I will never allow you to ruin and control our daughter's lives just like what you did to me and-"

"What? I'm the one who ruined your life? You were the one, Cristina! You cheated on me!" Isabel hissed.

"That's because you believed what your father said! You knew how he hated me!"

Isabel crossed her arms, "Oh really, then why did you leave? Why didn't you explained everything to me if you're really that innocent?"

"Coz you didn't trust me! I was hurt! And-"

"And what? Because you're fucking guilty! You just loved me for my money!"

Cristina slapped Isabel's face. Hard. "You know that's not true!"

Isabel turned around.

"I was pregnant!" Cristina yelled at her that made Isabel turned to face her again. "I was pregnant with our child! I wanted to tell you the night you caught me with Alejandro but you never gave me the chance to explained. I was framed by your father and Alejandro! We didn't do anything. I was asleep and next thing I knew, you were screaming at me for being with Alejandro's arms!"

No one dared to speak. Isabel was shocked obviously.

Then a beautiful young girl entered the room, and she went beside Cristina.

"This is Marley. Your youngest daughter." Cristina said.

I noticed Isabel's eyes watered in tears as she suddenly wrapped Marley in her arms.

Then Santana walked towards Marley and Isabel. Carmen and Santina followed.

"I want to be mad at you for keeping Marley away from us but hearing your conversation, I couldn't. I know you suffered a lot and…" Santana said but get interrupted by Cristina as she hugged her tightly.

"I was there. I was always there, Santana. I didn't leave the three of you. God knows I wanted to get near you but I know you have bodyguards following you around and also, I didn't have the courage to face you coz I was afraid that you all hated me." Then she let go of Santana and wrapped Santina in her arms, "But Carmen found me and she told me everything about what's going inside this house and I was furious. I can't let Isabel ruined your lives. I just can't!"

Isabel let go of Marley and I saw how the twins wrapped Marley in their arms.

"I'm so sorry." Isabel said, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." she repeated.

Isabel cupped Cristina's face.

"I still love you." Isabel whispered.

Cristina pulled away from her. "You have so much explaining to do." She grabbed Isabel's wrist and both of them left the game room.

"Marley?" Santana asked. "Is that your full name?"

"Short for Maria Isabella." Marley answered shyly.

Santana gave Marley a genuine smile, then she walked towards me and grabbed my wrist then she whispered something to me. "Meet our savior." she smiled at me.

I smiled at her as we walked towards Marley. "Hi."

"Hi. You must be Brittany." Marley said, smiling.

"Yeah. guess I have to thank you for saving our day." I said as I offered my hand.

Instead, she wrapped me in a tight embrace. "I'm the one who should thank you."

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"Because of you both, mom decided to face mama Isabel after a long time. And I had the chance to be with my family, with my sisters." she said through sobs.

Santana joined us for a hug, as well as Santina.

"This calls for a celebration!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Yeah! The Lopez Family Reunion!" Quinn said.

Wow!

Best. Reunion. Ever.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? hahaha **

**I have to admit, I fell this thing called Love at first Sight with MARLEY ROSE in Glee so Of course, I will include her in my story, hahaha and I know she's not Latina but I really love her to become the Lopez youngest daughter. hahaha anyway, it's my imagination and story, so hope u like it! haha **

**And who will be MARLEY's LOVE INTEREST? HMMM… what do u think? hahaha**

**and after thinking about it, Isabel has a G!P but I won't elaborate any more of it. Just so, it will be clear that the Lopez sisters are really Cristina and Isabel's daughters. **

**Hmmm. whew! I just loved reading ur reviews and giving my reactions to every single review u gave me.. so please keep it coming! =)**

**And please please read my 4th story, "STICKY NOTE GIRL"**

**And yeah again, share ur FAVORITES with me? FAV LINES? FAVE SCENES and FAV CHARACTERS? **

**Thanks so much! **


	24. The Confrontation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long wait. Recently, I just focused myself on updating my fourth story, "STICKY NOTE GIRL" but don't even think that I'm abandoning this fic. I know you love this story so I'm still going to continue it as long as you still love it. And as the title itself, THE FLOWER FOUR, I'm also going to focus on the other F3's love life. So, I hope you still like it, but of course, there would still be Brittana as this is a Brittana fanfic. So, on with the shoutouts:**

**ANAJAELMARTINEZ: woah. I love you too and I love you for telling me you love me. haha it made me smile when my readers tell me they love me. It's really kindda sweet. lol**

**JANE: always making me update tomorrow huh? haha sorry for this super late update.**

**SCREMIM: yeah. an update! =)**

**NAYANEWS: u miss it? hmm. as i said, sorry for this late update.**

**A WISH SO SOON: wow! Ur sister really cried last chap? Care to elaborate it with me? I'm curious, =)**

**NING08: Salamat sa pagappreciate mo sa story na to. Yeah. I love meteor garden and naisip ko na why not, right? And did you love my choice of the members of the F4? especially the Twin S? **

**SUSHIYAME: Lately mo lang ba to nabasa? the well, thanks for reading it. and bills, iadd mo nako sa Facebook, ing other account ko. wag ung isa. hnd na maxado updated un eh. ehe and as usual, thanks for sharing me ur favorites last chap. and yeah, maganda nga si marley right? haha**

**SASSYGLEEK: BABE! hahaha u love marley too? well, me too. hnd mo pa ba xa nakita, si Cristina? search mo dali. maganda rin xa. sa Tierra de lobos din xa, partner ni Isabel.**

**IAMKENNETH: Proud to be pinoy talaga? ehehe oo naman! proud to be pinoy! and i'm so glad that marami ding pinoy na nagbabasa ng fanfics ko. I'm the best? geez. thanks!**

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: Oh, yeah, i feel that we haven't talk for a long time too. How are you? Hmm. and as always, I love ur reviews. and i'm so proud that my stories made you like Santana. I should get an award from Santana for that. haha Thanks for telling me ur favs too.**

**LOPIERCE: Bangis talaga? haha oh, filipina ka din pal? thanks for reading! and yeah. Marley. the best. haha**

**SLEEPINGISDUMB: Yeah, i love the elevator scene last chap. I'm addicted to Sanny-Quinn love story now. haha**

**ANONYMOUSWRITER146: thanks!**

**BRITTANA-IS-WANKY21: yeah, me too. I'm in love with her the first time I saw her on episode 1 of season4, haha**

**SOGLEEKEDUP1687: thanks for telling me my story is awesome and different. Thanks so much!**

**GUEST9: yeah, marley as a Lopez? Hmmm. I know she's not a Latina but hey, she's so pretty and I like her. haha and yeah, I'm hoping for thousand reviews, and we're the same, I ship Quinn and Santina, haha**

**NAYALOVE: Hmmm. Santana g!p? Actually I'm really not up to g!ps although I love to read them too. But if I can help it, I don't want to make them g!P. Well, exception for Sticky note girl coz Brittany needs to get pregnant there so I don't have any choice. =)**

**BRITT-BRITT's: wow! thankful that you all love Marley and Quinn and Sanny, ahaha**

**NIGGNUGG8: Yeah. Quinn and Sanny? Hmmm cute combination ryt? haha and yeah thumbs up for Marley again! haha**

**GSTARRAHHXX72: I'm glad most of you likes Quinn-Sanny relationship so we all ship the same thing. haha**

**WHATISWRONGWITHYOU: haha,,, Quinn and Sanny will be a thing but it's a long way, there's a twist in it that you would surely love! haha **

**PEPPER6: Best family reunion ever last chap? glad u like it! and watch out for Quinn-Sanny blossoming romance. **

**LARA: haha, great imagination? Yeah I think I have. Wait for Sugar's love interest. lol**

**HEYALILLENGIES12: You loved it? and Hot Sanny-Quinn? hmmm, love it too!**

**P4Tr1c14: marley G!p? I didn't write that last chap. **

**DAFUQ33: haha, it gets weirder and weirder? Hmmm. but u said u still love it, so, thats a good thing ryt?**

**SNIXXJUICE214: Sanny-Quinn? They will have sexy times soon. coz I ship them! lol**

**GUEST: hahaha I'm so glad u love Quinn/Santina too even though u ship only Brittana. And yeah, we fell in love with Marley too, coz she's too adorable.**

**SUPERNINA: haha,, yeah. as I've said. Isabel has the g!p. so only her. and yeah. marley is so cute. i love the hat too! haha**

**CAPTUREIT: haha, tlgang nagfist-pumped ka? hehehe natawa nmn ako dun! haha **

**PANDA L: wow! thanks for telling me ur favorites! and of course, ur one of my avid readers and i thank you for that!**

**VICVAC: hahaha, yeah, Isabel is totally whipped! and Quinntina? yeah! **

**BRITTZTANA: haha, thanks for loving the story!**

**82966: yeah, i get that. my fics are totally unexpected. and I'm so glad the readers like it. I just love creating a world where I have the power to control every character, every guest appearances. It just made you, my readers, want more ryt? **

**Whew! So anyway, on with the story =)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

_**SANTANA**_

I'm so happy right now. I can't believe my two moms made up. it's been a long time and now, our family is complete. I look at Brittany, she's having conversation with Marley. I am the luckiest girl to have her as my girlfriend. We encountered so many ups and downs but we managed to pass through it.

She look at me and I smile at her. She walk towards me.

"Hey." she said as she lean into me and give me a peck on my lips. "You really have nice genes." she comments.

"Yeah. I know. Marley is really pretty, isn't she?" I said.

She tilts her head, and look at Marley again, then back to me. "She is. I think she will become a heartbreaker too, like you."

"Me?" I ask innocently, "I'm not a heartbreaker. That's Quinn's throne."

She pinch my nose, "You are. You broke millions of hearts by choosing me." she points at herself that I chuckle.

"Oh right. Now I remember." I said then I pull her into me and now she's standing between my thighs. "I'm so lucky to have you, Britt."

She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, "No. I am lucky that you choose me, San."

I giggle, "Aren't you cute?"

She smiles at me and kiss me.

I pull away when I heard someone cough exaggeratedly.

"God, can't you both just stay away from each other for a sec? or maybe a minute? coz you know, you're making us feel awkward here. You both are so cheesy." Sugar comments that made me raise my eyebrow.

"Oh, you're just jealous coz you don't have someone right now." I countered.

Sugar gives me a naughty grin, "Oh. I have someone." she whispers as her eyes darted at Carmen whose talking to Santina and Marley.

"Don't you dare." I said firmly which made Brittany, still on my lap, chuckles.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that I'm hot and Carmen is over-the-top- HOT and that we are perfect for each other?" Sugar said, crossing her arms.

I shake my head and laugh, "You know what, Sugar. Soon, you will meet your match." I finally said and once again, I pull Brittany's head and I continue our interrupted kiss just so Sugar will stop pissing me of.

I heard her huffed in annoyance. I smile between kisses.

Brittany pulls away, "Why don't you like Sugar for Carmen?" she asked.

"Not that I don't like her for my sister, it's just that I don't want Carmen to be one of her women. It would be way awkward if things get serious between them then after a while, they will both fuck it up. I don't want our friendship to be ruined because of that." I explained. "Carmen is a jet setter playgirl in a higher level while Sugar is a playgirl in a teenager level, you know what I mean? I know Sugar likes Carmen a lot. I know that. And I know that Carmen might reciprocate her feelings for her, but how long will that last? I don't want them to hurt each other. Sanny and I talked about this before that's why we are avoiding that possibility."

"Oh." Brittany said as she look at Carmen and Sugar, "Hmmm, now I understand."

"So enough of them, how about you and I, in my room… alone… now… huh?" I suggest while wriggling my eyebrows.

She wipe my lips, probably because there's a smudge of her lipgloss on it, "Later babe. I'm all yours later. In the meantime, I want you to spend your time with your sisters first." she stands up and pull me with her towards Marley and the rest.

I smile. Yeah. She's right. Actually, I have something in my mind.

Marley smiles at me widely when we approach them on the couch.

"You two look really cute together." she commented.

Brittany's cheeks are red, "Thanks." she said shyly.

I sit beside Marley, "So, how about this? I'm planning to give a welcoming party for you at school. Are you okay with that? I'm planning to introduce you as the youngest Lopez."

Santina approves, "Yeah. That would be nice, San. And Marley, you're one of the owners of the Lopez Academy." she said then continues, "and not only at school, I'm thinking of introducing her in front of the media."

Carmen smiles widely, "I absolutely agree. I'll choose the venue. I'm thinking of our island in Hawaii? Or maybe the one in Caribbean?"

"Definitely Hawaii." Sugar commented.

"Carribbean." Quinn answered.

"What do you think, Marley?" Santina asked.

"I'm confused. Which is better?" Marley asked.

"Hmmm. Both islands are good." I said. "What do you think, babe?" I turn to Brittany.

"I haven't been to both so I don't mind which one." Brittany said, interlacing her fingers with mine.

"Maybe Hawaii?" she asked, her eyes lingers on Sugar.

Sugar smiles, "Nice choice." she said as she gives Marley a high five.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I ask Brittany once we reach my room. I'm expecting her behind me but she just stop near the doorframe.

"I'm sleeping in my room now." she said softly.

My eyebrows met, "Why?" I asked.

"It isn't right. Your moms are here. We can't just let them know that we sleep together in your room. It's inappropriate."

"Britt." I walk towards her, "They won't mind. You're my girlfriend and I want you to sleep beside me. What's the problem with that?"

"I want to make a good impression especially to your mom Cristina." she said that made me frowned.

"But I can't sleep without you beside me." I said, pouting my lips.

"Ugh. Don't do that pouting thingy." she said that made me smile.

I use my extreme puppy dog eyes, "Please Britt… I. can't. sleep. without. you." I emphasize the words.

She smiles and shakes her head.

I pull her inside and I shut the door closed.

I start to undress her by tugging at her shirt.

"San… It feels awkward having sexy times with you while your moms are here." she said but I ignore her as I continue removing her top.

"Don't mind them. They're having sexy times of their own anyway." I whispered in her ear and then I let my tongue glides on her earlobe.

"Uhh.. San…This is unfair. You know I can't resist that tongue of yours." she said seductively as she pushes me on the bed.

She went on top of me, still in her bra and shorts, so my hands roam at her back to unsnap the hook.

I began to suck her pink nipple and encircle the other with the palm of my hand. "Oh god."

I hummed. Her nipples are erected and she thrusts her hips against mine. I unzip her shorts as I continue sucking her nipples alternately.

She breathe heavily as I insert my fingers inside her panties. "Ahhh… babe…. that feels good… oh fuck…"

In a matter of seconds I change position with her, now I'm kneeling in front of her as I remove her remaining underwear.

"Santana. I want you naked please." she said as she spread her legs wide for me.

Immediately, I remove my clothes and toss it elsewhere.

I can see the glistening wetness in her core that made me arouse too just by staring at it.

"San… come on…" she whines as she shamelessly spread her legs wider after she pulls me on top of her.

I settle my thigh between her legs. Oh god. that feels fucking good! I can feel her over-the-top wetness on my thigh and I'm pretty sure she can feel mine too.

"Ahhh…. Uhhhh…" she moans as I kiss her lips while pumping into her.

She moves her thighs between my legs too that I moan in response.

"Oh Britt." I move faster against her. I can feel the sweat dripping all over my face.

"San… San… oh god… faster…" she pants heavily as we kiss sloppily.

I clutch on the pillow above her and I move faster than before. She encircles my hips urging me to thrust harder against her which I oblige.

I suck on her tongue as I continue my movements.

"Oh fuck. Babe. I'm gonna come… uhhh… ahhhh…" she screams.

I can feel her orgasm building up, and I felt mine too. But I want to give her what she wants and so I flick on her clit and that made her on top of the edge. I continue moving against her as I felt my orgasm building up too. I move rapidly, she holds my butt firmly and my orgasm override me. "Oh…" I breathe heavily against her ear. "Britt…" I collapse on top of her.

"You. are. amazing." she breathes.

I smile sheepishly as I hug her tightly, never wanting to let go. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." she said that made my heart flutter.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

I think I can't swallow my food because I feel awkward having breakfast with the COMPLETE Lopez family.

Isabel "The woman who hate me" Lopez.

Cristina "My savior yesterday" Lopez.

Carmen Dela Pica Morales "Always my savior" Lopez.

Santana "My hot and sexy girlfriend" Lopez.

Santina "Her equally gorgeous twin that I liked once" Lopez.

And Marley "The sister they never knew until yesterday" Lopez.

See. And me? Brittany "homeless and abandoned by parents" Pierce.

This is really awkward.

I can still feel the tension between Santana and her mom, Isabel.

I can't even chew my food.

The breakfast is silent at first. I can feel the awkwardness they are all feeling right as of this moment.

Santana is still angry at her mom. Santina too, I remembered her saying something about how she will confront her mom.

"Are you always silent like this while eating?" Cristina breaks the silence and I release my breath. Atleast the tension was temporarily gone for a moment.

"We never eat together." Santana replied.

"Never eat together?" Cristina repeated.

"She was always gone most of the time." Santina said while chewing her food casually.

Isabel shifts on her seat. "I'm just so busy." she answered.

"But being busy is not an excuse, honey." Cristina said in a firm voice.

Santana winced beside me. "Okay. Cut with the crap. Did you two made up? Are we a complete family now? We want answers. Or is this just a temporary thing?"

Isabel looks at Santana but before she could speak, Cristina beat her out of it, "Santana, I know you're mad at me. I'm really sorry for-"

Santana interrupts, "Nope. I'm not mad at you mom. I'm mad at her." she eyed Isabel that I need to reach out for her hand under the table just to stop her. She looks at me but I can see the determination in her eyes for this confrontation. "Look, I want us to be a complete family. I'm glad mom is back. But all of the things you did before, I just can't forget everything. You made my girlfriend and her best friend suffered, even her parents. Now, I want to hear your explanation."

Cristina speaks, "Santana, can we talk about this later?" she pleads.

I squeeze her hand under the table and mumbles a silent please.

Santana take a deep breath and nod her head.

Then we eat again in silence.

* * *

After we finished eating, Isabel speaks, "Brittany, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Santana's head whips at Isabel's direction, "What do you want from her?" she said.

"I just want to talk to her, Santana." Isabel said I'm a firm voice.

"No!" Santana said, matching that of Isabel's voice.

"It's okay, San." I said.

Santana looks at me, "No." she repeats. "I won't leave you alone here with her."

"I just want to talk to her." Isabel said.

"Don't worry Santana, I'm going to be present too. We just want to talk to your girlfriend, that's all." Cristina said that made Santana's expression softens a bit.

"Santana, I'm going to be okay." I whisper at her.

"But…"

"No buts. I want to talk to your moms too." I said that made her nod her head. "It'll be okay." I smile at her.

"I'm not leaving without you." she said.

"You'll be late for school." I said. "Remember, you and your sisters will introduce Marley today."

"I will wait for you." she said firmly.

"I'm going to drive her to school, don't worry Santana." Cristina said, smiling to both of us as she approaches Santana. "You can trust me." she whispers.

"But…"

I hold her hand, "It's okay. Just trust your mom, San."

Santana take a deep breath, nod her head, and look at Isabel, "If anything happens, I won't forgive you." then she turn to face me and gives me a peck on my lips. "I'll meet you at school."

I nod my head.

Santina gives me a gentle squeeze on my shoulder.

Carmen smiles at me then follows Santina and Santana.

Marley whispers at me, "Mom will take care of you, don't worry."

I smiled back. But the truth is, I'm really trembling inside now.

* * *

Isabel is sitting on the chair behind the desk in the library office of the Lopez mansion while Cristina sits on the top of the desk just beside her.

I stand awkwardly in front of them, waiting for them to say something.

"You can sit here, Brittany." Isabel begins as she points at the chair in front of her desk.

I follow her orders even though my heart is beating so fast right now.

It feels like I'm waiting for their verdict like I'm in a trial court or something.

Isabel clears her throat, "First of all, I want to apologize for being so terribly evil to you and your family, especially to Rachel and her dad."

My eyes darted on hers as I wasn't actually expecting that at all. I don't know. Isabel really scares me, even though I'm trying so hard to fight it. Well, she is Santana's mom and I really don't want to mess up things between her and her daughter if I could really help it.

I nod my head. I can feel her sincerity by the way. I'm a forgiving person but I can never forget what happen so I'm still guarding my emotions.

"I'm also sorry, Brittany." Cristina said that made me look at her too.

"You don't need to apologize Mrs. Lopez." I said softly.

Cristina chuckles, "After you answer all of our questions, I think I won't permit you to call me 'Mrs. Lopez' anymore."

I look at her puzzled.

Isabel clears her throat again, "Santana is one of my heiress." Oh boy, this is it, I thought, "She is precious to me even though she feels that she isn't. I just want to ask you. What can you offer to my daughter?"

I was taken aback my her question, but I replied with an honest answer right away. "I know I don't have anything, Mrs. Lopez. I know that I'm not even worthy of your time but I can honestly say that what I could offer to your daughter is my unending love for her. I know we're still young and probably she could meet someone along the way but I'm assuring you that I'll always be here for her and I'm willing to work hard to become worthy to your family." I said as I look straight into Isabel's eyes.

Cristina give me a warm smile, a smile that can say that she was impressed. Well, I'm really hoping for that.

"If I'm being honest, that would be too good to be true, Brittany." Isabel remarked that made me look at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, you both are still in high school. In three months, you both will graduate and I don't know what college will you choose but I'm positively sure that I'm going to send Santana and Santina to the best universities here in the States. And long distance relationship might not work out for you both?" she said in a matter-of-fact.

I nod my head, well it is true. There's no way I can afford to study in those universities.

She continues, "My daughter is a good catch. Her supposed to be marriage with Hanna did not work out but there's a lot of girls who are willing to be her wife."

Just by hearing that, my jealousy rises.

Before I could say anything, she continues to talk, "But I know my daughter very well, we're both alike in many ways. When we love someone, we give our whole life for that woman." Isabel caresses her wife's hand. "I am sorry for ruining your love for Santana, Brittany. I admit, I was afraid. I was afraid that Santana will eventually get hurt like me if she continues to love you." she take a deep breath, "You and Cristina are so much alike in so many ways," she looks at me then to Cristina, "She stood up against me before. We were like cats and dogs at that time. She hated me at first. Which I knew happened to both of you from the start. I did a little research about your little encounter by the way." For the first time in my life, Isabel smiles at me.

I can't help but to smile too as memories of my first encounter with Santana flashed on my mind.

"My father tried to pay her to leave me but Cristina didn't accept it. So I thought we were inseparable, but shit happens. You know the rest of it." she lowers her head but Cristina squeezes her hand.

"Sweetheart, I forgive you already. Don't blame yourself anymore." Cristina said softly.

"I know but I can't help but to think of the years you were away from me." Isabel counters back.

"The important thing is, I'm here now. And that's all because of Brittany." Cristina smiles at me.

"Me?" I ask, puzzled.

Isabel nods her head, "Because of you and Santana, Cristina came back to put me in place. So I owe you, Brittany Pierce." she said, smiling again at me.

Cristina clears her throat that made me look at her, "But you have to know the consequences of 'marrying' a Lopez." she said and air quote the word 'marrying' that made me blush. "You need to know that there are a lot of girls, and when I say A LOT, it really means A LOT. You know what I mean? Anyway, there are a lot of girls who will do everything to ruin your relationship with Santana. She will meet a lot of girls in college but you have to mark your territory but still be elegant about it. After college, Santana will be one of the youngest executives in the world, and will meet lots and lots of women who are willing to offer themselves just to seal the deal regarding business matters."

I look at her, my eyes narrowed. I won't let those women near Santana!

Isabel chuckles, "You don't have to worry about my daughter, as I told you, we are alike in so many ways so I'm positively sure that Santana is faithful too."

I exhale a deep breath. "She should be." I said that made Isabel laugh.

"Oh god, you and Cristina are so much alike," Isabel comments that earn her a tap on the shoulders by Cristina.

"As I was saying, you have to be prepared for that so you need to tell Santana the ground rules." Cristina smirks at me. "You don't need me to elaborate that anymore." she said then winks at me.

I blush furiously. Talking about our relationship rules is way too awkward to share it with the parents of your girlfriend, right?

"What's your plan in college?" Isabel asks.

I swallow nervously. I still don't have plans in mind.

"Maybe you should think about it first. If you decided what to take up in college, just tell me. I'm going to pay for your college." Isabel said that made me look at her, surprise written all over my face.

"You don't need to do that Mrs. Lopez." I said.

"Call me mama Isabel," she smirks at me.

"And call me mom." Cristina adds, "And don't even think of refusing what we offered." she smiles at me.

"I don't think I can accept that." I said, lowering my head.

"Just as I suspected, you won't accept it." Isabel said, "Okay, if you don't want to accept it for free, you can work part-time in one of our companies after you graduate high school."

She said that made me look at her, and I smile, "Deal." I said. "I would definitely love that. I want to work hard for it. For Santana too."

Isabel stands up and walk towards me and next thing I knew, she pulls me out of my chair and give me a tight hug. "Thank you Brittany. For coming into our lives. And I'm really really sorry."

I hug her back, "Thank you too m… mama Isabel for accepting me for your daughter." I said, tears starts to run down against my cheeks.

Cristina joins in for a hug and give me a kiss on my cheeks. "Thank you for loving our daughter." she whispers that made me smile.

Best. Confrontation. Ever.

* * *

_**SANTANA**_

"Just relax, San. Everything will be alright." Santina pats me on my shoulder while I fidget my fingers.

I look at her, "I swear if she did something to make Brittany leave me again…"

Quinn cuts me off, "San, just have faith in Brittany okay? She loves you. She won't leave you again."

"Yeah. So no need to worry about it." Sugar adds.

But I can't help it. She already missed the 1st and 2nd period, and I'm really worried. Like really fucking worried.

"Do we really need to announce my arrival?" Marley whispers behind Santina.

I look at my youngest sister and give her a warm smile. "Marley, in this school we rule. And I won't let the other student bully you because I'm pretty sure they were surprised by your arrival, thinking that your one of the F4's girlfriend. Thinking of ways on how to get rid of you. So I want to let them know that you're one of the Lopez and that they shouldn't even think about making your life miserable especially when the F4 graduates. And besides li'l sis. This is your pride of being a Lopez. "

Sugar agrees, "Yeah. Brittany already experienced that, being the ONLY apple of the eye of Santana."

"Really? What happened?" Marley asks, curious.

"Well a certain girl befriended her and framed her up to make her image look bad in front of me." I said that made Quinn chuckles.

"Yeah, I remember Santana being the ultimate hero who saved Brittany. You were so cute at that time, San. So much in love."

I glare at her. "Someday, you will fall in love too, Quinn. Hard. And I'm going to laugh at your face when I see hearts in your eyes."

Sugar laugh hard, "That would be the day!"

I notice Quinn just smiles and looks at Santina, I furrowed my eyebrows. What's going on between the two? Santina interlocked eyes with Quinn too.

I was about to say something when someone covers my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I smile widely as I touch her hands covering my eyes. "Brittany."

She removes her hands on me and hug me tightly. "I miss you." she said.

I kiss her lips, "What took you so long? What did she said to you?"

She tilts her head and she looks so adorable. "I'm officially your approved girlfriend now!" She hugs me so tight that I can't even breathe. "Oh sorry. I'm just so excited. I mean I'm really happy that mama Isabel won't interfere with our relationship now!"

"Mama Isabel?" the four of us ask in unison.

Brittany's cheeks reddens, "Well, yeah. She told me to call her that." she said as she lowers her head.

"Wow! That's something!" Sugar exclaims. "You earn the approval of The Great Isabel Lopez!"

"But I have to tell you, it was really scary at first." she said.

"What did you talk about?" I ask.

"She asked for forgiveness and thank me for loving you. And stuff like mom Cristina and I were similar in so many ways. Did you know that she stood up in front of Isabel like I stood up in front of you? Maybe minus the jump-spin-kick thing." she chuckles that made me blush.

"Woah! What is that jump-spin-kick thing?" Marley asks.

"Oh, I'm going to tell you later." Sugar whispers to Marley but enough for me to hear.

I gave Sugar a death glare which didn't go unnoticed by Brittany.

She nudges me on the elbow, "Hey, are you still embarrassed about that?"

I laugh defensively, "Hey, you just caught me off guard."

"Is it really painful at that time?" she asks as she caresses my neck.

I look at her and smile, "Yeah. It was."

"I'm sorry." she said sorrowfully.

"Don't be babe. You just put me in place and I would never had noticed you if you didn't do that stunt to me." I said, smiling. She kisses me on my lips as a response.

"Way too cute!" Sugar snorts. "Way TOO cute Santana!" she said grinning.

"Someday Sugar, you will meet your match." I said smiling at her while my arms are wrap around Brittany's shoulders.

"Oh. I met her already. But her two cockblock sisters won't allow me to do my thing!" Sugar said, her eyebrows raises.

Santina interrupts before I could say anything. "Come on. Leave Carmen alone, Sugar." she whines.

"You have a crush on Carmen?" Marley asks Sugar.

Sugar wrap her arms around Marley, "Are you going to block me too?"

"I don't know. It depends." Marley said that made Sugar whines again.

We just laugh at Sugar's antics. Still Sugar. Still the same old Sugar Motta.

* * *

_**BRITTANY**_

Prom is getting near and Santana still didn't ask me. Even though it's obvious that we should be together right? I mean, she's my girlfriend. But it still bothers me if she wants to come or not. I know she thinks it's lame. Quinn told me so yesterday.

_"So, who's your date at the prom?" Sugar asked Quinn. _

_ Quinn tilted her head before answering, "I don't know. Guess I haven't thought about it yet."_

_ "Oh god! Are you okay Q? Tell me, this is not you!" Sugar exclaimed._

_ Quinn rolled her eyes, "I told you I don't want to think about it yet. There's so many girls out there whose willing to be my date anyway." _

_ "Well that's the Quinn Fabray I know." Sugar grinned then she looked at me, "How about you, Britt? Did you asked Santana about it?"_

_ "Nope. Not yet." I answered. "Actually I'm waiting for her to ask me." I said shyly, tucking the strands of hair behind my ear._

_ Quinn laughed. "Not gonna happened. Santana thinks it's lame, you know. attending prom."_

_ "Oh." I said as I pouted my lips. _

_ "Yeah. sorry about that but Santana doesn't attend school parties. She thinks it's lame, especially the prom. Me and Sugar were just the only ones attending school parties. Even Santina doesn't want too." Quinn explained._

_ "I really want to go." I said, disappointed. _

_ "Maybe this year would be different. I mean, she has you now." Quinn said, trying to console me._

_ "But I don't want to force her if she doesn't want to go." I told Quinn._

_ "Oh come on, she can't refuse you Brittany. Santana Lopez is whipped." Sugar said, grinning from ear to ear._

_ "Hmmm. Maybe I should ask her to be my date? I will make the first move?" I asked them._

_ "That would be great, Brittany. I really want F4 to be complete in our last senior prom." Sugar said then she turned to Quinn, "You should ask Sanny, Q."_

_ Quinn jumped out of her seat, "Woah, why would I ask Sanny to be my date? That would be way awkward!" she said defensively that made me raised my eyebrow._

_ "Woah Q! Where did you get that idea? I'm not asking you to ask Sanny to be your date! That would be very unlikely of you. I'm asking you to ask Sanny if she wants to attend the prom." Sugar said, her left eyebrow raises too._

_ "Oh. I thought you're messing up with me." Quinn said._

_ "You are acting weird. Oh wait, hold up." Sugar's phone starts ringing, "Marley is calling me. Hello? Oh yeah. I'll be right there." then she ended the call, "I'm going out for a while. I'm helping Marley to choose her dress at the prom."_

_ "Oh look at you, acting like a babysitter." Quinn said that made Sugar glared at her. "Since when did you agree to help a girl, shop?_

_ "Fuck you, Q!" Sugar said, blushing. "Marley just asked me a favor okay?"_

_ Quinn smiled widely, "As long as you're not messing with the youngest Lopez, it won't be a problem." _

_ "It won't be. I don't look at Marley that way okay?" Sugar said, "I'll leave you two. Bye!" _

_ "So," I began, "What's up with you and Sanny?" I asked, I felt something was going on. I can feel it._

_ Quinn avoided my eyes, "What's up with me and Sanny?"_

_ "You tell me." I said. _

_ "There's nothing to tell about." she started fidgeting her nails. _

_ "Okay. Just uhm… if you're ready, you can tell me about it. It would be our little secret." I told her. _

_ Quinn just nod her head._

* * *

"San…" I whisper as I lean into her back. She was typing something in her laptop when I enter her room.

"Yeah babe?" she asks, still concentrating on her laptop.

I close my eyes, "Will you be my date to the prom?"

She stops typing. "Do you want to attend?"

"Yeah. Well. I was waiting for you to ask me but you haven't so I'm asking you now." I said, kissing her temple.

"Is that your way of making me say yes by seducing me?" she said breathily.

I chuckle, "Is it effective?"

"No."

I stop, "No?"

Then in a sudden move, she flip our position and now she's on top of me. My legs spread wide below her. I encircled them on her waist. I moan when she bucks her hips against mine.

"Prom is lame." she said that made me pout my lips. "But I'm willing to attend it because of you." I smile at her. "In fact, I bought you already a dress." she said as she wriggle free from me.

She stands up and walk towards her walk-in closet.

My jaw drops when I saw the best, sexy blue prom dress ever.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as she walk towards me carrying the dress she bought for me. "This is so nice!"

"Did you like it?" she asks.

"Of course. I love it!" I touch the soft fabric of the dress and I can't help but to smile widely. "You are the best girlfriend in the world!"

"Oh really?" she said, her eyebrows raising.

I pucker my lips.

She chuckles as she leans into me and give me a loud peck on the lips.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too Britt-Britt."

* * *

_**SUGAR **_

"So, have you thought about it?" Marley asks as soon as I open the door.

I avoid her intense stare. "Marley, you know we can't. I mean, I can't be your date at the prom."

"Why?" she asks, clearly disappointed.

"Your sisters will going to kill me." I said, exasperatedly.

So here's the thing. Marley and I became close for a month now. I treated her like my little sister but I didn't know she have something in her mind. She asked me to be her date at the prom and that she had this huge crush on me. What am I supposed to do now?

She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that I want to literally say yes if it weren't for her sisters.

"Am I not pretty for you?" she asks as she walk towards me.

I retreat backwards as she move forward. "You are very much pretty, Marley."

"Then why? Why don't you like me?" she said.

"You're too young for me." I countered.

Her lips inches apart with mine as she speaks, "3 years isn't that long."

"Yeah, but-"

Her lips captures mine that made my knees weaken.

She nibbled on my bottom lip that I open my mouth for her.

She thrusts her tongue on mine that I lost it.

Her lips are so soft that I want to savor her taste.

My fists clenches as I tried so hard not to pull her against me. Hard.

But I can't. I really can't!

I push her softly while catching my breath. "Marley… we can't… this isn't right…"

"Is it because of my sister, Carmen?"

I need to think fast. I need to stop this craziness.

Marley and I.

We just can't.

And so, I nod my head.

I saw how sadness filled her eyes, "I understand." was all she said as she walk away leaving me, my back still planted against the wall.

Marley Lopez.

She would be the death of me.

* * *

_**QUINN**_

"So, who's your date at the prom, Q?" Santina asks me as we fix our gears in preparation for our target shooting.

"I don't know. I haven't ask anyone." I said.

"Hmmm… okay." she said that made me look at her.

"How about you?" I ask.

"I'm not sure if I wanted to come. But I don't know." she shrug her shoulders.

"You should come. We're all going." I said as I look at her. She's looking so damn sexy by the way.

"But I don't have a date." she said.

"Well I don't have either. Anyway, there will be lots of girls in the party so we can just choose right?" I said, but wishing for her to ask me to be her date. Or I could ask her.

God, what am I thinking!

The thing is, we never talk about the elevator incident. We never brought it up to avoid awkward moments.

I don't know what she thought about it.

Maybe she wasn't thinking about it unlike me.

Well, I can't just blurt it out to her.

We're best friends.

So might as well, act like nothing happened.

It's for the better.

"Sanny!"

That voice sounds familiar.

Santina and I look back.

Hanna run towards Santina and she gives her a tight hug.

My left eyebrow raises, since when did they became close to each other?

"Hanna! You're back!" Santina exclaimed.

"I just want to visit you, Brittany and the F4." she looks at me.

I give her a tight smile.

"Oh hey Quinny." she gives me a hug too, but not too tight like what she did to Santina. Yeah. I've noticed that.

"Hey." I acknowledge.

"I miss all of you here. How's Santana and Brittany?" Hanna asks.

"They're okay. Happy. Perfect for each other." I said.

"We all want to thank you for that." Santina said.

"Aww. That was nothing." Hanna said as she grab Santina's forearm.

I'm positively sure she is flirting with Santina!

"So, your mom told me you don't have a date for the prom?" Hanna asks.

I knew it!

Santina nod her head, "Yeah. I don't."

"I volunteered myself!" Hanna exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Santina smiles, "Yeah. That would be perfect!" she said that made my heart falter.

Guess I need a date now!

Time to go back to being Quinn 'F4 Heartbreaker' Fabray.

"Can you teach me how to shoot, Sanny?" Hanna said in a flirty voice.

I rolled my eyes. Ugh!

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: The PROM. =) **

**Uh-oh! Sugar is in trouble. **

**Quinn too.**

**And of course, I'm not planning to put a drama between Brittana. They suffered a lot in this fic that I don't want to make their lives miserable anymore. So there's still lots of cute stuff that's going to happen between them nxt chap!**

**And update for STICKY NOTE GIRL will take a while. But it will be soon, i promise.**

**And I want to share you my favorites too:**

**Fave scene: Of course the sexy times between Brittany and Santana.**

**Fave lines: I love the sweet lines between Britt and San. I just love them.**

**Fave character: I love Sugar here. haha**

**So, what's yours? Fav scene? Fav lines and Fav characters?**

**Review review review! thanks!**


	25. The Flower Four FINALE

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thank you for all the reviews, the follows and those who made this story their favorites. I'm really grateful having all of you as my constant readers and followers. That is why I decided to end this story so I could give you another one entitled, "SHE IS HANDSOME" It will be my 5th fanfic and I hope you will also like it as much as you like this story. And for the STICKY NOTE GIRL, I will update that too, very soon. And for NOW SHOWING, I'm sorry but I don't have any ideas lately for that story, so I'm not going to update it soon. My apologies. And for the last shoutout that I would be giving to all of you, here it is!**

**A WISH SO SOON: Oh, your sis is really emotional? Hmm, tell her that I appreciate her for being emotional with my story. I love it when my story have that effect, =)**

**SECRETGIRL12: woah! really? best story ever? geez thanks! I really appreciate what you think of this story. thank you! mean so much to me!**

**ADRI: Oh, I will, watch out for my 5th fanfic.**

**MANUPEX: Haha, really? Pica means dick in ur language? Hmmm. but it is really Carmen Dela Pica Morales in the L word. I just copied her name.**

**LAZYLITTLEPANDA: Oh, you will see lots of them here! YEY!**

**GUEST9: yeah, prom update is here. so enjoy!**

**NING08: Amazing? Thanks!**

**P4Tr1C14: yeah, no drama here. so enjoy!**

**SCREMIM: yeah! here it is!**

**HEYAGLEEK1: uhmmm, its okay. but I miss ur reviews anyway, **

**IAMKENNETH: Ur new inspiration huh? haha mas maganda tlga ang version ko compare sa meteor garden? dika nambobola nian ha? ehehe tlgang fav character? ako? hahaha bolera, ehe**

**HEIMPOT04: Hahaha, you love me? oh my god! I love you TOO! haha ingat ka din lagi! and yeah, thanks for loving all my fics! **

**DAFUQ33: yeah, i love Sugar too. In my 5th fanfic, she will still be present. i promise. and you will love her too, there. I'm sure of that.**

**NAYALOVE: Thanks! You really love every line and scene? thanks really.**

**ZSMILE: wow! you love my version more than the TV show and comic books! u made me blushed. literally, haha **

**SUSHIYAME: Oh yeah. Quinn has a date! and hopefully you will like it too. Pinagisipan ko tlgang mabuti yung date nia,, and as i promise you, update for this means the second update will be 'SHE IS HANDSOME' I can't wait to write it na, on my off. and di ko yata nabigyan ng drama between Hanna, Quinn and Santina maxado, patapos na kasi eh,ehehe**

**CHARLIEXXBRITTANA: thanks for sharing me ur favorites. really appreciate it. and yeah, wala ng drama dito ngayon. **

**SASSYGLEEK: BABE! hahaha tagal na natin di nagusap, senxa na busy kasi ako, anyway, tlagng feeling mo last chap is for you ha? hahaha i think Cristina has a little conversation with Brittany here, pero sbi ko nga patapos na kasi kaya di ko na maxado in explore un, hmmm, sana magustuhan mo pa rin to kahit di ko nasunod ung gusto mo this time,ehehe**

**XXX-OVER-THE-STORM-XXX: You still amazed me with ur reviews when you're always confused what fav scenes, lines and characters you choose. I always love ur reviews. And i'm recommending my 5th fanfic for you. I think you will love it too. IT will be soon.**

**BRITT-BRITT's: hahaha, thanks for telling me last chap is perfect, haha**

**PANDA L: Thanks for sharing ur favorites to me last chap again, really appreciate it. and yeah, about the other F3? hmmm, they will have equally divided scene.**

**STRAIGHTSHARK: I haven't seen OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, what was that about?**

**STRANGERTHANYOU: hahaha you had fun? hmm, me too. so, i hope u will have fun with this one too. **

**GSTARRAHHXX72: U love it so much? Hmmm I'm sorry its the last chap. anyway thank for reading. **

**So, This will be the last chapter, I hope you like it. Mistakes are mine, I don't have time to proofread it again, I still need to get my sleep on. haha =)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**THE FINAL CHAPTER**

_**BRITTANY**_

"Are you ready babe?" Santana opens the door and I turn around and my jaw drops literally when I see the dress she wears, shiny red dress with a very low V-neckline, with criss-crossing bands in front, an exposed back and very dangerous high side slit. I was mesmerized. But then I frown when my eyes went directly at her exposed cleavage. "Very revealing." I said that made her chuckle. "You can make all the students drool with that dress." then I frowned.

"Oh come on, Britt. I always dress like this and you know it." she said as she walk towards me.

I cross my arms, "But that is way too revealing." I comment. What can I say, those are for my eyes only.

"And your dress, isn't?" she said, still smiling as she raise her eyebrow at me.

I look at myself, I'm wearing the dress she bought for me as a gift. Actually, it has a V-neckline too but unlike her, my breasts aren't that big so I didn't expose much.

"You look stunningly beautiful, baby." she said as she gives me a peck on my lips.

"Don't change the subject." I said that make her chuckle again.

"I'm yours Britt, keep that in mind. They can drool whenever they want but I belong to you. Just you." she said that made my heart flutter.

I smile and lean into her and kiss her lips sweetly.

"You look gorgeous San." I mumble between kisses. "You better not dance… or even FLIRT… or even LOOK at other girls tonight…" I warned.

She chuckles, "I'm Santana 'F4 Leader' Lopez, babe. I think you forgot about that fact. I'm arrogant and stubborn, and I don't LOOK at other girls. You should know that by now." then she lean into me, "You're obviously an exception coz I can't take my eyes off of you, Britt."

I pull her nape and kiss her feverishly on her lips. I capture her lips between mine and swipe my tongue against hers. I bit her lips softly and mumble, "I love you Santana." I feel her smiling on my kisses, so I mumble again, "And you look so hot."

She giggles and hug me tightly, her breasts squeezing into mine, oh god! Where are we going again? Right, Prom! Erase the dirty thoughts Brittany. THAT can wait!

"What are you thinking?" she asks suddenly.

"Huh?" I ask innocently.

"You're doing that again, that 'sigh'. What are you thinking now?" she asks again.

I look at her from top to bottom, then I shamelessly stare at her plump lips, then into her cleavage. "Hmmm… Can you guess what I am thinking right now?" I grin flirtatiously.

Santana groans in disbelief, "Ugh. I think we should go. If we stay here longer than a second, I'm going to ravish you and we won't be able to make it to the Prom," she said as she close her eyes.

I laugh at her, "Maybe a quickie?"

"Brittany!"

"Ok, ok… Let's go babe!" I said then laugh heartily at her.

* * *

_**PROM 2012 at Lopez Academy… (no one's point of view)**_

"Santana Lopez has arrived!" One of the girls scream at the top of her lungs and the students stop dancing, all eyes are all glued at the entrance of the hall, the music even changes.

Santana and Brittany arrived at the Prom together, their hands interlace with each other. They look absolutely perfect together.

Santana wears her signature arrogant smirk that made the students swoon.

Brittany, on the other hand, receives all the glares from the students. It was obvious they were jealous of Brittany, the girl who captured Santana's 'ice cold' heart.

"I think they still hate me." Brittany whispers to Santana. "If glaring is a crime, they will all be lock in jail by now."

Santana holds Brittany's hand tightly as a response, "I'm here. Don't worry, Britt."

"I'm not afraid of them." Brittany sighs.

"Then what?"

"I think your mothers are right, they told me that I would be the envy of girls and women in the future just by being with you." Brittany said that made Santana cocks her eyebrow.

"And?" Santana urge Brittany to continue.

"I think they should know that you are mine. Only mine." Brittany said in an arrogant manner. She cups Santana's nape and kiss her in front of the glaring students. Brittany feels Santana's arms wrap around her waist and she pokes her tongue out and let it trace Santana's bottom lip. Santana feels Brittany's tongue and she instinctively open her mouth to let the blonde's tongue explore her hot mouth.

Brittany hears the gasp and shock of the students around them and she smiles into the kiss. Well, at least she showed _them _that Santana belongs to her.

She let go of Santana's lips with a pop.

Santana smiles at her. "I'm yours, I know. And _they_ all know."

"Good." Brittany replies then smiles adorably cute. She winks at Santana that made Santana blush. "I love it when you blush."

"I don't blush." Santana comments, looking away.

"Oh, you do." Brittany said.

"I don't-"

"Don't argue babe. Believe me, I love it… now let's dance?" Brittany asks as she winks again.

* * *

"It's been 30 minutes and they haven't arrive yet." Santana asks, her arms wrap around Brittany's waist. "Don't tell me they have their own after prom party? I'm going to flip out, I'm telling you." She said with a smirk which made Brittany chuckle and poke her nose.

"They're coming." Brittany said in a confident voice.

"How sure are you?" Santana asks.

"Here's Sugar." Brittany whispers as she looks behind Santana. Santana follow Brittany's line of vision. And just like when they first arrived, the girls stop dancing, the music changes, a signal that one of the F4 arrives.

Sugar arrives with Cece Drake. She gives them a smile that could melt every girl's heart. The students swoon. Well, that is the effect F4 gives to girls.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Santana huffs.

"Who is she?" Brittany asks, suddenly curious.

"Cece Drake." Santana said coldly. "The one I told you about."

"Oh." Brittany forms a big 'O'. _So, this is Cece Drake,_ Brittany thought.

Sugar and Cece walk towards Santana.

"Nice to see you again, Santana." Cece greets.

Santana said in an icy tone, "You're not supposed to be here, Cece."

"San, don't be rude to my date." Sugar warn, but her smile never fades. "By the way, Cece, this is Brittany, Santana's girlfriend."

"So you're-" Cece started but got cut off by Brittany.

"The owner of the necklace you stole from my girlfriend? Yes." Brittany said, her voice full of venom which made Santana look at her.

Seems like it affects Cece coz she backs out from Brittany's intense glare instead she chuckle a bit, "I'm sorry about that, Brittany. Me and Santana were just having fun."

Brittany eyed Santana, Santana just shrug her shoulders.

"Well, if that's your description of fun, I don't want Santana to have _fun _with you anymore." Brittany said, smiling a bit but there's a tone of warning in her voice.

Santana smiles at Brittany, "Sure thing, babe." she whispers in her ear.

Cece and Sugar chuckles at the sweetness of the couple in front of them.

But then Sugar stops, her eyebrows meet when she sees one particular girl on the entrance.

Marley Lopez.

"It's Marley. She's so beautiful, San." Brittany exclaims. "Who is she with?"

Santana looks at her younger sister, Marley widely smiles at her.

Marley and her date walk towards them.

"Is that the youngest Lopez?" Cece asks Sugar.

Sugar just nod her head. She can't help but feel jealous seeing Marley with another girl. And who's that girl? Who the fuck is that blonde girl holding Marley's hand? Sugar thought.

"You look stunningly beautiful, sis." Santana comments.

Marley smiles, "Pride of the Lopez?"

Santana chuckles, yeah, definitely a Lopez. She thought.

"You look gorgeous, Brittany." Marley said towards Brittany.

Brittany smiles widely at her, "Same goes for you. You look perfect. And do you mind introducing us to your err… date?"

"Right. This is Kitty, my best friend from Spain whom I invited to have a vacation here in L.A." she said, "She just came this evening and I practically drag her to be my date for the prom." then she lean towards Kitty, "This is my sister, Santana and her girlfriend Brittany. Then I want you to meet the other member of the F4, Sugar Motta and her… " she trailed off.

"Cece Drake." Sugar adds then their eyes meet.

Sugar is practically giving Marley a death glare but Marley just ignores her. She face Kitty and said, "Let's dance?"

"I would love to. Nice meeting you all." Kitty said with a smile before walking away from them.

"Hey, Sugar. Are you okay?" Santana asks, wondering why Sugar's mood changes. Santana notice Sugar's eyebrows knit together.

"I'm fine. Cece, let's dance honey." Sugar said and drag Cece to the dance floor near Marley and Kitty's spot.

Confused by Sugar's actions and mood swings, Santana grab Brittany's wrist and together, they walk towards the table.

* * *

"Something isn't right." Santana comments once they were seated on their VIP table near the corner.

"What?" Brittany asks.

Santana continues to stare at the two couples at the center of the dance floor.

"I think, Marley likes Sugar." Santana said in a serious tone.

Brittany giggles, "Really? Well, I don't blame her. Sugar is really pretty."

Santana ignores Brittany's comment, "And I think Sugar likes her too."

"What?" Brittany asks, "How do you know?"

Santana eyed them once again, "I've never seen Sugar jealous until now. Look at her. She's already glaring at poor Kitty. And she's using Cece to make my sister jealous."

Brittany looks at Sugar and Marley, who are having a sexy dance with their partners while eye-fucking each other.

With a trained eye, like Santana's eyes, you can also see that the two are making each other jealous.

"But I thought Sugar likes Carmen?" Brittany asks.

"Yup. She likes Carmen but I think it's only an infatuation. Sugar never acted like this towards Carmen." Santana said then shakes her head, "They should stop. I don't want to see the two of them getting hurt."

"You mean they should stop their feelings for each other?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Yes." Santana replies.

Brittany shakes her head, "No, San. Don't get involve. Don't interfere with their feelings. Marley is a big girl and Sugar too."

"Yeah, but Sugar is-"

"San, your friend already knew that she shouldn't mess with your youngest sister. In my opinion, she is trying to control her feelings for Marley because of the friendship she has with you and Sanny."

Santana takes a deep breath, "You're right. Let's just see what happens. I won't get involve."

"Promise?" Brittany asks, showing her pinkie.

"Pinky promise babe." Santana said with a sigh.

* * *

After 30 minutes, the music changes again, a signal that one of the F4 arrives.

Santina arrives with Hanna Marin by her side. She gives the crowd a simple smile. But still, the girls swoon.

They walk towards Brittany and Santana.

Hanna gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek, "Hey, how are you, Brittany?"

Brittany smiles widely, "Happy. Thanks to you." she honestly said, "Thank you." she repeats again that made Hanna chuckle and wrap her arms around Brittany.

"I didn't know you're with Sanny?" Santana comments.

"Well, I just came by and visit the two of you but then I heard Sanny here, doesn't have a date for the prom so I volunteered myself." Hanna said, encircling Santina's arms with her own. "I hope you won't mind?"

"You look cute together," Brittany said, but then again, there's a feeling of awkwardness seeing Hanna with Santana's twin. But she decides to ignore it, but at the back of her mind, she is more concern with Quinn. She can feel it, there's something happening between Quinn and Santina.

But then suddenly Santana laugh, "Oh god, Quinn!" she exclaims and Brittany, Santina and Hanna look at the entrance door.

And there she is… Quinn Fabray. The F4 Heartbreaker. With her date.

The students gasp at the sight of the gorgeous heartbreaker. And surprise written all over their face when they see Quinn's date.

Hot and sexy actress… Megan Fox.

"Is that Megan Fox?" Brittany asks, her eyes wide.

Santana chuckles, "Yeah. Megan Fox is Quinn's ultimate crush."

Santina snorts, "She's not that hot."

Hanna looks at Santina, "Are you kidding? Megan Fox is smoking hot!"

Santina just rolls her eyes.

Santana smiles at her twin's reaction. Seems like her sister is jealous, but then she opposes the idea. Santina was never attracted to Quinn, so it's impossible that her sister is jealous. End of story.

"Hey." Quinn greets, "So, I'd like you to meet my date, Megan."

Hanna and Brittany smiles widely. "Nice to meet you." They both said in unison that made Megan chuckles.

"It's really nice to finally meet the other members of the F4, and their girlfriends." Megan said as she extends her hand to them.

"You are so hot." Brittany said with a gasp.

Santana nudge Brittany, which Brittany ignores.

Santana just rolls her eyes and sips her drink.

* * *

Quinn is currently dancing with Megan, her arms wrap around Megan's waist. "Thanks for accompanying me here." she said, smiling.

Megan give her a meaningful smile, "She looks hot." she said that made Quinn blush.

"Who?" she asks innocently.

"Santina?" Megan said, raising her eyebrow at Quinn.

Quinn avoids her eyes, "It's not her."

"Oh come on, Quinn. Are you still going to deny that to me? You've been using my name for a long time as your 'ultimate' crush, do you think I'm not going to research why?" Megan said, eyeing her dangerously.

Quinn just giggle shamelessly. Actually, they are friends but they never hooked up. Megan's family is a friend of the Fabrays, She just asked a huge favor from Megan to be her date for today just to make Santina jealous.

"She is really pretty, and I think she likes you too." Megan comments.

"I don't know. I think she likes Hanna Marin over me." Quinn said.

"Oh my god. You are really in love with her. I can't believe the F4 heartbreaker is acting like this." she teases.

Quinn squeeze her waist. "Stop teasing me."

"Then you should tell her how you feel."

"I can't. We're friends. I just can't. And besides, she was never attracted to me."

Megan's eyes found Santina, then she smiles and lean towards Quinn, "I think she is attracted to you. She's currently looking at our direction. I think she's jealous."

Quinn couldn't believe Megan's words. Even if she wants to.

* * *

"So, Megan Fox? Really Quinn?" Santina's voice stops Quinn from reapplying her lip gloss.

Quinn smiles at the mirror in front of her, her eyes meets Santina. "I know right? Super Hot."

Santina crosses her arms. "So, you finally ask her to be your date? Or maybe, one of your hook ups? Impressive."

Quinn raises her left eyebrow, and turn to face Santina. "So, how's Hanna? Does your mom finally decides that you should be the one getting married to the Marin heiress?"

Santina avoids her eyes, and lean towards the mirror instead. She applies her own lip gloss too.

"Why don't you answer my question?" Quinn insists. "So, when is the date of your engagement party?"

Santina takes a deep breath, "Hanna and I were never a thing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"But do you like her?" Quinn asks.

"I might like her if I'm not in love with someone else." Santina said, casually.

Quinn avoids her eyes again, she fix the falling strands of her hair in front of the mirror. "Right. Emily Fields." she mumbles.

Santina looks at her, "It's not Emily this time."

"Who is it?" she asks, thinking of someone who Santina laid her eyes on. "It isn't Brittany, right?"

Santina chuckles, "Of course no. Santana will kill me."

"You didn't tell me you're dating someone. I'm your best friend." Quinn said, pouting her lips. But her heart violently hammered in her chest. "Besides why didn't you invite her to be your date instead of Hanna?"

Santina just shrugs her shoulders. "Coz I don't know if she likes me or just playing with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Santina sighs, clearly Quinn don't get it. "I think I need to go back. See you later Q." she said.

She starts walking towards the door when Quinn grabs her wrist. Santina smiles, her heart beats faster than it should.

Quinn moves her other hand to lock the door.

The tension is present in the air.

Quinn spun Santina around.

Now they are both staring at each other.

No words spoken.

Quinn's eyes left Santina, and instead settles on the brunette's lips.

Santina unconsciously wets her lips.

Quinn's eyes meet Santina's eyes again. "I'm not playing with you." she whispers softly.

"Are you sure?" Santina asks, her voice raspy.

Quinn nods her head. Their eyes still lock with each other. "Is it true that you're in love… uhmmm… i mean you like me?" Quinn said, her voice unsure.

Santina nods her head and smile at her.

"Do you remember everything that happened when we were drunk?" Quinn asks again.

"Every single detail of it." She said, her cheeks beet red. "Do you?"

Quinn smiles shyly, "I would never forget that night."

Santina nods her head and smile. "But I'm scared Quinn. I don't want to ruin our friendship. And I'm afraid that you'll break my heart." she said, avoiding Quinn's eyes.

Quinn tilts Santina's chin, so their eyes meet again, "You were the one who broke my heart first."

"What do you mean?" Santina asks.

"I'm in love with you for a long time. But you're in love with Emily." she said softly. "I became a heartbreaker because of you. I tried to forget my feelings towards you that I hooked up with several girls, but I'm still in love with you. I can't get over you, Sanny."

Santina smiles, "I would never break your heart ever." she said, then she lean towards Quinn and their lips meet in a heated passionate kiss.

Quinn capture Santina's lips with her own. Her tongue tracing Santina's bottom lip. Santina opens her mouth and Quinn takes the opportunity to explore the brunette's mouth with her tongue. Santina moans softly. She cups Quinn's nape and encourage her for a more deeper kiss. Quinn willingly obliges as she encircle Santina's waist, she angles her head so they can have a great access to each other's mouth and lips.

"I've always love you, Sanny." Quinn mumbles.

Santina smiles at her, "I love you too."

* * *

Sugar went out of the hall to have some fresh air. Jealousy is really killing her. Marley is killing her. She's not even familiar with these feelings, all she knows is that it's fucking killing her! Damn!

"What are you doing here?" Marley's voice snap her out of her thoughts.

Sugar walks away from her, "Nothing. I just need some fresh air."

"Sugar." Marley caught her wrist.

"You need to go back there now. I just want to be alone." Sugar said, icily.

But Marley walks in front of her, her hand still holding Sugar's wrist, "Are you jealous?"

Sugar avoids her eyes, "Why would I be?"

"Just answer it, are you jealous?"

Sugar takes a deep breath, "No." she simply said.

Marley's anger rose, "Why are you so stubborn?! huh? Don't even deny it, Sugar! You are jealous! You don't want me dancing with another girl! You don't want me holding another girl's hands. You don't want me kissing another girl! You don't want me with Kitty-"

Sugar's temper rise up, imagining Marley with Kitty is a torture to her. "Yes! I don't want you to be with another girl! I don't want that Kitty for you! I don't want-"

Marley interrupted her with a kiss. She cups Sugar's nape and force her to open her mouth for her. Sugar was caught off guard but she opens her mouth nevertheless. Their tongues meet. Sugar groans then pull away as fast as she can.

"No. This can't happen, Marley. Your sisters are going to kill me." she said, shaking her head. "I can't be involve with you."

Marley shakes her head, "Do you like me? I want you to answer me honestly."

Sugar meets her eyes, "Yes. But-"

"No buts. I like you too, Sugar. I really really like you. I know you have some kind of a reputation when it comes to girls but I'm willing to take the risk. I hope you will too, for me." Marley said softly.

"I might hurt you." Sugar said. "I'm not used to having feelings."

"Just take a risk. With me." Marley said, leaning forward again.

"How about your sisters? They won't approve of us." Sugar said, closing her eyes.

Marley's lips are on hers when she mumbles, "We'll keep it a secret if you want?"

"I don't want to keep it a secret." Sugar mumbles. "Just give me time, I'm going to tell them."

Marley smiles at the kiss, feeling contented.

* * *

_**7 YEARS LATER **_

"I'm nervous." Santana said, her voice low.

"Stop it San. You're making me nervous too." Quinn counters.

"Will you two just keep quiet? You both are making ME nervous." Sugar said, her voice high.

Silence.

Santana holds the rails of the yacht. She can't help but to think where Brittany is right of this moment. She wants to see her, she wants to be with her. Like now.

Today is her wedding day.

Yup. She and Brittany is finally getting married.

In an island in Caribbean which the F4 owns which they named, The Flower Four Paradise.

Looking at the calm sea in front of her, Santana smiles, memories of her proposing to Brittany clouded her mind.

_"Brittany." Cristina Lopez called Brittany, who was busy organizing the models of the fashion show. _

_ Brittany walk towards her boss, who is one of the famous fashion designer in the world. "What's wrong, Mrs. Lopez?" she asks formally. Even though Cristina is like a mother to her because of Santana, Brittany still address her as Mrs. Lopez when it comes to work. _

_ Cristina leans into her, "We have a problem."_

_ She furrows her eyebrows. "Problem for what?"_

_ "One of the models got injured last night, and I need a replacement." Cristina said._

_ "Oh. We could just use another model here to fill in." she said._

_ "No, we can't. You see, she is the last act, with all of the models present. She will wear the wedding gown."_

_ "So what do we do now?" Brittany asks, but her mind thinking of a solution. _

_ "I want you to be the replacement." Cristina said, her eyebrows wiggling._

_ Her eyes widen, "But I'm not good in-"_

_ But Cristina interrupts her, "You are. so go straight to the dressing room now. We don't have much time." _

_ Cristina smile knowingly when Brittany went straight to the dressing room._

_ Brittany feels very nervous as she walks in the runway wearing the expensive collection of wedding dress made by Cristina Lopez. She was ecstatic. _

_ The audience applaud, they were mesmerized by her beauty and elegance. _

_ But then as she settles in the center, the lights turn off. Panic shot through her because she was supposed to make sure that everything is alright._

_ She was about to go backstage when suddenly a spotlight filled the entire venue. _

_**You're just too good to be true…**_

_**Can't take my eyes off of you…**_

_** You'd be like heaven to touch…**_

_** I wanna hold you so much…**_

_** At long last love has arrived…**_

_** And I thank God I'm alive…**_

_** You're just too good to be true…**_

_** Can't take my eyes off of you…**_

_Santana's voice fills the entire venue. Brittany's heart beats faster at the sight of Santana. She thought Santana flew to France for a business meeting. She never thought Santana would be here, singing this song to her. _

_**I need you baby, and if it's quite all right**_

_**I need you baby to warm a lonely night…**_

_** I love you baby, trust in me when I say...**_

_** Oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray…**_

_** Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay…**_

_** And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby…**_

_Santana is now in front of her, giving her the sweetest smile she possessed. _

_ Then to Brittany's surprised, Santana kneels down in front of her in one knee. "Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me? I promise to love you more each day, to cherish you and take care of you forever. Please. Be my wife?" Santana said, offering Brittany the most expensive diamond engagement ring ever._

_ "Oh god. I wasn't expecting this." Brittany mumbles trying to regain her composure back, wiping the tears that's threatening to fall out. _

_ "I know, baby." Santana said, chuckling. _

_ Brittany bit her lip and smile widely, "Yes. I'll marry you, Santana Lopez. I promise to love you too, to cherish you and take care-"_

_ She was interrupted by Santana's lips capturing hers. _

* * *

Santana smiles at the memory.

Santana's proposal is extravagant.

While Quinn's proposal to Santina is much more private and a little bit… different.

_ Quinn and Santina flew to France to have a conference meeting. Santana didn't make it. Quinn knew of Santana's plan all along, and vice versa. _

_ "I think we're late for the meeting, honey." Santina said, looking at her wristwatch. _

_ Quinn interlaced their fingers together. "We're not late. We still have time." she said. Her eyes darted towards the numbers._

_ 1st floor…_

_ 2nd floor…_

_ 3…_

_ 4…_

_ 5…_

_ 6…_

_ 7…_

_ …_

_ 20…_

_ Then the elevator shakes. Quinn smiles, it's time for her plan._

_ "Oh! Not again!" Santina exclaims. "Not now!" she bangs the wall. _

_ The elevator got stucked up._

_ "What are we going to do now?" Santina asks, frustrated. _

_ "It'll be fine." Quinn said in a calm voice, her fingers drawing shapes to Santina's palm._

_ Santina relax her mind, Quinn knows how to remove the tension she feels._

_ Quinn leans forward and gives pepper kisses to Santina's neck._

_ "Hmmm… You're right, this is going to be fine. Forget the meeting." Santina mumbles and moan as Quinn nips the soft skin there. _

_ "I was hoping you would say that." Quinn said, smiling against Santina's neck._

_ Santina moves her hand to cup Quinn's breast, but then she stops. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What is this?" she asks as she sees a small box hidden in Quinn's bra._

_ "Open it." Quinn huskily said. _

_ Santina opens the box and her breath caught in her throat when she see what is inside the box. _

_ Then Quinn drops into her knee while holding Santina's hand, "In the elevator, we had our first kiss. First real kiss actually with both of us sober. I felt magic at that time and I thank god for elevators. I know it sounds weird proposing inside an elevator but elevators have a special place in my heart, in our relationship. so… Anyway, Santina Lopez, will you marry me?" _

_ Santina smiles widely. She pulls Quinn with her and they both engage to a passionate kiss._

_ "Yes." Santina said between kisses._

_ "What?" Quinn asks._

_ "Yes." _

_ Quinn smiles and pull Santina much more closer to her. _

_ But then the elevator starts to move again._

_ "Damn! I should have said 10 minutes more." Quinn mumbles._

_ "So you really planned this all along, huh?" Santina said, her eyes twinkling._

_ "Guilty as charge." Quinn said, in a teasing manner._

_ Santina pulls her again for another kiss. Then she said, "I love elevators now as much as I love you."_

_ Quinn raise her eyebrows, "Be careful, I'm getting jealous now."_

_ "Of an elevator?" Santina said, amused._

_ Quinn smiles and put the ring on Santina. She kisses Santina's hand and whispers, "I love you."_

_ Santina's heart jumps, she lean forward to give a peck to Quinn's pouting lips. "I love you too."_

* * *

Quinn smiles at the memory. She can't wait to be married with her best friend and girlfriend Santina Lopez.

On the other hand, Sugar is fidgeting with her nails. She's scared. She can't help but think of the many possibilities that going to happen unless she sees Marley, in her wedding dress, saying 'I do' in front of her. She remembers how she propose to her girlfriend at the same date her friends proposed to their girlfriends. Actually they all plan this, the three of them. To propose at the same date and be married at the same date.

_Marley's voice filled the entire venue. She's one of the new singers that made it big in Hollywood with a bang. Marley Lopez is a rising star, indeed. Apart from her looks and voice, she's carrying the Lopez name and being the girlfriend of F4's Sugar Motta, made her also famous. _

_ Now she's in UK having her concert tour. _

_ She sings her last song when something caught her eye. _

_ Just in front of her, her fans carries a number of placards saying 'WiLL YOU MARRY ME?' at the end is Sugar, carrying a bouquet of flowers. Then another set of girls raises their placards beside Sugar saying, 'PLEASE?'_

_ Marley chuckles slightly, she nod her head frantically that made Sugar run towards her._

_ Sugar kisses her in front of the stage, for the whole world to know. _

_ "I love you. I love you. I love you." Sugar said, then "I LOVE YOU MARLEY! I want the whole world to know!"_

_ Marley pokes Sugar's nose. "I love you too." she said. _

_ And then they kissed again. _

* * *

"Oh god! We're almost there!" Santana exclaims.

Their eyes glued to the island, and just in time, another yacht is coming from the right side. Their hearts skip a beat as the said yacht approaches their own.

Santana's eyes meet Brittany's.

Quinn's eyes meet Santina's.

Sugar's eyes meet Marley's.

It's like the whole world stops.

The girls smiles shyly with each other.

They were all looking stunningly beautiful with that wedding dress of theirs.

* * *

The ceremony begins when the two yacht came closer to the shore.

Sugar walks the aisle with Marley on her side.

Then they settle on the left side.

Quinn walks the aisle with Santina on her side.

They both settle on the right side.

Santana's hand interlaced with Brittany as they walk towards the center.

As the magical words "I do" leave the three couple's mouth, the crowd stands up and gives them an applause.

Santana looks at Brittany and slowly, she leans forward to kiss her.

Quinn cupped Santina's chin and kiss her softly.

Sugar capture Marley's lips in a gentle manner.

But Brittany, Santina and Marley have another thing in their mind.

They didn't settle for a softer, gentle kiss.

The three of them pull their wife towards them and they all engage in a heated passionate kiss in front of everyone.

And then it happen…

The wedding of the century!

Mrs. and Mrs. Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez.

Mrs. and Mrs. Quinn and Santina Lopez-Fabray.

Mrs. and Mrs. Sugar and Marley Lopez-Motta.

** -THE END-**

* * *

"Why are the students screaming?" Mikaela asked her newly found friend, Harmony.

"Oh that? Because the G3 are coming." Harmony said, her eyes twinkling.

"G3?"

"Yeah, Gorgeous 3, as they call themselves. They deserved that name. They are the daughters of the famous Flower Four. They also own the school."

Three sports cars parked in the middle of the school premises. Tires screeching very loudly.

The pink sports car opens, revealing an auburn hair girl with light blue eyes. She smiles widely at the students while waving her hand.

"That is Sugarley Lopez Motta. Daughter of the Director-Producer Sugar Motta and famous singer Marley Lopez Motta."

Mikaela nods her head, she is cute and pretty.

The blue sports car opens revealing a blonde hair with dark hazel brown eyes. She gives the crowd a simple smile.

"That is Nina Lopez Fabray. Daughter of the two business magnate; Quinn Fabray and one of the Lopez twins, Santina Lopez Fabray.

Mikaeala nods her head again, she is indeed beautiful. Mikaela thought.

Then the red sports car opens revealing a tall, tan-colored brunette with sparkling blue eyes. She walks into the crowd like she owns it. She has this arrogant smirk written all over her face. Her body is a masterpiece. She looks drop-dead gorgeous. Sexy as hell. But she looks mean.

"That is the daughter of business executive Santana Lopez and famous fashion model Brittany Pierce Lopez. She is the leader of the 3. Brianna Pierce Lopez." Harmony said.

"She looks mean and scary." Mikaela mumbles.

"You just have to get out of their way and you're all good." Harmony said with a wink then walks away.

Mikaela nods her head.

"Where are you from again?"

"Ohio." Mikaela said.

But then things happen, she bumps into someone when she practically runs for Harmony. Her books fall down.

"Shit!" the voice muttered.

Mikaela look for the owner of the voice.

It's Brianna Pierce Lopez.

"Who the hell are you?" Brianna yells.

"Bry, don't be mean to the new girl." Nina helps the new girl to pick up her books.

Brianna huffed. "Clumsy." she mutters under her breath.

Then the new girl lowers her head and mutters a simple thanks to Nina.

Then she lifts her eyes and piercing blue eyes meet hers.

She immediately lowers her head again, "I'm sorry." she said to Brianna.

"Wow! You're cute." Sugarley joins in. "What's your name?" she asks.

"Mikaela…" she replies softly.

"Mikaela…?" Nina asks.

"Berry. Mikaela Berry."

"Nice name." Nina said.

"And you're really cute." Sugarley adds.

Brianna just crosses her arms, and then she walks past away Mikaela and their shoulders bumps.

When the G3 leaves, Mikaela take a deep breath.

She can't be involve with those three. She swears she won't be involve with them.

** _THE 'REAL' END_**

* * *

**THIS IS FLOWER FOUR SIGNING OFF! TOOOT! =)**

**Hmmm. Megan Fox? I just like her in Jennifer's Body and Transformers. So yeah for Megan Fox! hahaha I think I cast all the girls I knew in TV series so I decided to cast her for this last chapter. Anyway, I hope you agree with me, when I say that she's totally hot! especially in Jennifer's Body, right? right? hahaha**

**And please… please… review… this is the last one. I hope I could see all your reviews. It really makes my day and makes me smile. **

**So, about ur favorite lines? Favorite scenes? Favorite characters? Thanks for sharing! Really Really appreciate it! **

**I love you all!**

**And watch out for my new fanfic "SHE IS HANDSOME" and another update for "STICKY NOTE GIRL" which will be VERY SOOOOON! =)**


End file.
